


Je ne te perdrai plus jamais.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Season/Series 08, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Brienne, Badass Bran Stark, Badass Yara Greyjoy, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Bisexual Margaery Tyrell, Bisexual Yara Greyjoy, Brienne is the Best, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Brotherhood, Canon Divergence - Bran Stark Doesn't Fall, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Het Relationship, Canon! What Canon!, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Castration, Catelyn Lives, Coming Out, Crushes, Divergent Timelines, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Femslash, Fights, First Crush, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Gay Panic, Gen, Guilt, Healing, House Greyjoy, House Lannister, House Martell, House Stark, House Targaryen, House Tyrell, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Love, M/M, Margaery Tyrell Lives, Matchmaker Tyrion Lannister, Matchmaker Yara Greyjoy, Matchmaking, Mental Breakdown, Minor Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Mutilation, Myrcella Lives, Ned Stark Lives, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Oberyn Martell Lives, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, POV Bran Stark, POV Brienne of Tarth, POV Catelyn Stark, POV Melisandre of Asshai, POV Theon Greyjoy, POV Tyrion Lannister, POV Yara Greyjoy, Pain, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Past Character Death, Past Incest, Past Mutilation, Past Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Poor Theon, Possession, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Protective Catelyn Stark, Psychological Trauma, R Plus L Equals J, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape Aftermath, Reunions, Revenge, Robb Lives, Robb Stark is a Gift, Sad with a Happy Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Season/Series 01, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shireen Lives, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slash, Slow Burn, Smut, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Nothing, Theon Greyjoy has Panic Attacks, Theon-centric, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline What Timeline, Trauma, Tyrion Lannister is not drunk enough for this, Unrequited Crush, Violence, White Walkers, Ygritte Lives, back in time, happiness, red wedding never happened
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Time-Travel!AU. Fix-it. Post-S7] : Lors du combat contre les Marcheurs Blancs, alors que tout semble perdu, Mélisandre réussit à renvoyer cinq personnes dans le passé, qui auront pour mission de changer les choses. Et de sauver le monde par la même occasion. Angst, fluff, fin heureuse, romance. N’est pas fidèle au canon. Slash, femslash, ships canons ou non. Slow Burn.





	1. Prologue : Notre dernière chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings : Théon/Robb. Past Ramsay/Théon (non-con, définitivement). Catelyn/Ned. Tyrion/Shae. Braime. Past Cersei/Jaime. Sansa/Margaery. Yara/Daenerys. Ellaria/Oberyn. Robert/Cersei. Renly/Loras. Jon Snow/Ygritte. Sam/Vère. Arya/Gendry. Bran/Jojen. J’en ai probablement oubliés. 
> 
> Warnings : Si vous n’avez pas vu la série, fuyez tout de suite, ça va spoiler de partout. Mention de torture, de sexe, de non-con, d’inceste, de mutilation, de meurtre, mais aussi des morts de personnages, tout ça, tout ça. Mais je vous rassure, ça finit bien !
> 
> ND’A : Alors, je ne suis pas une spécialiste de GOT. Je n’ai pas lu les livres (pas encore), et je n’ai vu la série qu’une fois, en visionnant les saisons les unes après les autres, de ce fait, à part les évènements les plus marquants (les Noces Pourpres, à tout hasard), j’ai encore du mal à me situer pour ce qui est de savoir qu’est-ce qui arrive quand (oui, cette phrase est moche) dans la série. En clair, c’est un peu embrouillé dans ma tête, donc ce texte risque d’être bordélique à ce sujet.
> 
> En bref, cette histoire est juste là pour m’empêcher de déprimer et pour sauver tout les personnages que j’aime et impitoyablement tuer ceux que je hais (oui Joffrey, Ramsay et Walder Frey, c’est vous que je regarde).
> 
> Cette intro déjà bien trop longue étant ici pour vous signifier qu’il est plus que probable que non, je ne suivrai pas le canon, soit de façon involontaire parce que je ne connais pas tout, soit parce que ça arrange mon scénario.
> 
> Autre chose, la logique temporelle risque de pas être super bien faite, pour les mêmes raisons évoquées précédemment. 
> 
> Et oui, le résumé est sûrement super cliché, tout comme le pitch de base en fait... Mais bon, je m’en fous.
> 
> Donc oui, ça risque de ne pas toujours être cohérent par rapport à la série, je m’en excuse par avance.
> 
> Et j’avoue que je ne sais pas encore trop où je vais avec cette histoire, pour être honnête.
> 
> Et Mélisandre peut ramener des gens dans le passé, parce que... ben, elle peut ressusciter les morts, alors, pourquoi pas ?
> 
> Les plus attentifs/connaisseurs d’entre vous remarqueront que j’ai fait une référence complètement gratuite/inutile à Once Upon A Time dans ce chapitre (qu’est-ce que j’aime cette série...)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Elle savait très bien qu’elle aurait dû partir.

 

Et retourner à Valantis pour y mourir, c’était là qu’était sa place.

 

Sauf que, aussi improbable que cela puisse sembler, elle était restée, pour se battre.

 

Cela n’avait aucun sens.

 

Pourtant, elle était toujours là, et elle en était elle-même étonnée.

 

Autrefois, elle se serait probablement dit que le Maître de la Lumière la voulait ici, mais désormais, elle n’arrivait plus à y croire.

 

Elle n’était pas une guerrière ou une combattante, mais une simple servante du Maître de la Lumière (enfin ça, c’était _avant_ , quand elle croyait encore en sa mission, quand elle croyait encore à ce qu’elle voyait dans les flammes), et surtout, elle avait _failli_.

 

Davos, Jon Snow, et même tout ceux qui l’avaient remise en cause à un moment ou à un autre...

 

Hé bien...

 

Ils avaient eu _raison_.

 

Tout ces gens qu’ils avaient brûlé au nom de ce dieu qu’elle servait, tout ces gens tués, toutes ces guerres, toutes ces vies détruites et gâchées inutilement, tout ça parce que chacun, isolé dans son coin était persuadé qu’il était plus légitime que les autres, ou parce qu’il voulait venger sa famille décimée, ou parce qu’il voulait le pouvoir, sans oublier cette pauvre Shireen qui avait brûlé elle aussi, et en repensant aux regards implacables, glacés et empli de désapprobation de Davos et de Jon, Mélisandre elle aussi se sentait brûler.

 

Oui, brûler la jeune fille leur avait permis d’avancer, de survivre, de _combattre_ , mais désormais, en voyant l’armée des Marcheurs Blancs se rapprocher de plus en plus d’eux, la prêtresse savait que tout cela avait été fait en vain.

 

Elle allait mourir.

 

Ils allaient tous mourir, et être changés en morts-vivants, et il n’y avait _rien_ qu’elle puisse faire contre ça.

 

Enfin, peut-être pas.

 

Peut-être restait-il encore quelque chose à faire pour sauver le monde.

 

Peut-être qu’il n’était pas encore trop tard, et qu’elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour changer la donne.

 

Peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir.

 

Et celui-ci résidait en une seule chose.

 

Un sortilège puissant, si puissant, si fort qu’elle-même n’avait jamais osé le lancer.

 

Et pour cause, ce sortilège ôtait la vie à celui qui le lançait, difficile de le lancer plusieurs fois de suite dans ces conditions...

 

( _Avec la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer,_ apparemment.

 

Enfin, c’est ce qu’un lutin lui avait dit, un jour.)

 

Tout ce qui concernait les voyages dans le temps était... compliqué.

 

Compliqué à lancer, compliqué à manier, compliqué à _contrôler_.

 

Surtout si celui qui lançait le sortilège n’était plus là pour le faire.

 

Et pourtant, quant bien même elle était terriblement hésitante à l’idée de le faire, le fait est...

 

Que c’était leur dernière chance, leur dernier espoir.

 

L’idée qu’elle allait bientôt mourir traversa brièvement l’esprit de Mélisandre, et elle se mit à sourire.

 

Parce qu’elle le méritait bien, après tout ce qu’elle avait fait.

 

En fin de compte, c’était bien Davos qui avait eu raison depuis le début.

 

C’était _elle_ le monstre de l’histoire.

 

Elle repensa une nouvelle fois à Shireen, brûlée par sa faute, elle repensa à toutes les promesses qu’elle avait faites à Stannis et qui n’avaient jamais été tenues, elle repensa aux erreurs qu’elle avait faites, et elle se dit que la mort n’était qu’un faible prix à payer face à tout cela.

 

Ramener les morts à la vie était en lui-même suffisamment compliqué comme ça, qu’elle ait pu ramener Jon Snow à la vie était en soi un miracle, faire en sorte que quelqu'un remonte le temps allait être au moins aussi difficile.

 

Mais en ramener plusieurs...

 

Ce serait encore _pire_.

 

Parce que oui, Mélisandre en avait parfaitement conscience, ramener seulement une seule personne dans le passé ne suffirait pas le moins du monde pour réussir à sauver le monde entier.

 

Mais d’un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas ramener _tout_ _le_ _monde_ non plus.

 

(Quoi que, ça l’aurait bien arrangée, mais bon, on peut pas toujours faire ce qu’on veut dans la vie.)

 

Elle pouvait ramener cinq personnes au plus, et dans d’autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-elle pu prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir à qui elle voulait ramener, mais le fait est qu’elle n’avait plus le temps.

 

Les Marcheurs Blancs arrivaient.

 

 _L’Hiver vient_ , avait coutume de dire Ned Stark.

 

Il n’avait jamais eu autant raison.

 

Alors qu’elle commençait à réciter l’incantation, voyant les Marcheurs Blancs franchir le mur, une liste de nom commença à affluer dans son esprit, des noms de gens qu’elle n’avait jamais rencontrés pour certains, ou qu’elle connaissait à peine, mais qu’elle avait pu voir dans ses visions, parfois, alors qu’elle regardait dans les flammes.

 

Et peut-être, oui, peut-être qu’en ramenant ces personnes-là dans le passé, leur monde ne disparaîtrait pas dans les flammes.

 

Cette liste n’avait absolument aucun sens, elle était incohérente, illogique, et peut-être était-elle en train de commettre une terrible erreur, mais le fait est qu’elle ne contrôlait en aucun cas sa magie, en fait, elle savait à peine ce qu’elle faisait.

 

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu’ils allaient réussir.

 

Tout au moins, même si ce n’était pas le cas, ils auraient absolument tout fait pour se sauver de l’enfer et de l’horreur.

 

Son esprit finit alors par se focaliser sur cinq noms en particulier.

 

_Théon Greyjoy._

 

_Yara Greyjoy._

 

_Bran Stark._

 

_Tyrion Lannister._

 

_Brienne de Tarth._

 

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage, alors qu’elle voyait encore devant elle l’inexorable avancée des Marcheurs Blancs, ainsi que leur mort imminente et quasi-certaine qui se profilait devant eux tous.

 

Et un timide et fol espoir prit place dans son cœur, celui que peut-être, tout n’était pas encore perdu.

 

Avant de s’éteindre définitivement, elle réussit à prendre le temps de leur laisser un message, à ces cinq personnes qui détenaient – sans le savoir encore – entre leurs mains le destin des sept couronnes (rien que ça...).

 

 _Je vais vous renvoyer dans le passé,_ fit-elle, s’adressant simultanément à leur cinq esprits, les connectant chacun les uns aux autres, _vous n’avez pas à avoir peur, vous allez rentrer chez vous, et vous allez être sains et sauf._

 

_Pour l’instant, en tout cas._

 

_À une époque où l’horreur n’aura pas encore commencé._

 

_Vous avez droit à une seconde chance, tous autant que vous êtes._

 

_Je ne vous demande qu’une seule chose._

 

_De tout faire pour stopper l’avancée des Marcheurs Blancs, et d’empêcher Westeros de sombrer dans les ténèbres, dans la mort, dans la guerre, si vous le pouvez._

 

_Je vous en pris._

 

_Faîtes tout ce que vous pourrez pour nous sauver._

 

_Sans vous, nous sommes perdus._

 

_Bonne chance._

 

 _Et surtout, s_ _oyez_ _prudents_.

 

Qu’avaient-ils donc là ?

 

Un guerrier déchu et brisée, une commandante d’une flotte marine emprisonnée, un jeune garçon orphelin qui voyait le passé et le futur, un nain qui était un paria dans sa propre famille, et une femme qui n’était ni une Lady, ni un chevalier.

 

Quelle fine équipe !

 

Et, alors qu’elle sentait son corps peu à peu se transformer en poussière, elle se permit de sourire une dernière fois, en se disant que, même si elle devait mourir aujourd’hui et disparaître pour toujours, au moins, les Marcheurs Blancs ne l’auraient pas, ni vivante, ni même morte.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand Théon entendit une voix parler dans sa tête, il se battait contre un Marcheur Blanc, et il crut qu’il était en train de devenir fou.

 

Yara était enfermée dans un cachot, à la merci de son oncle, et pensa qu’on lui jouait un sale tour.

 

Tyrion observait la bataille de loin, et se surprit à vouloir croire que c’était réel, et pas un mensonge.

 

Brienne, elle, en plein combat également, se contenta de l’ignorer avec superbe.

 

Bran, lui, savait déjà que la voix avait raison, et il sentit un espoir à la fois terriblement terrifiant et réconfortant l’envahir.

 

Peut-être pouvaient-ils encore changer les choses.

 

 _A suivre_...


	2. Je crois que j’aurai toujours peur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Et je rajoute comme pairing le Lancel/Amerei Frey (parce que tout comme Marina, je veux que Lancel soit heureux, et avec quelqu’un de moins de toxique que Cersei), personnage n’apparaissant que dans les romans, je me baserai donc sur ce que j’ai lu d’elle chez Marina et sur le wiki, vu que je n’ai pas encore lu les livres. La manière dont elle va apparaître ne sera sûrement pas comme dans le livre, mais à nouveau, je n’ai pas lu les livres.

_Winterfell_.

 

_Quelques semaines avant la mort de Jon Arryn._

 

La première pensée qui surgit dans l’esprit de Théon Greyjoy quand il reprit conscience, dans la cour du château de Winterfell, fut qu’il ne ressentait absolument aucune douleur, et que c’était extrêmement inhabituel.

 

La deuxième lui fit se demander où diable avaient bien pu passer les Marcheurs Blancs.

 

Quant à la troisième, c’était tout simplement : _qu’est-ce que je fais avec un arc dans les mains_?

 

Les flèches n’étaient pas très utiles pour lutter contre les Marcheurs Blancs, puisqu’il n’existait pas de flèches fabriquées en verredragon ou en acier valyrien, et puis, avec les bouts de doigts qui lui manquaient, il n’était plus aussi performant qu’avant dans le maniement de cette arme.

 

Cela n’avait donc absolument aucun sens qu’il ait entre ses mains un arc, et des flèches...

 

A moins que...

 

Regardant autour de lui, il comprit enfin où il se trouvait.

 

Non pas proche du Mur qui avait chuté peu de temps auparavant, ni même en train de combattre contre les Marcheurs Blancs, non.

 

Il était à _Winterfell_.

 

Le Winterfell _d’avant_ , celui d’avant sa trahison, resplendissant comme autrefois, comme si rien ne s’y était passé de mal, il était de nouveau celui qu’il était avant d’être brûlé, avant que les Bolton n’en prennent possession et ne mettent leur bannière partout aux alentours.

 

Comment ?

 

Comment pouvait-il être _là_?

 

Était-il mort ?

 

Ça en avait tout l’air, en tout cas.

 

Laissant son regard tomber sur ses mains, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent alors de surprise, et ce fut presque comme si ses yeux voyaient ses doigts pour la première fois. Et pour cause, ceux-ci étaient de nouveau intacts, en fait il semblait à première vue que _tout_ était redevenu comme avant en lui.

 

Il était mort alors, de toute évidence.

 

En un sens, cela valait mieux (et apparemment, son corps avait été brûlé après sa mort. Tant mieux, ça lui aurait déplu de devoir revenir à la vie en tant que Marcheur Blanc), c’était tout ce qu’il méritait, après tout.

 

Après tout ce qu’il avait fait à Robb, après sa trahison envers les Stark, après leur avoir tourné le dos, à tous, après les avoir abandonnés, eux qui étaient sa seule famille, avec Yara, bien sûr.

 

(Il se demanda où elle pouvait bien être désormais, si elle était toujours en vie ou non, et il lui demanda pardon d’avoir été aussi lâche, il lui demanda de lui pardonner de ne pas avoir pu la sauver des griffes de leur oncle.

 

Quel pitoyable frère il faisait.)

 

Son cœur se serra, tandis que la culpabilité l’envahissait à nouveau, plus forte que jamais.

 

Oh oui, il méritait bien son sort, se dit-il, toujours autant persuadé qu’il ne pouvait qu’être que mort (il se rappela brièvement des paroles qu’il avait entendues avant de finalement disparaître, avant de secouer la tête. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible.), mais la raison pour laquelle les dieux avaient choisi de l’envoyer à Winterfell plutôt qu’ailleurs après sa mort lui échappait encore.

 

Pour le torturer encore plus et le faire payer pour ses crimes ?

 

Ou bien au contraire, était-ce en signe de miséricorde ?

 

Malgré la douleur qu’il ressentait en se souvenant de ce qu’il avait commis d’affreux dans sa vie passée, il se permit néanmoins d’avoir une pensée qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

 

 _Je suis rentré à la maison_.

 

_§§§§_

 

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Théon ne fit pas attention au fait que cela devait sûrement faire au moins cinq minutes qu’il était planté là où il était avec son arc sans rien faire, ce qui n’était en aucun cas un comportement normal.

 

Mais à vrai dire, il s’en fichait.

 

Perdu entre la peur, la culpabilité et l’émerveillement d’être revenu chez lui, figé par la stupeur, l’arc encore entre les mains, alors qu’il aurait dû, selon toute vraisemblance, partir s’entraîner avec les fils Stark (et Arya, qui était l’exception de la famille, puisqu’elle ne faisait en aucun cas ce à quoi on l’avait destinée), il n’entendit pas deux personnes non loin de lui parler ensemble et rire également.

 

Enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’une voix forte ne finisse par s’exclamer :

 

« Hé bien, Théon, tu rêves ? »

 

Le Fer-né tourna la tête, et blêmit instantanément, comme s’il venait de voir un fantôme, ce qui, de son point de vue, était entièrement le cas.

 

Parce que devant lui se trouvait Robb Stark.

 

En vie.

 

Lui souriant, semblant amusé.

 

Et c’est à cet instant précis, le voyant si joyeux et jovial à son égard (et en voyant que Jon était à côté de lui, alors que celui-ci était censé être encore vivant, enfin, aux dernières nouvelles du moins) que Théon comprit véritablement qu’il ne pouvait _pas_ être mort.

 

Parce que, si cela avait été le cas, Robb ne l’aurait pas regardé ainsi, et il ne lui aurait pas parlé de cette manière.

 

Même en admettant qu’il lui ait pardonné après sa mort, il y aurait eu dans son regard tout au moins un reste de rancœur, de haine, de _colère_ , chose bien compréhensible pour Théon.

 

Sauf qu’il n’en était rien.

 

Robb _lui souriait_ , aussi improbable que cela puisse sembler, et Théon sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine en comprenant peu à peu qu’il avait eu _tort_.

 

Il était encore en vie, _et_ à Winterfell, _et_ Robb était là, vivant, et Théon ne s’était pas senti aussi heureux depuis bien des années.

 

Et soudain, les paroles de Mélisandre (la prêtresse du Maître de la Lumière, qu’on appelait la femme rouge, s’il se souvenait bien de ce que Jon lui avait dit, quand ils en avaient parlé, avant le début de la bataille contre les Marcheurs Blancs) lui revinrent en mémoire, en partie du moins.

 

_Je vais vous renvoyer dans le passé._

 

_Vous n’avez pas à avoir peur._

 

_Vous allez rentrer chez vous, et vous allez être sains et sauf._

 

Il se figea de plus belle sur place, interdit et stupéfait, ne se rendant pas compte que son silence commençait à inquiéter Robb, qui posait à cet instant même un regard soucieux sur lui.

 

Les pièces du puzzle s’assemblèrent alors rapidement dans sa tête, et il comprit.

 

 _Il avait remonté_ _le temps_  !

 

Et apparemment il n’était pas le seul, d’après ce qu’il avait entendu avant de revenir ici, il pensa brièvement à Bran, à Tyrion Lannister, à Brienne de Tarth (celle qui avait ramené Sansa en lieu sûr, s’il se souvenait bien), et un profond soulagement s’empara de lui, alors qu’il réalisait que Yara elle aussi était revenue.

 

Elle était sur les îles de Fer, et _elle allait bien_.

 

Et elle se souvenait de lui, ce qui signifiait _qu’il n’était pas seul._

 

Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, il réalisa alors qu’il avait sans même s’en rendre compte retenu sa respiration, tellement il était envahi par la peur et l’incompréhension.

 

Mais maintenant, il commençait à réaliser qu’il avait la possibilité de changer les choses.

 

« Théon... Est-ce que tout va bien ? Finit par lui demander Robb avec une véritable inquiétude dans la voix. »

 

Reprenant finalement ses esprits, Théon cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant d’essayer de sourire sans grand succès, puisque ce sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace qu’autre chose.

 

Cela bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu une occasion de sourire avec sincérité, pour dire la vérité, cela faisait également très longtemps qu’il ne savait plus feindre aisément un sourire naturel.

 

 _Tu es vivant_.

 

 _Et tu vas bien, je ne t’ai pas encore trahi, et je ne le ferai jamais, je te le jure, je ne suis pas encore devenu un monstre, et Robb, je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t’ai fait, même si je ne l’ai pas encore fait, je t’en pris, pardonne-moi_.

 

 _Bien sûr que je vais bien, parce que tu vas bien_.

 

Mais d’un autre côté...

 

_Non Robb, je ne vais pas bien, je t’ai trahi, je t’ai vendu, j’ai détruit ta maison, ton foyer, mon foyer, j’ai laissé tombé ma vraie famille, je ne suis plus rien, Ramsay Bolton m’a détruit, brisé, m’a violé, m’a mutilé, a tué le Théon Greyjoy que j’étais autrefois, sauve-moi, je t’en supplie._

 

Il força une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à se tordre en un autre sourire, et cette fois-ci, d’une manière qui était, par chance, un peu plus convaincante.

 

« Oui Robb, bien sûr (et prononcer son nom faisait beaucoup moins mal qu’avant, réalisa-t-il alors), je vais bien, pourquoi ?

 

\- Hé bien, tu ne répondais pas, et... Et on s’inquiétait pour toi. »

 

 _Tu devrais plutôt dire « je » dans ce cas-là, parce que je doute que le bâtard en ait quoi que ce soit à foutre de moi, et d’ailleurs, le sentiment est réciproque_ , pensa-t-il, faillit-il dire, retrouvant pendant quelques secondes ses anciens réflexes d’autrefois, avant de se mordre la langue jusqu’au sang afin de s’empêcher de prononcer quelque chose d’à la fois aussi méchant et stupide.

 

 _Espèce de crétin. Non mais pour qui tu te prends_? Pensa-t-il, écœuré en se retrouvant face à son ancien comportement déplorable.

 

Pas étonnant que Jon ne l’ai jamais apprécié, avec une attitude pareille...

 

Il força un autre sourire, qui était moins douloureux et moins faux cette fois-ci.

 

Et Théon réalisa alors très rapidement qu’il ne pouvait juste _pas_ en parler, ou évoquer ce qu’il avait vécu/allait vivre s’il ne faisait rien, sinon on le prendrait pour un fou, et surtout, il ne devait pas y _penser_.

 

Pas maintenant.

 

Pas tout de suite.

 

Sinon il allait s’effondrer.

 

Il se sentait terriblement fatigué.

 

Pas physiquement, non, puisque son corps de jeune homme d’à peine vingt ans était parfaitement reposé et éveillé, c’était plutôt une fatigue morale, et une fatigue résiduelle, qui venait de celle qu’il éprouvait encore dans son corps quand il se trouvait... hé bien, dans le futur, tout simplement.

 

Il avait besoin de se reposer, tout de suite.

 

Voyant Ser Rodrick Cassel passer près d’eux trois, les saluant rapidement avec respect, Théon ne put s’empêcher, non seulement de se sentir encore plus mal, mais également de sentir un terrible poids le quitter, alors qu’il voyait le maître d’arme en vie, et en bonne santé.

 

Il savait qu’il n’oublierait jamais la vision d’horreur de la tête détachée de son corps du chevalier, pas plus qu’il n’oublierait non plus les hurlements de désespoir et les suppliques de Bran et de Rickon.

 

Oh, _dieux_ , est-ce que Bran accepterait un jour de le pardonner ?

 

Au moins, se consola-t-il, cette vision allait être remplacée par celle, beaucoup plus réjouissante, du chevalier bien vivant et bien portant, même si Théon sentait encore la poigne de la culpabilité qui l’enserrait entre ses griffes.

 

Méritait-il réellement une secondes chance ?

 

Il en doutait.

 

Le jeune homme regarda de nouveau son ami, et sourit une troisième fois, et il lui offrit cette fois-ci un réel sourire, avant de déclarer :

 

« Je vais bien Robb, vraiment.

 

Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, pour s’assurer qu’il était bien réel, bien _vivant_ ( _ne_ _pas penser au sourire de Ramsay quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé la mort du roi du Nord, ne pas penser à la tête de Robb détachée elle aussi de son corps, ne pas penser à la tête du loup Vent Gris accrochée au corps mort de son ami, non, il ne fallait pas qu’il y pense_ ), mais il se retint.

 

\- Je suis juste, un peu malade, c’est tout. Je pense que... je ne me sens pas très bien, et je vais... aller me recoucher. »

 

Effectivement, remarqua Robb très rapidement, tout comme Jon le fit également, Théon était pâle comme la mort, et semblait être plongé dans un état quasi-catatonique. Le noble se sentit incroyablement rassuré quand il comprit que ce n’était que cela.

 

S’il se reposait assez longtemps, une journée ou deux, il irait mieux, évidemment.

 

« Veux-tu que je fasse chercher Mestre Luwin ?

 

Il en avait quelque chose à faire de lui, comprit Théon _,_ un peu comme si il le réalisait pour la première fois, _il tenait à lui_.

 

Oh, par le Dieu Noyé, par les Dieux anciens et les nouveaux, et par les sept enfers, _comment_ avait-il pu être aussi _bête_ pour oser trahir Robb ?

 

\- Ça ira Robb, merci. »

 

Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Théon se fit la réflexion qu’il allait devoir faire des excuses à Jon, pour se faire pardonner de tout ce qu’il avait pu lui faire/dire ces dernières années.

 

S’effondrant sur son lit, épuisé, il se mit à pleurer de soulagement.

 

Il n’avait pas encore tout perdu.

 

_§§§§_

 

Bran se trouvait encore dans son lit quand il se réveilla à Winterfell.

 

Il était environ dix heures du matin, heure à laquelle Théon lui aussi était revenu à Winterfell, et le jeune garçon comprit immédiatement ce qu’il s’était passé, et la première chose qu’il remarqua fut que, contrairement à son habitude, il n’était toujours pas levé malgré l’heure relativement tardive.

 

Pendant une brève et terrifiante minute, il crut que la raison en était qu’il n’était pas remonté assez loin dans le passé, et que donc, il était déjà tombé, et qu’il ne pouvait de ce fait plus du tout bouger.

 

Ne plus marcher.

 

Mais cette inquiétude fut rapidement contrebalancée par autre chose quelques secondes plus tard, quand il finit par constater que ses jambes bougeaient à nouveau, et que donc il n’était pas encore tombé, en fait, dans cette version-là de l’histoire, ses jambes n’avaient en réalité _jamais_ été blessées.

 

Il réalisa alors avec émerveillement qu’il pourrait marcher, _pour de vrai,_ de nouveau et pas seulement dans ses visions.

 

Bran se mit à sourire.

 

Il penserait au monde qu’il avait à sauver plus tard.

 

Pour l’instant, il savourait juste le fait qu’il pouvait redevenir un petit garçon normal pendant quelques heures, et n’être rien de plus que cela.

 

Il n’était plus la corneille à trois yeux, puisque celui qu’il avait remplacé était encore vivant dans ce temps-là, même si cela ne l’empêchait pas de se souvenir de ce qu’il avait vu.

 

Il y penserait plus tard.

 

Il avait droit à un peu de temps pour lui-même, non ?

 

Le jeune garçon finit par sursauter, en sentant la porte s’ouvrir en grand, et ses yeux s’ouvrirent grands eux aussi, alors qu’il voyait devant lui Vieille Nan, souriante, mais surtout _vivante_.

 

Il se fit rapidement la réflexion que, si c’était sa mère qui était entrée, il aurait sûrement fondu en larmes, écrasé par le soulagement.

 

Malgré tout, il lui fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer en voyant que la vieille femme allait bien (comme Hodor d’ailleurs. Et tout les autres, ceux qu’il avait perdu, et qu’il se refusait de perdre une nouvelle fois), et il se sentit soudainement terriblement léger.

 

« Bonjour petit seigneur. »

 

 _Petit_ _seigneur_.

 

C’était comme cela qu’Osha l’appelait, autrefois, avant de se faire trancher la gorge par Ramsay Bolton.

 

(Ça aussi il l’avait vu.

 

Ça aussi il s’en souvenait.

 

Et il se dit cyniquement qu’il risquait lui aussi d’avoir à commencer une liste comme celle d’Arya, et que ce type risquait d’y figurer en première page, comme Joffrey Baratheon et Walder Frey.

 

Ceux qui s’en étaient pris ou s’en prendraient à sa famille allaient payer.

 

Il se jura également de tout faire pour que sa grande sœur n’ait jamais à avoir une liste de ce genre une nouvelle fois, parce qu’Arya méritait de rester une petite fille encore pendant un moment.

 

Lui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’était plus un petit garçon, de toute façon.

 

Pas après tout ce qu’il avait vécu et vu.)

 

Mais elle n’était pas Osha, et celle-ci était loin, et ne savait pas qui il était, et elle ne se souvenait même pas de lui.

 

Bran se demanda si il aurait la chance de la revoir, un jour, avant de se dire qu’il valait peut-être mieux pour elle que cela n’arrive jamais.

 

« Il est temps de se lever, continua-t-elle gaiement, votre mère vous a laissé dormir le plus longtemps possible, parce que vous avez veillé tard hier soir, mais maintenant, il est l’heure de sortir du lit. »

 

 _Sa mère_.

 

Oui, sa mère était vivante, tout comme son père, tout comme Robb, et Rickon.

 

(Il voit encore la flèche qui le transperce de part en part, alors qu’il court pour sa vie, vers Jon, avec le maigre espoir de réussir à survivre, et puis Ramsay qui sourit, et le petit garçon se jura qu’il aurait sa tête, un jour. Que ce soit lui ou Théon qui le fasse, peu importe, mais Ramsay Bolton payerait un jour pour ses crimes.)

 

Et Arya était toujours une enfant, et Sansa était toujours naïve et innocente, comme avant, peut-être trop, mais au moins, elle n’était pas _brisée_.

 

Sa famille était saine et sauve, et _entière_ , et malgré sa joie et son soulagement, Bran ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir de la peur, celle d’échouer à les sauver.

 

Celle de les perdre encore.

 

Seules les couvertures qui se trouvaient encore sur le petit garçon empêchèrent Vieille Nan de se rendre compte d’à quel point ses mains tremblaient.

 

_§§§§_

 

En passant non loin d’un des murs du château, après avoir petit-déjeuné seul, Bran frissonna sans même pouvoir s’en empêcher.

 

Il se rappelait être tombé, il se souvenait de ce que Jaime Lannister lui avait fait, pourquoi il l’avait fait, et il se sentit trembler une nouvelle fois, avant de se décider à prendre le taureau par les cornes, et il commença une nouvelle fois l’ascension de ces murs qu’il connaissait par cœur, tant chaque creux, chaque prise, chaque aspérité qui s’y trouvaient lui étaient familiers.

 

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il prit son courage à deux mains, et continua de grimper de plus belle, de plus en plus haut.

 

Et pourtant, rien n’y faisait.

 

Non pas qu’il ait peur du vide, il n’avait jamais eu ce problème, et sa chute n’y avait absolument rien changé, mais il sentait que ce n’était pas comme d’habitude, il ne ressentait pas comme autrefois cette grande joie au cœur, cette force, cette ivresse qui le prenait toujours _avant_ quand il montait aux arbres, ou sur les toits, ou qu’il grimpait le long des murs.

 

C’était justement _ça_ le problème : tout cela s’était passé avant la chute, avant la destruction ou la séparation de sa famille entière, avant qu’il ne devienne la corneille à trois yeux et devienne quelque chose d’autre que Bran Stark.

 

Il devait se rendre à l’évidence, même s’il avait remonté le temps, et qu’il était redevenu un petit garçon de dix ans insouciant en apparence, le fait est qu’il avait changé.

 

Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

 

« Bran ? S’exclama une voix inquiète, une voix qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis au moins cinq ou six ans. Une voix qui lui manquait tant. Oh, par les sept enfers, je t’ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas grimper aussi haut. »

 

Bran se figea.

 

Cette voix...

 

 _Maman_?

 

Ses mains se remirent à trembler, _encore_ , et c’était véritablement une chance qu’il soit si habitué à grimper, sinon, le choc aurait pu le faire tomber.

 

Une chance aussi qu’il ait déjà commencé à descendre d’où il était grimpé, sinon sa précipitation aurait également pu le faire chuter, tant il voulait avoir les pieds sur terre.

 

Et voir sa mère, surtout.

 

La revoir, enfin.

 

Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas vue, depuis son départ de Winterfell pour Port-Réal.

 

La dernière vision qu’il avait de sa mère (si l’on exceptait bien sûr les évènements d’avant son accident), « grâce » à son don de zooman, datait des Noces Pourpres, et l’image la plus récente qu’il avait d’elle la montrait en sang, la gorge tranchée, _mourante_ , non loin de cette pourriture de Walder Frey, et désespérée.

 

Voyant son fils aîné mourir sous ses yeux, sans pouvoir le sauver, mourant peu à peu elle aussi, en sachant qu’elle ne pourrait jamais rentrer à la maison ou revoir ses autres enfants.

 

Une boule d’angoisse prit place dans sa gorge face à ces souvenirs qui n’étaient pas les siens, et il se força à inspirer et expirer de façon régulière, afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle, et de ne pas paniquer inutilement.

 

Posant les pieds sur la terre ferme, savourant le fait de pouvoir avoir le contrôle de son corps, à nouveau, il prit une profonde inspiration.

 

Il se retourna, et son souffle s’accéléra, tandis que son cœur ratait un battement.

 

 _Elle était là_.

 

Ce n’était pas un rêve, un mensonge ou une illusion.

 

Catelyn Stark, née Tully, _sa mère,_ se trouvait là, devant ses yeux, et _elle était en vie_.

 

Sa mère était là, et elle souriait, bien que ce soit avec une légère désapprobation.

 

Elle se rapprocha de lui lentement, avant de soupirer avec découragement.

 

« Quand te décideras-tu donc à obéir ? »

 

Jamais Bran n’avait été si heureux de l’entendre le gronder, avec un mélange de fermeté et d’amusement malgré tout.

 

Oui, c’était bien elle.

 

Il y avait une différence notable entre le fait de le savoir théoriquement, et le voir _pour de vrai_.

 

Il sentit ses yeux s’embuer de larmes, et comprit très vite qu’il n’allait sans doute pas tarder à pleurer.

 

 _Oh, maman, tu m’as tellement manqué_.

 

Mais il ne dit rien, parce qu’elle n’aurait pas compris.

 

C’est à cet instant précis qu’il réalisa réellement qu’il n’était définitivement _plus_ la corneille à trois yeux.

 

Être la corneille, en plus de permettre de voir ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, lui avait permis de garder une distance émotionnelle vis-à-vis de ce qu’il voyait, de ce fait, que cela le concerne ou non, ce qu’il voyait le touchait moins.

 

Certes, il risquait d’y perdre une part de son humanité dans le processus, et c’est bien ce que Meera lui avait reproché, à raison, avant de partir de Winterfell.

 

 _Tu es mort dans cette caverne_.

 

Et elle avait eu raison, le Bran Stark de Winterfell était mort ce jour-là, pour toujours, du moins le croyait-il, pour se protéger lui-même de ce qu’il voyait, pour se protéger de la souffrance occasionnée par tout cela.

 

Mais, au moins, cette distance lui permettait de ne pas devenir fou de douleur, et sans cela, il n’aurait pas pu réussir à supporter les visions, il n’aurait pas pu résister à tout cela.

 

Maintenant, il n’était plus la corneille, et il ressentait absolument tout de manière beaucoup plus forte qu’auparavant.

 

La tristesse, certes oui.

 

Mais aussi, et surtout dans ce cas présent, la joie.

 

Et désormais, son cœur se gonflait de bonheur, alors qu’il voyait sa mère devant lui, bien vivante.

 

Il n’était plus la corneille à trois yeux, non.

 

Il n’était plus qu’un petit garçon de dix ans, qui ne voulait qu’une chose : serrer sa mère dans ses bras, et l’empêcher à jamais de partir loin de lui.

 

_Valar Morghulis._

 

 _Tout les hommes doivent mourir_.

 

Certes, oui, il le savait, le comprenait, _l’acceptait_.

 

(«  _Petite ? Que répond-on à la déesse de la Mort ?_

 

 _\- Pas aujourd’hui. »_ )  


Mais pas tout de suite.

 

Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’est qu’on lui laisse encore un peu de temps.

 

Il ne voulait pas perdre sa mère tout de suite, pas encore.

 

Bran regarda longuement sa mère, essayant de graver dans sa mémoire cette image si apaisée, et surtout si _vivante_ de sa mère chérie.

 

Puis, à la grande surprise de Catelyn, il se rapprocha d’elle, et la serra dans ses bras, fort, pendant de longues minutes.

 

Il n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

 

Il était un Stark, certes, il devait être fort, c’est vrai, mais surtout, il était un petit garçon perdu qui venait tout juste de retrouver sa mère après l’avoir perdue pendant de longues années.

 

Sans bruit, il se mit à sangloter de joie, tandis que sa mère, ne comprenant pas tout, surprise de cette marque d’affection débordante, se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, fort, elle aussi.

 

Puis, après quelques minutes de silence, durant lesquelles Bran se permit enfin de pleurer la perte de sa mère, et de se réjouir de l’avoir retrouvée, il se détacha d’elle, et il la regarda dans les yeux, les yeux rougis, le sourire aux lèvres, désormais apaisé.

 

« Je te le promets maman, je ne grimperai plus jamais. »

 

Ce n’était même pas un mensonge, et, le comprenant, sa mère lui sourit alors avec fierté.

 

La regardant encore, voulant garder en mémoire ce moment pour toujours, Bran se surprit à espérer que cet instant de grâce puisse remplacer celui d’horreur des Noces Propres, il se mit à souhaiter et espérer que, peut-être, cette image terrible pourrait un jour s’évanouir de son esprit et de sa mémoire, comme tout les autres moments affreux qu’il avait pu surprendre malgré lui.

 

Il espéra qu’il pourrait un jour oublier tout ce qui avait été et ne serait plus jamais.

 

_A suivre..._


	3. Tout ce que je veux, c’est vivre !

**ND’A :** **Vous remarquerez dans ce chapitre que je n’aime vraiment pas Balon Greyjoy.**

 

 _Pyk_.

 

Yara était en plein entraînement quand elle revint à son tour là où était sa place, et seuls ses réflexes la sauvèrent d’une mort quasi-certaine.

 

Contrairement à Théon ou Bran, elle n’eut ni le temps ni le loisir de réfléchir sur le moment aux tenants et aux aboutissants de la situation présente, et elle fut forcée de comprendre rapidement ce qu’il se passait et où elle était.

 

Une fois l’entraînement terminé, en voyant son père l’observer au loin, elle ne put empêcher un frisson de colère de la traverser de part en part.

 

Elle n’avait pas envie de le voir.

 

Ni de lui parler.

 

_Il avait abandonné Théon._

 

_Il avait abandonné son propre fils._

 

Ce n’est pas parce que ce n’était pas encore arrivé que cela ne faisait plus de son père un monstre.

 

Tout simplement parce qu’il l’avait fait sans hésiter, donc qu’il était _capable_ de le faire et de le _refaire_ également, et c’était cette certitude qui la mettait en rage.

 

Parce que Yara le savait pertinemment, si les choses venaient à se répéter de la même manière, il ferait exactement _la même chose_.

 

La rébellion contre les Stark, l’attaque contre Winterfell, l’abandon de Théon après le message de Ramsay...

 

Oui, son connard de père referait les mêmes choix sans hésiter, elle en était sure et certaine.

 

Et c’était ça plus que tout le reste, qui la mettait dans une colère noire.

 

Le mépris que son père avait affiché vis-à-vis de Théon, ça, elle pouvait le comprendre, en fait, elle avait adopté le même comportement que lui quand son petit frère était rentré à Pyke.

 

Aujourd’hui, elle regrettait son attitude, bien compréhensible à l’époque, surtout que son frère n’avait pas aidé non plus.

 

Un petit con arrogant, vantard, se croyant mieux que tout le monde, persuadé que tout le monde sur les Îles de Fer lui cirerait les pompes, tout ça parce qu’il était _revenu à la maison_.

 

Il était tout ce que Yara détestait, en somme.

 

Et oui, il était son frère, qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis des années, un frère qui ne l’avait pas reconnue, et qu’elle n’avait pas reconnu non plus, même en sachant qui il était, parce qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu depuis des années, et peut-être aurait-elle pu être plus indulgente à son égard, c’est vrai.

 

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu’elle avait perdu ses trois frères environ une dizaine d’années plus tôt, deux qui avaient été tués pendant la guerre et la rébellion de leur famille, tandis que l’autre leur avait été arraché alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un petit garçon.

 

Oui, son petit frère était rentré à la maison, _et ça n’avait rien changé_.

 

Ça n’avait pas ramené Rodrik et Maron à la vie, ça n’avait pas fait de son père un meilleur homme, ça n’avait pas fait de sa mère une femme heureuse, ça ne leur avait pas rendu la couronne, leur indépendance, et la souveraineté pleine et entière des Îles de Fer.

 

Sa présence n’avait absolument _rien_ changé, et son frère ne l’avait pas _compris_ , et ça aussi, ça l’avait mise en rage, de constater que son cher frère semblait se considérer comme le sauveur des Fer-nés.

 

Ce _crétin_.

 

Sans oublier le fait qu’il avait été envoyé par _Robb Stark_ en personne.

 

Pour elle, ça avait été rédhibitoire.

 

Son père l’avait élevée dans la haine des Stark, ils étaient ceux qui leur avaient pris leur couronne, leur liberté, ceux qui avaient tué deux de ses frères et qui lui avait pris le troisième, ils étaient les monstres qui leur avaient absolument _tout_ pris.

 

(Aujourd’hui, tout était différent, elle était passée de la haine la plus pure à une certaine indifférence, parce qu’elle _savait_ que les Stark n’étaient pas monstrueux, et qu’ils auraient tout aussi bien pu le traiter bien plus mal qu’ils ne l’avaient fait.

 

Entendre la version de l’histoire de Théon avait aussi pas mal aidé à changer son point de vue.)

 

Alors, quand elle avait revu son frère pour la première fois depuis des années, elle avait eu l’impression de se prendre une claque en pleine gueule.

 

Ilétaitdevenu _comme eux_ , il était devenu _l’un d’eux_.

 

C’était en loup qu’il était revenu à Pyke, et non plus en kraken, comme son père l’avait craint et déploré ensuite, et ça aurait été un mensonge que de dire qu’elle ne l’avait pas méprisé alors.

 

Si Balon Greyjoy avait considéré Théon comme n’étant plus son fils, sur le moment, elle s’était également dit qu’il n’était plus son frère.

 

Il était venu sur cette île en conquérant, _en Stark_ , et non en Greyjoy, au nom de Lord Stark, de Robb Stark, qu’il semblait presque considérer comme son frère, ou comme un ami du moins, et tout comme leur père, elle avait eu envie de lui hurler que leurs deux véritables frères _étaient morts à cause des Stark_.

 

(Et aussi à cause de la rébellion de son père après la rébellion du roi Robert, mais bon, ce n’est pas comme si elle pouvait être à l’époque impartiale à ce sujet, ayant été élevée par son père dans l’idée que c’était _eux_ qui avaient raison et les autres qui avaient tort.

 

Désormais, elle comprenait que le combat de son père n’avait été que folie, et qu’il avait coûté la vie à deux de ses fils, elle savait qu’il y avait des torts dans l’un et l’autre camp.)

 

Elle avait été en colère contre lui, tellement en colère, parce qu’il était un petit con, parce qu’il n’était plus un Fer-né, parce qu’il ne comprenait rien à rien, parce que l’homme qui était en face d’elle n’était _pas_ son petit frère, qu’il ne l’était plus, _qu’il ne l’avait même pas reconnue_ , qu’il l’avait comme _oubliée_ , et elle ne pouvait même pas avouer que son petit frère lui manquait, parce que celui qu’elle avait connu autrefois _n’existait plus_.

 

Yara n’avait pas vraiment su quoi penser de tout ça, sur le moment.

 

Et puis, Ramsay Bolton avait décidé de tout foutre en l’air, et plus rien n’avait été pareil.

 

_§§§§_

 

La première fois que Yara Greyjoy avait compris qu’elle haïssait son père, ce fut en recevant le « cadeau » de Ramsay Bolton à leur intention.

 

Il y avait eu le fiasco de Winterfell, la défaite de Théon et le massacre des Fer-nés présents sur place, et à ce stade, Yara, si elle n’avait pas complètement changé son point de vue sur Théon, avait fini par accepter le fait qu’il était son frère, et que oui, elle tenait à lui, ce n’est pas pour rien qu’elle avait tenté de le faire partir de Winterfell, pour qu’il rentre enfin et définitivement à la maison.

 

Oui, c’était son petit frère, sa _famille_ , et elle n’était peut-être pas une Tully, mais pour elle aussi, la famille avait son importance, et il était _hors de question_ qu’elle l’abandonne à son sort.

 

Son frère avait été beaucoup trop entêté pour accepter de l’écouter, c’était ce qui avait causé sa perte.

 

Balon Greyjoy avait fini par complètement abandonner Théon, il l’avait laissé tomber, et ce alors même qu’il était _son_ _fils_  !

 

Là, elle avait compris.

 

Elle et son père ne pourraient plus jamais être d’accord.

 

Le mépris, elle avait compris, elle l’avait même reproduit, mais ça ?

 

Ça n’avait tout bonnement _aucun sens_...

 

Théon était son fils, il était son frère à elle, il était un _Greyjoy_.

 

Évidemment qu’il méritait qu’on se batte pour lui.

 

Elle avait été en colère.

 

Mais surtout, elle l’avait _haï_.

 

Quand elle avait revu Théon, là-bas, à Fort-Terreur, quand elle l’avait entendu hurler, qu’elle avait vu ses grands yeux terrifiés de petit garçon, ses grands yeux vides, emplis de terreur, son corps brisé tout comme son esprit, qu’elle n’avait pas reconnu en lui le jeune homme arrogant qui l’avait tant agacée quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait compris que son frère était mort.

 

Et, si sa colère et sa haine s’étaient en grande partie dirigées contre Ramsay Bolton (d’ailleurs, si jamais elle avait l’opportunité de lui trancher les couilles dans cette vie, elle ne s’en priverait pas un seul instant), elle n’avait également pu s’empêcher de ressentir de la colère contre son père.

 

À cet instant précis, le seul des deux objets de sa colère qui se trouvait à sa portée était son père.

 

Autant dire que son futur discours de rébellion anti-Stark, il pouvait se le mettre là où elle le pensait...

 

(Le plus loin possible d’elle quoi.)

 

_§§§§_

 

« Yara...

 

\- Père, répondit-elle d’une voix glaciale, enfin, qui ne différait pas trop de sa voix habituelle, si ce n’est que sa colère était bien plus présente que d’ordinaire, chose que son père ne perçut à aucun moment. »

 

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément irréaliste dans cette situation.

 

Son père était devant elle, _en vie_ , et ça ne lui faisait absolument rien.

 

À vrai dire, elle aurait ressentit bien plus d’émotions en étant face à son oncle Aeron, ou face à son autre oncle, Euron (ce connard... Il faudrait vraiment qu’elle fasse attention à lui, sur le long terme, se rappela-t-elle), en cet instant précis, elle n’était qu’indifférence.

 

Elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce jour comme étant celui où son père avait évoqué pour la première fois avec elle son projet de rébellion contre les Stark.

 

Un projet sur le long terme, bien sûr, qui mettrait des _mois_ , peut-être même des _années_ à se mettre en place, et sur le moment, à l’époque, elle n’avait pas remis en question son projet, elle l’avait même approuvé.

 

À ce moment, ils ne savaient d’ailleurs pas encore que Théon allait finir par revenir vers eux, et donc, il était toujours un otage.

 

Yara ne comprenait elle-même toujours pas pourquoi elle ne l’avait pas relevé, et elle comprenait mieux la rancœur de Théon, qui avait la sensation d’avoir été abandonné enfant, ça devenait d’autant pire si l’on prenait en compte le fait que Balon Greyjoy semblait avoir été tout à fait d’accord avec le fait de partir en guerre, alors même que son seul fils encore vivant était toujours _un otage_.

 

Et donc en danger de mort.

 

(Ouais, on pouvait difficilement qualifier Balon Greyjoy de « père de l’année ».

 

Cela dit, niveau pères de merde, on peut pas dire que Westeros soit vraiment épargné non plus...)

 

Toujours est-il que cette fois-ci, elle ne laisserait pas passer ça.

 

« Ma fille, j’aimerais te parler d’une chose très importante.

 

 _Plus importante que la vie de Théon_? _Plus précieuse que la vie de votre propre fils_?

 

\- Qu’est-ce donc père ? Lui demanda-t-elle, feignant encore l’ignorance.

 

\- C’est au sujet de notre souveraineté sur les Îles de Fer.

 

\- Vous souhaitez réclamer notre indépendance ?

 

Pour être honnête, elle n’avait pas la moindre envie de faire durer cette conversation trop longtemps, autant abréger tout ça en lui montrant qu’elle avait _déjà_ compris ce qu’il voulait dire.

 

Face à ces mots, Balon Greyjoy ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

 

\- Je me disais bien que j’avais conservé avec moi le bon enfant, je suis ravi de constater que ton esprit est toujours aussi terriblement affûté, ma fille. »

 

_J’ai triché, je savais déjà ce que vous vouliez me dire père, je n’ai pas grand mérite._

 

 _Et_ _pensez-vous réellement que Théon n’aurait pas pu comprendre cela ?_

 

Oh, par le dieu noyé, elle avait tellement envie de le frapper violemment dans les côtes !

 

Elle se força à sourire, sans aucune joie.

 

Maintenant que toutes ses illusions et ses anciennes certitudes étaient mortes et enterrées, elle _voyait_ enfin quel père déplorable Balon Greyjoy pouvait être.

 

Et ça la dégoûtait terriblement, de le voir dénigrer Théon, _alors même que celui-ci n’était pas là_ , et qu’aucun d’eux deux ne l’avait vu depuis dix ans.

 

« Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour se faire ?

 

Elle savait déjà qu’il ne prendrait pas l’approche pacifique, après tout, les évènements passés (et futurs également, tant qu’on y est) l’avaient bien montré, son père n’était absolument pas du genre à négocier.

 

\- Je vais rassembler une armée, je vais rassembler les Fer-nés, et préparer nos navires. Et un jour, quand le temps sera venu, nous attaquerons, et nous reprendrons ce qui est notre. »

 

Ce que Théon n’avait jamais su, c’est que, avant même son retour, son père avait déjà eu l’intention d’attaquer Winterfell, au moment qui serait le plus opportun.

 

La guerre des trônes n’avait pas encore commencé, les sept royaumes n’étaient pas encore à feu et à sang, et Daenerys Targaryen n’avait pas encore fait parler d’elle.

 

Et pourtant, malgré cela, il avait déjà l’intention de partir en guerre, en faisant fi des probables conséquences désastreuses que son choix allait entraîner.

 

La première fois, elle l’avait suivi sans hésiter.

 

Mais cette fois-ci ?

 

Elle refusait de laisser passer ça.

 

« Et Théon ? L’interrogea-t-elle avec une colère contenue, parce qu’elle connaissait _déjà_ la réponse qu’il allait lui donner. Mon _frère_  ! Votre fils ! »

 

Il haussa les épaules, semblant comme avoir déjà pris sa décision, et la jeune femme se sentit profondément écœurée par cette indifférence qu’il manifestait vis-à-vis de son propre fils.

 

Comment elle avait pu un temps aimer et respecter cet homme, de cela, elle n’en avait absolument aucune idée.

 

« Mes fils sont tous morts il y a dix ans... »

 

Yara blêmit.

 

Mais elle n’était en aucun cas surprise.

 

À quoi d’autre aurait-elle bien pu s’attendre ?

 

Groggy, elle se contenta de l’écouter parler, sans avoir la moindre envie de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, dissimulant sa haine et sa colère avec une extrême difficulté.

 

Il l’aurait laissé mourir.

 

Il aurait laissé _son propre fils_ périr à Winterfell, exécuté par Ned Stark, s’il l’avait fallu, et ce, sans absolument _aucun remords_.

 

Vieux salopard...

 

Oui, Euron aussi avait été une saloperie à leur égard, mais au moins, il avait été leur _ennemi_ (et elle le détestait sans doute au moins autant qu’elle haïssait son père), alors que Balon, lui, n’avait absolument _pas_ d’excuse pour son comportement présent (et futur).

 

Quand c’était arrivé, quand, au retour de Théon, leur père lui avait renvoyé au visage ce qu’il était devenu, un Stark pur jus, il semblait comme avoir oublié que c’était _lui_ qui avait abandonné son fils aux Stark en premier lieu, toutes ces années auparavant.

 

Et puis c’est pas comme si il avait pris l’initiative de lui envoyer des lettres pendant sa captivité, pour le faire se souvenir de qui il était.

 

(De plus, Théon lui avait parlé de nombreuses fois des Stark, pendant leur voyage à Meereen pour trouver Daenerys, avec de la chaleur de la voix, de cette famille qui n’aurait jamais pu être la sienne, mais qui l’avait accueilli parmi eux malgré tout.

 

Les Stark n’étaient en aucun cas les monstres qu’elle avait autrefois vu en eux, avait-elle fini par comprendre.)

 

Une fois que son père eut fini de parler, évoquant le fait que l’attaque ne se ferait pas avat longtemps ( _jamais,_ se jura-t-elle, _non, jamais cela n’arrivera. Pas tant que je serai là et que mon frère respire encore_ ), elle se contenta d’acquiescer, bien que n’en pensant pas moins.

 

Ce n’est que quand il s’éloigna d’elle qu’elle put réfléchir un peu sur elle-même, et qu’elle réalisa finalement pour la première fois de la journée qu’elle était bel et bien revenue dans le passé.

 

À la colère qui l’agitait encore quelques secondes plus tôt succéda un certain apaisement, alors qu’elle comprenait que tout n’était pas perdu.

 

Et surtout.

 

Son petit frère allait bien.

 

Il était à Winterfell, avec ceux qui étaient sa véritable famille, il était revenu tout comme elle, il se souvenait d’elle, et bien sûr, il se souvenait de ce que Ramsay avait fait, mais au moins, _ce n’était jamais arrivé_.

 

Et Yara s’en faisait la promesse, jamais elle ne laisserait les choses se produire de la même manière.

 

Mais maintenant, que faire ?

 

Partir tout de suite toute seule à Winterfell pour aller parler à Théon, le retrouver et le prévenir de ce qui allait se passer aurait été parfaitement stupide, il fallait qu’elle ait un plan bien ficelé.

 

Et elle avait autre chose à faire.

 

Aller voir sa mère...

 

_§§§§_

 

_Port-Réal._

 

Quand Tyrion ouvrit les yeux, il était dans son lit, il y avait une femme à ses côtés, et il était encore à moitié ivre.

 

Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, me direz-vous.

 

(Quoi que, depuis « l’incident Shae », ce n’était pas arrivé depuis pas mal de temps.

 

Une autre preuve qu’il n’était plus dans son temps à lui.)

 

Dans d’autres circonstances, si son corps du passé n’avait pas été, disons... dans cet état d’hébétude avancé causé par le vin, le sexe, et le manque de sommeil (occasionné lui-même par les deux éléments précédemment cités), il aurait peut-être été suffisamment lucide pour comprendre où il était et ce qu’il se passait.

 

À la place, il se contenta d’ouvrir et de fermer les yeux, ceux-ci étant encore englués de fatigue, et la pièce sembla comme tourner autour de lui.

 

Tournant la tête, il aperçut brièvement la longue chevelure brune de la prostituée allongée à côté de lui, et il se figea soudainement, interdit.

 

 _Shae_? Fut la première pensée qui lui traversa l’esprit, embrumé que celui-ci pouvait être par l’alcool et l’épuisement, ne réalisant pas sur le moment à quel point cela pouvait être _absurde_.

 

 _Shae est morte_ , lui rappela son cerveau, _elle est morte, tu l’as tuée, elle t’a trahi et elle ne t’a jamais aimé_.

 

Par les dieux, ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

 

Peut-être que ce fut à cet instant-là qu’il se réveilla complètement.

 

Il était dans son lit et non pas sur le champ de bataille, il était aussi nu qu’il pouvait l’être le jour de sa naissance, et surtout, il était _avec une femme_.

 

Ce n’était pas anormal, mais plutôt... _inhabituel_ , surtout maintenant, alors qu’il était supposé se battre pour la vie et contre les marcheurs blancs, et non pas s’amuser et batifoler avec des femmes qu’il n’aimait même pas de toute façon.

 

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu’il tentait encore de reprendre lentement ses esprits, non sans mal, la porte de sa chambre finit par s’ouvrir avec fracas, laissant entrer Jaime Lannister, son frère.

 

Pourvu, contre toute attente, _de ses deux mains._

 

Il comprit alors immédiatement, malgré sa difficulté à rester concentré, ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

 

Ainsi, c’était donc vrai.

 

Il avait remonté le temps.

 

_Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ?_

 

_Je vais tuer Joffrey et mon père tout de suite ou j’attends un peu d’avoir dessoûlé ?_

 

Le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’il était presque sérieux.

 

Il sentit un terrible mal de crâne menacer de lui exploser la tête, tandis qu’il réalisait tout ce qu’ils allaient avoir à faire dans le futur pour arranger les choses.

 

Autant dire que c’était pas gagné d’avance...

 

_A suivre..._

 

 

 

 


	4. Souviens-toi, s’il te plaît (mais comment le pourrais-tu ?)

Sans vraiment y prêter attention, il réalisa alors que sa « conquête » de la nuit s’était rhabillée et était également en train de filer le plus loin possible des deux frères, afin de les laisser seuls, et il se fit la réflexion qu’il avait déjà dû la payer la veille, sinon, elle ne serait pas immédiatement partie.

 

Enfin, après tout, peu importe.

 

Il repensa une nouvelle fois à Shae, et son cœur se serra.

 

La première chose que Tyrion fut capable d’articuler, seul face à son frère fut :

 

« Jaime... pourquoi est-ce que tu as tes deux mains ? »

 

Le membre de la garde royal se figea et cligna des yeux, avant de brutalement éclater de rire, comme si Tyrion venait de dire quelque chose d’absurdement comique, ce que ce dernier, l’esprit encore bien embrumé par l’alcool, ne comprit pas tout de suite.

 

Qu’avait-il donc dit de si extraordinaire ?

 

Son frère se mit à sourire.

 

« C’est drôle, d’ordinaire, on dit l’inverse, dans ce genre de situation, on voit normalement double ou triple. Tu aurais dû me dire que j’avais six bras ou deux têtes, et non pas deux mains, c’est absurde ! »

 

Le nain hocha machinalement la tête, soulagé que son frère ne prenne sa phrase précédente que pour un délire d’ivrogne.

 

Il grimaça, sentant un mal de tête lui déchirer le crâne en deux, et il se jura qu’il ne boirait plus _jamais_ d’alcool.

 

À moins que ce ne soit dû à son retour brutal dans le passé, qui sait ?

 

« Au fait, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il, formulant sa première phrase cohérente de la journée.

 

Jaime haussa les épaules.

 

\- Hé bien, il est déjà dix heures du matin, et je me suis dit qu’il était peut-être temps pour toi de te lever. Histoire que tu ne restes pas au lit toute la journée.

 

Tyrion hocha la tête, avant de poser celle-ci entre ses mains, tentant d’enrayer son mal de crâne naissant.

 

Sans succès.

 

Chaque mot que prononçait son frère donnait l’impression d’être comme hurlé, et de lui être directement enfoncé dans la tête à coups de marteau.

 

\- Je suis plutôt d’accord avec ça, mon cher frère, en revanche, je crains de ne pas pouvoir être utile à qui que ce soit avant au moins deux heures. »

 

Jaime lui offrit un sourire amusé, qui fit bien comprendre à Tyrion qu’il devait avoir l’habitude de ce genre de choses avec un ivrogne comme Robert (encore que ce dernier devait être bien moins poli quant il était bourré, et avait sûrement pour habitude de l’envoyer chier sans gants. Enfin, c’était Robert quoi).

 

Et oui, le fait de savoir que le roi était encore vivant ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

 

La seule vraie bonne chose qui en ressortait pour lui, à vrai dire, c’était le fait que les sept royaumes étaient encore en paix, bon gré mal gré.

 

Pas pour longtemps.

 

Entre les manigances de Cersei pour s’emparer du pouvoir, le futur meurtre de Jon Arryn à venir et à empêcher, Daenerys Targaryen et son envie de reprendre ce qu’elle considérait comme sien, maisaussi les marcheurs blanc qui arrivaient vers eux pour tous les tuer/transformer en morts-vivants, le monde allait bientôt brûler, et personne ne semblait s’en rendre compte, si ce n’est lui (et les quatre autres personnes qui étaient revenues avec lui à cette époque précise.)

 

« Très bien, lui fit Jaime, posant une main sur son épaule, je vais y aller, on ne sait jamais, Robert pourrait avoir besoin de moi. (Et, _dieux,_ Tyrion sentait tellement l’ironie et le mépris dans sa voix que ça lui fit presque mal de comprendre à quel point son frère était malheureux.) Essaie de ne pas te lever trop tard non plus, d’accord ? »

 

 _Pour quoi faire au juste ? Qu’est-ce que je suis ici, à part le bouffon du roi_?

 

Il n’était plus la main de la reine, n’avait jamais été la main du roi non plus dans cette réalité, il n’avait aucun pouvoir ici, aucune influence sur _personne_.

 

Mais bon, il était un peu trop ivre (ou pas assez, selon le point de vue) pour penser à ça et réfléchir d’une façon poussée à toutes ces conneries.

 

Voyant que son frère était sur le point de sortir, Tyrion se fit la réflexion que depuis sa fuite de Port-Réal après son « procès », cela devait être la première fois que lui et son grand frère se trouvaient ensemble dans la même pièce, seuls, sans qu’il y ait un quelconque conflit, ou des tensions entre eux.

 

Il n’avait pas encore tué Tywin, n’avait pas encore été accusé d’avoir tué Joffrey, et son frère ne savait pas tout ce que lui savait.

 

Il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude de montrer son affection aux gens, il n’avait jamais vraiment dit à Shae qu’il l’aimait quand il en avait encore l’occasion, et il se demanda également s’il avait jamais assez bien montré à Myrcella et Tommen qu’il tenait réellement à eux avant leur mort.

 

( _Vivants_ , ils étaient encore _vivants_ , c’était une des rares choses à laquelle il pouvait encore vraiment se raccrocher).

 

Il se demanda également s’il avait suffisamment dit à son frère qu’il l’aimait.

 

Probablement que non.

 

« Jaime ? Lança-t-il soudainement alors que son frère avait la main sur la porte. Celui-ci se retourna, un air surpris sur le visage. Je voulais juste te dire que... je suis content que tu sois là.

 

Le chevalier se mit à sourire.

 

\- Merci Tyrion. »

 

Il ne comprenait pas, de toute évidence, l’alcool devait lui faire dire tout haut ce qu’il pensait tout bas, et avec toutes les brimades de Robert, Jaime devait admettre que ce genre de phrase lui faisait du bien.

 

Alors que l’aîné Lannister sortait de la pièce, Tyrion réalisa que, de toute évidence, lui aussi avait fait des erreurs dans le passé, des erreurs qu’il pouvait désormais corriger.

 

Il avait un monde à sauver, après tout.

 

Quand il se décida à se rendormir, ce fut avec la voix et le visage de Shae dans la tête, et il s’endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il dormit d’un sommeil apaisé.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand Brienne de Tarth reprit conscience, elle aussi dans son lit, ce fut en hurlant.

 

Pourquoi ?

 

Elle ne le savait même pas complètement elle-même.

 

De peur, d’horreur, de colère ?

 

De tristesse, de désespoir ?

 

Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’est qu’elle avait vu (après avoir entendu résonner l’étrange voix dans sa tête) mourir Jaime Lannister sous ses yeux, et que c’était pour ça qu’elle avait commencé à hurler.

 

Pour elle, le monde n’était plus que chaos et douleur encore quelques secondes auparavant.

 

Et maintenant...

 

Il n’y avait plus rien.

 

Non, pas dans ce sens-là, elle ne voulait pas dire que le monde venait tout juste de s’écrouler, seulement, de son point de vue, il n’y avait absolument plus _rien._

 

L’odeur de mort et de pourriture (à défaut de l’odeur du sang, puisque les marcheurs blancs n’étaient plus assez humains pour pouvoir saigner) avait déserté ses narines, les hurlements des uns et des autres ne résonnaient plus à ses oreilles, et hormis son hurlement à elle, il n’y avait absolument plus _aucun_ bruit.

 

Pendant quelques secondes, elle garda les yeux fermés, ayant absurdement peur que cet instant de paix ne s’arrête brutalement si elle ouvrait les yeux, son cri de terreur finissant par s’éteindre après quelques secondes.

 

Finalement, Brienne finit par ouvrir les yeux, et son souffle s’arrêta.

 

Elle connaissait cet endroit par cœur.

 

C’était sa chambre, à la Vesprée, celle qu’elle possédait, _à la maison_ , là où elle dormait avant de partir rejoindre Renly Baratheon.

 

Avant même qu’elle ait le temps de réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait bien dire, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir, laissant entrer une des servantes de sa famille, Isabella.

 

« Dame Brienne ? Vous allez bien ?

 

Je ne suis pas une dame Podrick, faillit-elle répondre par pur réflexe, avant de définitivement réaliser qu’elle ne se trouvait pas au camp qui avait été installé devant le mur (enfin, ce qu’il en restait...) mais bel et bien chez elle.

 

Elle se pinça légèrement le bras, afin de s’assurer qu’elle ne rêvait pas, grimaçant face à la douleur, qui n’était bien évidemment rien à côté du soulagement qu’elle ressentait à cet instant précis.

 

\- Ne t’en fait pas Isabella, ce n’est rien, ce n’était... qu’un cauchemar, tu peux disposer. »

 

La servante lui offrit un sourire faussement assuré, avant de la saluer, et de quitter la pièce.

 

Brienne se ramassa doucement sur elle-même, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, ainsi que sa respiration qui s’affolait de plus en plus.

 

Deux informations se détachaient désormais du véritable marasme qu’était devenu son cerveau.

 

Elle avait remonté le temps.

 

Et surtout, Jaime Lannister était mort dans le futur (ça ne veut rien dire !), et il était de nouveau vivant, en réalité, pour être plus exacte, il n’était jamais mort.

 

La jeune femme retint avec une grande difficulté un véritable éclat de rire hystérique quand elle comprit que tout ce qu’elle avait vécu n’était pour l’instant encore jamais arrivé.

 

Les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses.

 

Un grand sourire lui dévorait l’entièreté du visage, la rendant encore plus belle qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été.

 

Jaime était vivant, et il allait bien, enfin, pour autant qu’elle le savait, si elle se fiait à ce dont elle se souvenait, si elle était encore là, cela signifiait que la guerre des cinq rois n’avait pas encore commencé.

 

Jaime était à Port-Réal, avec sa famille, avec Cersei, loin d’elle, et...

 

Et il ne se souvenait pas d’elle.

 

Son sourire s’effaça immédiatement.

 

Oh oui, bien évidemment, ça coulait de source, comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

 

Ils ne s’étaient même pas encore rencontrés.

 

Elle sentit son corps soudainement se glacer, parce que s’il y avait bien _une chose_ qu’elle ne regrettait pas dans tout ce qui était arrivé après leur départ vers Port-Réal pour chercher Sansa Stark, c’était la manière dont sa relation avec Ser Jaime avait évolué.

 

Tout cela, toute leur histoire, toutes leurs aventures, tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble, tout ces liens formés...

 

Tout ce qu’elle se souvenait avoir vécu avec lui venait à l’instant même de partir en fumée.

 

Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que ça lui fasse aussi mal.

 

Brienne de Torth avait compris qu’elle était définitivement et désespérément amoureuse de Jaime Lannister le jour où elle avait dû partir loin de lui avec Podrick à la recherche de Sansa Stark, après avoir reçu de lui son épée, sa chère _Féale_.

 

(Oh, bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques indices qui allaient dans ce sens avant, mais c’était à cet instant précis, en sentant ce déchirement et ce désespoir à l’idée de ne plus jamais le revoir qu’elle avait enfin _compris_ tout ce qu’elle risquait de perdre.)

 

Féale qu’elle n’avait plus non plus en sa possession, puisque la seule épée en acier valyrien connue qui existait à cette époque (et dont _Féale_ provenait d’ailleurs) était _Glace_ , l’épée de Ned Stark, qu’elle n’avait pas le moins du monde l’intention de lui dérober.

 

Pour Jaime, elle n’était absolument _rien_ , et elle sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux face à cette simple pensée.

 

Ce lien si étrange, particulier, et pourtant tellement _vrai_ qui s’était formé entre eux n’avait pu se faire qu’au gré du hasard et de diverses circonstances étranges qu’elle ne pouvait pas (par chance. Il y avait certaines choses qu’elle se refusait de revivre) reproduire telles quelles.

 

Il leur avait fallu tellement de temps pour apprendre à se connaître, à se respecter, à s’apprécier.

 

( _A s’aimer_ , lui chuchota doucement une petite voix dans sa tête, qui avait la voix de Jaime, et qu’elle s’efforça de repousser le plus loin d’elle possible.)

 

Et la tâche qui aurait consisté à _tout recommencer_ , dans des circonstances complètement différentes, et donc plus difficilement que la première fois, lui apparaissait véritablement insurmontable et impossible à faire.

 

Gardant sa contenance avec difficulté, elle se força à essayer de voir les choses du bon côté.

 

Toute cette histoire ne les aurait menés à rien de toute façon, maintenant qu’elle y pensait à tête reposée.

 

Même s’il avait fini par s’avérer que Jaime l’aimait plus qu’il n’aimait Cersei (ce dont elle doutait sérieusement), même s’il tenait à elle au point de vouloir l’épouser et passer sa vie avec elle...

 

Qu’est-ce ça aurait changé ?

 

Entre la guerre des cinq rois, les manigances de Cersei contre Daenerys rapportées par Jaime après son arrivée à Winterfell, sans oublier bien sûr les marcheurs blancs qui fondaient sur eux, et Jaime qui était _mort_ , même sans prendre en compte ce fait, ça n’aurait pas pu bien se terminer.

 

En ces temps si sombres, Westeros n’était pas vraiment le bon endroit pour avoir une fin heureuse, ou même pour tout bonnement _survivre_.

 

Maintenant qu’elle était revenue dans le passé, qu’elle avait le moyen de changer les choses, tout ce qui comptait, ce n’était pas elle, ni son bonheur, non, c’était le sauvetage des sept royaumes, empêcher que ceux-ci ne s’embrasent, empêcher que les marcheurs blancs ne viennent détruire toute vie existante.

 

Catelyn Stark.

 

Renly Baratheon.

 

Robert Baratheon.

 

Loras Tyrell.

 

Margaery Tyrell.

 

Robb Stark.

 

Toutes ces personnes, et tant d’autres, étaient encore en vie, et elle allait faire en sorte qu’elles le restent le plus longtemps possible.

 

Et s’il fallait pour honorer au mieux son devoir qu’elle étouffe dans son cœur tout ses sentiments amoureux envers Jaime Lannister, eh bien soit.

 

Elle était prête à le faire.

 

Se levant de son lit, elle prit connaissance de la date et de l’année, et son impression fut rapidement confirmée.

 

Elle était en 298, la première semaine du troisième mois de l’année, soit un peu plus d’un mois avant la mort de Jon Arryn, et environ six semaines avant son empoisonnement.

 

Brienne sortit de son lit, et elle s’habilla, seule (malgré sa maladresse, Podrick lui manquait beaucoup, elle devait bien l’admettre), revêtant son armure pour la première fois depuis un certain temps.

 

Il fallait qu’elle aille à Port-Réal, non pas pour voir Jaime (au contraire, elle allait tout faire pour l’éviter), mais pour aller voir Tyrion Lannister, puisque semble-t-il, lui aussi avait été ramené à la même époque qu’elle.

 

Il fallait qu’ils discutent et qu’ils décident ensemble de la marche à suivre.

 

Puis, elle irait à Winterfell.

 

Elle le sentait, ce n’était que de là-bas qu’elle pourrait changer les choses, là où deux des cinq membres de leur « groupe » se trouvaient déjà.

 

De plus, tout comme elle souhaitait se rendre à Port-Réal pour s’assurer que Renly allait bien, elle se sentait comme une obligation de confirmer _de visu_ que Catelyn Stark était belle et bien vivante.

 

Ils étaient les deux personnes qu’elle regrettait le plus de n’avoir pas pu sauver de leur sort tragique, il était tout à faire normal qu’elle s’assure que tout allait bien pour eux.

 

Quand son père vit sa fille paraître devant lui, toute harnachée dans son armure, il sut que quelque chose de grave se préparait.

 

« Père, lui annonça sa fille. Je suis venue ici pour vous informer que je compte me rendre à Port-Réal dans les plus brefs délais. »

 

Dans les yeux de sa fille brillait une flamme qu’il n’avait pas vue dans ceux-ci depuis bien longtemps.

 

Trop longtemps, à son humble avis.

 

Il se mit à sourire.

 

« Très bien Brienne, comme tu voudras. »

 

S’il avait su que sa fille partait de la maison en ayant l’intention de sauver le monde, il aurait été encore plus fier d’elle qu’il ne l’était déjà.

 

Il aurait eu terriblement peur pour elle aussi.

 

_A suivre..._


	5. Réminiscences.

Jamais Winterfell n’avait semblé si _étranger_ à Bran, et en même temps si _familier_.

 

Sans doute parce que le château était exactement comme avant, comme il aurait toujours dû être, et que ni Théon Greyjoy ni les Bolton n’étaient venus pour s’en emparer ou pour le ravager, et de ce fait, le jeune garçon, en un sens, ne reconnaissait presque plus les lieux où il avait grandi, mais où il avait aussi tant perdu.

 

S’étant séparé à contre-cœur de sa mère, qui, en tant que Lady de Winterfell, avait bien mieux à faire que de s’occuper de son deuxième plus jeune fils, il se trouvait désormais dans la cour du château, seul.

 

Mais il n’avait pas peur pour autant.

 

Sa mère allait bien, et ça lui suffisait amplement.

 

Mais maintenant, il lui fallait s’assurer que tout les autres membres de sa famille étaient eux aussi en sûreté.

 

D’abord Rickon (qui serait là avec leur père en tant que spectateur), mais aussi Robb, Jon et Arya, il savait qu’ils seraient les plus simples à voir rapidement, puisqu’ils avaient entraînement à l’arc ensemble à onze heures.

 

Bien sûr, il y aurait également Théon avec eux, et Bran ne savait pas réellement quoi en penser.

 

Théon avait trahi leur famille, avait trahi _Robb_ , il avait amené les fer-nés à Winterfell, il avait tué Ser Rodrick, il avait essayé de les _tuer_ , lui et Rickon.

 

Et tout ce que pouvait ressentir Bran à son égard à cet instant précis, c’était de la colère.

 

Le pire dans tout ça, en un sens, c’était le fait que Théon soit revenu dans le passé en même temps que lui.

 

Parce que le jeune homme, tout comme lui, se souvenait de tout ce qu’il avait fait, et même s’il comprenait que l’ancien otage avait ses raisons d’agir, et avait suffisamment payé pour tout ce qu’il avait fait de mal, Bran ne pouvait toujours pas s’empêcher de lui en vouloir.

 

Alors que, si Théon avait été tout aussi amnésique que les autres, et donc parfaitement ignorant de ses crimes passés/futurs, Bran aurait été bien plus enclin à le pardonner, puisqu’il n’aurait pas eu conscience de tout ce qu’il avait fait.

 

En effet, l’ancienne corneille à trois yeux savait parfaitement que, si l’on exceptait son côté arrogant et légèrement insupportable de petit con (enfin ça, c’était _avant_ ), Théon, dans l’ensemble, était quelqu’un de _bien_ , et que c’était les circonstances, plus que sa propre nature, qui l’avaient poussé à faire ce qu’il avait fait.

 

Ça n’excusait rien, bien entendu, mais au moins, ça donnait un sens à tout ses actes.

 

Ainsi, autant le petit garçon savait parfaitement que, face aux autres personnes de son entourage proche, sa seule réaction serait un profond sentiment de joie à l’idée de les savoir en vie, _sains et saufs_ , autant il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas face à Théon.

 

Il n’avait véritablement _aucune_ _idée_ de comment réagir.

 

Mais Théon n’était pas vraiment la personne qui occupait le plus son esprit, non, il pensait plutôt à tout les membres de sa famille qui avaient été tués ou brisés au cours de la guerre des cinq rois, ou même avant.

 

Tout ça avait été effacé en seulement quelques heures.

 

Son père n’avait pas été exécuté sous l’ordre de Joffrey.

 

Ni sa mère ni Robb n’étaient morts aux Noces Pourpres.

 

Jon n’était pas mort à Château-Noir, puis ressuscité par Mélisandre.

 

Arya ne s’était pas transformée en tueuse sans pitié, avide de meurtre, de sang et de vengeance, non, et surtout, c’était encore une _enfant_.

 

Sansa n’avait pas encore été torturée par Joffrey puis par Ramsay, et elle était _heureuse_ et innocente.

 

Rickon n’était pas mort.

 

Été, Hodor, Osha, Ser Rodrick, mestre Luwin...

 

Tout ces gens étaient encore _en_ _vie_.

 

Et il allait faire de son mieux pour que les choses restent ainsi.

 

§§§§

 

Quand il vit tout ceux à qui il tenait (excepté sa mère, qui vaquait à d’autres occupations, ailleurs, et Sansa, qui elle, était sûrement en train de broder ou de lire dans son coin) réunis ensemble dans le même endroit, il crut que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur.

 

Et en même temps, c’était presque trop d’un coup pour lui.

 

Quand il avait été face à vieille Nan, il n’avait eu aucune vision, aucun flash du passé, pour la simple et bonne raison que celle-ci était morte d’une manière paisible et naturelle, contrairement à tout ceux qu’il avait perdus.

 

La seule raison pour laquelle il ne s’était pas effondré face à sa mère, était parce qu’elle était la seule personne à être avec lui, donc il n’avait eu à supporter qu’une seule vision, même si c’était l’une des plus horribles qu’il ait jamais vues.

 

Il aperçut brièvement Ser Rodrick, et tout comme pour Théon, l’image du chevalier décapité apparut une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux, pendant quelques secondes, ce qui le fit blêmir.

 

Sans oublier le fait qu’il l’avait véritablement _vu_ mourir, qu’il avait été là, sur place, et qu’il n’avait _rien_ pu faire.

 

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa respiration.

 

Personne ne l’avait encore vu arriver, et c’était tant mieux, parce qu’il lui _fallait_ du temps pour assimiler définitivement et durablement la réalité de ce nouveau monde qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, et pour remplacer dans son esprit les anciennes images de ses visions par de nouvelles, issues de ce qu’il voyait devant ses yeux.

 

Tout d’abord, son père.

 

Il avait été le premier à mourir, il était la première personne que Bran avait perdu, et même six ans après, cette mort lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

 

Il l’avait vu mort avant même que cela n’arrive, et plus tard, en devenant la corneille à trois yeux, il avait rejoué la scène de sa mort dans son esprit encore, et encore, et _encore_ , voyant _Glace_ s’abattre froidement sur lui, entendant les cris de Sansa, sentant la terreur d’Arya.

 

Il avait regardé ces images en boucle, les avait retournées dans sa tête, sans fin, s’étonnant à l’époque de ne presque rien ressentir, bénissant néanmoins cette insensibilité bienfaitrice à ce moment, qui l’empêchait de se mettre à hurler en frappant au hasard ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

 

Seulement, désormais, ce n’était plus le cas, et la scène de l’exécution réapparut devant lui, effaçant presque la vision qu’il avait de son père, en vie, et il fut soudainement saisit d’un terrible haut-le-cœur.

 

Par ailleurs, même si c’était totalement impossible, il avait presque l’impression de sentir l’odeur du sang affleurer à ses narines.

 

Vivant, vivant, vivant, se répéta-t-il à lui-même, tentant de toutes ses forces d’une nouvelle fois effacer de sa mémoire l’horrible image qui venait tout juste de ressurgir.

 

Pour se changer brièvement les idées, il regarda ailleurs, et son regard tomba sur Rickon, assis sur les genoux de leur père.

 

Cela n’arrangea en rien les choses, son cerveau le trahissant une nouvelle fois en le faisant revoir la mort de celui-ci, durant la bataille des Bâtards, les choses s’aggravant de plus belle quand il entendit le bruit d’une flèche fendre l’air, tirée par Robb directement au centre de la cible en face de lui.

 

Ce fut à cet instant que tout bascula pour lui.

 

Il sursauta, provoquant par la même occasion la chute d’un objet à proximité, ce qui fit se tourner vers lui ceux-la même qu’il observait avec tellement d’attention, d’affection et de tristesse mêlées.

 

Ils étaient là, lui souriant, en vie, et pourtant, tout ce que Bran arrivait à voir, c’était le sang, la mort et l’horreur.

 

Il voyait Robb poignardé par Roose Bolton, il voyait Rickon transpercé par la flèche de Ramsay, il voyait Jon perdre tout son sang à Château-Noir, il voyait Arya en danger de mort, se battant pour sa vie et pour les siens, ou aveugle et survivant avec difficulté dans la rue, il voyait tout ce qu’ils avaient enduré, et ça le terrifiait.

 

Oui, en effet, c’était bien trop pour lui que de tous les revoir en même temps, chaque image se superposant l’une sur l’autre, chaque vision étant bien évidemment pire que la précédente, et transformant petit à petit tout son corps en une boule de rage, de colère et de peur.

 

C’était comme redevenir brièvement la corneille à trois yeux, mais en pire, puisque cette fois-ci, il n’avait plus le même recul qu’à l’époque, n’étant désormais qu’un simple petit garçon confronté à des images bien trop difficiles à supporter pour lui.

 

Bran sentit son corps se mettre à trembler, il serra les poings, et son souffle s’accéléra drastiquement sans qu’il puisse rien y faire.

 

Il vit son père froncer les sourcils, comprenant que quelque chose n’allait pas.

 

Une nouvelle vision l’assaillit alors, montrant son père, trahi par Petyr Baelish, le couteau sous la gorge.

 

Alors que son regard se posait cette fois-ci sur Robb, il revit le corps mutilé de celui-ci être ironiquement porté en triomphe en l’air, la tête de Vent Gris attachée à son corps, il revit le visage anéanti d’Arya quand cette dernière y avait assisté, sans comprendre encore ce qu’il se passait.

 

Il pouvait presque entendre le rire sardonique des Freys présents ce soir-là, presque voir Walder Frey jubiler de son mauvais coup, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 

Il les regardait, et tout ce qu’il voyait, c’était du sang, tout ce qu’il réussissait à voir, c’était la mort, _partout_ la mort.

 

Il ne put en supporter davantage.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bran Stark se mit à hurler, se tenant le crâne avec les mains, souhaitant juste que la douleur cesse, juste avant de s’écrouler au sol et de perdre connaissance.

 

§§§§

 

Arya fut la première à réagir, les autres étant beaucoup trop figés par la stupeur pour pouvoir bouger.

 

« Bran ? S’exclama-t-elle, courant vers lui à toute vitesse. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

 

Il avait momentanément arrêté de hurler, mais, alors qu’Arya pensait qu’il n’était qu’endormi, elle vit le corps de son petit frère commencer à trembler.

 

Même inconscient, il _voyait_.

 

Le choc provoqué par les retrouvailles avec la plupart de ses frères et sœurs (dont l’un deux était son cousin par le sang. Détail. Jon restait son frère, quoi qu’il arrive.) et avec son père avait provoqué ce flot d’images qu’il n’arrivait plus à arrêter, ne lui montrant bien évidemment que les pires.

 

Il voyait Jon faire face aux marcheurs blancs, il voyait son père affronter Jaime Lannister et frôler la mort, il voyait Arya être attaquée par l’orpheline, il voyait Rickon terrifié faisant face à Ramsay Bolton, il voyait Robb hurler après appris la mort de leur père.

 

Il se voyait tomber, tomber, _tomber_ , il voyait Jojen mourir, il voyait Hodor périr, il voyait Été être tué lui aussi, il voyait le roi de la Nuit lui sourire et partir à sa recherche.

 

Bran tremblait de plus en plus, et aucun des membres de sa famille ne savait exactement ce qu’il était en train de se passer, ni ce qu’ils devaient faire.

 

Tout doucement, il se mit à sangloter, et, comme pris dans un cauchemar, il se mit à marmonner des propos incohérents, tremblant encore, et encore, et encore, au point qu’Arya et Jon étaient obligés de le plaquer au sol pour l’empêcher de bouger trop et de peut-être se blesser.

 

« Père... Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Finit par demander Arya, terrifiée, constatant que ses appels pour réveiller son frère ne fonctionnaient pas. »

 

Ned se tourna vers Robb.

 

« Va chercher ta mère et mestre Luwin ! » Lui ordonna-t-il, et son fils aîné s’empressa d’obéir, tandis que le bruit provoqué par leurs éclats de voix avait fini par attirer Sansa, qui leur lança un regard inquiet.

 

Jon ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

 

D’abord Théon, maintenant Bran...

 

Par les sept enfers, mais que se passait-il donc ici ?

 

Il tenta de prêter attention à ce que racontait son petit frère (même si ça n’avait définitivement aucun sens pour lui), qui gémissait de douleur, un peu comme si quelque chose d’affreux était en train de lui arriver.

 

Bloqué comme il l’était dans ses visions cauchemardesques, c’était bel et bien le cas.

 

«  _Non_... _Ne fait pas ça... Noces pourpres... Vraiment belle dans ta robe de mariée tu sais... Marcheurs blancs... Roi de la nuit... Dragons... Traître... Un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes... Poison... Vous n’auriez jamais dû me faire confiance... Dis-leur que le Nord se souvient... Et que l’hiver est tombé..._ _L’hiver vient..._ _Basée sur un mensonge..._ _Le tuera si il sait qui il est... Loups... Vengeance..._

 

\- Bran ? Murmura-t-il alors en désespoir de cause. Est-ce que tu m’entends ? »

 

Toujours rien, si ce n’est que, dans son inconscience, le petit garçon sembla instinctivement se rapprocher de lui, sa main enserrant son bras avec une grande fermeté, et ses tremblements diminuèrent légèrement, avant de presque complètement s’arrêter, alors que les visions qu’il subissait devenaient moins intenses.

 

Contrairement à ses sanglots.

 

La voix de Catelyn Stark les tira un instant de leur stupeur.

 

\- Ned ? Qu’y a-t-il ?

 

L’air soucieux, son mari se tourna vers elle.

 

\- Je n’en sais rien Cat, avoua-t-il, alors que mestre Luwin se rapprochait de Bran, qui ne tremblait désormais plus du tout, et Jon tout comme Arya le relâchèrent, sentant leur respiration s’apaiser. Bran allait très bien il y a encore quelques minutes, il venait vers nous, et d’un seul coup, sans crier gare, il s’est mis à hurler et a perdu connaissance. »

 

Cat se rapprocha alors de la scène, interdite.

 

« Je ne comprends pas... Je l’ai vu tout à l’heure, et... je n’ai rien remarqué d’anormal ou d’inhabituel.

 

\- Est-ce qu’il te paraissait troublé ou mal à l’aise ?

 

\- Non ! Il m’a parut particulièrement affectueux et heureux de me voir, et il m’a promis de ne plus jamais grimper aux murs, mais rien de plus. »

 

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Bran reprit connaissance.

 

Sa perte de conscience n’avait en tout et pour tout duré que quelques minutes à peine, mais pour tout les autres membres de la famille Stark, ces quelques minutes paraissaient avoir duré une éternité.

 

Il se releva avec lenteur (par les sept, ça restait toujours aussi incroyable pour lui d’avoir de nouveau accès à son corps, comme avant l’accident), aidé en cela par Luwin et Arya, qui le regardaient toujours avec inquiétude, comme semblant avoir peur qu’il ne s’écroule d’un moment à l’autre.

 

Le jeune garçon s’essuya les yeux, même pas surpris de constater qu’il avait pleuré pendant son « absence » momentanée.

 

Ses visions s’étaient effacées, du moins celles sur lui-même ou celles concernant les membres de sa famille présents au moment où celles-ci l’avaient assailli, et il pria pour qu’elles disparaissent à tout jamais de son esprit.

 

Sentant une petite main posée sur son épaule, il se tourna vers Arya.

 

Et sans attendre, il la serra dans ses bras.

 

« Bran... Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras.

 

Dieux, elle paraissait tellement petite maintenant qu’elle n’avait plus que onze ans.

 

Il sentit ses yeux s’humidifier une nouvelle fois, et il se remit à pleurer.

 

« Je vais bien Arya, ne t’en fait pas, je suis juste... »

 

Vous m’avez tous tellement manqué.

 

Sans bruit, sans un mot, il alla enlacer tout les membres de sa famille les uns après les autres, blêmissant soudainement en voyant Sansa.

 

La seule qu’il n’avait pas encore revue.

 

Il revit les humiliations de Joffrey, comment ce salop de prince l’avait forcée à regarder la tête de leur père enfoncée sur une pique, comment Ramsay l’avait torturée et violée de nombreuses fois, et il ne put retenir son envie de vomir plus de quelques secondes.

 

S’éloignant d’elle, il rendit sur le sol son petit-déjeuner du matin, remerciant Sansa quand elle lui donna un mouchoir pour qu’il puisse s’essuyer la bouche. Les visions d’horreur toujours collées à sa rétine, il ne put complètement se débarrasser de la nausée et de la bile persistants dans sa gorge.

 

Quand il se retourna, sa famille le regardait avec incompréhension.

 

Il se força à sourire.

 

« Je vais bien, vraiment.

 

Son père croisa les bras.

 

\- Tu ne nous donnais pas vraiment cette impression il y a quelques minutes. »

 

Non, effectivement.

 

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait lui répondre exactement ?

 

Je reviens à l’instant même du futur, et je viens tout juste de revoir en accéléré toutes les choses horribles que vous allez vivre si on ne change pas les choses, et ça m’a retourné la tête et l’estomac.

 

Ils allaient le prendre pour un fou.

 

Dire qu’il avait eu un cauchemar aurait été beaucoup trop gamin, et pas à la hauteur de l’horreur qu’il venait à peine de revivre.

 

Parler de ses visions, en revanche...

 

Le croiraient-ils seulement ?

 

Au moins, valait mieux les avertir tout de suite au sujet des marcheurs blancs.

 

« J’ai eu une vision. Enfin, des visions. Je vous ai vus mourir.

 

Ce n’était qu’un demi-mensonge, en réalité, hormis lui-même, Arya et Sansa, personne dans sa famille n’était pas mort au moins une fois.

 

\- J’ai vu l’armée des marcheurs blancs marcher sur nous. »

 

J’ai vu la mort.

 

Et que les dieux me pardonnent, mais j’ai tellement peur.

 

Ils ne le croyaient pas, de toute évidence.

 

Mais peu importe.

 

Jamais Bran ne s’était senti aussi léger.

 

Et ils savaient qu’il allait bien désormais.

 

Jamais il n’avait été aussi heureux de voir sa famille au grand complet, et encore en paix, jamais il n’avait été aussi heureux tout court.

 

Il se fit alors une promesse.

 

Celle qu’il ferait absolument tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tenter de protéger sa famille et les sauver de leur terrible destin.

 

Quoi qu’il lui en coûte.

 

Quitte à commettre le pire s’il le fallait.

 

Puis, il se souvint d’un détail, d’une chose que lui seul et Ned Stark savaient, et qui, peut-être, ferait que son père croirait à son don et écouterait peut-être ses histoires de marcheurs blancs, et comprendrait que c’était bien plus qu’une simple histoire pour faire peur aux enfants.

 

Mais plus tard.

 

Pour l’instant, il devait se reconnecter à sa famille, et s’entraîner à tirer à l’arc.

 

Cela faisait bien des années qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de s’exercer, et pour être honnête, ça lui manquait.

 

§§§§

 

Remarquant finalement un détail auquel il n’avait pas prêté attention jusque là, submergé qu’il était par ses visions et par l’inquiétude de sa famille (dont les membres encore présents le regardaient encore comme si ils étaient persuadés qu’il allait s’écrouler d’un moment à l’autre), il fronça les sourcils.

 

« Où est Théon ? Demanda-t-il à Robb (qui devait très certainement être le seul d’entre eux à être véritablement proche de l’autre jeune homme). Il aurait dû venir s’entraîner avec nous. »

 

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire au sujet du traître, et ça aurait été mentir que de nier qu’il était soulagé par son absence, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’être inquiet pour lui.

 

Ce dernier lui avait une fois sauvé la vie après tout, et il l’avait véritablement considéré comme son frère avant sa trahison, et malgré ce qu’il avait fait, il tenait encore un peu à lui.

 

Où était-il ?

 

Peut-être subissait-il lui aussi le contre-coup de son retour brutal dans le passé.

 

Robb haussa les épaules, tentant vainement de cacher son inquiétude.

 

« Il est reparti se coucher. Apparemment, il est malade. Un peu comme toi, quand je l’ai vu avec Jon tout à l’heure, il avait l’air d’aller très mal. Il n’a rien dit à Jon d’ailleurs, ne l’a ni insulté, ni rabaissé, c’est dire à quel point il n’était pas dans son état normal. »

 

Ah oui, c’est vrai, il en avait presque oublié l’ancien Théon, au sourire narquois, toujours une remarque sarcastique aux lèvres, ce qui pouvait le rendre au moins aussi drôle qu’insupportable.

 

Mais, ce que Robb ne savait pas encore (et ne saurait sans doute jamais), c’est que ce Théon là était probablement mort à Fort-Terreur sous les coups et la torture de Ramsay.

 

Penser à ce que l’archer avait été forcé d’endurer à cause de ce monstre le fit frissonner une nouvelle fois.

 

Regardant son grand frère, il s’aperçut rapidement d’à quel point ce dernier paraissait anxieux, comme hésitant entre deux choses : aller voir Théon pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien, ou encore n’en rien faire à cause de son emploi du temps trop chargé.

 

« Si tu veux, je peux aller le voir après déjeuner, lui proposa Bran.

 

Son frère se mit à sourire, avant de hocher la tête, puis de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec tendresse.

 

\- Merci, petit frère. »

 

Bran ne prit pas la peine de lui dire qu’il ne faisait pas ça seulement pour lui.

 

Lui et Théon avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

 

§§§§

 

Assis sur une chaise, appuyé à une table, les bras croisés et la tête posée sur ceux-ci, Bran regardait Théon Greyjoy dormir.

 

Dès son arrivée dans la chambre du fer-né, il avait _vu_ , absolument tout, et s’il avait cru un moment que ses visions précédentes de la journée avaient pu l’immuniser contre celles qu’il allait subir dans cette chambre, il n’en était _rien_.

 

Avec Sansa, il devait probablement être celui de ses proches à avoir le plus subi de choses, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, de ce fait, y être confronté une nouvelle fois avait été tout sauf agréable.

 

La seule raison pour laquelle il n’avait pas flanché était sûrement parce que son corps avait réussi à tenir le choc.

 

Non sans peine, bien sûr, et la nausée qui l’avait une nouvelle fois saisit avait manqué de le faire vomir une nouvelle fois, fermer les yeux n’y avait rien changé, et, quand les différentes visions concernant Théon avaient fini par s’effacer, Bran avait eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle.

 

Toute cette souffrance, tout ces hurlements, toute cette culpabilité...

 

Il avait eu envie de crier.

 

Bran était toujours en colère contre Théon, c’est vrai, et il le resterait probablement toujours un petit peu.

 

Mais personne, non _personne_ ne méritait de subir une chose pareille.

 

Et malgré toute sa haine et sa colère, Bran espérait de tout son cœur que Théon allait _bien_.

 

§§§§

 

Depuis combien de temps n’avait-elle pas vu sa mère exactement ?

 

Six ans ? Sept ?

 

La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vue, c’était seulement quelques semaines avant sa mort, et elle était déjà terriblement mal en point.

 

Alors qu’elle regardait la porte de la chambre du château Dix-Tours que sa mère Alannys occupait depuis que Théon avait été emmené loin d’eux, elle poussa un profond soupir.

 

Quand Théon était revenu à Pyke, leur mère était morte de chagrin seulement quelques mois plus tôt, et ses derniers mots avaient été pour sa fille, mais aussi et surtout pour ce petit garçon qui lui avait été si injustement arraché des années plus tôt.

 

Il n’avait jamais pu la revoir et elle non plus, et c’était probablement l’un des plus grands regrets de Yara.

 

Que leur mère soit morte sans même avoir pu dire au revoir à son petit garçon.

 

Quand elle était venue la voir, la jeune femme avait été terriblement frappée par la tristesse qui se dégageait d’elle, et d’à quel point elle avait eu l’air d’avoir prématurément vieilli en seulement quelques mois.

 

D’après les résidents de la forteresse, cette dernière avait semble-t-il fini par comprendre qu’elle ne reverrait plus jamais son fils, et elle s’était laissée mourir.

 

Et Yara avait sentit son cœur se fendre en deux à cette nouvelle, et seule dans sa chambre, loin de tous, elle avait pleuré la mort de sa mère, comprenant également qu’elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais Théon non plus.

 

La main en l’air, non loin de la porte, la fer-née hésitait encore à frapper la porte pour se faire annoncer.

 

Elle se souvenait de sa mère comme d’une femme aux traits tirés, aux cheveux en partie blanchis, des cernes sous les yeux, et qui lui avait seulement demandé : _as-tu ramené Théon à la maison_?

 

Non, mère, pensa-t-elle en se remémorant cette conversation, pas encore.

 

Puis, elle finit pour de bon par frapper fermement à la porte deux ou trois fois, avant d’entendre une voix déclarer : « Entrez ! »

 

Yara ouvrit la porte, et, alors qu’elle entrait, son regard tomba sur une femme aux cheveux blonds qu’elle identifia immédiatement comme étant sa mère, et son cœur se serra, perdu entre joie et tristesse.

 

Elle fit quelques pas, se dirigeant vers celle qui était allongée mornement sur son lit.

 

Dans ses yeux, aucune flamme de vie ne brillait, et elle était bien décidée à changer cela.

 

« Bonjour mère, fit-elle, la saluant avec un sourire. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Je suis venue ici pour vous parler de Théon, ajouta-t-elle afin d’être la plus claire et la plus rapide possible. »

 

Le regard d’Alannys Greyjoy, née Harloi, se fit attentif, puis elle se leva et sortit de son lit malgré sa fatigue apparente, comme si ces simples mots venaient tout juste de lui rendre son énergie.

 

Et désormais, ses yeux brillaient.

 

« Je t’écoute, ma fille. »

 
    
    
     _A suivre_...  
    
    
    
    
    
    


	6. Toi et moi, nous allons sauver le monde.

Regardant plus attentivement sa petite fille devenue femme, qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis au moins cinq ou six ans (voire plus), le regard d’Alannys Greyjoy s’adoucit soudainement.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as grandi, murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

 

\- Vous m’avez manqué Mère, lui avoua la Fer-née. »

 

Et le sentiment était réciproque.

 

Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps...

 

Si longtemps que Alannys avait pratiquement perdu toute envie et toute volonté de vivre.

 

« Oh, ma pauvre chérie, que t’es-t-il arrivé ? Tu as l’air d’être tellement... triste. »

 

 _Vous aussi Mère_ , pensa la jeune femme.

 

Yara se força à sourire.

 

« C’est une longue histoire... »

 

Lorsque sa mère l’attira dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante, elle crut qu’elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

 

Oui, cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de sentir qu’elle n’était qu’une petite fille qui voulait seulement l’amour de sa mère, et que celle-ci soit fière d’elle.

 

Cela avait-il jamais été réellement le cas d’ailleurs ?

 

Non, en tout cas, plus depuis la rébellion de son père.

 

La mort de deux de ses frères ainsi que la perte de Théon l’avaient forcée à grandir prématurément.

 

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’était plus une enfant.

 

Une fois l’étreinte brisée, quelques minutes plus tard, Yara prit place sur le lit, à côté de sa mère.

 

En regardant autour d’elle, elle ne put que constater assez rapidement le dénuement de la pièce, et un vent de colère commença à s’agiter en elle.

 

Il était hors de question qu’elle laisse sa mère continuer à vivre dans de telles conditions.

 

Perdue dans sa douleur, sa mère ne se rendait sans doute même plus compte du fait que sa chambre était à peine décente, et à vrai dire, elle s’en fichait probablement, mais ce n’était pas le cas de Yara.

 

« Dis-moi, Yara... qu’est-ce qui t’amène réellement ici ? Lui demanda sa mère.

 

Sa fille sursauta.

 

\- Que voulez-vous dire Mère ?

 

\- Tu m’as dit que tu étais venue pour me parler de Théon, mais je me doute que tu n’es pas seulement là pour me parler du passé... Et si ton frère était rentré à Pyk, je pense qu’on me l’aurait déjà dit de toute façon. Alors ?

 

Apparemment, la vivacité d’esprit de sa mère n’avait pas encore disparu.

 

C’était une bonne chose, ça voulait dire qu’elle n’avait pas encore complètement sombré dans le désespoir.

 

Cela signifiait que Yara n’avait pas encore perdu sa mère.

 

Elle soupira, avant de décider de parler directement du problème.

 

\- Père a l’intention d’attaquer Winterfell dans un futur prochain. J’ignore quand exactement, il ne me l’a pas dit, à vrai dire, je pense qu’il ne le sait pas lui-même. »

 

Jamais elle n’avait vu le visage d’une personne changer aussi rapidement que ne le fit celui de sa mère.

 

Elle blêmit brutalement, son sourire disparaissant aussi soudainement qu’il était venu quelques minutes avant cela, et se tordit en une grimace pleine d’horreur et d’effroi.

 

Dans un geste complètement involontaire, elle posa sa main droite sur la jambe de sa fille, et, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, elle planta ses ongles dans sa cuisse, faisant grimacer de douleur sa fille au passage, tout en serrant le poing gauche, ne pouvant croire ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.

 

La Fer-née parvint à s’extirper de la poigne de fer de sa mère, qui, toujours tétanisée et muette, se tourna vers elle avec un air d’incompréhension sur le visage.

 

\- Es-tu... es-tu sure de ce que tu avances ?

 

\- Certaine. Père m’en a parlé il y a à peine quelques heures... Puisque c’est moi désormais son héritière, il a décidé de m’impliquer dans ce... projet, dit-elle, en sentant une terrible nausée l’envahir alors qu’elle prononçait ces mots.

 

Un dégoût que semblait partager sa mère, qui était toujours aussi pâle.

 

\- Et il veut faire cela alors que Théon est toujours retenu prisonnier là-bas... Que veut-il exactement, perdre le seul fils qu’il lui reste ? Hurla-t-elle.

 

 _Je crains qu’il n’en ait plus rien à faire maintenant_...

 

L’horreur d’Alannys se changea alors en colère, et dans ses yeux, une terrible fureur prit alors place.

 

\- Ainsi donc, tout ça n’aura servi à rien. Théon nous a été enlevé pendant dix longues années, et malgré cela, Balon a quant même l’intention de s’en prendre aux Stark ? Notre fils nous a été volé afin que ton père ne se révolte pas, et pourtant, il compte quant même le faire ? Comment... comment ose-t-il ? Il est hors de question que je le laisse faire une chose pareille, je le tuerai de mes propres mains, s’il le faut, si cela me permet d’éviter que ton petit frère soit exécuté par la faute de son père.

 

_Ne vous en faites pas mère, mon oncle Euron a l’intention de faire la même chose._

 

_Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, j’en ai peur._

 

Oui, son oncle était un des autres innombrables futurs problèmes dont il fallait qu’elle s’occupe à un moment ou à un autre.

 

\- Mère, s’il vous plaît, calmez-vous... Ce n’est qu’un projet, pour l’instant du moins. Nous avons encore le temps d’empêcher cela d’arriver.

 

Le regard que lui lança alors sa mère était teinté d’une lueur de folie, et d’un certain désespoir aussi.

 

\- Tu empêcheras ça Yara, n’est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Tu sauveras ton frère de la mort si jamais ton père lance une attaque, pas vrai ?

 

_Je n’ai pas réussi à le sauver la dernière fois._

 

 _Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur_.

 

\- Bien sûr mère, je vous le jure. Je sauverai Théon. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne m’arrêter, ni la folie de Père, ni l’épée de Ned Stark. Je vous le promets. »

 

Jamais le regard de sa mère ne lui avait semblé aussi lumineux avant cet instant, et, si elle n’avait pas elle aussi été tout autant déterminée à sauver son frère de ce destin tragique, elle aurait sentit une terrible colère s’agiter en elle.

 

La colère, et également l’amertume de constater qu’aux yeux de sa mère, même maintenant, seul Théon comptait.

 

Car, si aux yeux de Balon Greyjoy, elle était devenue au fil du temps le seul et unique enfant auquel il portait encore une quelconque affection, pour Alannys, le seul qui avait toujours importé, et qui importait toujours, c’était Théon, et personne d’autre.

 

Cette colère, elle l’avait ressentie pendant des années, après le départ forcé de son frère pour Winterfell.

 

Une colère terrible, douloureuse, brûlante, toujours encore un peu vivace, même aujourd’hui, qui lui avait donné envie de hurler de nombreuses fois au visage de sa mère : _Oh ! Moi aussi j’existe_!

 

Ce n’était pas pour rien si elle avait fini par arrêter de rendre visite à sa mère au fil des ans, puisqu’à chaque fois qu’elle venait, c’était pour entendre la voix désespérée de sa mère, lui demandant si Théon était rentré à la maison.

 

Elle avait haï Théon pour ça, dans sa douleur de petite fille, elle l’avait haï à cause de cette souffrance que son absence causait à sa mère, et aussi parce qu’à cause de lui et de son ombre, elle devenait complètement transparente et invisible.

 

Presque comme si elle ne comptait plus.

 

Comme si elle n’existait plus.

 

L’arrogance insupportable de son frère n’avait pas été la seule chose qui l’avait faite se comporter à son égard d’une manière aussi infecte, non.

 

Elle portait encore le deuil de sa mère, morte en ayant comme dernier nom sur les lèvres celui de Théon.

 

Yara avait été en colère contre lui pour ça, tellement en colère, elle l’avait détesté pour lui avoir volé l’amour de leur mère pendant toutes ces années, même en étant absent.

 

C’était une réaction au moins aussi absurde qu’elle était injuste : après tout, Théon lui aussi avait dû grandir sans mère, et contrairement à elle, il avait également grandi sans père, sans _famille_.

 

En rétrospective, ce n’était vraiment pas étonnant qu’il ait fini par à ce point-là s’attacher aux Stark.

 

Elle se fichait bien des Stark.

 

Mais, si Théon tenait réellement à eux, alors elle ferait en sorte de... disons, limiter les dégâts du mieux possible.

 

« Yara ?

 

\- Oui mère ?

 

\- Je voulais juste que tu saches que... je suis tellement fière de toi. »

 

Et cette unique phrase qu’elle attendait d’entendre depuis tellement longtemps suffit à faire disparaître l’amertume et l’aigreur qui agitaient encore Yara Greyjoy quelques secondes plus tôt.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Théon, en dehors de ça ? Sais-tu si il va bien ? Si les Stark le traitent bien ?

 

Yara se mit à sourire.

 

 _J’ai bien peur qu’ils ne l’aient mieux traité que nous ne l’avons jamais fait autrefois_.

 

\- A ce sujet mère, vous n’avez aucune inquiétude à avoir... Je sais de source sûr que Théon n’est pas maltraité là-bas... Enfin, pour ce que j’en sais... ajouta-t-elle afin de feindre l’ignorance du mieux possible.

 

Le regard acéré de sa mère se posa sur elle.

 

\- Comment le sais-tu exactement ? Est-ce que tu communiques avec lui ? Est-ce que tu l’as revu ?

 

Il y avait du désespoir dans les yeux d’Alannys Greyjoy, tellement de désespoir, celui d’une mère qui n’avait pas la moindre nouvelle de son dernier fils depuis plus dix ans, et cette simple vue suffit à briser le cœur de Yara.

 

\- Non mère, bien sûr que non ! Mentit-elle avec assurance. Je ne l’ai pas revu depuis la rébellion de père, il y a dix ans, tout comme vous.

 

Sa mère la jaugea pendant quelques secondes, avant de froncer les sourcils.

 

\- Tu mens, se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un calme olympien. Puis, son visage se fendit d’un sourire amusé et tendre. Tu n’as jamais su me mentir Yara. Jamais. Théon non plus d’ailleurs. Alors dis-moi la vérité, tu l’as revu, n’est-ce pas ? Tu lui as _parlé_? Est-ce qu’il va bien ? Est-ce qu’il se souvient de nous ? Est-ce que nous lui manquons ? »

 

En vérité, Yara ne savait pas quoi répondre.

 

Devait-elle essayer de continuer à mentir ?

 

Ou bien devait-elle révéler tout ce qu’elle savait ?

 

Mais, sa mère la croirait-elle seulement ?

 

D’un autre côté, ce serait un poids en moins à porter que de tout lui dire.

 

Après tout, le seul avec qui elle aurait pu partager ça était Théon, et il était terriblement loin d’elle.

 

Et ce serait agréable, de ne pas être la seule personne à tout savoir.

 

En un sens, elle était soulagée que Théon soit revenue en même temps qu’elle, elle était heureuse qu’il se souvienne d’elle.

 

Mais cela signifiait aussi qu’il se souvenait de tout.

 

Y compris de tout ce qu’il avait enduré aux mains de Ramsay.

 

Son corps était de nouveau intact, mais son esprit était probablement toujours brisé, et elle n’avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle pouvait arranger les choses.

 

Il se souvenait, et elle se sentait presque coupable de s’en réjouir ainsi, parce que s’il n’avait rien su, il aurait vécu heureux, et insouciant.

 

Est-ce que c’était mal, qu’elle soit heureuse que son frère se souvienne d’elle, et que de ce fait, il soit cassé en mille morceaux ?

 

Est-ce que c’était égoïste de sa part, que de vouloir que Théon se souvienne d’elle, et donc de tout ce qu’il avait vécu (y compris ce qu’il avait subi de la part de Ramsay), et donc évidemment du pire ?

 

Est-ce que ça faisait d’elle une mauvaise personne ?

 

Elle n’en savait rien.

 

Elle n’était pas sure de vouloir connaître la réponse.

 

« Mère, lança-t-elle alors d’une voix hésitante, je pense que si je vous raconte tout, vous allez me croire folle, mais...

 

\- Tout le monde sur cette île me pense folle ma chérie. Toi y compris. Je pense que rien de ce que tu me diras ne pourra réellement me surprendre.

 

Yara sourit avec amusement.

 

\- Même si je vous dis que je viens du futur ? »

 

Alannys se figea.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu... tu as eu une vision du futur ?

 

Sa fille tourna la tête en signe de dénégation.

 

\- Non mère, ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire... J’en viens mère. De six ou sept ans dans le futur.

 

\- C’est.. enfin, c’est...

 

\- De la folie ? Peut-être mère, mais ce que je sais, c’est qu’il y a encore quelques heures, je me trouvais aux mains de mon oncle Euron, dans une de ses cellules, et que Théon était... en train de se battre contre les marcheurs blancs.

 

\- Les marcheurs blancs ?

 

\- Oui mère, je sais que cela n’a l’air que d’être une histoire issue d’un conte de fées, mais... je vous jure que c’est la vérité.

 

Souriant faiblement, elle posa sa main sur la joue de sa fille, lui caressant les cheveux.

 

\- Tout ça n’a... absolument aucun sens, Yara...

 

\- Ils arrivent mère. L’armée des morts est en chemin, ils sont encore au-delà du Mur, mais un jour, ils arriveront jusqu’ici. Et si nous ne faisons rien contre eux, un jour, ils nous détruiront. Je ne vous demande pas de me croire, seulement de me faire suffisamment confiance pour penser que peut-être, juste peut-être, j’ai _raison_.

 

\- Dans ce cas-là, dis-moi ce qui m’arrive dans ce futur.

 

Le regard de la Fer-née se troubla immédiatement.

 

\- Non, mère, s’il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas ça... Je... Je ne... Elle ferma les yeux. Vous mourrez, mère, et je vous pleure, seule...

 

\- Et toi ma fille ? Que deviens-tu ?

 

\- L’héritière des Îles de Fer. De façon véritablement officielle en tout cas. Dans ce futur, Théon revient à la maison, après votre mort, et Père et moi, nous... nous nous comportons d’une façon infâme à son égard.

 

\- Pourquoi donc ? Qu’avait-il fait de si terrible pour mériter ça ?

 

\- Il revenait en Stark... Il avait passé tellement de temps à Winterfell, qu’il avait fini par nous oublier, et il est revenu de la part de _Robb_ _Stark_. Père et moi nous n’avons pas supporté cet affront. »

 

Sa mère la fusilla instantanément du regard.

 

« Et alors ? Il était là, à la maison, sain et sauf, _en vie_ , et vous n’avez rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le rejeter ? Vous auriez dû vous en réjouir !

 

\- C’était devenu un petit con, et il a essayé de me draguer, se défendit-elle, en ignorant encore que c’était moi. Il me méprisait, et le sentiment était réciproque. J’admets avoir fait quelques erreurs.

 

\- Et après ? Lui demanda sa mère, le regard dur.

 

\- Il a attaqué Winterfell. C’était la guerre, Ned Stark était mort, le roi Robert aussi, tout le monde s’écharpait pour le Trône de Fer, et Théon a conquis Winterfell, avant de se le faire reprendre. Par la suite... fit-elle, avant de s’étrangler à la simple idée de ce qu’il se passait ensuite.

 

\- Quoi donc ?

 

\- Il a été capturé par le bâtard de Roose Bolton. Il a été humilié, torturé, mutilé, brisé. J’ai essayé de le sauver, mais sans succès, et plus tard, il s’est évadé, et en rentrant aux Îles de Fer, père venait d’être tué par notre oncle Euron. Celui-ci a essayé de nous faire tuer également quand j’ai voulu revendiquer le trône de sel. »

 

Alannys prit une profonde inspiration, désormais complètement blême.

 

« D’accord Yara... Je... je te crois. Peu importe que ce ne soit qu’une vision, ou que tu viennes réellement d’un futur potentiel, mais... je pense que tu dis la vérité. De toute façon, je ne vois pas qui pourrait bien inventer une histoire pareille, fit-elle en riant légèrement, tentant d’alléger l’atmosphère.

 

\- Merci mère...

 

\- Et Théon, il... il va bien ?

 

\- Oui. Non. Il est revenu en même temps que moi, tout comme trois autres personnes. Il se souvient de tout, ce qui signifie que... Mère, si jamais vous revoyez Théon, ne perdez pas de vue qu’il n’est pas comme avant. Qu’il ne le sera sans doute plus jamais. Il a terriblement souffert.

 

Le sourire de sa mère ressurgit alors sur son visage.

 

\- Cela fait longtemps, tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas eu l’occasion d’être véritablement une mère. Que ce soit pour lui... ou même pour toi. »

 

_§§§§_

 

« Et maintenant Yara ? Que comptes-tu faire désormais ?

 

\- Je vais envoyer une lettre à Théon. Pour lui faire comprendre que nous ne l’avons pas oublié, et que nous allons tout faire pour le revoir. Je vais également lui parler de l’attaque que Père compte mener contre Winterfell. Je pense qu’il ne sera aucunement surpris, fit-elle avec amertume.

 

\- Et si jamais le message était intercepté par quelqu’un ? Ton frère ou toi vous risqueriez d’avoir des problèmes.

 

Yara lui adressa un sourire ravi.

 

\- Ne t’en fais pas maman, dit-elle, utilisant le mot affectueux pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, je vais utiliser un code que Théon et moi nous utilisions autrefois. J’espère seulement que Théon s’en rappellera. Je vais également envoyer un corbeau à Ned Stark pour lui signifier le projet de mon père.

 

Alannys se figea.

 

\- C’est un acte de haute trahison, tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?

 

\- Oui Mère, parfaitement. Mais ce que je sais aussi, c’est que le projet de Père est insensé, et qu’il y a des choses bien plus importantes que sa volonté d’indépendance. Il va y avoir une guerre bientôt, si nous ne faisons rien, et je refuse de perdre mon petit frère une nouvelle fois.

 

Je vais envoyer un message à Ned Stark pour lui faire comprendre que je me désolidarise de son projet. C’est un homme noble et juste, Théon en parlait avec beaucoup d’estime. Je sais qu’il comprendra que Théon n’y est pour rien.

 

\- Inclus-moi là dedans également. Je ne suis peut-être pas la même femme qu’autrefois, mais je reste la dame des Îles de Fer. J’ai un poids politique moi aussi, tout autant que toi. Et moi non plus, je n’ai pas l’intention de perdre Théon une nouvelle fois à cause de la folie de ton père...

 

\- Je suis ravie de savoir que nous nous accordons sur ce point Mère... Sur celui-ci et sur beaucoup d’autres également.

 

\- Quels sont tes autres projets ?

 

\- Je vais également envoyer un message à Stannis Baratheon.

 

\- Dans quel but ?

 

\- Lord Stannis est le seigneur de Peyredragon, lui expliqua-t-elle, à savoir l’île qui contient le plus de verredragon sur l’ensemble du royaume des sept couronnes, il s’agit d’une des seules choses, avec le feu et l’acier valyrien à pouvoir détruire définitivement les marcheurs blancs. Et étant donné que l’acier valyrien est plutôt rare, les seules armes utilisables, en dehors de flèches enflammées, seront les épées et autres armes en verredragon.

 

Et si jamais j’envoie certains des Fer-nés sous mon commandement là-bas pour extraire du verredragon sans sa permission et qu’il s’en rend compte, je risque de provoquer son courroux. Une chose que je veux à tout pris éviter, après tout, je ne suis pas revenue dans le passé pour provoquer inutilement la colère du frère du roi ! S’exclama Yara avec un rire nerveux, tentant vainement de cacher son inquiétude quant aux évènements à venir.

 

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Cependant... Crois-tu qu’il acceptera facilement de se défaire d’une grande partie de ce verredragon ? Après tout, il lui appartient de droit, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Yara haussa les épaules.

 

\- Dans ce futur qui est, je l’espère, désormais révolu, Daenerys Targaryen n’a eu aucun problème pour nous laisser exploiter le verredragon de l’île. Elle en ignorait encore les propriétés à l’époque. J’imagine qu’il en est de même pour Stannis. Pour lui, ce ne sont que quelques cailloux, beaux certes, mais surtout inutiles.

 

\- Que lui répondras-tu, si jamais il te demande ce que tu comptes en faire ?

 

 _Oh_...

 

Voici un problème auquel elle n’avait pas encore songé.

 

\- Je ne sais pas. La vérité, probablement. Que je compte forger des armes avec.

 

\- Penses-tu qu’il est réellement prudent de faire une chose pareille ? Si tu dévoiles tes intentions aussi clairement, il risque de penser que les Fer-nés se préparent à livrer une guerre.

 

\- C’est le cas. Si jamais Stannis Baratheon me questionne à ce sujet, alors je lui dirai la vérité. _Toute_ la vérité. Au sujet des marcheurs blancs. Libre à lui de me croire ou de penser que je suis folle. Si je lui mens ou si je lui cache mes intentions, il risque de se méfier d’autant plus et de prévenir son frère que quelque chose se prépare.

 

Puis, une lueur calculatrice apparut dans ses yeux.

 

\- En réalité... peut-être que cela nous sera même profitable !

 

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

 

\- L’important, c’est que le monde soit mis le plus rapidement possible au courant du retour des marcheurs blancs ! Si jamais Ser Stannis mène une enquête pour vérifier mes dires, peut-être que les gens ouvriront enfin les yeux ! Et si jamais je dois me rendre à Port-Réal pour prouver ce que j’avance, je le ferai sans hésiter !

 

\- Peut-être n’auras-tu pas besoin d’aller aussi loin, déclara sa mère, pensive.

 

\- Comment cela mère ?

 

\- Toi et moi, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment. Nous devons aller autre part, n’importe où, le plus loin possible de ton père, afin de nous désolidariser définitivement de son projet insensé.

 

\- Winterfell ! Proposa immédiatement Yara, comme si elle y avait déjà mûrement réfléchi.

 

Alannys la regarda, surprise.

 

\- Ainsi donc, tu serais prête...

 

\- Prête à proposer une alliance à Ned Stark en gage de ma bonne foi ? Certainement oui. Si cela me permet de revoir Théon, je le ferai sans hésiter.

 

\- En espérant qu’il accepte de nous héberger toutes les deux à Winterfell... Quand partons-nous ?

 

\- Une fois que j’aurais reçu une réponse de Ned Stark, du moins si jamais elle est positive. En attendant Mère, je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer à vivre ici, je vais faire donner des ordres pour que vos effets soient déplacés sur mon navire, Vent Noir, et vous vous y installerez pour cette nuit.

 

Ce sera bien mieux que ce... que cet endroit, se contenta-t-elle de dire pour ne pas devenir vulgaire. Nous ferons voile demain en direction des côtes, et nous y jetterons l’ancre, en attendant le corbeau de Lord Stark.

 

\- Je vois que tu as tout prévu, se réjouit sa mère avec un ton de fierté très notable dans sa voix. Et j’imagine que, en chemin, toi et tes soldats vous allez piller les villages sur votre chemin. »

 

Il n’y avait pas de réelle désapprobation dans la voix d’Alannys Greyjoy, seulement du... du fatalisme. Après tout, c’était bien ce pour quoi les Fer-nés étaient connus dans l’ensemble du royaume des sept couronnes.

 

Sa fille secoua la tête.

 

« Non mère, cela n’arrivera pas. À nouveau, dans ce futur, j’ai promis à Daenerys Targaryen que les Fer-nés cesseraient définitivement les pillages. Et je compte tenir ma promesse le plus rapidement possible, d’autant que ça prendra sûrement du temps à se faire. Donc, terminé les vols, les rapines et les viols. Il va falloir que je les y habitue d’ailleurs, ça risque d’être difficile, reconnut-elle en grimaçant.

 

Sa mère la regarda attentivement.

 

\- C’est la deuxième fois que tu évoques la fille Targaryen... Quel rôle joue-t-elle dans cette histoire ?

 

\- Hé bien... Dans le futur, elle tente de s’emparer du trône de fer, et je l’aide à y parvenir.

 

\- Je vois... Le regard d’Alannys se fit inquisiteur. Mais, dis-moi... à quel point... à quel point elle et toi êtes vous _proches_ dans ce futur ? »

 

Yara se sentit alors rougir malgré elle.

 

Sa mère l’avait cernée en à peine dix secondes, c’en était effarant.

 

Et un peu terrifiant, aussi.

 

Elle n’avait honte de rien, et à vrai dire, cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’était plus une innocente jouvencelle (enfin, l’avait-elle jamais réellement été ?), mais le fait est qu’elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de parler de sa vie amoureuse ou sexuelle avec sa mère.

 

Ou même avec qui que ce soit d’autre, en fait, à l’exception de ses amants et amantes, ou avec son frère, une fois, et Daenerys elle-même, brièvement.

 

En parlant de la reine des dragons...

 

Ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu’elle n’y avait pas songé, au moins deux ou trois fois, qu’elle n’aurait pas souhaité, elle aussi, comme tant d’autres, avoir une relation amoureuse avec l’autre jeune femme.

 

Mais, ses avances étant restées lettres mortes, elle avait très rapidement abandonné.

 

Et, quand Ellaria Sand s’était proposée à elle, elle avait sauté sur l’occasion...

 

Dommage que son oncle Euron ait attaqué juste après.

 

En repensant à celle qui n’avait été son amante que l’espace de quelques secondes, Yara sentit son cœur se serrer.

 

Étrangement, le fait de savoir qu’elle ne se souvenait pas d’elle n’était pas extrêmement douloureux.

 

Après tout, elle la connaissait à peine, et savoir que la résidente de Dorne était chez elle et avec son amant Oberyn, et qu’elle allait bien, lui faisait malgré tout chaud en cœur.

 

En revanche, savoir que Daenerys ne se souvenait pas l’avoir connue était un peu plus douloureux, puisque la relation de confiance instaurée entre elles deux mettrait probablement pas mal de temps à se reformer.

 

Enfin, si jamais elle la revoyait en tout cas.

 

« Nous sommes alliées, rien de plus, fit-elle en feignant l’indifférence.

 

\- Mais tu voudrais que cela devienne plus, n’est-ce pas ?

 

La Fer-née, à sa grande horreur, se mit à rougir de plus belle, sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

 

\- Mère ! Ce n’est pas... enfin, ce n’est pas le moment de parler de ça !

 

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, j’ai raté un grand nombre de choses dans ta vie, il est grand temps que je rattrape tout ça.

 

\- Maman ! Protesta Yara. Je suis sérieuse, ce n’est pas le moment.

 

\- Si tu le dis, fit Alannys, souriant toujours, et, en comprenant que sa mère l’acceptait pleinement telle qu’elle était, la jeune guerrière sentit une douce chaleur l’envahir. En dehors de cela ? As-tu autre chose à ajouter ?

 

\- Non mère... Je vous fais seulement une promesse. Que nous retrouverons Théon. Ensemble. Et que cette histoire finira bien.

 

Le regard de sa mère redevint alors sérieux.

 

\- Je l’espère de tout cœur Yara... En tout cas, sache que je t’aime, et que je suis fière de toi.

 

\- Moi aussi je vous aime mère. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Yara ressentait une étrange tristesse à l’idée de quitter pour un long moment les Îles de Fer.

 

Ça avait été sa maison pendant tellement longtemps, après tout.

 

Mais, cette tristesse était contre-balancée par la quasi-certitude qu’elle allait bientôt rejoindre son frère.

 

Elle se demanda comment il vivait la situation.

 

Elle-même, si elle exceptait son attitude vis-à-vis de Théon lors du premier retour de celui-ci aux Îles de Fer, son échec pour le sauver de Ramsay, son comportement lors de son second retour, et le fait qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à échapper à son oncle Euron, elle ne ressentait que peu de regrets.

 

Elle était revenue dans le passé, et maintenant, elle pouvait faire les choses d’une bonne manière, elle pouvait mieux faire.

 

Mais Théon, lui, avait commis des choses horribles, et désormais, il était entouré par tout ceux-là mêmes qu’il avait trahis.

 

Même si tout ses crimes avaient été effacés, il n’en était pas de même pour ses remords, elle en était persuadée.

 

Combien de fois l’avait-elle entendu déclarer, le cœur en morceaux :

 

 _J’aurais dû mourir avec lui aux Noces Pourpres_.

 

Dans cette nouvelle réalité, Robb Stark était vivant, tout comme Ser Rodrick Cassel, ainsi que les deux enfants qu’il avait exécutés, mais en un sens, cela ne changeait _rien_ à ce qu’il avait fait.

 

Parce qu’il se souvenait.

 

Absurdement, elle se mit à prier pour que Bran Stark, qui lui aussi se souvenait, ne déverse pas sa colère sur lui.

 

Elle se surprit à espérer que dans cette nouvelle histoire, son frère puisse enfin trouver la paix, ainsi que la force de se pardonner lui-même.

 

Elle se demanda également si il s’en voulait pour ce qu’il s’était passé lors de l’attaque d’Euron.

 

D’un point de vue objectif, sans prendre en compte les circonstances, oui, il était coupable.

 

Il l’avait abandonnée, l’avait laissée aux mains de leur oncle, sans un regard en arrière.

 

Pourtant, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

 

Elle le comprenait, après tout, elle aussi l’avait laissé tomber à Fort-Terreur face à Ramsay et à ses hommes, alors qu’elle n’était pas seule, et qu’elle était préparée. Ça aurait déjà été du suicide de sa part à elle de continuer à se battre, alors lui, _tout_ _seul_  ?

 

Il se serait fait tuer en essayant de la sauver, et elle serait probablement morte elle aussi.

 

C’était un combat sans espoir, un combat perdu d’avance.

 

Sur le coup, oui, elle lui en avait voulu, mais là ?

 

Elle l’avait pardonné.

 

Enfin, si tant est qu’il y ait quelque chose à pardonner.

 

Prenant une profonde inspiration, maintenant qu’elle était en dehors de la tour, elle partit donner des directives aux hommes sous son commandement, leur donnant diverses tâches à exécuter, avant de se rendre elle-même sur son navire, afin d’écrire les trois lettres qu’elle comptait envoyer.

 

Une fois les trois lettres écrites et envoyées, il lui restait un autre problème.

 

Un problème que sa mère avait bien soulevé quelques heures plus tôt, et qui n’avait pas encore trouvé de réponse.

 

Que faire des trente navires sous son commandement au juste ?

 

Ou pouvait-elle bien les envoyer ?

 

Si elle les laissait seules sur les côtes, ils allaient reprendre leurs mauvaises habitudes, et piller tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage.

 

Autant elle pouvait gérer son propre navire et les marins qui se trouvaient sur ce bâtiment, qui l’accompagneraient elle et sa mère à Winterfell, mais ce n’était pas le cas pour les vingt-neuf autres.

 

Soudain, une idée folle la frappa, comme une révélation soudaine, presque comme une évidence.

 

_Bon sang, mais c’est bien sûr !_

 

_L’Île aux Ours !_

 

 _C’est surtout complètement stupide comme idée_ , lui fit comprendre la partie de son cerveau encore un peu raisonnable et rationnelle.

 

 _Non, au contraire, c’est brillant_!

 

Les habitants de l’Île aux Ours craignaient les pillages venant des Fer-nés, alors, quoi de mieux pour prouver sa bonne foi et se détacher de son père et des coutumes Fer-nées que de proposer une alliance à la maison Mormont, en proposant ses propres hommes pour assurer la sécurité des habitants de l’île ?

 

Ainsi, ses soldats, après avoir été tant habitués à détruire, pourraient prendre l’habitude de protéger des gens pour gagner leur vie.

 

Ça pouvait marcher.

 

Peut-être.

 

Si elle voulait réellement changer les choses, autant commencer ça en enterrant les vieilles querelles du passé, non ?

 

_C’est de la folie._

 

 _Peut-être, mais ça vaut le coup d’essayer_.

 

Se saisissant d’encre, de papier et d’une plume, elle commença alors la rédaction d’une autre lettre, adressée cette fois-ci à Lady Maege Mormont, qu’elle rédigea avec plus d’hésitation et de circonspection.

 

Elle le savait d’avance, sa bonne foi et ses bonnes intentions ne suffiraient pas à convaincre la suzeraine de l’île, et elle se doutait bien que sa proposition serait perçue comme un piège grossier.

 

Elle hésita, pendant encore quelques minutes, à prouver sa bonne foi et ses dires en évoquant le projet d’attaque de son père contre Winterfell, le fait que la vie de son frère allait être mise en danger, et que c’était pour cela que, ironiquement, elle se révoltait contre lui.

 

Qu’elle en informe Ned Stark, passe encore, il était le premier concerné, mais qu’elle le dévoile également aux Mormont ?

 

Ce serait considéré comme de la haute trahison vis-à-vis de son père et de sa famille, _de son peuple_.

 

Était-elle prête à courir ce risque ?

 

Oui.

 

Sans hésiter.

 

Et quand Balon Greyjoy l’apprendrait (car il serait mis au courant tôt ou tard que la fuite venait d’elle), hé bien...

 

Oh, par le Dieu Noyé, réalisa-t-elle à cet instant précis, son père allait tellement la _renier_ pour ce qu’elle était en train de faire.

 

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

 

Ce fut ce qui la décida à coucher sur le papier les mots évoquant la future trahison de son père.

 

Quand elle eut fini de la rédiger, n’omettant aucun détail, elle l’envoya, tentant de rester la plus sereine possible.

 

Regardant au dehors, elle constata qu’il faisait désormais nuit noire.

 

La jeune noble n’avait aucune certitude quant à la suite des événements.

 

La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c’est qu’elle retrouverait son petit frère, tôt ou tard.

 

Et qu’un jour, peut-être, aucun d’eux deux n’aurait plus à se soucier de sauver le monde des marcheurs blancs, ou même de la stupidité des humains, ou de leur capacité d’auto-destruction.

 

Que la seule chose dont ils auraient à se soucier, ce serait de leur vie, et d’être heureux.

 

Elle partit se coucher le cœur léger, enfin, du moins, en tâchant de s’en faire le moins possible.

 

_A suivre..._

 
    
    
      
        **Prochain chapitre :**
      
      **On repart sur Tyrion et Brienne et... serait-ce Lancel que j’aperçois au loin ?**
    


	7. Amères retrouvailles.


    Il était environ midi lorsque Tyrion Lannister descendit pour déjeuner.
    
    La chaleur étouffante de Port-Réal contrastait fortement avec le froid glacial de Winterfell ou celui dans le camp installé devant les restes du Mur.
    
    Et passé le choc de départ, ce contraste fut le bienvenue pour le nain, qui savoura la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau, après tout ces longs mois passés dans l’obscurité de la Longue Nuit.
    
    Là-bas, dans le Nord, le froid, c’était les marcheurs blancs qui fonçaient droit sur eux, le froid, c’était la _mort_.
    
    Et Tyrion ne voulait plus _jamais_ avoir aussi froid.
    
    Il n’avait pas remis les pieds à Port-Réal depuis ses retrouvailles avec Jaime, juste avant la réunion extraordinaire organisée à Peyredragon pour évoquer la menace des marcheurs blancs.
    
    (Et Cersei leur avait menti, les y avait trahis, bien sûr.
    
    Pour dire la vérité, ça ne l’avait même pas _surpris_.)
    
    Mais ça n’avait été que bref et temporaire.
    
    Avant cela, la dernière fois qu’il avait séjourné à la capitale, c’était lors de son procès, et juste avant d’assassiner son père honni et la femme qu’il aimait.
    
    Il secoua la tête, tentant de se débarrasser momentanément de ces douloureux souvenirs.
    
    Ce n’était pas encore arrivé, après tout, et avec un peu de chance, cela n’aurait jamais à se produire tout court.
    
    Et le fait est que c’était étrange, terriblement étrange de revenir ici, à Port-Réal, comme si rien ne s’était passé, ou peut-être cette étrangeté était justement due au fait qu’il ne s’était encore rien passé.
    
    Pour son plus grand soulagement.
    
    Ici, Jaime ne lui voulait pas pour avoir tué leur père, Myrcella et Tommen étaient en vie... 
    
    Bon Joffrey et Tywin étaient encore là (ce dernier étant à Castral Rock, son fils n’aurait au moins pas l’obligation de supporter sa vue), mais il imaginait qu’il devait faire avec.
    
    Se regardant dans le miroir de sa chambre, alors qu’il s’habillait et se préparait à descendre, il fut lui-même surpris par sa propre apparence.
    
    La cicatrice au visage qu’il avait reçue suite à sa blessure lors de la bataille de la Néra avait complètement disparue, il n’avait plus de barbe, et il était également plus jeune.
    
    Ce qui était somme toute parfaitement logique.
    
    Son visage était également moins sérieux, plus rieur, et les rides d’anxiété qu’il avait fini par gagner au fil du temps avaient toutes disparu.
    
    Oh bien sûr, même à cette époque-là il était terriblement cynique et sarcastique, il savait déjà que sa sœur et son père le haïssaient, et il avait déjà conscience de la saloperie que Joffrey risquait de devenir un jour si personne ne prenait le temps de le corriger.
    
    À moins qu’il ne soit déjà trop tard, bien sûr...
    
    Mais Tyrion n’était pas persuadé d’être le mieux placé pour juger.
    
    Une fois sa surprise passée, il finit enfin par descendre, et en entrant dans la salle à manger, il tomba sur un spectacle à la fois terriblement familier, mais aussi auquel il n’avait pas pu assister depuis... des années.
    
    En réalité, il avait l’impression d’être de retour à Winterfell, le lendemain de la chute de Bran Stark.
    
    Ce jour-là, ils avaient tous déjeuné ensemble (sans Joffrey, heureusement) et il avait fait rire son neveu et sa nièce en racontant des stupidités qui avaient choqué Cersei (et peut-être que c’était justement la raison pour laquelle il les avait dites), sans même se douter que...
    
    Que ce serait la dernière fois.
    
    Par la suite, après son périple à Winterfell, au Mur et aux Eyrié, à son retour à Port-Réal en tant que main du roi, il avait eu droit à quelques moments avec les deux enfants, mais c’était différent.
    
    Parce que désormais, _ils étaient en guerre_.
    
    Ce moment de paix, d’innocence, presque _de grâce_ qu’ils avaient partagé ensemble (même si Cersei étant Cersei, quelques remarques acerbes n’avaient pas manqué d’être prononcées, mais qu’importe) ne reviendrait plus jamais.
    
    Parce que Joffrey était devenu le roi, et que les jours « heureux » (ou calmes du moins, à défaut d’un meilleur terme) d’autrefois sous le règne de Robert n’étaient plus d’actualité.
    
    Il avait lu la peur dans leurs yeux un nombre incalculable de fois, _trop_ de fois, et, jeunes comme ils l’étaient à l’époque, ils ne comprenaient rien encore de ce qu’il se passait.
    
    Ce n’était pas pour rien s’il avait tout fait pour éloigner Myrcella de Port-Réal et du danger que représentait la guerre à venir.
    
    Jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer qu’il l’envoyait en réalité vers sa mort...
    
    Au moins pouvait-il se consoler en se disant qu’elle avait été heureuse durant son séjour là-bas.
    
    Il n’avait jamais plus revu la jeune fille après cela, et en apprenant qu’elle était morte sur le chemin du retour, de la main d’Ellaria Sand et dans les bras de son père, son cœur s’était déchiré en deux.
    
    Lui et Jaime n’en avaient pas parlé quand celui-ci était arrivé à Winterfell, puis qu’ils étaient tous partis en direction du Mur (et très certainement vers leur mort), mais le nain savait à quel point son frère en avait souffert, et en souffrait encore.
    
    Puis, Joffrey avait été assassiné, son procès (ou plutôt la farce organisée par son père et sa sœur pour le condamner pour ce qu’il était) avait eu lieu, et il s’était enfuit de Port-Réal sans avoir la moindre idée qu’à son retour...
    
    Hé bien, que le petit Tommen (plus si petit que cela) s’était jeté par la fenêtre à cause de ce que Cersei avait fait.
    
    C’était la première fois qu’il les revoyait tous ici, _vivants_ , et une nouvelle fois, Joffrey n’était par chance pas ici, il n’y avait que Jaime, Cersei, ainsi que Tommen et Myrcella.
    
    Robert, comme à son habitude, devait être ailleurs, et vu l’heure, il était probablement à la chasse, et non aux putes (non, ça c’était plutôt pour le soir.)
    
    Et, comment dire... 
    
    Si l’on exceptait Cersei (et Joffrey bien évidemment), contre laquelle il était terriblement en colère depuis qu’il savait qu’elle était prête à condamner l’humanité pour pouvoir conserver sa couronne, il était heureux de tous les revoir.
    
    Enfin, c’était surtout le cas pour Tommen et Myrcella, et, les voir ainsi, ici, _vivants_ (comme son esprit ne cessait de le lui répéter depuis qu’il était revenu, comme si il n’y croyait toujours pas), c’était...
    
    C’était presque trop en fait, et il sentit ses yeux s’embuer de larmes, alors qu’il voyait les deux enfants sourire, rire et parler avec animation, les yeux brillants d’excitation.
    
    Ils étaient heureux, ils n’avaient aucune idée du sombre futur qui s’annonçait face à eux si Tyrion ne faisait rien pour le changer.
    
    Ils étaient toujours des enfants.
    
    Et Tyrion, face à ce constat, sentit son cœur se remplir de joie.
    
    Il serra les poings, prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, et entra réellement dans la pièce.
    
    Son arrivée causa plusieurs réactions toutes aussi diverses les unes que les autres.
    
    Le sourire de Cersei s’effaça instantanément, celui de Jaime se fit encore plus brillant, et les deux enfants encore assis à table se levèrent brusquement, avant de courir à sa rencontre.
    
    « Oncle Tyrion ! S’exclamèrent-t-ils au même moment en lui fonçant dessus.
    
    Il faillit s’écrouler à la reverse sous leur poids, et, loin de s’en plaindre, il les enserra tout deux dans ses maigres bras, dans une étreinte protectrice, avec la ferme intention de les protéger de tout les dangers du monde s’il le fallait.
    
    Par les dieux, il aurait pu en _pleurer_ tellement il était heureux.
    
    « Oncle Tyrion, lui demanda Myrcella avec un ton inquiet. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Oncle Jaime nous a dit que tu étais malade.
    
    _Vous m’avez tellement manqués tout les deux,_ s’autorisa-t-il à penser, le sourire aux lèvres.
    
    _Oh, si seulement vous saviez..._
    
    _Enfin non..._
    
    _Mieux vaut que vous ne sachiez rien mes enfants..._
    
    - Ce n’est rien, prétendit-il, mentant aussi bien qu’autrefois. J’ai seulement... terriblement mal dormi cette nuit. Rien qu’un peu de repos ne saura régler rapidement, fit-il avec un sourire rassurant, omettant bien évidemment toute mention de l’alcool consommé la veille, ou de la partie de jambes en l’air avec la prostituée, ou même encore de son voyage dans le temps. »
    
    Désormais rassurés, son neveu et sa nièce se détachèrent de lui et retournèrent à la table, où Tyrion s’installa également quelques instants après, à la même place qu’à Winterfell, entre son frère et Tommen.
    
    Il regarda Cersei droit dans les yeux.
    
    Le visage de sa sœur était de glace, et son sourire était beaucoup trop forcé pour être honnête.
    
    Il voyait la haine dans son regard, une haine qu’il savait ne pas mériter.
    
    C’était une autre Cersei, qui n’avait pas encore fait assassiner son époux, qui n’avait pas encore complètement changé Joffrey en monstre (même si le processus était déjà bien entamé), qui n’avait pas encore fait de Sansa Stark sa souffre-douleur.
    
    Qui n’avait pas encore déclenché une guerre pour garder le trône (même si Joffrey y avait beaucoup contribué), qui n’avait pas encore tenté par tout les moyens de le faire condamner à mort, lui, son frère, qui n’avait pas encore donné le pouvoir aux Moineaux fanatiques.
    
    Qui n’avait pas encore fait exploser le Septuaire et ainsi tué son propre fils en tuant la femme de celui-ci, qui n’avait pas encore fait assassiner Lancel, leur propre cousin, sans oublier leur oncle Kevan, qui n’avait pas encore tué Tyerne Sand sous les yeux de sa propre mère, et qui n’avait pas encore engagé la compagnie dorée pour les décimer une fois les marcheurs blancs détruits (si du moins ils y arrivaient un jour).
    
    Et, alors qu’il regardait cette autre Cersei, celle qui n’avait encore rien fait de mal, il réalisa soudainement qu’il avait définitivement fait le deuil de l’amour de sa sœur.
    
    Ça aurait probablement dû faire mal, mais après toutes ces années à subir sa haine infondée, il n’éprouvait désormais plus que de l’indifférence à son égard.
    
    Et il ne savait pas quoi faire la concernant.
    
    Il savait qui elle était, _ce qu’elle_ était, ce qu’elle allait bientôt devenir, quel monstre elle serait un jour si on ne l’arrêtait pas.
    
    En était-elle déjà un par ailleurs ?
    
    Complotait-elle déjà dans l’ombre à cette époque, alors même que la main du roi était encore en vie, tentait-elle déjà de s’accaparer le pouvoir pour elle seule et son fils ?
    
    Sans compter qu’elle n’était pas le seul monstre de Westeros, que dire de Joffrey lui-même, ou de Balon Greyjoy, avec son projet d’indépendance des Îles de Fer (Tyrion espérait que Yara aurait la force de le stopper dans son projet insensé)...
    
    Sans oublier bien évidemment le pire d’entre eux, celui qui avait tout déclenché : Petyr Baelish, alias Littlefinger, qui contrairement aux autres, préparait son projet machiavélique depuis très longtemps.
    
    Un projet extrêmement bien peaufiné par ailleurs, s’il en croyait ce que Sansa Stark lui avait dit après leurs retrouvailles à Winterfell, avant qu’ils ne partent en direction du Mur.
    
    Ce qu’il ignorait, en revanche, c’est qu’un nain déterminé et au courant de ses manigances se dresserait bientôt sur son chemin.
    
    « Tu te lèves bien tard, mon frère, lui lança Cersei, aussi venimeuse qu’à l’accoutumée. 
    
    Tyrion ne se laissa pas le moins du monde démonter.
    
    - Cela a dû te ravir, très chère sœur, lança-t-il avec ironie. Tu n’auras pas à supporter ma présence pendant un temps trop long durant ce repas puisque tu as presque fini... Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser, j’ai faim. »
    
    Sur ces paroles dénuées d’une quelconque amabilité, il commença à se restaurer, savourant silencieusement ses retrouvailles avec sa famille.
    
    Regardant Jaime avec attention, il vit alors que le regard de son grand frère était posé en permanence sur Cersei, et il réalisa alors qu’il regardait sa sœur de la même manière que celle dont il regarderait Brienne de Torth dans ce futur qui n’existerait jamais.
    
    Oui, encore une autre chose dont il faudrait qu’il s’occupe, en espérant que la vierge de Torth aurait la bonne idée (et surtout le bon sens, vu que Torth se trouvait non loin de Port-Réal) de venir à la capitale le plus rapidement possible.
    
    Tout en mangeant, il s’autorisa à sourire.
    
    Il ferait tout pour que cette seconde chance ne lui ait pas été accordée en vain.
    
    Il se le jurait.
    
    _§§§§_
    
    Une fois son repas terminé, il quitta très rapidement la pièce, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de Port-Réal, afin d’y être au calme, et de pouvoir y faire le point.
    
    Il fit tout ce qu’il pouvait pour éviter de croiser Joffrey, avec succès.
    
    Il savait parfaitement que si il croisait son connard de neveu, il risquait de ne pas réussir à se contrôler.
    
    Joffrey avait mis le pays à feu et à sang, il avait fait exécuter Ned Stark, il avait torturé ou fait torturer Sansa Stark, c’était un petit con arrogant et insupportable, il avait tué Ros, il était cruel et sadique, il aurait pu faire encore pire si il avait vécu plus longtemps, et Tyrion était sûr qu’il en oubliait la moitié.
    
    En somme, il était un monstre en devenir, et à cet instant précis, si il avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin, Tyrion n’aurait désiré faire qu’une seule chose, à savoir, l’étrangler.
    
    Il n’avait pas menti lors de son procès, il aurait sincèrement voulu tuer ce nouveau roi fou de ses propres mains.
    
    Par chance, dans la bibliothèque, il n’y avait personne à cette heure, et quand Tyrion y hurla pendant de longues minutes pour déverser sa colère, personne ne l’entendit.
    
    Cela valait mieux, de toute évidence.
    
    Une fois cela fait, il tenta de se calmer et de se recentrer sur la situation.
    
    Mais, repenser à Joffrey et à sa mort avait fait remonter d’autres souvenirs désagréables.
    
    Dont celui de son procès.
    
    Son père qui avait voulu le condamner à mort sans tenir compte de son innocence, simplement parce qu’il le haïssait, son père qu’il avait tué et qu’il voulait voir mort encore une fois, mais pourrait-il réellement le tuer dans cette version-là de l’histoire sans déclencher une catastrophe ?
    
    Il en doutait.
    
    Sans oublier...
    
    Shae.
    
    Oh, _Shae_.
    
    _La traîtresse_.
    
    Il l’avait aimée, tellement aimée, et il l’aimait encore, très probablement.
    
    Mais elle... 
    
    Elle l’avait trahi, et ça faisait toujours aussi mal.
    
    L’avait-elle aimé ?
    
    Ou avait-elle fait semblant ?
    
    Était-ce parce qu’il s’était séparé d’elle qu’elle avait décidé d’exercer sa vengeance de cette manière odieuse ?
    
    Mais si c’était le cas, comment expliquer qu’elle se soit si rapidement consolée dans les bras de Tywin Lannister lui-même ?
    
    C’était à n’y rien comprendre...
    
    Le plus dur désormais, c’était de savoir comment réagir à son égard, si jamais ils se revoyaient un jour.
    
    Il la détestait pour sa trahison, il était toujours en colère, tellement en colère, mais d’un autre côté, il l’aimait encore, et de plus, _ce n’était jamais arrivé_.
    
    Peut-être que...
    
    Peut-être valait-il mieux pour elle comme pour lui qu’ils ne se revoient jamais.
    
    Et avec un peu de chance, ses sentiments finiraient par mourir d’eux-même, tel un feu non entretenu qui finit par s’éteindre tout seul.
    
    Perdu dans ses réflexions, commençant à s’interroger sur les différents événements à venir et sur ce qu’il devrait également faire en conséquence (comment empêcher que les sept couronnes ne soient mises à feu et à sang ? Comment faire pour amener les membres du conseil restreint à s’entendre ? Comment empêcher Petyr Baelish et Lysa Arryn d’agir ? Comment convaincre les différents dirigeants de Westeros que la menace des marcheurs blancs était réelle ? Que faire de la « menace » Daenerys ?), il n’entendit que tardivement le discret raclement de gorge qu’émit le jeune écuyer blond en face de lui.
    
    Son attention finalement captée par le visiteur, Tyrion sursauta, avant de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.
    
    Il blêmit instantanément, se sachant face à un fantôme.
    
    Enfin, tout comme.
    
    Il s’agissait de Lancel Lannister.
    
    Mort à son époque, vivant dans celle-ci, et le nain sentit un terrible et surprenant soulagement l’envahir.
    
    S’il devait être honnête, le sort de Lancel ne l’avait pas vraiment touché quand il vivait encore à Port-Réal, que ce soit avant ou pendant qu’il exerçait sa fonction de main du roi.
    
    C’était son cousin, certes, mais il était seulement un petit écuyer au service d’un roi qui le maltraitait.
    
    Une histoire d’une banalité à faire pleurer.
    
    Ce n’était qu’un gosse en somme, absolument pas formé pour affronter la capitale et tout ses dangers.
    
    Un gosse qu’il avait utilisé, manipulé pour s’en servir contre Cersei, un gosse que _tout le monde_ à Port-Réal méprisait ou ignorait, et qui, lorsque Cersei lui avait ouvert ses bras et son lit pour qu’il remplace Jaime (rien que la démarche en elle-même lui donnait envie de vomir) s’y était jeté à corps perdu parce qu’il avait besoin d’affection, qu’on lui montre qu’il comptait au moins pour quelqu’un dans cette ville immense où personne ne le voyait jamais.
    
    Un gosse qui avait dû grandir trop vite, qui avait eu le bras cassé durant la bataille de la Néra par Cersei, et qui ne s’en était plaint _à personne_ (c’était presque un hasard que Tyrion ait finit par l’apprendre), qui était tombé malade et avait faillit mourir, qui avait perdu ses deux petits frères assassinés par les Karstark, qui avait dû faire son deuil seul loin de ses parents, et ça, _personne n’en avait eu rien à foutre,_ Tyrion y comprit, il devait le reconnaître.
    
    Tyrion ne l’avait jamais vu en tant que Moineau, mais Jaime lui avait parlé avec amertume et tristesse de ce que leur cousin était devenu, un jeune homme froid au visage fermé qui s’était complètement réfugié dans la religion, au point d’en devenir un fou fanatique.
    
    L’ancienne main n’approuvait pas le chemin qu’avait pris le jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de compatir désormais, et de _comprendre_ pourquoi, poussé par le désespoir, il avait pu en arriver là.
    
    Et maintenant ?
    
    Maintenant qu’il le voyait tel qu’il était autrefois, encore innocent et naïf, subissant déjà les brimades de Robert sans pouvoir ni rien faire, ni rien dire, il se sentait honteux de son ancienne attitude.
    
    Lancel n’était ni Joffrey ni Cersei, ni Tywin, en fait, il était probablement le moins Lannister d’entre eux, si l’on prenait uniquement en compte la face sombre de la pièce, il ne méritait pas ce qu’il avait enduré.
    
    Il n’avait pas mérité de mourir ce jour-là, dans l’explosion du septuaire, et son père non plus.
    
    Tyrion ne pouvait absolument pas changer sa situation, pas à lui tout seul, mais peut-être pouvait-il tenter de l’améliorer, en parlant à Robert (sans grand espoir qu’il l’écoute bien sûr), ou en faisant comprendre au jeune écuyer, hé bien...
    
    Tout simplement, qu’il n’était pas seul.
    
    Et de ce fait, si jamais les choses tournaient mal de nouveau, peut-être que Lancel ne se réfugierait pas dans les bras de Cersei ce jour-là.
    
    Peut-être Tyrion pourrait-il lui prouver que Port-Réal n’était pas peuplé que de lâches, de traîtres et d’hypocrites.
    
    « Oh, bonjour cousin, je suis ravi de te voir... Comment vas-tu en cette belle journée ?
    
    Lancel le salua, un peu gauchement. 
    
    Il semblait... surpris de la question, et Tyrion se sentit d’autant plus triste en réalisant qu’il n’était sûrement pas _habitué_ à ce que l’on lui demande si il allait bien.
    
    - ... Bien cousin, fit-il, et Tyrion fut tout sauf convaincu par sa réponse. Bonjour à vous également. Votre frère vous fait mander. Il vous attend dans la salle à manger. »
    
    Le nain fronça les sourcils.
    
    Que pouvait bien lui vouloir son frère ?
    
    « Merci de m’avoir transmis l’information Lancel, je t’en sais grée. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, fit-il, le saluant une dernière fois avant de partir. »
    
    Lancel se figea, interloqué.
    
    Depuis quand Tyrion était-il aussi _aimable_ avec lui ?
    
    _§§§§_ 
    
    « Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu souhaites me voir mon frère ?
    
    - Hé bien, au cours du repas tu paraissais plutôt... éteint. Es-tu sûr et certain que tout va bien ?
    
    - Mieux que jamais ! Mais je te remercie de t’inquiéter pour moi... »
    
    Jaime lui avait terriblement manqué lui aussi, et il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler de ce qu’il savait (en dehors de l’histoire de voyage dans le temps qui n’aurait eu aucun sens pour une personne sensée), à savoir le fait qu’il couchait avec Cersei et qu’il était le vrai père des trois enfants royaux.
    
    Mais il n’était pas encore temps.
    
    Il se contenta de discuter de tout et de rien avec son frère, tentant d’évoquer le moins possible le roi Robert et la manière dont il traitait ceux qui le servaient.
    
    Il glissa cependant un mot sur Lancel, et Jaime lui promit de voir ce qu’il pourrait faire.
    
    _§§§§_
    
    _Port-Réal, deux jours plus tard_.
    
    Brienne n’aimait pas vraiment la capitale.
    
    À chaque fois qu’elle s’y était rendue, de près ou de loin, que ce soit dans la ville elle-même après avoir ramené Jaime Lannister, ou à Peyredragon, lors de la grande réunion, elle n’aimait pas y être.
    
    Et c’était encore vrai aujourd'hui.
    
    Mais elle n’avait pas le choix, si elle voulait pouvoir décider d’un plan d’attaque, elle devait aller voir un de ceux qui se souvenait du futur, et le plus proche géographiquement parlant était Tyrion Lannister.
    
    Après un voyage de deux jours en mer et quelques heures de chevauchée à cheval, elle était enfin arrivée à destination.
    
    Avant même d’entrer dans la ville, elle avait déjà conscience qu’elle allait détonner.
    
    Une femme au physique atypique que l’on risquait de confondre avec un homme, qui était habillée en homme, de surcroît habillée _en armure_ , elle savait qu’elle ferait impression, et pas forcément une bonne.
    
    Mais elle était habituée à force, et elle n’entendait même plus les commentaires désobligeants que l’on murmurait sur son passage.
    
    Dans cette réalité-là, elle n’avait pas encore été adoubée par Renly Baratheon, elle n’était pas un chevalier au sens stricte, même si même après cet adoubement elle n’avait pas non plus été considérée comme un chevalier véritable.
    
    Alors qu’elle confiait son cheval à un palefrenier d’une des nombreuses écuries de Port-Réal, elle ne fit pas le moins du monde attention au fait, perdue dans ses pensées, que Jaime Lannister en personne se trouvait à proximité d’elle.
    
    Tout comme elle, il avait fini par complètement ignorer les racontars ou les médisances que l’on racontait sur son compte.
    
    Et, quand il vit cette étrange créature être présentée à son regard, il se figea, interloqué.
    
    Il ne s’agissait pas d’un homme, de toute évidence, mais était-ce _vraiment_ une femme ?
    
    Malgré sa tenue, il dut rapidement se rendre à l’évidence, c’était le cas.
    
    Il croisa les bras, l’observant discrètement avec curiosité.
    
    Que faisait donc une femme habillée en chevalier à Port-Réal ?
    
    Elle parlait d’un ton ferme au palefrenier en face d’elle, car, chevalier ou pas, elle était toujours officiellement Lady Brienne de Torth, alliée de la maison Baratheon, de ce fait,  elle avait un certain statut.
    
    Alors qu’elle finissait par entrer dans la capitale même, à pied, il la suivit du regard pendant quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse de sa vue.
    
    Puis, il haussa les épaules, avant de retourner à ses occupations, persuadé qu’il oublierait bien assez vite cette étrange femme.
    
    Et c’est ainsi que Brienne de Torth capta l’attention et l’intérêt de Jaime Lannister sans le savoir ni même le vouloir.
    
    _§§§§_
    
    La jeune femme n’avait aucune idée de comment réussir à trouver Tyrion Lannister dans tout cet imbroglio que se révéla être le Donjon Rouge.
    
    Par chance, ce fut Renly Baratheon qui lui permit de retrouver le nain.
    
    Elle tomba sur lui presque par hasard.
    
    Ça ne faisait pas aussi mal qu’autrefois que de le revoir, se dit-elle.
    
    Bien évidemment, le voir en vie, comme ça, sans avoir pu réellement s’y préparer, était un véritable choc pour la jeune femme, au point qu’elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux en le revoyant de nouveau.
    
    Une chance qu’il ait été en train de parler avec Loras à ce moment-là et qu’il n’ait pas encore remarqué sa présence. 
    
    Elle revoyait encore ce jour-là, ce jour terrible, où l’homme qu’elle avait autrefois aimé était mort.
    
    Elle n’avait pas pu le sauver.
    
    Elle n’avait pas été assez forte pour ça.
    
    Cependant, en l’observant rire avec Loras, en le voyant ainsi, si heureux, _si vivant_ , ignorant tout du danger et du spectre qui dans une autre vie l’avait tué, elle s’autorisa à sourire.
    
    Ça non plus, ça ne faisait plus aussi mal qu’auparavant, de le regarder en ayant conscience qu’il était amoureux de Loras Tyrell, et qu’il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux de quelqu’un comme elle.
    
    Même si cela la faisait souffrir d’une autre manière.
    
    Car, alors qu’elle pensait à ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui autrefois, elle se remémora ce qu’elle éprouvait désormais, elle revit dans son esprit une chevelure dorée et deux yeux verts, et elle se mordit les lèvres de dépit.
    
    Ses sentiments pour Renly Baratheon, amoureux du moins, s’étaient totalement évanouis, mais avaient été remplacés par d’autres.
    
    En effet, peu importe qu’elle puisse tenter de toutes ses forces de le nier, elle était amoureuse de Jaime Lannister, non pas qu’elle vienne tout juste de le découvrir, mais c’était d’autant plus douloureux qu’elle _savait_ qu’il était non loin d’elle.
    
    Il ne se souvenait pas d’elle, et elle devrait sûrement le côtoyer de loin, sans qu’il ait conscience de ce lien existant autrefois entre eux, sans qu’il ait aucune raison de l’apprécier ou même de la respecter.
    
    C’était atroce.
    
    Elle avait beau avoir décidé de mettre ses sentiments pour lui au placard, c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire, et elle savait qu’en le revoyant, tout reviendrait d’un seul coup, comme autrefois.
    
    Ses sentiments n’étaient pas morts en deux jours, malheureusement, et elle tenta également d’oublier qu’il était mort dans ce futur révolu.
    
    Elle se promit de tout faire pour empêcher cette tragédie.
    
    Elle avait peut-être renoncé à lui, et à ce qui aurait pu être entre eux, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’elle n’allait pas se battre pour lui.
    
    Se dirigeant vers son ancien béguin, elle le salua respectueusement, et salua également Loras, s’attirant un regard surpris de la part des deux hommes.
    
    « Ser Loras, Ser Renly... Je vous souhaite le bonjour. Ser Renly, auriez-vous un peu de temps à m’accorder je vous prie ? Je souhaiterais m’entretenir avec vous.
    
    Loras chuchota un « je te verrai plus tard » à son amant, et, en voyant le sourire éblouissant que lui renvoya le jeune Baratheon, Brienne se dit à quel point il était _évident_ que ces deux-là s’aimaient.
    
    C’était injuste qu’ils ne puissent pas le clamer à la face du monde, comme tout le monde.
    
    Le sourire que Renly lui envoya, bien que sincère et poli, était bien moins éclatant.
    
    - Je vous en prie, parlez donc. Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il. J’ignore si nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, mais votre visage m’est familier.
    
    - Je suis Lady Brienne de Torth, Ser... Effectivement, nous nous sommes déjà vus, il y a quelques années.
    
    Puis, à ces mots, le visage du jeune homme s’illumina d’une lueur de compréhension.
    
    - Je me rappelle oui, nous avons dansé ensemble la dernière fois que je me suis rendu à Torth, s’exclama-t-il, ayant la délicatesse de ne pas évoquer les circonstances malheureuses de cette rencontre. Pourquoi êtes-vous donc ici dame Brienne ?
    
    _Je ne suis pas une dame._
    
    _Et je suis là pour sauver le monde._
    
    - Je... je suis là pour tenter de devenir chevalier.
    
    Ce n’était pas un mensonge, pas vraiment, après tout, c’était son rêve depuis toujours, et, quitte à vivre à fond sa deuxième chance, cette seconde vie qu’on lui offrait, autant tenter de l’atteindre.
    
    Le sourire que lui adressa le noble était profondément sincère, et ses yeux pétillaient d’intérêt et de curiosité.
    
    - Que voilà un projet noble et ambitieux ! Je vous souhaite de tout cœur de réussir. Pourquoi donc vouliez-vous me voir au juste ?
    
    - Je voudrais m’entretenir avec Ser Tyrion. Savez-vous où il se trouve en ce moment ? » 
    
    Renly fronça les sourcils.
    
    « Je crois qu’il est à la bibliothèque, comme à son habitude... Si vous ne le trouvez pas là-bas, il s’entretient probablement avec son frère, ou bien il se trouve dans sa chambre, ou dans un des bordels de la capitale. »
    
    Brienne ne s’en trouva pas choquée, elle connaissait bien la réputation du frère de la reine, même si elle devait reconnaître ne pas vraiment avoir envie de devoir faire le tour de tout les bordels de Littlefinger pour réussir à le trouver.
    
    Elle lui sourit, et le salua une dernière fois.
    
    « Je vous remercie de votre aide, Ser, et je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Et, alors qu’elle se préparait à partir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, mue par une étrange impulsion. Ser ? Fit-elle à Renly. Je vous souhaite d’être heureux, à vous et à Ser Loras. »
    
    Renly se figea immédiatement.
    
    Savait-elle ?
    
    Très certainement oui, sa phrase ne prêtait aucunement à confusion.
    
    Devait-il s’inquiéter qu’elle sache après seulement quelques minutes en sa présence ?
    
    Lui et Loras étaient-ils si _transparents_ que cela?
    
    Était-elle un danger, était-ce une menace contre lui et Loras, et leur amour interdit et caché ?
    
    Une menace à leur bonheur encore fragile ?
    
    Mais, alors qu’il la regardait attentivement, il ne vit que sincérité sur son visage, ce n’était pas une dissimulatrice comme on en voyait tant à la cour, que ce soit Littlefinger, Varys ou même Tyrion, qui savait bien cacher son jeu.
    
    Il sourit faiblement, touché d’une telle sollicitude, qui, surtout, ne semblait aucunement _feinte_.
    
    C’était la première fois qu’on lui disait une telle chose, que quelqu’un d’autre que Loras semblait se soucier de lui autrement qu’en tant que frère cadet du roi.
    
    « Je vous remercie Lady Brienne. Et j’espère que vous réussirez dans votre quête, malgré les nombreuses embûches qui vous attendent. Et je suis certain que vous en triompherez. 
    
    Brienne sourit à son tour, les yeux brillants.
    
    C’était la deuxième fois que Renly plaçait sa confiance en elle.
    
    La première fois, elle avait faillit à le protéger et le sauver.
    
    Ce ne serait pas le cas cette fois-ci.
    
    - Merci Ser. J’ai bien peur qu’en dehors de vous, de mon père et de moi-même, peu de personnes croiront cela possible.
    
    - Ce sont des idiots dans ce cas... Ignorez les, c’est le mieux que vous ayez à faire. »
    
    Brienne pouffa, rassérénée, et elle lui dit une nouvelle fois au revoir.
    
    Et, alors qu’elle s’éloignait de lui, le cœur délivré d’un grand poids en ayant pu constaté qu’il était bel et bien vivant, elle s’autorisa à brièvement pleurer de joie.
    
    Entrant dans la bibliothèque de Port-Réal, elle y trouva comme prévu Tyrion Lannister, lisant un livre, probablement sur les marcheurs blancs, supposa-t-elle.
    
    En la voyant arriver, il se mit à sourire.
    
    « Lady Brienne ! Je vous attendais plus tôt. »
    
    La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit néanmoins.
    
    « Ser Tyrion... Nous avons à discuter de choses importantes. »
    
    La bibliothèque était de nouveau déserte, par chance.
    
    Il referma son livre, et, hochant la tête, reprit tout son sérieux.
    
    « Vous avez raison... Cette conversation risque d’être très longue, vous devriez vous asseoir. »
    
    _A suivre_...


	8. Bonus 1 : Port-Réal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Série de moments sans grands liens entre eux. Brienne va au bordel, Jaime et Lancel discutent, Tyrion essaie de ne pas tuer Joffrey, et Bronn s’emmerde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Pour vous faire patienter jusqu’au prochain chapitre, je vous propose ce bonus qui se centre sur la capitale, dont un sur Brienne qui n’est jamais arrivé (mais ça me faisait marrer de l’imaginer), et quelques autres « missing moments » que je n’ai pas forcément pensé à faire dans le chapitre sur Tyrion et Brienne. J’en ferai peut-être d’autres.
> 
> Tout ça se passe avant la conversation entre Brienne et Tyrion et rien n’est vraiment dans l’ordre chronologique.
> 
> Pour le nombre de bordels de Littlefinger, j’ai pris un chiffe au pif (la série dit qu’il en a un, les bouquins plusieurs, mais j’ai pas réussi à trouver le nombre exacte).
> 
> Et ce texte a également été écrit pour un défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron, la collection restreinte, pour la contrainte : ne pas utiliser le mot « dit ».
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Et si Tyrion avait effectivement été dans un des bordels de Littlefinger au moment où Brienne le cherchait ?_

 

Brienne pesta pour au moins la troisième ou quatrième fois de la journée.

 

Déjà qu’elle avait du mal à se repérer dans Port-Réal en général, mais si en plus elle devait explorer la ville pour retrouver Tyrion, elle risquait de se perdre.

 

Elle savait où se trouvait le Donjon Rouge, où était le Septuaire de Baelor...

 

Et c’est _tout_.

 

Quand Renly Baratheon lui avait indiqué que Tyrion était dans un des bordels de Petyr Baelish, elle n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d’aller l’y chercher.

 

Elle le regrettait amèrement désormais.

 

Ce n’était pas tant sur le principe même d’aller dans un bordel, en réalité, l’entreprise en elle-même avait un côté de frisson d’interdit qui n’était vraiment pas désagréable, après tout, c’était la première fois qu’elle se rendait dans ce genre d’endroit, et elle était curieuse, c’était bien normal.

 

Non, ce n’était pas _ça_ le véritable problème.

 

L’ennui c’était qu’il y avait beaucoup _trop_ de bordels dans la capitale des Sept Couronnes, dont la plupart appartenaient à Littlefinger, et, comment expliquer ça...

 

Elle s’était perdue.

 

Tout simplement.

 

La jeune femme avait déjà écumé trois des cinq bordels sur sa liste (que Lord Renly avait eu l’amabilité de lui fournir, même si il n’avait pas su dans lequel le Lutin se trouvait), et elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

 

Elle avait été prise pour un homme à plusieurs reprises (l’armure sans doute...), et plusieurs des prostituées qu’elle avait vues et qui étaient inoccupées lui avaient proposé de passer un peu de bon temps avec elles, et Brienne avait poliment refusé (d’ailleurs même en réalisant qu’elle était une femme, la « proposition » tenait toujours. Ce n’est pas comme si ça changeait grand-chose pour elles).

 

Sortant du quatrième bordel, elle soupira.

 

 _Pourquoi_ , par les Sept, s’était-elle embarquée là-dedans au juste ?

 

Sans trop d’espoir, elle entra dans le cinquième bordel.

 

Si il y avait bien une chose dont elle était satisfaite, c’était de n’avoir croisé Littlefinger à aucun moment, et elle savait déjà que si elle l’avait fait, elle aurait très certainement ressenti le désir, et même le _besoin_ de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule.

 

Ça aurait terriblement libérateur...

 

Enfin bref.

 

Elle s’adressa directement au responsable.

 

« Excusez-moi ? Je souhaiterais voir Tyrion Lannister si possible, s’il est ici, je voudrais lui parler. Enfin, je veux juste savoir s’il est là, et si jamais il est... occupé, je suis prête à attendre. »

 

Oui, le fait est qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de tomber sur lui par accident en train de forniquer avec une quelconque prostituée, et c’est ce qui risquait de se passer si jamais elle le cherchait par elle-même.

 

On lui indiqua assez rapidement par où aller, et à son grand soulagement, elle ne se perdit pas, et finit par arriver rapidement à une table, devant laquelle Tyrion se trouvait, en train de... boire.

 

C’était tout sauf une surprise pour elle.

 

Elle soupira de soulagement.

 

« Dieux merci vous êtes là ! Je vous ai cherché partout, vous n’avez pas idée de l’enfer que ça a été pour m’y retrouver dans tout ce bordel ! Sans mauvais jeu de mot, ajouta-t-elle, et Tyrion se mit à sourire.

 

\- Bien trouvé... murmura-t-il. Vous vouliez me voir pour...

 

\- Vous savez déjà pourquoi...

 

\- Exact... Nous devrions partir au plus vite et en parler ailleurs... Les petits oiseaux de Varys se font rares par ici, mais dans ce genre d’endroit on y trouve surtout les espions de Baelish. C’est bien _pire_. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Jaime n’avait pas pour habitude de discuter avec Lancel.

 

Certes, lui et son jeune cousin avaient été proches, il fut un temps, mais c’était il y a longtemps, _autrefois_ , quand Jaime était certes déjà appelé le Régicide, qu’il couchait déjà avec sa sœur, mais qu’il ne s’était pas encore fait bouffer par le cynisme et l’amertume dus au fait d’être surnommé le Régicide et l’homme sans honneur, sans que _personne_ ne lui ait jamais demandé _pourquoi_ il avait tué le roi fou, à part Tyrion.

 

De ce fait, si son petit frère ne lui avait pas demandé (enfin, _insisté_ serait probablement plus exacte) pour qu’il aille parler au jeune écuyer, Jaime n’aurait jamais pris la décision d’aller le voir.

 

Il tâchait d’être le plus souvent le plus loin possible de Robert, sauf quand ses fonctions l’en empêchaient, de ce fait, il voyait assez peu souvent son jeune cousin.

 

Il se remémora la conversation qu’ils avaient eu quelques heures plus tôt, se demandant encore _pourquoi_ Tyrion avait décidé de lui en parler justement _maintenant_.

 

Ce n’est pas comme si son frère avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt envers Lancel avant cela.

 

Enfin, depuis son réveil, Tyrion était plutôt... bizarre.

 

Plus que d’habitude.

 

_« Est-ce que tu as parlé à Lancel ces derniers jours ? Lui avait demandé Tyrion, après lui avoir encore une fois assuré que tout allait bien._

 

_Jaime avait sursauté._

 

_\- Hum... Récemment, c’est ça ? À part les salutations habituelles, non, pourquoi ?_

 

_\- Je voulais te parler de lui. »_

 

_Cela faisait désormais environ trois mois que Lancel était devenu l’écuyer du roi, fonction extrêmement prestigieuse, de toute évidence._

 

_Enfin, en théorie du moins._

 

_Après tout, le roi Robert n’était-il pas celui qui avait mené la rébellion contre le roi Aerys, qui avait combattu le prince Rhaegar lors de la bataille du Trident et l’avait vaincu ?_

 

_Et qui avait également réprimé la rébellion de Balon Greyjoy quelques années plus tard._

 

_C’était un guerrier de légende, fort et courageux, apparemment._

 

_Autrefois, peut-être..._

 

_Mais aujourd’hui, il n’en était plus rien._

 

_Oh oui, Lancel avait dû bien sévèrement déchanter en comprenant ce qui l’attendait._

 

_Tout comme Jaime lui-même l’avait fait au fil du temps._

 

_Non, de toute évidence, Lancel n’avait pas eu de chance et était très mal tombé._

 

_Si seulement il avait eu la chance de Podrick et s’était retrouvé au service de quelqu'un comme Brienne de Tarth._

 

_En fait, maintenant qu’il y pensait plus en détail, quand il pensait à Lancel, il revoyait un peu Podrick en lui, avant qu’il ne soit au service de Brienne._

 

_Quoi que..._

 

_..._

 

 _Oui, réalisa-t-il soudainement, Lancel et Podrick étaient_ exactement pareils _!_

 

_Tout deux jeunes novices dans l’art de combattre, tout deux au service de piètres guerriers qui ne leur permettaient pas d’exploiter leur plein potentiel (encore que lui traitait bien mieux Podrick), chacun assez naïf et innocent, loin de leur famille proche respective, et connaissant peu la capitale..._

 

 _Oui, comprit alors le nain avec clarté, Podrick était exactement ce que Lancel aurait pu devenir, aurait_ dû _devenir si on l’avait bien formé._

 

_Et il pouvait encore le devenir un jour._

 

_« A quel sujet ? Lui demanda Jaime._

 

_\- La manière dont Robert le traite._

 

_Le visage de son frère s’assombrit soudainement._

 

_\- Oui, Robert est un con, rien de nouveau sous le soleil, c’est loin d’être une surprise. Quoi d’autre autrement ?_

 

_Tyrion leva les yeux au ciel._

 

_\- Tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle... Tu es passé par là après tout toi aussi. »_

 

_L’idée que son frère ait pu perdre un à un tout ses idéaux de chevalerie en étant au service de Robert lui faisait franchement mal au cœur._

 

_Jaime haussa les épaules._

 

_« Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ça va l’endurcir ! Comme tu l’as toi-même si bien déclaré, je suis passé par là moi aussi, et je n’en suis pas mort pour autant ! »_

 

_Le nain le fusilla du regard._

 

_Dieux, qu’il haïssait ces moments où Jaime prenait un ton cynique._

 

_Le cynisme, c’était pour les gens comme lui, pas pour quelqu’un comme Jaime._

 

_Certes oui, les épreuves qu’il avait vécues l’avaient forgé, tout comme elles avaient pu forger quelqu’un comme Sansa Stark._

 

_Mais Tyrion n’était pas sûr qu’ils aient réellement eu besoin de ces épreuves pour devenir qui ils étaient désormais._

 

 _Son grand frère n’avait pas mérité de se faire appeler Régicide durant les dix-sept dernières années, n’avait pas mérité de voir son nom et son honneur être traînés dans la boue, pas alors que les habitants de Port-Réal vivaient aujourd’hui en paix grâce à lui, pas alors que personne ne lui avait jamais demandé_ pourquoi _._

 

_Sansa n’avait pas non plus mérité tout ça._

 

_Elle n’avait pas mérité de voir toutes ses illusions, tout ses repères et toutes ses certitudes être réduites en cendre à cause de plusieurs salopards qui avaient tout fait pour la détruire._

 

_Et Lancel ne méritait pas ce qu’il était en train de vivre._

 

_« Ça ne t’a pas endurci Jaime, le contredit son frère. Ça a détruit toutes tes croyances dans les valeurs de la chevalerie._

 

_Le Régicide éclata brutalement de rire._

 

_\- Ah, parce qu’il y a encore des gens qui croient à ces trucs ? Fit-il avec un ton sarcastique, mais Tyrion sentait l’amertume dans ses paroles, si peu et si mal dissimulée._

 

_Oh que oui il y en a, pensa-t-il, pensant à Brienne. Dieux merci._

 

_\- Tu n’y crois peut-être plus, tu ne crois sûrement plus en rien, et moi non plus d’ailleurs, mais il y en a encore, dans ce bas-monde, qui parviennent à croire en quelque chose. C’est le cas de Lancel. Pour l’instant. Mais en étant au service de notre « bon roi », cela risque de ne pas durer._

 

_\- Tant mieux ! S’exclama son frère, impitoyable. Ça le fera grandir. »_

 

_Cette fois, Tyrion avait violemment tapé du poing sur la table._

 

_\- Écoute-moi bien Jaime, tu as le droit d’être complètement cynique et désabusé si tu le veux, après tout, tu es grand, et tu as toutes les raisons de l’être. Soit... Mais cela ne signifie pas que Lancel doit forcément devenir comme toi._

 

_Il a le droit d’avoir ce que toi tu as eu, avant de devenir un garde au service de Robert... De servir un véritable chevalier, sans être constamment humilié et insulté, et sans rien apprendre de personne... Où en serais-tu aujourd’hui si tu avais été à la place de Lancel, à ton avis ? Serais-tu cette fine lame célébrée dans tout le royaume ?_

 

_Jaime hocha la tête._

 

_\- Je vois ce dont tu parles... Que proposes-tu alors ?_

 

_\- Va parler à Robert..._

 

 _\- Attends, tu plaisantes là... Parler à_ Robert  _? Robert ne m’écoute pas, il n’écoute pas Cersei, il n’écoute pas ses enfants, il ne t’écoute pas, il n’écoute pas les membres du Conseil Restreint... Il écoute à peine sa Main ! Comment voudrais-tu qu’il daigne prendre en compte ce que j’aurais à lui demander ?_

 

 _\- Il faut que Lancel soit au service d’un autre chevalier, d’un_ vrai _chevalier. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. »_

 

_Jaime fronça les sourcils._

 

_« Depuis quand tu te soucies à ce point-là du bien être de Lancel ?_

 

 _\- La vraie question serait plutôt quand est-ce que_ toi _tu as cessé de t’en préoccuper ? Après tout, de nous deux, ça a toujours été toi qui en étais le plus proche. Tu ne l’appelais pas « cousinet » à une époque ? »_

 

_En entendant cela, Jaime se mit à sourire._

 

_« Exact..._

 

_\- Dans les faits, Robert n’a pas réellement besoin d’un écuyer, il n’a plus rien d’un chevalier, il ne se bat plus, il a seulement besoin d’un serviteur, trouve lui un échanson qui saura lui tenir tête et c’est bon, ce sera réglé._

 

_Le Régicide le regarda avec un mélange de perplexité et d’admiration._

 

_\- Tu tiens vraiment à le protéger j’ai l’impression._

 

_\- Ça t’étonnes ?_

 

_\- En un sens, oui... Parce que j’avais fini par avoir peur que... Port-Réal ne te change définitivement._

 

_\- Port-Réal change tout le monde... La capitale t’a changée toi aussi._

 

_\- A qui comptes-tu confier Lancel une fois qu’il sera débarrassé de Robert ?_

 

_\- Ser Barristan Selmy me paraît être le candidat idéal. Après tout, c’est un des meilleurs bretteurs des Sept Couronnes, malgré son âge, et même s’il ne t’apprécie pas (comme presque tout le monde ici, marmonna Jaime dans sa barbe), je le pense suffisamment droit pour ne pas faire payer Lancel le fait d’être un Lannister. Et je suis sûr il le formera bien. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n’a pas eu d’écuyer depuis longtemps si je ne m’abuse. »_

 

_Bon, si jamais tout tournait mal de nouveau et que Barristan était obligé de décamper après la mort de Robert, Lancel se retrouverait de nouveau sans professeur, mais bon, cela lui ferait au moins une base à partir de laquelle travailler._

 

_C’était toujours mieux que ce qu’il avait avec Robert._

 

 _(A la réflexion, tout ou presque était_ mieux _que Robert, maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait deux minutes._

 

_Même si il y avait aussi bien pire...)_

 

_« En effet, tu as raison... Ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Je crois. Ne reste plus qu’à convaincre Barristan de le prendre à son service._

 

_\- Fais-moi confiance sur ça, je pense que j’y arriverai... Une fois que tu auras parlé à Robert._

 

_\- Très bien, je le ferai d’ici peu, tu as ma parole petit frère. »_

 

_Avec n’importe qui d’autre, cette phrase aurait été raillée, de toute évidence._

 

_N’était-il pas appelé l’homme sans honneur après tout ?_

 

_Mais Tyrion s’était contenté de sourire, avant de hocher la tête._

 

_« Merci Jaime. Tu ne le regretteras pas._

 

_Le chevalier eut un léger sourire._

 

_\- Je le regrette déjà, prétendit-il avec un ton qui ne trompa personne. »_

 

_Cette fois, Tyrion éclata de rire, et Jaime le suivit de bon cœur._

 

_Depuis combien de temps n’avaient-ils pas ri ensemble, insouciants, sans se préoccuper d’une quelconque façon des soucis du monde ?_

 

_Trop longtemps, de toute évidence._

 

_Et tout cela manquait à Tyrion._

 

_Quand le nain était reparti, c’était en ayant la sensation d’avoir fait quelque chose de bien._

 

_C’était bon de rentrer à la maison._

 

Au lieu d’aller directement voir Robert, Jaime s’était d’abord décidé à rendre une petite visite à Lancel lui-même.

 

Après tout, il s’agissait de son avenir, il avait bien le droit d’être au courant.

 

Lorsqu’il trouva son cousin, celui-ci déambulait sans but dans un des couloirs du Donjon Rouge, et cette simple vision suffit à réveiller la colère de Jaime.

 

En voyant son air misérable, il comprit ce que son frère avait voulu lui faire comprendre.

 

Oui, Lancel était de toute évidence terriblement malheureux ici.

 

Et Jaime se revoyait en lui, un peu.

 

 _Robert, espèce de foutu connard_.

 

Il s’avança vers lui.

 

« Bonjour Lancel, comment vas-tu ? Lança Jaime avec un sourire affectueux.

 

L’écuyer sursauta.

 

C’était _la deuxième fois_ de la journée qu’il se faisait demander cela par un de ses cousins (manquait plus que Cersei et il aurait le bingo...).

 

Que se passait-il donc ?

 

\- Bien ser Jaime, je vais très bien... Et vous ?

 

Le mensonge de son cousin ne trompa en aucun cas le Régicide, qui fronça les sourcils quelques secondes plus tard, l’examinant plus attentivement.

 

Lancel avait un bleu sur la joue droite.

 

\- Je vais bien... Contrairement à toi, d’après ce que je vois. »

 

Apparemment, son jeune cousin avait essayé de dissimuler la blessure.

 

Sans succès.

 

Et ce dernier ne semblait pas s’en être rendu compte.

 

« Lancel... est-ce tu es heureux ici ? Est-ce que ton travail te plaît ?

 

\- Oui ! Oui, bien sûr que oui ser... Pourquoi, est-ce que le roi s’est plaint de mes services ?

 

Jaime leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Peu importe Robert... Qu’est-ce que _toi_ tu penses « cousinet » ? Que veux-tu réellement, cousin ?

 

Cela faisait des années qu’il ne l’avait pas appelé ainsi, et une lueur de nostalgie apparut dans les yeux du futur chevalier.

 

Puis, son regard se fit empli de peur, ses mains commençant à trembler.

 

\- Est-ce que le roi t’a frappé ? Finit par lui demander Jaime.

 

À ces mots, les yeux de Lancel s’emplirent de larmes, et il hocha la tête.

 

Jaime se mit à soupirer.

 

 _Quel sombre connard_.

 

\- Quand et pourquoi ? L’interrogea son cousin avec une voix glaciale et calme, en parfait contraste avec le fait qu’il bouillonnait littéralement de colère.

 

L’écuyer détourna le regard, embarrassé.

 

\- Ce midi, pendant la chasse. Parce que je ne lui ai pas apporté assez vite sa lance. C’est de ma faute, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, j’aurais dû être plus rapide...

 

\- Lancel, le coupa fermement Jaime, regarde-moi... Ce n’est en _aucun cas_ de te faute, tu m’entends ? Le roi n’a pas à te frapper, toi, son écuyer, surtout pour un motif aussi futile... Quel que soit le motif en fait. Alors, si jamais cela se reproduit, viens me voir, et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

 

En entendant ces mots, Lancel ne tint plus et commença à pleurer, avant de balbutier entre deux sanglots à quel point Robert pouvait être horrible parfois (souvent même), ce qui conduisit Jaime à serrer les poings de colère.

 

Il finit par le serrer dans ses bras, tandis que Lancel pleurait toujours.

 

Oh que oui, Tyrion avait eu bien raison, réalisa soudainement Jaime.

 

Lancel vivait un enfer, et il avait le droit d’en sortir.

 

« Écoute moi bien Lancel... je vais aller parler à Robert et lui demander de te mettre au service de quelqu’un d’autre. Un vrai chevalier. Quelqu’un qui te traitera bien. »

 

Son cousin se détacha de l’étreinte et le regarda avec un mélange de gratitude et d’admiration.

 

Depuis quand quelqu’un ne l’avait-il pas regardé ainsi au juste ?

 

C’était le genre de regard qu’il aurait aimé recevoir de la part des gens après la mort d’Aerys.

 

Mais il savait qu’il n’y aurait jamais droit.

 

« Merci Jaime, murmura Lancel, abandonnant momentanément le _ser_ de son discours. Merci infiniment, cousin. »

 

Pour la première fois depuis des années, le Régicide sentit un véritable sentiment de fierté l’envahir.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ne pas le tuer.

 

Surtout, _ne pas tuer Joffrey_.

 

Dieux, que ça allait être dur.

 

Non, vraiment, il devait se retenir, _de toutes ses forces_.

 

Alors qu’il voyait son neveu en face de lui, durant le repas du soir, aussi arrogant et insupportable qu’à son habitude, Tyrion, les poings serrés, n’était animé que par cette unique pensée.

 

Essayer de ne pas étrangler ce petit salopard.

 

Après tout, tenta-t-il de rationaliser, tout comme Cersei, il n’avait encore rien fait de mal.

 

Sa sœur et son neveu avaient chacun mal agi, pour des raisons différentes.

 

La reine, elle, avait bien appris de leur père, et avait la plupart du temps agi par calcul politique (et parfois par peur de la prophétie supposée la frapper elle et ses enfants), ce qui ne l’excusait en rien, et ses actes n’en étaient pas moins condamnables, mais elle n’était pas comme Joffrey.

 

Lui n’avait agit que par pur sadisme, et parce qu’il était inconséquent, aussi.

 

Et le fait que tout cela ne se soit pas encore passé n’ôtait en rien chez Tyrion le terrible besoin qu’il ressentait en ce moment de le tuer.

 

Pour la mort de Ned Stark.

 

Pour Arya et Sansa Stark, forcées de grandir trop vite par sa faute.

 

Pour la Guerre des Cinq Rois qui s’était ensuivit.

 

Pour Ros, pour toutes celles et tout ceux qu’il avait pu faire souffrir au cours de son règne.

 

Il voulait le tuer, _vraiment_ , pour empêcher toutes les horreurs à venir.

 

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

 

Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas _comme ça_.

 

On ne tuait pas son propre neveu en public, de surcroît si celui-ci était le prince héritier.

 

Cela ne ferait qu’empirer les choses, faire s’emballer la machine infernale qui menaçait déjà de tous les broyer.

 

Il reprit une gorgée de vin en essayant de ne pas soupirer trop fort.

 

Oh que oui.

 

Ça allait être difficile de tenir.

 

_§§§§_

 

Bronn n’avait présentement rien à faire.

 

Non pas qu’il soit actuellement en pause, ou quoi que ce soit, non, il n’avait absolument _rien_ à faire.

 

Le mercenaire soupira.

 

Oui, le fait est qu’il s’emmerdait comme un rat mort présentement.

 

Pas de travail à faire, pas d’employeur en ce moment, personne à tuer ou à menacer, pas de guerre à mener, il n’avait pas assez d’argent pour aller au bordel, et juste assez pour se payer une chambre dans une auberge miteuse de Port-Réal.

 

En bref, il faudrait qu’il trouve une solution (et donc un nouvel emploi) d’ici environ une semaine, ou sinon il serait à la rue.

 

Mais bon, il s’en sortirait, non ?

 

Il s’en sortait toujours.

 

Fin du bonus.

 

 

 

 


	9. La fin de la haine (tu n’es pas un monstre).

_Winterfell, deux jours plus tôt._

 

Les ténèbres.

 

Voilà tout ce que voyait Théon actuellement.

 

La Longue Nuit.

 

Les marcheurs blancs fonçant sur eux.

 

Et le froid glacial, mortel, qui finirait par tous les emporter sans qu’ils puissent rien y faire.

 

Et l’odeur de la mort, partout, l’empêchant de respirer correctement, le faisant suffoquer de plus en plus.

 

Il voyait le Mur, enfin, ce qu’il en restait, il voyait le dragon de glace, il voyait les morts avancer petit à petit, gagnant de plus en plus de terrain malgré tout leurs efforts, il voyait leurs yeux vides, leurs yeux morts, et la peur le glaçait de plus en plus.

 

Ils allaient perdre, c’était certain.

 

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la vision changea, et la grande étendue de neige fut alors remplacée par le château de Winterfell.

 

Et lui, Théon, était là, dans la grande salle, chargé de chaînes, incapable de bouger, et faisant face à tout ceux qu’il avait autrefois trahis ou blessés, venus pour le condamner sans aucune merci, comme il pensait le mériter.

 

Il voyait sa sœur, le visage en sang, les vêtements déchirés, lui demander pourquoi il n’était pas encore venu la sauver des mains d’Euron.

 

Ned Stark le toisait, accusateur, le regard froid et dur, comme Lady Catelyn, et tandis que l’ancien seigneur de Winterfell avait la tête séparée du corps, la gorge de sa femme, béante, laissait s’écouler librement des litres de sang, et si tout deux ne disaient rien, Théon se sentait terriblement blessé par la désapprobation et la déception qu’il lisait dans leur regard.

 

Sansa était là elle aussi, sa robe de mariée étant également déchirée et couverte de sang, tandis que les sévices que Ramsay Bolton avait infligés à son corps étaient clairement visibles, et elle lui demandait pourquoi il ne l’avait pas sauvée de ce dernier lors de sa nuit de noce.

 

Il y avait aussi Rodrick Cassel, décapité également, incapable de dire un mot dans son état, mais le regardant au moins aussi sévèrement que Ned et Catelyn, tandis qu’à ses côtés, Bran lui aussi lui demandait pourquoi, alors que Rickon, petit Rickon, la poitrine transpercée par la flèche de Ramsay, pleurait dans les bras de son grand frère, et cette vision seule déchira le cœur du jeune Greyjoy.

 

Arya, quant à elle, le fusillait du regard, Aiguille à la main, semblant déjà prête à le poignarder avec, et Théon n’aurait pas le moins du monde résisté si elle avait essayé de l’attaquer, tandis que Jon le regardait avec mépris et dégoût.

 

Il était seul, terriblement seul.

 

Il avait toujours été seul, de toute façon.

 

Et c’était presque pire que face aux marcheurs blancs, car il était face à des ennemis qui n’avaient rien contre lui.

 

Mais là, c’était différent.

 

Il y avait tant de colère face à lui...

 

Et il y avait Robb...

 

Robb, habillé en roi du nord, couvert de sang, comme presque tout les autres, le corps transpercé par les multiples carreaux d’arbalète qu’il avait reçus le jour de sa mort, et la blessure au niveau du cœur, venant de Roose Bolton, était particulièrement visible au milieu de toutes ses cicatrices pas encore refermées.

 

Lui aussi était décapité, mais d’une manière encore plus atroce que les deux autres, puisqu’il portait sa propre tête dans ses mains, la tête de Vent Gris se trouvant là, attachée à son corps, là où aurait dû être sa tête. Même mort, il saignait encore, comme les autres membres de sa famille décédés au cours de la guerre de Cinq Rois, ou avant, et cette simple vision donna à Théon envie de vomir.

 

Et, alors qu’il s’attendait à l’entendre lui parler, et l’accuser de l’avoir abandonné, _trahi_ , tout ce qu’il entendit, ce fut un hurlement de loup, qui lui glaça le sang.

 

Il voulut s’excuser, lui demander pardon, lui dire que ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait, qu’il ne voulait pas que cela se termine comme ça, mais qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé au juste ?

 

Il était un traître, pas vrai ?

 

Il méritait la mort.

 

Le décor changea une nouvelle fois, et il se retrouva alors à Fort-Terreur, avec nul autre que Ramsay Bolton en face de lui, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et un couteau à la main.

 

Se regardant, il réalisa avec horreur qu’il était vêtu des mêmes frusques que lorsqu’il se prénommait encore Reek, que ses doigts étaient de nouveau mutilés, ses dents étaient à nouveau cassés, _comme si rien ne s’était passé_ après sa mutilation, il était également castré, et cette fois-ci, c’était lui qui saignait.

 

Il avait envie de hurler, tellement besoin _de crier_ , d’horreur, de terreur, de tristesse, ou même pour simplement appeler à l’aide quelqu’un, _n’importe qui_ qui pourrait le sortir de cet enfer.

 

Il n’arriva pas à émettre le moindre son.

 

Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Ramsay, et une terrible panique s’empara de lui.

 

Sauf que Ramsay n’était plus là, Ramsay était _mort_ , mangé par ses propres chiens, Sansa le lui avait confirmé, une lueur de cruauté sauvage dans le regard, il était libre désormais, maintenant que son maître... que le monstre n’était plus là.

 

Pas dans cette réalité en tout cas.

 

Il était encore vivant, à son grand désarroi.

 

Se rapprochant de lui, celui qui avait été le seigneur de Winterfell dans une autre vie lui murmura alors :

 

« Dis-moi... comment est-ce que tu t’appelles ?

 

 _Je m’appelle Théon, pas Reek_ , se força-t-il à penser, tentant de laisser de côté la peur qui commençait à l’envahir, essayant de rester debout, de ne pas broncher et de soutenir le regard du monstre de ses cauchemars sans faiblir.

 

Un sourire cruel se forma sur les lèvres de son tortionnaire.

 

\- Mauvaise réponse, fit Ramsay, avant de lever le bras, et d’utiliser son couteau pour trancher la gorge de sa créature. »

 

Théon se réveilla à cet instant précis, en hurlant.

 

_§§§§_

 

Bran sursauta en l’entendant crier, et se figea, interdit, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu faire réagir le jeune Fer-né de cette façon.

 

Par chance, il était désormais environ quatorze heures, ce qui signifiait que tout le monde dans le château se trouvait occupé ailleurs, et excepté Bran, personne ne l’avait entendu hurler, probablement.

 

Ce qui arrangeait Bran, puisqu’il avait besoin de parler avec l’archer seul à seul, ce qui risquait d’être compromis si jamais quelqu’un (tout à fait au hasard, Robb, par exemple) entrait pour s’assurer que l’otage allait bien.

 

Ce que personne d’autre ne ferait, de toute évidence, ce n’est pas comme si qui que ce soit en dehors de Robb (et peut-être Ned, un peu) se souciait réellement de Théon.

 

Bran commençait de plus en plus à comprendre pourquoi il les avait trahis, même s’il ne l’excusait toujours pas, bien sûr.

 

Le jeune homme se redressa soudainement sur son lit, alors que ses hurlements cessaient peu à peu, sa respiration était erratique, et il tremblait comme une feuille, la vue encore brouillée par les larmes.

 

Au bout de quelques secondes, sa vue lui revint complètement, son souffle reprit un rythme plus apaisé, et il finit par reconnaître le jeune garçon devant lui.

 

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul totalement involontaire.

 

« Bran ? S’exclama-t-il, étonné. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

 

Bran eut un léger sourire.

 

Si l’on oubliait tout leurs différents et conflits passés, il devait admettre qu’il était heureux de revoir Théon, l’ancien Théon, celui qui n’avait pas été brisé par Ramsay, même s’il se doutait bien que de nombreuses cicatrices invisibles et mentales perduraient encore chez le guerrier.

 

\- Bonjour Théon...C’est Robb qui m’envoie, il veut savoir comment tu vas. »

 

En entendant ces mots, Théon sentit une étrange chaleur l’envahir, lui permettant de laisser de côté le froid qui l’avait saisi jusqu’aux os lors de son cauchemar.

 

Robb _s’inquiétait pour lui_?

 

C’était plutôt agréable comme sensation, bien qu’immérité à son avis, et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’un Stark ne s’était pas soucié de lui, sans absolument aucune animosité due à sa trahison, puisque Robb ne savait rien de ce qu’il avait fait.

 

Il se permit de sourire, avant que ses actes ne finissent par lui revenir en pensée, et son sourire s’effaça.

 

En parlant de ça...

 

« Bran, je... »

 

Ils ne s’étaient pas revus quand Théon était revenu à Winterfell, juste avant son départ pour le Mur, le temps leur ayant manqué.

 

Et, s’il s’était excusé auprès de Sansa, Arya et Jon, il n’avait jamais pu le faire avec Bran.

 

« Je suis désolé, pour tout, sincèrement. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon, mais je voudrais que tu saches que je regrette, tellement.

 

Bran prit une profonde inspiration.

 

Même si il ne l’avait pas déjà su avant, même si Sansa ne lui en avait pas déjà parlé, il aurait compris à cet instant précis que Théon Greyjoy ne méritait aucunement sa haine et sa colère.

 

Ça ne voulait pas le moins du monde dire qu’il ne lui en voulait plus, bien au contraire, mais sa colère était tout bonnement devenue _obsolète_.

 

Quand il regardait le jeune homme, il voyait à quel point ce qu’il avait fait l’affectait, à quel point il s’en voulait, dans ses yeux, il lisait toute sa détresse, toute la haine qu’il avait contre lui-même.

 

Oui, sa colère ne s’était pas évanouie comme cela, en quelques secondes, mais, alors qu’il réalisait réellement jusqu’où allaient ses remords, et d’à quel point il était _sincère_ , il sut qu’il saurait un jour trouver la force de pardonner le traître.

 

Malgré ce qu’il avait fait, parce qu’il avait déjà payé, et parce que ce n’était jamais arrivé.

 

\- Théon, avant qu’on ne parle de ça, et... et de tout le reste, je voulais savoir... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

 

Il tremblait toujours autant, la tête baissée, comme s’il avait terriblement peur que Bran ne le condamne directement sans lui laisser le temps de s’expliquer, son cauchemar encore frais dans ses souvenirs, les images sanglantes s’étant définitivement imprimées sur sa rétine, pour sans doute toujours.

 

Il hocha la tête, tentant d’arrêter ses tremblements, en se rappelant qu’il était chez lui, à Winterfell, avant de se souvenir que non, cet endroit ne serait jamais son foyer, peu importe à quel point il avait envie d’être accepté par les Stark.

 

Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si il avait le droit de le vouloir maintenant.

 

« Oui, répondit-il, à moitié convaincu (et convaincant), je vais bien... Je crois.

 

\- Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? Robb a dit qu’il pensait que tu étais sûrement malade, est-ce que tu veux que j’appelle mestre Luwin ?

 

Théon frissonna.

 

Lors de sa « glorieuse » (ha ha... Quelle _blague_!) conquête de Winterfell, le mestre avait été le seul à essayer de comprendre ses motivations, à essayer de l’aider, de le soutenir.

 

Sansa lui avait appris plus tard que le vieil homme avait péri après sa défaite contre les troupes Bolton, et même s’il n’avait pas pris une part active à sa mort, il s’en était quant même voulu, s’était senti _responsable_.

 

C’était lui qui avait attaqué Winterfell en premier lieu, après tout.

 

\- Non... Ça ira. Disons tout simplement que... revenir comme ça, d’un seul coup, à Winterfell comme avant que... que je ne détruise tout avec mes conneries, ça... Ça m’a fait un choc. Et je n’ai pas réussi à me reprendre tout de suite, ce qui explique pourquoi Robb s’est dit que quelque chose n’allait pas.

 

Bran renifla avec amusement.

 

Théon avait pour la première fois revu Robb Stark, son ami, celui qu’il avait trahi et qui était mort depuis des années à sa connaissance, et il avait paniqué.

 

C’était parfaitement compréhensible.

 

Ça avait été comme de voir un fantôme.

 

\- Tu n’es pas le seul... murmura-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis tombé dans les pommes quand j’ai vu tout les membres de ma famille réunis et bien vivants. J’ai revu et revécu tout ce qu’ils avaient pu endurer auparavant, leurs souffrances, les tortures, leurs morts parfois... C’était abominable.

 

\- Est-ce que... tu es toujours la corneille à trois yeux ?

 

\- Non, plus maintenant, puisque la corneille de cette époque existe toujours... Mais j’ai encore en tête les images que j’ai pu voir, et elles sont revenues aujourd’hui.

 

\- Je vois...

 

\- Ça inclut aussi ce que tu as toi-même vécu aux mains de Ramsay, Théon, ajouta Bran en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard sérieux et grave. »

 

Ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle, et le regard que lui adressa le noble était purement et simplement désespéré.

 

Et en le voyant ainsi, encore meurtri et brisé, incapable de se libérer du souvenir de Ramsay, Bran eut alors subitement envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

 

_Oh, et puis merde._

 

Quittant sa chaise, il se dirigea vers son ancien ennemi, et laissant de côté sa rage quant à ce qu’il avait fait à Ser Rodrick et à Winterfell, il l’enlaça sans hésitation, laissant le jeune Fer-né pleurer sur son épaule.

 

« Je suis désolé, hoqueta alors Théon à travers ses larmes. Je voulais, je pensais...

 

\- Je sais... »

 

Puis, quand les tremblements du guerrier stoppèrent, Bran se détacha de lui et revint à sa place.

 

Théon s’essuya les yeux, désormais calmé, mais Bran savait parfaitement que ce n’était pas terminé.

 

Le chemin de Théon Greyjoy jusqu’à la guérison, s’il parvenait jusqu’à la fin de ce dernier du moins, serait long et tortueux.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ça me va parfaitement... Mais en ce qui concerne ce que tu as fait à Winterfell...

 

Bran serra les poings.

 

Il était temps pour Théon de rendre des comptes.

 

Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert aux mains de Ramsay, mais Bran avait simplement _besoin_ de lui hurler dessus, pour évacuer toute sa colère, toute sa rage passée qu’il n’avait jamais pu extérioriser.

 

Il avait été la corneille à trois yeux pendant tellement longtemps, il avait fini par presque oublier ce que c’était que d’être en colère.

 

Et ça faisait du bien de retrouver cette sensation, ça lui prouvait qu’il était bel et bien _en vie._

 

Pas juste un esprit froid et mort ne ressentant plus rien du tout.

 

\- Tu nous as attaqués... Tu as attaqué Winterfell, alors que... alors que nous ne le méritions pas ! Tu as tué Ser Rodrick, et tu as voulu nous tuer, Rickon et moi ! Je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi tu l’as fait, je le sais déjà, et crois-moi, _je comprends_ tes motivations.

 

Mais ça ne change rien à ce que tu as fait ! Nous n’étions que deux enfants, Rickon et moi, deux gosses terrifiés par ce qu’il se passait, qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi _toi_ , Théon, tu nous faisais subir ça. J’avais trop peur à l’époque pour être vraiment en colère, mais par la suite... Je t’en ai voulu, Théon, je t’en ai vraiment voulu.

 

\- J’imagine que c’est toujours le cas... »

 

Bran soupira.

 

Dieux, la voix de Théon était tellement... vide d’espoir que ça lui faisait mal.

 

\- Théon, c’est... compliqué. Je pense que ça dépend aussi beaucoup de qui a été renvoyé dans le passé... Ce que je veux dire, c’est que, si ça avait été Jon, il aurait été en colère contre toi et il t’en aurait toujours voulu, et il aurait eu raison, parce qu’il n’a aucune idée de ce que tu as vécu.

 

Si ça avait été Sansa, elle t’aurait pardonné, et elle aurait aussi eu raison. Parce qu’elle a vécu des choses similaires, que vous avez souffert ensemble, qu’elle te comprend mieux que personne, et que vous vous êtes relevés et enfuis ensemble.

 

Moi, je suis entre les deux, perdu entre deux feux, entre deux injonctions contradictoires : celle de te haïr et celle de te pardonner. Alors, je ne peux pas te promettre que je vais cesser de t’en vouloir tout de suite, ni arrêter immédiatement d’être en colère, mais... je te jure que d’ici quelques temps, j’aurai réussi à complètement te pardonner. »

 

Un sourire faible illumina le visage de l’ancien eunuque.

 

« Merci Bran... Même si je sais pertinemment que je ne le mérite pas.

 

\- Foutaises ! D’autres ont fait bien pire que toi et ne se sont pas sentis coupables pour autant... Ce que Ramsay t’a fait... personne ne mérite de vivre ça. Il t’a brisé, a abusé de toi, s’est servi de toi de toutes les manières possibles... Et j’en suis sincèrement désolé.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? Lui demanda Théon, inquiet, et conscient qu’il ne pourrait pas supporter d’en entendre plus si la conversation continuait de tourner autour de Ramsay. Je veux dire, on est revenu dans le passé, et c’est génial. Mais... qu’est-ce qu’on fait pour changer les choses ? Entre les marcheurs blancs, mon père qui veut l’indépendance des îles de fer, la guerre à venir, sans compter les ambitions de Daenerys Targaryen... On est dans la merde Bran...

 

Un léger rictus étira les lèvres de l’ancienne corneille.

 

\- Peut-être... Mais au moins nous savons ce qui nous attend. C’est un plus, tu ne crois pas ?

 

Théon se mit à sourire.

 

\- Certes oui, tu as raison... Mais alors, peut-on faire quelque chose pour changer le cours de l’avenir ? La mort de Jon Arryn est ce qui a tout déclenché, elle a mis le feu aux poudres, c’est la première chose que nous devons empêcher. La question est de savoir quand cela est supposé se passer.

 

Bran eut un sourire en coin, avant de désigner son propre crâne du doigt.

 

\- Tu oublies que tu parles en ce moment-même à une encyclopédie vivante ! Les choses sont encore un peu confuses dans ma tête, mais d’ici peu, quand j’aurai fait le tri, je devrai être en mesure de savoir de façon assez précise ce qu’il va se passer et quand. En attendant, nous devons attendre. Toi, tu dois essayer de guérir, et de te pardonner ce que tu as fait, ou plutôt, _n’a_ _s_ _jamais fait_ dans cette réalité.

 

Moi, je vais essayer de faire fonctionner mes pouvoirs de zooman une nouvelle fois. Ils sont probablement rouillés, mais avec un peu de chance, j’arriverai bientôt à les faire refonctionner. Tu devrais aller manger, je ne suis pas un mestre, mais je suis certain que ce n’est pas bon de rester aussi longtemps le ventre vide. »

 

Théon acquiesça, Bran lui sourit, et avant de partir de sa chambre, il se retourna une dernière fois vers son interlocuteur.

 

« Et, Théon ? Je suis content que tu sois rentré... »

 

Le sourire que lui renvoya Théon était empli de gratitude, et surtout, il était _sincère_.

 

_§§§§_

 

Alors qu’il sortait, Bran sursauta une nouvelle fois en voyant que Robb était dehors, manifestement en train de l’attendre.

 

Il fronça les sourcils.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

 

\- J’ai réussi à me libérer quelques minutes, alors ? Est-ce que Théon va bien ?

 

Son petit frère hocha la tête.

 

\- Oui, ça va. Apparemment, mentit-il avec aisance, ce n’était que de la fatigue, et peut-être aussi un coup de froid, mais rien de grave.

 

Le soulagement qui apparut sur le visage de son grand frère était plus que palpable.

 

\- Bien, tant mieux, tant mieux... »

 

Il posa un regard plein de regrets sur la porte de la chambre de Théon, retenant à grand-peine un soupir, avant d’adresser un dernier sourire à son frère.

 

Il avait très certainement envie d’aller voir Théon pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien, mais avait à faire ailleurs.

 

C’était une bonne chose d’ailleurs, Bran n’était pas sûr que Théon soit encore prêt pour avoir un tête-à-tête avec Robb, pas maintenant en tout cas.

 

« Je vais y aller alors. Merci d’avoir veillé sur lui petit frère. »

 

Puis, il fila aussi sec, et Bran repartit vers ses propres occupations.

 

_§§§§_

 

C’est en arrivant aux cuisines que Théon réalisa qu’il était véritablement affamé.

 

Les restes du repas de midi s’y trouvaient, probablement laissés là pour les retardataires, et le Fer-né se figea en constatant que Jon Snow s’y trouvait déjà.

 

Dans d’autres circonstances, il l’aurait soit insulté, soit ignoré, puis serait reparti après avoir mangé, fin de l’histoire.

 

Mais là...

 

Les circonstances étaient tout à fait différentes.

 

Il avait promis de s’amender, non ?

 

Hé bien ça commençait en faisant des excuses à celui qu’il avait le plus mal traité durant ses années à Winterfell, et sans que cela soit justifié.

 

Ce qui serait tout sauf facile.

 

Le plus drôle en un sens, c’est que dans ces circonstances, les excuses en question seraient ridiculement simples à formuler, et étaient relatives à des choses bien moins graves que ce qu’il avait pu faire plus tard.

 

Pourtant, il avait un mal terrible à se décider à aller voir le futur soldat de la garde de nuit pour lui parler.

 

Ce n’était pas que Jon Snow lui-même le terrifiait, mais le fait est que la simple idée d’être en présence de chaque membre de la famille Stark (Bran excepté puisqu’il savait déjà tout), l’épouvantait.

 

Les détails de son cauchemar étaient toujours frais dans son esprit, et il frissonna, se souvenant du regard que lui avait lancé Snow.

 

Cependant, en le regardant une nouvelle fois, il se retrouva seulement confronté au gosse de seize ans que Jon était encore à l’époque, ignorant encore que la garde de nuit était bien moins honorable qu’il ne le pensait, qui ne savait pas encore que les marcheurs blancs étaient réels, qui n’avait pas perdu une grande partie de sa famille, et qui n’était pas encore mort puis ressuscité.

 

En vérité, Théon enviait son innocence et son ignorance.

 

Lui au moins, il n’avait pas le terrible fardeau de ses erreurs ou de ses crimes à porter, il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu’il avait perdu, ou détruit.

 

Théon, lui, se souvenait de tout, dans les moindres détails.

 

C’était terrible à dire, mais il aurait préféré oublier, ne rien savoir, ne pas revenir dans le passé en ayant conservé ses souvenirs, et laisser les autres s’occuper de régler l’immense merdier qui venait tout juste de leur tomber dessus.

 

C’était également atrocement égoïste, et il le savait, mais de toute façon, il n’avait jamais été un héros, il n’était pas Robb, il n’était pas Yara.

 

Si Sansa avait été là, elle aurait probablement dit que c’était faux, qu’il l’avait sauvée de Ramsay et de Myranda.

 

Théon aurait rétorqué que ce n’était pas suffisant.

 

Mais le fait est que, puisqu’il était là, autant qu’il en profite pour régler son conflit avec Jon.

 

Et à nouveau, ça n’avait rien de simple.

 

Comment s’y prendre exactement ?

 

Comment faire pour lui faire ses excuses, tout en sonnant comme le Théon d’autrefois, et en donnant le change ?

 

Il savait déjà qu’il n’y parviendrait pas.

 

L’ancien Théon de Winterfell était mort, remplacé par celui de Fort-Terreur, remplacé par _Reek_ , et s’il était désormais plus ou moins lui-même, quelque chose était définitivement mort en lui.

 

Oh et après tout, peu importe.

 

Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu’il ne soit plus lui-même de toute façon, qu’est-ce que ça changeait qu’il soit désormais complètement brisé, cassé, en morceaux, qu’est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire ?

 

Après tout, peu importe... peu importe ce que Ramsay lui avait fait, pas vrai ?

 

Peu importe que le simple fait d’y repenser lui donnait envie de hurler, de vomir, le faisant frissonner de terreur, peu importe qu’il ait en ce moment-même les ongles enfoncés dans ses mains serrées.

 

Ça ne comptait pas.

 

Il ne comptait pas...

 

 _Dieux_ , qu’est-ce que Yara lui _manquait_.

 

Elle au moins elle aurait pu peut-être comprendre ce qu’il ressentait, ou du moins, elle aurait essayé.

 

Après avoir mangé, il s’assit en face du bâtard de Winterfell, qui le gratifia d’un regard peu amène, avant de baisser la tête sur le livre qu’il avait entre les mains, bien décidé à l’ignorer.

 

« Snow...

 

\- Greyjoy... Qu’est-ce tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un ton sec et blasé. »

 

Théon leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

 

Évidemment, il n’avait pas envie de lui parler.

 

Ce n’était... absolument pas étonnant.

 

Il se jeta à l’eau malgré tout.

 

« Je suis venu m’excuser.

 

Son interlocuteur releva immédiatement la tête, et cligna des yeux, interloqué, un peu comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête, ou qu’on l’avait appelé seigneur au lieu de bâtard, ou que Lady Catelyn avait dit un mot gentil à son égard.

 

\- Pardon ?

 

\- Non, ça c’est moi qui suit supposé le dire, répliqua Théon avec un léger sourire en coin.

 

Certaines choses ne changeraient sans doute jamais vraiment.

 

\- Tu veux t’excuser... De quoi exactement ?

 

\- De... tout je dirais ? D’avoir été un vrai connard à ton égard. De t’avoir insulté et rabaissé, traité comme un moins que rien pendant toutes ces années sans que tu le mérites. En te promettant de ne plus recommencer, bien sûr... Je pense que c’est tout.

 

\- Certes... Et qu’est-ce que je suis censé répondre au juste ? Tu me prends un peu de cours là.

 

Théon haussa les épaules.

 

\- Oh, comme tu veux, soit : _j’accepte tes excuses Théon, merci_ ou _vas te faire foutre Greyjoy, tire-toi et laisse-moi lire, tu m’emmerdes_ , fit le Fer-né avec un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage. »

 

C’était comme remettre un ancien masque, jouer un ancien rôle, et c’était plutôt déconcertant, comme quand Ramsay l’avait envoyé à Moat Cailin pour...

 

Il secoua la tête.

 

Mieux valait ne pas y repenser.

 

Jon posa son livre et croisa les bras.

 

« Et donc... dit-il prudemment, ça t’es venu comme ça ? Tu t’es levé ce matin, et tu t’es dit : _je vais arrêter d’être un sale con_  ?

 

\- C’est ça, oui... à peu de choses près. J’ai eu une... épiphanie, disons.

 

\- Et ça t’es tombé dessus _en une nuit_? Demanda Jon, incrédule. »

 

Le sourire de Théon se fissura, et les différentes tortures de Ramsay, physiques comme psychologiques, lui revinrent en mémoire.

 

Non, son changement d’attitude ne s’était pas fait en une seule nuit.

 

Ce n’était pas ce que lui avait fait Ramsay qui l’avait changé ainsi, il était déjà comme ça avant, seulement...

 

La torture avait fait tomber toutes les barrières qu’il avait construites autour de lui au fil des années, à vivre en tant que captif, loin de chez lui.

 

Le regardant plus attentivement, Jon vit dans ses yeux quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais vu auparavant.

 

Le regard de Théon était comme _hanté_ par quelque chose, il y avait une sorte d’ombre dans ses yeux, une peur terrible qui n’était pas là avant, il en était sûr.

 

« Théon... est-ce que... est-ce que tout va bien ?

 

\- Oui Jon, oui bien sûr, tout va bien, tout baigne... Fit-il sa voix tremblant involontairement. Pourquoi, ça ne se voit pas ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton légèrement agressif, mais bien moins qu’à l’accoutumée.

 

\- Hé bien, je ne sais pas, tu viens tout juste de t’excuser, alors que tu ne fais pas ce genre de choses habituellement. Alors, à moins que ce ne soit une blague extrêmement bien élaborée dont je ne comprends pas encore le sens, j’ai du mal à saisir...

 

\- Je t’arrête tout de suite, le coupa Théon. Je sais que... je n’ai pas toujours été très sympa avec toi, c’est vrai... mais on est d’accord que je n’ai jamais fait de blagues trop tordues, non ?

 

\- Non. C’est vrai. Mais pourquoi... pourquoi _maintenant_  ?

 

Théon soupira.

 

Il était peut-être temps pour lui de tout dire.

 

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j’ai toujours été aussi infect avec toi ?

 

\- Je t’écoute, répondit Jon, méfiant.

 

\- Tu es un bâtard. Je ne dis pas ça comme une insulte, ajouta-t-il immédiatement en voyant le visage de Jon s’assombrir (enfin, encore plus que d’habitude quoi...), j’énonce simplement cela comme _un fait_. Tu es le fils illégitime de Lord Stark, et moi... je suis un otage.

 

\- Quel est le foutu rapport avec ton comportement au juste ?

 

\- Toi et moi, on est pareils, lâcha finalement Théon. On est à part de Winterfell, des exclus. On aura jamais de réelle place ici. Nous ne sommes pas des Stark, même si tu en es un par le sang, à défaut de l’être par le nom... Pas moi. Moi, je suis juste... je ne suis _rien_ ici.

 

Je suis un Greyjoy, un _seigneur_ , théoriquement. Mais à cause des conneries de mon père, je suis un juste un otage ici. Je suis un noble, _et tout le monde s’en fout_! Et avant que tu n’ajoutes quoi que ce soit, _non_ , ce n’est pas seulement une question d’égo. Et je n’ai pas fini ! Ici, quels que soient mes efforts, personne ne me respecte ou ne m’apprécie à part Robb. Et peut-être ton père, un peu.

 

Quoi qu’il en soit, ici, je n’ai pas de place. Je suis bloqué ici, sans avoir la possibilité de repartir, et au moindre faux pas de mon père, le tien devra me couper la tête ! Et malgré tout ce que je pourrais faire pour essayer de me frayer une place ici... Ce serait un complet échec.

 

\- Et donc, tu as pensé que tu pourrais le faire en étant terriblement désagréable avec moi ? C’est quoi cette logique tordue ?

 

\- J’ai été stupide, reconnut le fer-né. Je pensais que si je montrais à Lady Catelyn que je te méprisais autant qu’elle, elle en aurait quelque chose à faire de moi. Ça n’a pas eu un grand succès, comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même, ironisa-t-il. »

 

Jon eut un léger sourire, et hocha la tête.

 

« Ça et le fait que je suis un vrai petit con, évidemment... Je ne vais pas le nier.

 

\- Moi non plus... Il y autre chose, pas vrai ?

 

Théon serra les poings.

 

C’était peut-être une mauvaise idée d’en parler à Snow, c’était un comble même, au vue de leur animosité passée.

 

Mais il avait juste besoin que quelqu’un lui _pardonne_.

 

Même si c’était pour quelque chose d’aussi de futile que ça.

 

C’était de la triche, bien évidemment, parce que Jon ne savait pas tout le reste, et ne le saurait jamais.

 

\- Je voulais une famille, lâcha-t-il enfin, la voix brisée. Un chez-moi. Ce truc que je n’ai jamais eu sur les Îles de Fer. Un _foyer_. Je vis ici depuis quoi... dix ans ? En dix longues années, mon connard de père ne m’a pas envoyé _une_ _seule_ _lettre_  ! Mes deux grand frère sont morts durant la rébellion de ma famille contre la tienne, ma mère est... je ne sais même pas ce qu’elle est devenue, et je n’ai pas revue ma sœur depuis dix ans ! Je voulais juste que ta famille m’accepte, et désormais, je sais que ça n’arrivera jamais. Après tout, continua-t-il avec amertume, _ce n’est pas ma maison_. »

 

Robb ne lui avait pas encore sortit cette phrase dans cet univers, mais ça ne changeait absolument rien au fait que _c’était vrai_.

 

Ce n’est que quelques secondes plus tard, en constatant qu’il n’y voyait plus clair, qu’il réalisa qu’il pleurait de nouveau.

 

_Et merde._

 

Il s’essuya les yeux, les mains tremblantes, avant d’éclater de rire, nerveusement.

 

C’était la première fois qu’il prononçait ces mots à voix haute, après les avoir ruminés pendant tant d’années, et c’était libérateur, comme si un énorme poids lui tenaillant la poitrine et l’empêchant complètement de respirer venait tout juste de s’évaporer dans l’air.

 

Mais aussi terriblement épuisant.

 

« Je sais.. marmonnant Théon en ricanant, pleurant toujours sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Je suis pathétique.

 

\- Non, tu ne l’es pas... le contredit Jon. »

 

Cette conversation était tout bonnement... surréaliste.

 

Celui qui se trouvait devant lui, ce n’était pas Théon.

 

Pas le Théon qu’il connaissait en tout cas, ce Théon-là n’aurait jamais été jusqu’à pleurer en face de lui, il était bien trop fier pour ça.

 

Sauf qu’après tout ce qu’il avait enduré, le jeune homme s’en battait sincèrement les reins de sa fierté, c’était même presque un miracle qu’il ait réussi à se reconstruire un petit peu après avoir fui Winterfell.

 

Même s’il n’était pas le moins du monde redevenu lui-même, et que ce n’était qu’une façade, un rôle qu’il se forçait à jouer.

 

Même si c’était loin d’être fini.

 

« En tout cas, si jamais... c’est sincère...

 

Théon ne put s’empêcher de pouffer.

 

Évidemment, Snow n’allait pas lui faire confiance comme, il n’était pas stupide non plus.

 

Tant mieux pour lui d’ailleurs.

 

\- Merci, reprit Jon. De t’être confié à moi... comme ça. Je me doute que ça n’a pas dû être facile d’en parler, surtout _à moi_... Je pense que ça aurait été plus simple si tu en avais parlé à Robb.

 

\- Robb n’aurait pas comprit. Parce qu’il ne sait pas ce que c’est. Toi oui. Il est le futur Lord de Winterfell... Comment pourrait-il comprendre ?

 

À son grand soulagement, il s’était arrêté de pleurer.

 

\- En effet... Tout ça pour dire que... J’accepte tes excuses Théon.

 

Le sourire qui illumina le visage du Fer-né était tout sauf railleur, juste... soulagé.

 

\- Merci Snow... Enfin Jon. Vraiment. Je ne te promets pas d’arrêter d’être insupportable, mais disons que ce sera comme pour tout le monde quoi. Il tenta de rire, mais son rire sonnait terriblement faux. Bon, moi je vais y aller, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, sinon je sens que je vais exploser. »

 

Puis, le Fer-né prit la poudre d’escampette et partit aussi vite qu’il était entré quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

Jon cligna des yeux, stupéfait.

 

Okay, il était totalement perdu là...

 

Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer au juste ?

 

Haussant les épaules, il finit par se lever, bien décidé à aller toucher deux mots à Robb de... cette étrange conversation.

 

Si il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de tirer au clair le comportement de Théon, c’était lui, et personne d’autre.

 

_A suivre..._

 

**Prochain chapitre : On reste à Winterfell, et Théon va encore morfler un peu, le pauvre.**


	10. Étrange, très étrange.

« Il vient de se passer quelque chose de vraiment étrange, annonça Jon à Robb alors que ce dernier était occupé à sermonner Arya (prise la main dans le sac avec un arc et des flèches à la main, alors qu’elle aurait dû être en train de broder ou de coudre sous la surveillance de Septa Mordane) sur ce qu’une dame était supposée faire ou ne pas faire.

 

Cette dernière ne l’écoutant bien évidemment pas, et objectant à chaque argument que son grand frère pouvait lui donner.

 

Ce dernier tourna la tête pendant quelques secondes, ce qui donna le temps à la petite fille de filer à l’anglaise et reprendre ses activités illicites.

 

Robb eut un sourire amusé, comprenant qu’il ne saurait pas lui faire entendre raison.

 

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il à son demi-frère. Ma mère t’a dit bonjour ce matin ?

 

Jon ricana, grinçant des dents.

 

L’animosité de Lady Catelyn Stark à son égard était connue de tous à Winterfell.

 

\- Non, mais ça s’en rapproche... Théon est venu me voir ce midi, _pour s’excuser_.

 

\- De quoi ? Attends, Théon... _s’excuser_?

 

\- Je suis d’accord, c’est pas du tout son genre... Est-ce que c’est toi qui l’a envoyé me voir ?

 

\- Non, absolument pas. Je ne l’ai pas revu depuis ce matin à vrai dire. Comment il va ?

 

\- Tu veux dire à part son comportement étrange ? Bien... Je crois.

 

\- Il s’est excusé par rapport à quoi exactement ?

 

\- Tout... D’avoir été un connard à mon égard, pour toutes les fois où il m’a rabaissé... Ce genre de choses quoi.

 

\- Okay... répondit Robb, semblant toujours aussi sceptique. C’est une bonne chose... je suppose.

 

\- Tu veux savoir le plus bizarre dans tout ça ? C’est que... qu’il semblait vraiment sincère. Théon, il y a... quelque chose de changé en lui, je ne saurais dire quoi. Il avait l’air de vouloir se racheter de... de je ne sais quoi. Après on a parlé, un peu...

 

\- Attends, le coupa son frère, étonné. Vous avez _parlé_? Vraiment ? Je veux dire... sans insultes, sans chamailleries, rien ?

 

\- Yep.

 

\- Ouah, fit Robb, semblant réellement être impressionné. Et surpris. Effectivement, c’est... surprenant.

 

\- Je te le fais pas dire. »

 

Puis, Jon se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, comme troublé par quelque chose, ce que Robb remarqua immédiatement.

 

« Ça ne va pas ? On dirait que quelque chose te chiffonne.

 

\- Tu devrais lui parler. Maintenant, de toute urgence. La vérité, c’est que c’est surtout lui qui a parlé, et je pense pouvoir dire qu’il s’est... confié à moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin ou ces derniers jours, mais il n’allait vraiment pas bien du tout tout à l’heure.

 

Il n’en dirait pas plus à ce sujet, du moins il ne dirait pas à Robb que Théon avait été jusqu’à pleurer, même si ça n’avait pas duré plus longtemps, il n’avait pas forcément besoin de le savoir.

 

\- A quel point ?

 

\- Il m’a dit qu’il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, et qu’il n’en aurait probablement jamais une, vu qu’il n’était rien d’autre qu’une pièce rapportée, si ce n’est un Greyjoy, et surtout un otage, et qu’il ne serait jamais réellement un Stark.

 

Robb fronça les sourcils.

 

\- D’où... d’où lui vient donc cette idée ? »

 

Le pire c’est qu’il semblait sincèrement être _surpris_.

 

Comme si le fait que Théon puisse ne pas se sentir à sa place à Winterfell était désormais absurde.

 

Comme si il avait finit par oublier au fil du temps que l’autre jeune homme était un otage, tout comme il semblait avoir oublié que Jon était un bâtard.

 

Jon leva les yeux au ciel, et sourit.

 

Effectivement, Théon avait eu raison.

 

Il ne comprenait pas.

 

Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais.

 

Et c’était bien normal.

 

« C’est tout comme moi... Je ne suis pas un Stark, je suis un bâtard, je ne suis pas à ma place ici... Ta mère me le fait comprendre chaque jour, fit-il avec une amertume non dissimulée.

 

\- Tu es un Stark, lui assura Robb. Et tu es mon frère. Tu fais partie de la famille, ne l’oublie jamais.

 

Le sourire de Jon s’agrandit.

 

\- Je le sais. Mais c’est différent pour Théon. Je sais que je suis ton frère, et celui de Bran, Arya, Sansa, et Rickon. Mais Théon, lui... il me l’a dit, il est un Greyjoy, mais d’après ce que j’ai compris, il ne se sent plus comme étant un Greyjoy désormais... Depuis longtemps.

 

Cela fait dix ans qu’il vit à Winterfell, et il n’a jamais reçut la moindre lettre de sa famille. Mais il ne peut pas être un Stark non plus. Il n’est qu’un otage. Il est seul ici, et entouré des ennemis de sa famille. Mets-toi un peu à sa place. »

 

Cette conversation également était particulièrement surréaliste et bizarre.

 

Jon Snow, en train de plaider la cause de Théon Greyjoy ?

 

Ça dépassait l’entendement, et surtout, ça n’avait aucun sens.

 

Et pourtant, c’était en train d’arriver.

 

Robb blêmit soudainement.

 

« Attends une seconde... Tu es en train de me dire qu’il nous considère comme _ses ennemis_? Encore ? Après toutes ces années ? »

 

Jon secoua la tête.

 

« Non, absolument pas, bien au contraire... Mais avoue que ça devrait être le cas. Ses frères sont morts pendant la rébellion de son père contre les Stark, et si son père se révolte à nouveau, il aura la tête tranchée. Théon m’a dit qu’il ne serait jamais un Stark, même si c’est ce qu’il veut, _réellement_ , et, malgré tout ses efforts, un peu comme moi mais en pire. Parce que, après tout, comme il me l’a dit lui-même : «  _Ce n’est pas sa maison._  » »

 

Robb sursauta, comme si il avait été frappé.

 

« Pardon ? C’est ce qu’il t’a dit, _vraiment_  ?

 

\- Oui. Ce sont ses propres mots. Tu aurais dû le voir quand il les a prononcés, il paraissait tellement... amer. Et désabusé. Comme si il avait perdu tout espoir de faire un jour parti de cette famille.

 

\- Tu penses que... quelqu’un ici, à Winterfell, le lui a dit ?

 

Le bâtard haussa les épaules.

 

\- C’est possible, il ne m’en a pas dit plus. Après tout, rajouta-t-il en grimaçant, ce n’est pas comme si beaucoup de monde respectait vraiment Théon dans le château.

 

Robb hocha la tête, le reconnaissant volontiers.

 

\- Très bien... fit le jeune homme avec un air terriblement grave et sérieux. Merci de m’avoir prévenu Jon, je vais aller le voir, et lui expliquer qu’il se trompe.

 

\- Tant mieux alors. Tu sais, il m’a fait vraiment fait de la peine, comme ça, avec ses yeux de chien battu. »

 

Son demi-frère cligna des yeux, ébahi.

 

« Ah ! Hé bien, c’est vraiment un signe que les choses vont mal en ce moment, marmonna-t-il. Bref, je vais y aller, si pendant ce temps-là tu peux essayer d’aller raisonner Arya à ma place... Toi au moins, elle t’écoute. »

 

Jon le regarda comme si il venait de dire quelque chose de stupide, avant d’éclater de rire.

 

« Tu sais tout comme moi que c’est un combat perdu d’avance... Mais je peux essayer...

 

\- Merci, répondit Robb avant de partir à la recherche de Théon. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Revenir à Winterfell avait été plus que bizarre.

 

Revenir _et_ avoir de nouveau un arc dans les mains _et_ s’en servir une nouvelle fois l’était encore plus.

 

Cela devait faire presque deux heures que Théon s’entraînait à tirer à l’arc, de nouveau, comme autrefois, et il ne s’en lassait toujours pas.

 

Par ailleurs, il y avait quelque chose de très réconfortant et satisfaisant dans le fait que son corps n’avait pas le moins du monde oublié ce qu’il était supposé faire, et ça n’avait rien d’étonnant, puisque ce dernier venait d’une époque où il s’entraînait encore tout les jours, et pas de...

 

Il secoua la tête pour s’empêcher de penser à ce que Ramsay avait infligé à ses doigts.

 

L’autre aspect sympathique de cette activité, c’est qu’en la pratiquant, il pouvait ne se concentrer que sur ce qu’il faisait, et ne plus réfléchir.

 

Encocher la flèche, bander l’arc, viser, tirer.

 

Recommencer.

 

Encore et encore.

 

Rien de plus.

 

Ainsi, il pouvait momentanément oublier tout ce qu’il avait fait à Winterfell et aux Stark, tout ce que Ramsay lui avait fait, la guerre contre les marcheurs blancs à venir, la guerre des cinq rois à empêcher...

 

Ici et maintenant, il pouvait vider son esprit de tout souci, du moins temporairement, et c’était plutôt reposant.

 

Au point que, au bout d’un moment, il laissa un petit sourire de fierté se dessiner sur ses lèvres en réalisant qu’il n’avait rien perdu de sa dextérité.

 

Pendant quelques secondes, il se plut à s’imaginer en train d’envoyer une flèche en plein dans la gorge de Ramsay Bolton.

 

Pour ensuite avoir le plaisir de lui hurler au visage, sans qu’il comprenne et tandis qu’il agonise : _tu ne m’as pas brisé_.

 

Il fallait absolument qu’il y croit, sinon, il le savait, il allait s’effondrer.

 

Ce fut à cet instant précis que les détails de la fin de son cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire.

 

Le jeune fer-né enserra alors le bois de son arc dans sa main peut-être plus fortement que nécessaire, et perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il ne visa pas juste cette fois-ci, et il vit alors sa flèche partir se ficher dans un arbre.

 

Pas du tout sa destination de base, en somme.

 

Il soupira de découragement, avant de regarder ses mains.

 

Elles tremblaient, et il décida d’arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

 

Il faillit en jeter son arc par terre de rage, les images de Fort-Terreur tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

 

Pourquoi ?

 

Pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait de penser à Ramsay le mettait dans cet état, piégé continuellement comme il l’était entre colère, tristesse et désespoir ?

 

Pourquoi n’avait-il toujours pas réussi à se libérer de son souvenir, alors que cela faisait déjà _des_ _mois_ qu’il s’était enfui de Winterfell ?

 

Sans compter que désormais, comme il se le répétait depuis son retour, _ce_ _n’était jamais arrivé_.

 

Et pourtant, il souffrait toujours.

 

Pourquoi ?

 

Il n’eut pas le temps d’y penser plus longtemps, alors qu’une voix terriblement familière résonnait derrière lui.

 

« Théon ? »

 

Robb Stark.

 

Qui d’autre ?

 

Il se figea immédiatement, n’osant pas se retournant, ses mains recommençant à trembler de plus belle.

 

Revoir Bran et Jon et leur parler avait été douloureux, mais au moins, dans le futur, ces deux-là étaient vivants, et l’un d’eux savait déjà ce qu’il avait fait, ce qui allégeait un peu le poids de sa culpabilité, paradoxalement.

 

Mais Robb...

 

Robb n’était au courant de rien, et Robb était mort depuis tellement longtemps que Théon avait presque fini par oublier son visage, et le son de sa voix.

 

Robb n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il avait pu lui faire, Robb ne savait pas, Robb ne savait rien, les dieux en soient loués, Robb ignorait tout de sa trahison, et la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu (si l’on exceptait leurs brèves retrouvailles quelques heures plus tôt), c’était...

 

Oh, Dieux...

 

Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

 

Trop longtemps.

 

C’était avant son départ pour Pyke, avant qu’il ne le trahisse, avant que l’enfer ne commence, avant que tout ne s’effondre autour de lui.

 

Avant qu’il ne devienne Reek.

 

Avant qu’il ne se perde lui-même.

 

Avant les Noces Pourpres, avant que Robb ne meurt.

 

Il ne pouvait pas se retourner, ni le regarder dans les yeux, pas en sachant tout ce qu’il avait fait.

 

Il avait presque peur de se retrouver face à la créature de son cauchemar, aussi absurde cela soit-il, et il dut se répéter à plusieurs reprises que oui, Robb était bel et bien vivant, il l’avait constaté lui-même quelques heures plus tôt.

 

Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas se retourner, il n’en avait pas le droit.

 

Regarder Robb dans les yeux sans flancher, c’était revivre le jour abominable où Ramsay lui avait appris la mort du roi du Nord, le sourire aux lèvres, c’était se souvenir qu’il avait été Reek.

 

(Comme si il pouvait l’oublier...)

 

Il n’y arriverait pas.

 

Il n’était pas prêt, pas encore.

 

Non, c’était définitif, il n’aurait pas la force de se confronter à lui, pas maintenant, c’était beaucoup trop tôt.

 

Si il le faisait, s’il lui parlait, il allait probablement craquer, s’effondrer, perdre pied, et se jeter aux pieds du Jeune Loup et implorer son pardon, pour une chose qu’il n’avait jamais faite, et ne comptait jamais refaire d’ailleurs.

 

Ce n’était pas pour rien si il avait décampé le plus rapidement possible face à Robb le matin même, ce n’était pas juste à cause de son retour dans le passé, non.

 

C’était tout simplement parce que la simple vue de celui qu’il avait trahi lui était insupportable.

 

Il avait eu trop peur.

 

Il avait tout bonnement fuit à toutes jambes.

 

Et il voulait refaire la même chose.

 

Courir, s’enfuir, le plus loin de Robb si possible, et ainsi s’empêcher de gâcher une nouvelle fois sa vie.

 

C’était de la lâcheté, rien d’autre.

 

Reculer pour mieux sauter, parce qu’il le savait, il devrait se confronter à lui tôt pu tard.

 

Et cette fois-ci, maintenant qu’il s’était reposé, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant et retourner dans sa chambre.

 

Il aurait pu fuir une nouvelle fois, faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, mais ça aurait être lâche, également.

 

Il se retourna.

 

Il eut alors l’impression que son cœur venait de sauter dans sa poitrine.

 

Et, avant même que son cerveau ait pu avoir le temps de lui dire que c’était sûrement une mauvaise idée, et qu’il devait tout faire pour sauvegarder les apparences, et apparaître comme le Théon railleur et insouciant d’autrefois, son corps et son cœur prirent les devants, et c’est tout naturellement qu’il se dirigea vers Robb Stark et le serra dans ses bras.

 

Il en avait besoin, il avait juste besoin d’être _sûr_ que le Jeune Loup était bel et bien _vivant_ et que tout ça n’était pas un rêve.

 

Peu importe qu’on puisse le regarder bizarrement.

 

Peu importe que Robb se soit figé, médusé, et soit en train de le regarder avec surprise, incapable de comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

 

Peu importe qu’il ne pense pas mériter ces retrouvailles.

 

Il avait juste besoin d’être sûr, d’être _rassuré_.

 

_Robb Stark est mort. Il était comme un frère pour toi, je me trompe ?_

 

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de rejeter le plus loin possible de lui les mots de Ramsay.

 

Les Noces Pourpres ne s’étaient pas encore produites, et n’arriveraient jamais, il se le jurait, et ce même s’il avait besoin de mourir pour cela.

 

« Théon... lui demanda Robb, perplexe, est-ce que... tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

 

_Tu n’es pas mort, tu n’es pas mort, tu n’es pas mort._

 

Et, tout doucement, Théon Greyjoy se mit à sourire.

 

\- Mieux que jamais, murmura-t-il. »

 

Robb éclata de rire, avant de briser l’étreinte, comme si de rien n’était.

 

« Hé bien, entre ça et tes excuses à Jon, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es malade.

 

Théon grimaça en entendant ces mots.

 

Non pas qu’il ait eu envie que Snow garde ça secret, mais il n’avait pas vraiment l’intention que Robb l’apprenne.

 

Robb fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Tu n’avais pas envie que ça se sache, c’est ça ?

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

À force, il avait perdu tout son amour-propre, alors le fait qu’on sache qu’il s’était excusé de son comportement vis-à-vis du bâtard de Winterfell auprès de celui-ci lui était parfaitement égal.

 

\- Je n’ai pas fait ça pour bien me faire voir de qui que ce soit... Juste parce que je pensais que c’était la bonne chose à faire. »

 

Il faillit se mettre à ricaner.

 

Voilà qu’il commençait à parler comme un vrai Stark !

 

Le regard de Robb se radoucit alors.

 

« Donc... c’est sincère ?

 

Théon sursauta.

 

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi, ça te surprend ?

 

\- Plutôt oui, avoua Robb avec franchise. C’est pas vraiment ton genre, toi c’est plutôt...

 

\- Les blagues, les insultes, et rabaisser les gens ? Lâcha Théon avec amertume.

 

Oui, définitivement, quand il regardait de loin son ancien comportement, il avait réellement _honte_.

 

\- Ouais... on peut dire ça comme ça. Enfin, peu importe... Théon ?

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Merci. Sincèrement. »

 

_Je ne mérite pas ça._

 

_Je ne mérite pas tout ça._

 

_Je ne mérite pas cette seconde chance._

 

Le Fer-né se força à sourire.

 

« De rien. »

 

S’il regardait Robb assez longtemps, peut-être oublierait-il le hurlement du loup de son cauchemar, peut-être oublierait-il sa propre culpabilité.

 

Peut-être oublierait-il enfin le visage de Ramsay Bolton, peut-être oublierait-il enfin ses erreurs et ses crimes.

 

S’il n’arrêtait jamais de le regarder, peut-être l’image de son visage se graverait-elle dans son esprit, lui permettant de ne jamais l’oublier.

 

Peut-être qu’en se concentrant seulement sur lui, et le fait qu’il était vivant, _merveilleusement vivant_ , peut-être parviendrait-il à oublier toutes ses peurs et toutes ses souffrances passées.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? Lui demanda Robb, surpris d’être scruté ainsi.

 

Théon eut un autre sourire.

 

\- Rien, mentit-il. »

 

_Oh, Robb, par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux, et par le Dieu Noyé..._

 

_Tu m’as tellement manqué._

 

_§§§§_

 

Le repas du soir avait une sorte d’inquiétante étrangeté, autant pour Théon que pour Bran.

 

Bran, lui, ne pouvait se rassasier de l a vue des membres de sa famille _en vie_ et sain et saufs, paraissant lui-même bien plus animé que d’habitude aux yeux des autres, ce qui rassura tout le monde quant à son état, surtout après le malaise qu’il avait eu dans la journée.

 

Théon, quant à lui, était à la fois heureux et mal à l’aise.

 

Tout comme Bran lui-même, il ne pouvait les regarder sans se souvenir de ce qu’ils avaient vécu.

 

Ned Stark, décapité par Glace.

 

Catelyn Stark, la gorge tranchée aux Noces Pourpres.

 

Robb Stark, assassiné par Roose Bolton.

 

Rickon Stark, tué pendant la bataille des Bâtards.

 

Arya et Sansa, et tout ce qu’elles avaient enduré.

 

Sansa, en particulier, puisqu’il y avait assisté, qu’il avait été _présent_.

 

Et il se fit une autre promesse.

 

Celle que, si jamais tout merdait de nouveau, si il en avait la possibilité et que Sansa en avait besoin, il la protégerait de Ramsay et de tout les monstres qui pourraient lui vouloir du mal.

 

Il revoyait la nuit de noce, et la nausée le saisit de nouveau.

 

En regardant son assiette, il réalisa alors qu’il n’avait plus faim.

 

Il alla se coucher en ayant parfaitement conscience qu’il n’allait définitivement pas dormir sur ses deux oreilles cette nuit.

 

Il avait raison.

 

Son sommeil fut peuplé d’innombrables cauchemars.

 

_Car la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreur..._

 

_A suivre..._

 

 

 

 


	11. Bonus 2 : Dix-Tours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Yara cauchemarde, culpabilise et où Alannys en apprend un peu plus sur l’enfer qu’a vécu son fils à Fort-Terreur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autre bonus !
> 
> \- Défi de la collection restreinte : pas de romance.

Les ténèbres.

 

Le froid.

 

L’odeur du sang.

 

Et un rire, atroce, immonde.

 

Le rire de Ramsay Bolton, le rire du monstre qui avait emprisonné son frère et qui l’avait brisé.

 

Yara reconnut immédiatement l’endroit dans lequel son cauchemar l’avait envoyée.

 

Fort-Terreur.

 

La jeune femme frissonna face au lieu terriblement familier, qu’elle n’avait certes vu qu’une seule fois, mais qu’elle n’avait jamais oublié.

 

Le rire continua de résonner sans fin, bientôt suivi par des hurlements de douleur.

 

Yara le savait déjà, sans même être directement confrontée à la scène.

 

C’était son petit frère qui hurlait ainsi.

 

Sans qu’elle puisse s’en empêcher, elle se sentit prendre la direction de la pièce maudite, celle dont Theon lui avait parlée quelques fois avant qu’ils n’arrivent à Meereen, l’endroit où il avait été attaché à une croix, et torturé pendant des heures.

 

Voire des jours.

 

Elle ne l’avait jamais vue, mais son instinct lui disait que c’était bien là qu’elle se rendait.

 

Tout était très flou, très confus, c’était un rêve après tout, mais malgré tout, elle reconnut parfaitement le visage de son frère, puis celui de son bourreau.

 

De même, elle n’avait vu qu’une seule fois le visage de Ramsay Bolton, pourtant, son visage la hantait encore et toujours.

 

Son cauchemar continua, s’empirant de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que ses pieds l’amenaient bien malgré elle là où Theon avait souffert mille tortures.

 

Elle voyait le visage terrifié de son petit frère, le sourire sadique de Ramsay, et elle serra les poings, se sentant au moins aussi impuissante que lorsqu’elle était venue sauver son frère à Fort-Terreur, des années plus tôt.

 

Et, alors que Ramsay continuait de rire, et que Theon hurlait de nouveau, elle se mit à elle-même hurler d’horreur et de terreur.

 

Elle se réveilla à ce moment-là.

 

_§§§§_

 

La fer-née ouvrit les yeux, et une fois qu’elle eut repris ses esprits, elle réalisa qu’elle était dans son lit, dans sa cabine et à bord de son vaisseau, et loin, _très loin_ de Fort-Terreur.

 

Elle était à la maison, en sécurité, et rien ne pouvait lui arriver d’affreux.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir, laissant passer sa mère, qui, malgré la noirceur de la nuit, parvint à trouver son chemin jusqu’au lit de sa fille.

 

« Yara, est-ce que tout va bien ?

 

\- Mère ? Que faites-vous là ?

 

\- Tu as crié Yara... Ça m’a inquiétée. »

 

Ça aurait pu en rester là, elle aurait pu prétendre que tout allait bien, sa mère se serait recouchée, et elle aussi, fin de l’histoire.

 

Sauf que non.

 

Tout n’allait _pas_ bien.

 

Le tremblement de ses mains seul était un indice suffisant à ce sujet.

 

La douleur dans ses yeux en était un aussi.

 

« Mère... j’ai fait un cauchemar, avoua-t-elle immédiatement.

 

Alannys s’assit à côté d’elle, prenant place sur le rebord du lit.

 

\- A propos de quoi ?

 

\- Au sujet de Theon...

 

Sa mère se crispa immédiatement.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que... que se passait-il dans ce cauchemar ?

 

\- J’étais de retour à Fort-Terreur... Mais les choses étaient différentes de... de quand j’y suis allée, _en vrai_. Je veux dire... j’ai vu Theon, en train de se faire torturer par Ramsay, je... je l’ai entendu hurler. »

 

Tout doucement, elle se mit à sangloter, tandis que sa mère la serrait contre elle, ne sachant que dire.

 

Et quelque chose se brisa en elle alors qu’elle se souvenait de ce que Theon lui avait crié au visage quand elle était venue le chercher.

 

« J’ai _échoué_ mère... Ce jour-là, quand je suis allée chercher Theon à Fort-Terreur, quand je suis partie le sauver, accompagnée de mes hommes... Je n’ai pas réussi à le sauver. Je n’ai pas su... le ramener à la maison. Pardon mère, je suis tellement désolée... »

 

Alannys lui embrassa doucement le front, et lui sourit.

 

« Yara... ce n’est pas de ta faute. Tu as essayé de le sauver, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu...

 

\- Il ne m’a même pas reconnue ! Oh mère, c’était vraiment atroce, je... Moi non plus je ne le reconnaissais plus, ce n’était plus _lui_... Ce n’était plus mon petit frère, juste la créature de ce monstre... Il était vraiment _brisé_. Je pense qu’il l’est toujours d’ailleurs.

 

\- C’est fini maintenant Yara... _Ce n’est jamais arrivé_. Ton frère va bien maintenant. Et toi aussi. Nous sommes tous sains et saufs.

 

\- Cela ne change rien mère. Parce que moi je m’en souviens, et Theon aussi. Et j’ai peur... qu’il ne s’en remette jamais vraiment.

 

\- Alors nous ferons tout pour l’aider à guérir une fois que nous serons à Winterfell, pour qu’il puisse se reconstruire, redevenir lui-même, et oublier, si du moins c’est possible. Je te le jure.

 

Yara essaya de sourire, laissant sa mère l’enserrer de plus belle dans ses bras.

 

\- Maman ? Finit-elle par demander avec une petite voix, semblant redevenir une petite fille pendant quelques secondes. Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ?

 

Alannys lui sourit avec attendrissement.

 

\- Bien sûr ma chérie... Bien sûr... »

 

Elle lui embrassa le front une dernière fois, lui souhaita une bonne nuit, s’enfouit sous les couvertures avec elle, tandis que sa fille se réfugiait d’autant plus dans la protection que lui offraient ses bras, et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, souriant en entendant la respiration de Yara peu à peu s’apaiser alors qu’elle s’endormait quelques minutes plus tard.

 

La fin de nuit de cette dernière fut bien plus apaisée.

 

Fin du bonus.

 

 


	12. Réapprendre à vivre.

 

**\- Défi des Mille-Prompts : Eddard Stark.**

 

« Dis, il y avait autre chose dont je voulais te parler... Mais j’ai oublié de te le dire hier... Fit Robb à Théon le lendemain matin, alors que lui et Théon, ainsi que Jon (qui discutait non loin avec Arya), se promenaient tranquillement dans Winterfell, après s’être entraînés ensemble quelques heures au combat à l’épée.

 

Et où Théon avait pu constater qu’il se débrouillait toujours aussi bien qu’avant.

 

Ce qui était à la fois tout à fait normal, et aussi un peu déstabilisant.

 

Ce qui était plutôt bizarre c’était de réussir à faire la connexion entre son esprit, qui avait encore ses souvenirs du futur, et son corps qui était le même qu’autrefois.

 

C’était assez... particulier, pour le moins dire.

 

Mais, de son propre avis, il s’en sortait plutôt bien.

 

Et il s’y ferait, avec le temps.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Jon m’a aussi dit que tu lui avais dit que tu ne te sentais pas à ta place ici.

 

Théon se figea immédiatement.

 

Ah...

 

Oui, il y avait ça également...

 

Il avait presque oublié.

 

_J’aurais jamais dû dire ça..._

 

\- Robb, écoute...

 

\- Est-ce que c’est vrai Théon ?

 

Il soupira.

 

\- Oui Robb, ça l’est. »

 

_Bien sûr que je ne suis pas à ma place ici._

 

_Et pas seulement parce que je suis un Greyjoy et un otage._

 

L’air à la fois blessé et attristé qu’afficha alors Robb n’aurait pas dû lui faire aussi mal, pensa-t-il.

 

Et pourtant...

 

« Est-ce que quelqu’un te l’a dit ? Est-ce que quelqu’un à Winterfell t’a dit que tu n’avais pas ta place ici ? Parce que si jamais c’est le cas... »

 

Il avait l’air de vouloir s’attaquer à tout ceux qui auraient pu lui en avoir fait la remarque, tout comme il aurait décidé de s’en prendre aux gens qui auraient pu avoir envie d’insulter Jon en utilisant son statut de bâtard pour se faire, et cette simple idée lui fit chaud au cœur.

 

Est-ce que c’était le cas ?

 

Est-ce qu’on lui avait déjà dit ce genre de chose ?

 

Qu’il n’était pas chez lui ici ?

 

Il était difficile pour lui de se souvenir, il avait déjà été suffisamment difficile pour lui de se rappeler qu’il était Théon Greyjoy après toutes les tortures de Ramsay...

 

En réalité, il ne se souvenait que de trois occurrences à ce sujet, des évènements qui ne s’étaient pas encore produits.

 

Tyrion Lannister, se raillant de lui et lui disant que sa loyauté vis-à-vis de ses geôliers était vraiment touchante.

 

Robb, s’exclamant que ce n’était pas sa maison.

 

(Première blessure, premier couteau dans le cœur.)

 

Osha, lui répliquant qu’il n’était en rien un seigneur et qu’il n’était qu’un prisonnier, tout comme elle.

 

Voilà.

 

C’était _là_ que tout avait commencé, là qu’il avait commencé à comprendre qu’il n’était pas chez lui, ne le serait _jamais_.

 

Puis, Robb était devenu roi du Nord, et Théon avait cru, avait vraiment _espéré_ , naïvement, réussir à se frayer une place dans cette famille qui ne serait jamais la sienne.

 

_« Suis-je ton frère, maintenant et à jamais ?_

 

_\- Maintenant et à jamais. »_

 

Une autre promesse qu’il n’avait pas su tenir.

 

Il se mit soudainement à ricaner nerveusement, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, et Robb le regarda avec un air surpris.

 

« Non, bien sûr que non, je n’ai pas eu besoin qu’on me le dise pour le comprendre par moi-même. Robb, ici, je ne suis qu’un otage, rien de plus !

 

\- Tu sais très bien que non... Théon, tu te trompes, tu n’es pas qu’un otage pour moi... Tu es bien plus, tu es...

 

_Ton frère, oui, je sais._

 

Il aurait voulu être plus, _bien plus_ , il avait toujours voulu plus.

 

Trop peut-être.

 

C’était sûrement ça qui l’avait perdu, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

 

Et après tout, peu importe ce qu’il voulait maintenant.

 

Si il arrivait à faire en sorte que Robb survive à la guerre à venir, il s’estimerait déjà amplement satisfait.

 

\- Tu fais partie de la famille... Tu es un Stark.

 

\- Ce n’est pas ma maison, répéta-t-il obstinément, semblant comme incapable de dire autre chose. »

 

_Tu me l’as suffisamment bien fait comprendre._

 

À la place, il se mordit la langue.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu te donner cette idée ? Lui demanda Robb avec une naïveté qu’il aurait pu trouver touchante si la maudite phrase n’avait pas été gravée au fer rouge dans son cerveau.

 

\- A ton avis Robb, si jamais je rentre chez mo... sur les Îles de Fer, à Pyk, rectifia-t-il immédiatement (Pyk n’avait jamais été sa maison, définitivement pas), comment est-ce que mon père va m’accueillir ? Nos deux familles sont ennemies, je n’ai pas vu ma famille depuis des années, je les ai presque tous oubliés ou perdus, j’ai passé plus de temps ici qu’à Pyk... Je me sens chez moi ici, a voua-t-il, mais je ne le serai jamais. Je suis perdu entre deux feux, et si jamais vient le jour où je dois choisir... Je sais que je ne saurai pas quoi faire.

 

\- Est-ce qu’ils te manquent ? Ta famille, est-ce qu’elle te manque ?

 

\- Je... ma sœur me manque. Ma mère me manque. Mais mes frères morts à la guerre et mon père... Non. Et en ce qui concerne ce dernier, si je pouvais ne jamais le revoir, j’en serais ravi, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Sans oublier mes oncles...

 

\- Tu voudrais y retourner ?

 

\- NON ! Jamais. Je te l’ai dit Robb, je me sens chez moi ici...

 

\- Et tu l’es, lui assura une nouvelle fois le loup. Peut-être que tu n’as juste pas à choisir.

 

C’était ce que Jon lui avait dit à l’époque, à Peyredragon, quand il commençait à peine à se remettre d’avoir été Reek.

 

Après que sa sœur avait été capturée par Euron.

 

_Tu n’as pas besoin de choisir._

 

_Tu es un Greyjoy. Et tu es un Stark._

 

\- Si seulement c’était aussi facile...

 

\- Non, tu as raison, ça ne l’est pas... Seulement, si jamais tu dois un jour choisir... je veux juste que tu saches que tu auras toujours une place ici. Si jamais ta famille ne veut plus de toi. Ou même si c’est le contraire d’ailleurs.

 

_Maintenant et à jamais._

 

Peut-être que ça pourrait devenir possible dans cette réalité.

 

Théon se surprit à sourire.

 

Puis, à sa grande surprise, ce fut à Robb cette fois-ci de le prendre au dépourvu, et de l’enlacer brusquement.

 

\- Je suis désolé Théon, murmura-t-il, désolé que tu ne te sentes pas à ta place ici. Parce que tu l’es. Cet endroit est ta maison, et _tu es_ un Stark. »

 

Le fer-né, en entendant ces mots, sentit alors la brèche que les mots de Robb avaient autrefois ouvert dans son cœur se refermer complètement.

 

C’était ce qu’il voulait, ce qu’il avait toujours rêvé d’entendre, ce qu’il avait toujours voulu.

 

Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes, si il le lui avait dit ?

 

S’ils s’étaient tout deux parlés à cœur ouvert, est-ce qu’il aurait fait un choix différent ?

 

Il ne le saurait jamais.

 

Non loin, Arya les observait et fronça les sourcils.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que Robb serre Théon dans ses bras ?

 

\- Aucune idée, fit Jon en haussant les épaules. »

 

_§§§§_

 

En réalisant quelle direction ils prenaient, Théon fronça les sourcils.

 

Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit un mauvais pressentiment lui tenailler la poitrine.

 

Il connaissait les lieux, mais n’arrivait à se rappeler de _pourquoi_ y retourner le faisait se sentir aussi mal.

 

« Robb... où est-ce qu’on va exactement ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas, Arya a dit qu’elle voulait s’entraîner un peu à se battre avec le fils du boucher, elle profite que Septa Mordane soit occupée avec Sansa, ajouta-t-il en souriant. »

 

De toute évidence, le caractère rebelle de sa petite sœur l’amusait beaucoup.

 

« Oh ? Très bien... »

 

Mais, alors qu’ils continuaient tout les quatre de marcher, il sentit son malaise grandir de plus en plus.

 

Il n’eut sa réponse que quelques minutes plus tard.

 

Le village.

 

La ferme.

 

Les deux enfants de ferme qu’il avait fait tuer.

 

Plus que tout ses autres crimes, c’était celui-ci qui le hantait le plus.

 

L’incendie de Winterfell avait été le fait des Bolton, même si c’était bien son attaque qui l’avait provoqué.

 

Il avait exécuté ser Rodrick Cassel, parce qu’ils étaient ennemis, et ça avait été une monstrueuse erreur, bien sûr.

 

Mais ces deux enfants...

 

Il n’aurait pas dû.

 

Il n’aurait _jamais_ dû faire une chose pareille.

 

Ils n’étaient que deux enfants innocents, qui n’avaient rien à voir avec toute cette histoire, qui n’y comprenaient sans doute rien, qui n’avaient rien demandé.

 

Et qui avaient payé parce qu’il n’avait pas su faire les bons choix.

 

Il le pensait toujours.

 

Il méritait d’avoir été Reek.

 

Et tout ce qu’il voulait maintenant, c’était fuir à toute jambes.

 

Il n’en eut même pas le temps.

 

Devant lui, juste sous ses yeux, il vit les deux petits garçons jouer ensemble, innocemment, sans se douter de rien.

 

Il n’avait jamais oublié leurs visages.

 

Théon se figea immédiatement, l’air quittant ses poumons alors que la culpabilité l’envahissait une nouvelle fois.

 

Mais cette fois-ci, c’était différent, plus douloureux.

 

Parce que leur mort avait été abominable.

 

 _Parce_ _que_ _ça avait été de sa faute_.

 

Et, alors qu’il les regardait, il ne voyait que leurs corps calcinés, symbole de son échec, de sa monstruosité.

 

Il se revoyait lui, prétendu et auto-proclamé prince de Winterfell, alors qu’il ne régnait sur rien, haï de tous et méprisé même par ses propres hommes.

 

Dieux, qu’il avait été _pathétique_.

 

Quand il voyait ces deux enfants, il voyait ce qui aurait pu être et serait peut-être à nouveau.

 

Pas grâce à lui en tout cas.

 

Il aurait pu agir autrement.

 

Il aurait pu ne pas attaquer Winterfell.

 

Il aurait _dû_.

 

Ser Rodrick et mestre Luwin ne seraient pas morts, ces deux enfants non plus, et Winterfell ne serait pas tombé aux mains des Bolton.

 

Oui, il était retourné dans le passé.

 

Mais ça n’effacerait jamais ce qu’il avait fait.

 

Et, alors qu’il regardait encore et encore ces deux gosses innocents et paisibles, Théon Greyjoy sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

 

Comme un mur qui s’écroule soudainement après s’être lentement fissuré suite à de nombreuses attaques répétées.

 

Il avait revu Ser Rodrick, qui avait péri de sa main.

 

Il avait revu Mestre Luwin, qui avait été tué par un des Fer-né.

 

Il avait revu Winterfell.

 

Il avait revu les Stark, et tout ceux qu’il avait trahis.

 

Mais revoir ces deux gamins...

 

C’était beaucoup trop à supporter d’un coup.

 

D’un seul coup, sous les regards stupéfaits d’Arya, Jon et Robb, Théon s’écroula au sol, et se mit à trembler de tout son corps.

 

Il se ramassa sur lui-même, les images des corps sans vie des deux enfants dansant sous ses yeux, se répétant sans cesse, accompagnées des hurlements de désolation des habitants de Winterfell.

 

Il revoyait la mort de ser Rodrick, il revoyait son discours enflammé avant la bataille contre les Bolton, il se revoyait assommé par les Fer-nés, il revoyait mestre Luwin l’implorant de faire le bon choix, de partir au Mur, et de prendre le noir.

 

Rodrick lui avait dit qu’il était désormais perdu, juste avant de mourir.

 

Il avait eu _raison_.

 

À cet instant précis, dans sa tête, tout explosa, et, sans même plus entendre les voix paniquées de Robb, Jon et Arya lui demandant ce qu’il lui arrivait, il sentit sa respiration s’accélérer de plus en plus, jusqu’à en devenir complètement erratique, trop rapide, sifflante, paniquée, presque _désespérée_.

 

Il n’arrivait plus à respirer normalement.

 

Ses dernières barrières venaient de s’écrouler, de se briser en mille morceaux.

 

Il continua de trembler, et de suffoquer, les larmes aux yeux, sans même s’apercevoir que les deux enfants en question étaient déjà loin, et que seul lui et les trois autres étaient encore là.

 

Ramsay avait également eu raison.

 

Les fins heureuses, ce n’était pas pour lui.

 

Il ne vit pas que Robb se rapprochait de lui, et ce dernier mit sa main sur son épaule, avant de brutalement le secouer, afin de lui faire reprendre ses sens.

 

Mauvaise idée.

 

Ses tremblements ne s’arrêtèrent pas, bien au contraire, et en sentant cette main le toucher, se sentant en danger, croyant que Ramsay était revenu pour le briser, il eut la seule réaction qu’il pouvait avoir dans ce genre de situation.

 

Il hurla.

 

Il hurla de toutes ses forces, il hurla comme il n’avait jamais hurlé auparavant, la gorge serrée, la poitrine déchirée, le cœur en morceaux, il hurla sa peine, sa colère, sa douleur, son désespoir, sa culpabilité.

 

Tout ça concentré en un seul cri, sans un seul mot, en un seul son, un seul hurlement d’horreur.

 

Un hurlement qui résonna dans tout Winterfell.

 

Un cri que tout le monde entendit, mais que personne ne comprit.

 

Un appel à l’aide, voilà ce que c’était.

 

Tout les cris qu’il retenait en lui depuis Fort-Terreur, tout ceux qu’il n’avait pas pu laisser sortir.

 

Tout ce qu’il voyait devant lui, c’était la mort, encore la mort, _toujours_ la mort, il ne voyait plus Winterfell, ni Robb, ni Jon, ni Arya.

 

Il s’était égaré dans son propre esprit.

 

Et, alors que le jeune homme continuait de hurler, les trois Stark continuaient de le regarder avec stupeur, ne sachant que faire.

 

Théon se prit la tête entre ses mains, hurlant encore et encore.

 

Il avait l’impression que son crâne allait exploser, tellement il avait _mal_.

 

Arya, quant à elle, s’était mise à trembler, et était au bord des larmes.

 

La crise qu’avait Théon ressemblait trait pour trait à celle qu’avait eu Bran.

 

Et à nouveau, Arya ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait.

 

Elle avait peur.

 

Le noble hurlait, comme si quelqu’un l’avait grièvement blessé, mais pourtant, il ne l’était pas.

 

À moins que la blessure ne soit pas visible ?

 

« Jon ? Est-ce que... est-ce que Théon est en train de mourir ?

 

Le bâtard la serra fort contre lui.

 

Oh, pauvre Arya, petite Arya, qui ne connaissait encore rien de la mort...

 

Jon se força à sourire.

 

\- Non petite sœur... Ne t’en fait pas, tout ira bien. »

 

Rien n’était moins sûr...

 

_§§§§_

 

Bran frissonna en entendant le hurlement de Théon résonner dans l’air.

 

Il était avec mestre Luwin, en train d’étudier l’histoire des sept couronnes (histoire qu’il connaissait désormais presque _par cœur_ , puisqu’il en avait vu les moments clés, ce qui lui permettait de parfois laisser son esprit vagabonder quand il le voulait), avec Rickon.

 

Et, alors que le cri continuait sans fin, il sut qu’il _devait_ faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi.

 

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Théon souffrir comme ça.

 

Il se leva précipitamment.

 

« Pardon mestre Luwin, mais il faut que j’y aille...

 

\- Quoi ? Enfin Bran, où vas-tu ? »

 

_Montrer à Théon qu’il n’est pas seul._

 

« Je vais voir ce qu’il se passe, mentit-il. »

 

Il se rendit directement dans le bois sacré, là-bas au moins, personne ne verrait ce qu’il était en train de faire.

 

Il s’assit par terre, et ferma les yeux.

 

Il s’était déjà un peu ré-entraîné à utiliser ses pouvoirs de zooman, dans la matinée, en réussissant à posséder un corbeau l’espace de quelques secondes.

 

Ses yeux se révulsèrent alors qu’il cherchait à atteindre l’esprit de Théon avec le sien.

 

Ce dernier hurlait toujours, et le cœur de Bran se serra.

 

Alors qu’il entrait dans la tête de Théon, il faillit lui-même se mettre à hurler.

 

C’était presque... ridiculement facile, en un sens.

 

À force, il était habitué à utiliser ses capacités de zooman, son retour dans le temps n’avait heureusement aucunement altéré ces dernières.

 

Quand il parvint à enfin se fixer dans l’esprit du fer-né, le plus difficile fut en réalité d’y rester et de ne pas en être expulsé directement, à cause du véritable bordel qui y régnait.

 

Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il parvint à s’y frayer une place, et à y rester accroché.

 

_Théon, arrête de hurler..._

 

_Tout va bien._

 

L’otage, à cet instant précis, cessa immédiatement de hurler, au grand soulagement de ses proches, mais alors qu’il le regardait, Robb trouva que son regard était étrangement vide, et il sursauta en voyant les yeux de son ami se révulser brusquement.

 

Il tremblait toujours autant, ses ongles désormais profondément enfoncés dans ses genoux, et Robb ne savait pas quoi faire.

 

Pendant ce temps-là, Bran se promenait tranquillement dans le cerveau de Théon Greyjoy, et il se rendit compte rapidement d’une chose.

 

Son esprit était un véritable champ de bataille.

 

Et, enfermé dans son propre esprit comme il l’était par Bran, Théon n’avait toujours pas arrêté de hurler.

 

Bran le regarda, et se figea, le regard empli d’horreur.

 

Celui qui était en face de lui n’était pas Théon Greyjoy.

 

C’était Reek.

 

Les habits déchiquetés, le corps mutilé, le regard vide, pas de doute, il était redevenu la créature de Ramsay.

 

Et ils étaient de retour à Fort-Terreur.

 

L’ancienne corneille se rapprocha rapidement de lui, et utilisant au mieux sa connaissance du monde des esprits, il tenta de changer l’environnement, avec succès.

 

Théon tremblait toujours, mais ils étaient revenus à Winterfell, et Théon était redevenu Théon, physiquement du moins, c’était mieux que rien.

 

« Théon, regarde-moi.

 

\- Pas Théon ! Hurla-t-il, comme autrefois, quand sa sœur avait tenté de le sauver de Ramsay, à Fort-Terreur. _Reek_  !

 

Par les sept, et toutes les divinités que comptait Westeros...

 

Théon parviendrait-il un jour à oublier ?

 

Probablement jamais, pensa Bran avec tristesse.

 

Il se croyait revenu à Fort-Terreur, il pensait que Ramsay était encore là, et que les derniers jours n’avaient été qu’un beau rêve, qu’on venait à peine de brutalement lui arracher.

 

_Reek, Reek, Reek._

 

Le mot courrait dans l’esprit de Théon, se répétant sans cesse, encore et encore.

 

Et ce n’était pas la seule chose que son esprit était en train de hurler à plein poumons, quand son corps ne le pouvait pas.

 

Bran blêmit instantanément quand il comprit ses paroles.

 

« Tues-moi... Par pitié, Robb, tues-moi... »

 

_Tues-moi, tues-moi, tues-moi, TUES-MOI !_

 

Bran crut qu’il allait vomir.

 

Théon répétait cela, sans cesse, et le pré-adolescent réalisa soudainement l’évidence.

 

Théon avait envie de mourir.

 

Ce n’était pas juste de la culpabilité, et pas la seule raison pour laquelle il n’avait cessé de répéter : _j’aurais dû mourir avec lui aux Noces Pourpres._

 

Théon Greyjoy avait _vraiment_ envie de mourir.

 

Et, alors qu’il le voyait ainsi, si misérable, l’esprit tellement brisé par la douleur et la culpabilité, Bran réalisa que toute sa rancœur venait de s’évanouir.

 

Il l’avait pardonné, pour de bon.

 

Tout doucement, il se dirigea vers Théon, comme on s’approche d’un animal blessé, et le serra dans ses bras.

 

« Théon... écoute-moi... Je te pardonne. Pour tout, pour Winterfell, pour ta trahison. Tu as suffisamment payé, suffisamment souffert comme ça. Tu mérites de vivre. D’être heureux. Vraiment. Alors s’il te plaît, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu as le droit de vivre. Et si jamais tu t’en veux toujours, vis pour nous, vis pour régler ta dette, pour te racheter, si tu penses encore que ce que tu as fait n’est pas suffisant. Vis pour Robb, et à la mention du Jeune Loup, une flamme sembla se rallumer dans le regard du Fer-né, pour le plus grand soulagement de Bran. »

 

Il avait cessé de hurler.

 

« Théon, regarde-moi. REGARDE-MOI ! _Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir_ , alors je t’en supplie, Théon, _bats-toi_  ! »

 

Théon hocha brusquement la tête, semblant avoir compris, et Bran relâcha son contrôle, retournant dans son propre esprit.

 

Les yeux de Théon revinrent à la normal, et il regarda Robb avec un air interloqué, clignant des yeux pour se remettre du choc, avant de se mettre à sourire avec tristesse.

 

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, ce que Robb ne comprit pas. »

 

Juste avant de perdre connaissance.

 

Robb l’accueillit dans ses bras avant qu’il n’atteigne le sol, toujours aussi terrifié que quelques minutes plus tôt, quand Théon ne répondait pas à ses appels, mais rassuré malgré tout de voir que son cœur battait toujours et que tout semblait être revenu à la normale.

 

Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, fort, comme décidé à le protéger de tout les dangers du monde.

 

Par les dieux...

 

Que venait-il de se passer ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Bran savait que ce n’était probablement pas le bon moment pour en parler.

 

Son père était très secoué (tout comme Bran lui-même) par ce qu’il venait d’arriver à Théon, et ne serait probablement pas réceptif.

 

Mais le temps pressait, et mestre Luwin avait dit que de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient qu’attendre que Théon se réveille de sa... « crise », en quelque sorte.

 

Que pouvait-il faire d’autre, si ce n’est essayer de calmer son angoisse en parlant d’une de ses peurs les plus grandes ?

 

Il avait vu l’armée des morts.

 

Et le roi de la nuit.

 

Il savait ce qui les attendait.

 

L’hiver éternel, la Longue Nuit, le froid, la glace, la mort, _l’oubli_ , la destruction définitive de tout ce qu’il leur était cher.

 

Et Bran avait tout sauf envie de rester les bras croisés pendant les sept prochaines années à craindre pour la vie des gens qu’il aimait.

 

Il allait se battre.

 

Et le roi de la nuit et ses troupes n’avaient qu’à bien se tenir.

 

« Père ? Il faudrait que je vous parle. En privé, et maintenant. C’est urgent. »

 

Ned Stark, qui était lui aussi au chevet de Théon (qui ne s’était toujours pas réveillé), comme tout les autres membres de la famille Stark, releva la tête et regarda son fils.

 

Jamais Bran ne lui avait parut être aussi sérieux qu’à cet instant, à part peut-être le jour où il avait eu son malaise, un malaise d’ailleurs étrangement semblable à celui que venait d’avoir Théon.

 

Il amena son fils jusqu’à son bureau, et, prenant place, il le regarda avec curiosité.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il Bran ?

 

Le zooman croisa les bras, bien décidé à ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

 

\- Je suis venu pour vous parler des marcheurs blancs.

 

Son père eut l’amabilité de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

 

Il aurait pu, et son sourire amusé trahissait le peu de cas qu’il faisait de la mise en garde de son fils.

 

Ce dernier, lui, se sentait impuissant comme jamais, presque _désespéré_ de voir que personne ne le croyait encore, alors que la menace était là, tout près, tapie dans l’ombre, n’attendant qu’une erreur de leur part pour les détruire tous.

 

Il avait beau être le fils de Lord Stark, il n’était encore qu’un enfant, il n’avait aucun poids ici, aucune influence réelle, personne ne l’écoutait ou ne le prenait au sérieux.

 

\- Bran... les marcheurs blancs ont disparu il y a des milliers d’années. »

 

_NON !_

 

Que pouvait-il faire, que pouvait-il dire, bon Dieu, pour qu’on le croit enfin ?

 

« Je sais que vous n’avez pas vaincu Arthur Dayne tout seul, Howland Reed vous a aidé.

 

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec...

 

\- Je sais qui est la mère de Jon, lâcha-t-il soudainement. Et je sais aussi qui est son père. Je sais que vous lui avez fait une promesse, celle de veiller sur son fils, et vous l’avez fait. Je sais qu’il n’est pas un bâtard. »

 

Eddard blêmit instantanément.

 

« Comment... est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ? Personne d’autre dans les Sept Couronnes ne le sait...

 

\- Et personne d’autre ne doit le savoir Père, je le sais... Je vous l’ai déjà dit, j’ai eu des visions, du passé, du futur. J’ai vu les marcheurs blancs, ils sont réels, et ils arrivent. _L’hiver vient_ , et si nous ne faisons rien pour le stopper, bientôt, il nous emportera tous. Et il ne restera plus rien. Excepté l’hiver. Et la Longue Nuit.

 

Alors, Père, faites ce que vous voulez, mais je vous en supplie, écoutez-moi. Envoyez un message à la garde de nuit pour vous assurer que ce que je dis est vrai, interrogez des sauvageons en provenance d’au-delà du Mur, et si jamais on vous ramène un déserteur de la garde de nuit qui prétend avoir vu des marcheurs blancs... écoutez le avant de le faire exécuter. S’il vous plaît.Nous devons être forts, et unir tout Westeros contre la menace à venir, sinon nous sommes perdus.

 

\- Bran... tu as bien conscience que, même si ce que tu dis est vrai, peu nombreux seront ceux qui y croiront. Ou même qui seront prêts à se battre.

 

Le sourire de Bran se chargea d’un cynisme que son père n’avait encore jamais vu en lui.

 

Ce qu’il avait vécu avait laissé des traces, de toute évidence.

 

Ce n’était plus un enfant, depuis bien longtemps.

 

\- Je sais dans quel monde nous vivons père... Cela ne me rend que d’autant plus déterminé à le sauver de la ruine qui s’annonce.

 

Ned soupira.

 

\- Très bien Bran, j’enverrai un corbeau au Lord Commandant, à Château-Noir, pour vérifier tes dires. Mais j’espère sincèrement que tu te trompes. »

 

_Non Père._

 

_Jamais je n’ai été aussi sûr d’avoir raison._

 

Cette fois-ci, il s’autorisa à sourire avec un peu moins d’amertume.

 

Tout seuls, ils étaient démunis, impuissants, désunis, inutiles.

 

Mais si ils hurlaient tous ensemble, à plein poumons, pour alerter le monde du danger qui s’annonçait, peut-être parviendraient-il à enfin se faire entendre.

 

Bran l’espérait, de tout son cœur.

 

Dieux, il l’espérait tellement _fort_.

 

_A suivre..._


	13. Bonus 3 : Winterfell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Winterfell réagit au malaise de Theon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Et un autre bonus !
> 
> La Protective!Cat n’était pas du tout prévue à la base mais bon le perso m’a totalement échappé... Et ce bonus se passe à peu près en même temps que le prochain chapitre.
> 
> \- Défi de la collection restreinte : 13. Rien de canonique. (Cette fic elle-même est à elle seule la définition du : j’explose le canon à coup de dynamites...)
> 
> \- Si tu l’oses... : 5. C’est assez.
> 
> \- Mille-Prompts : 40. Personnage – Rickon Stark.
> 
> \- POP n°3 : Harley Quinn. Les couleurs : Écrire sur Luna Lovegood ou sur une personne qui porte toujours les mêmes couleurs.
> 
> \- Défi des belles paroles : 7. Chaque blessure laisse une cicatrice, et chaque cicatrice raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui dit : J’ai survécu.

Ce qui venait d’arriver à Theon n’était pas passé inaperçu à Winterfell, loin de là.

 

Personne ne savait réellement ce qu’il s’était passé, à vrai dire, personne ne comprenait vraiment le pourquoi du comment de la situation.

 

Theon avait eu un violent malaise et était désormais inconscient, et mal en point, mais il n’était pas malade.

 

Voilà...

 

C’est tout.

 

Et, contrairement à ce qu’il aurait pu croire s’il avait été réveillé, une bonne partie de Winterfell s’inquiétait pour son sort.

 

Celle qui était la plus effrayée était bien évidemment Arya, qui avait vu toute la scène et ne comprenait toujours _pas_ ce qu’elle avait vu.

 

Ainsi, alors que Theon venait tout juste d’être ramené à sa chambre par Robb, accompagné de mestre Luwin, que Bran était parti les dieux seuls savaient où, et que Jon était toujours en train de réconforter sa petite sœur, Sansa était sortie, accompagnée de Septa Mordane, afin d’essayer de comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

 

Quelqu’un avait hurlé, c’était la seule chose qu’elle savait, et en voyant le visage strié de larmes d’Arya, Sansa s’était figée sur place.

 

Arya...

 

Arya ne pleurait _jamais_ en temps normal.

 

« Arya ? Demanda Sansa, en voyant à quel point la petite fille semblait bouleversée. Qu’est-ce... qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

 

A sa plus grande stupeur, Arya s’était détachée de Jon et avait couru dans sa direction, avant d’agripper violemment sa robe bleue (la jeune fille ne portait plus que cette couleur ces derniers temps, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à sa sœur. Peut-être souhaitait-elle ressembler plus aux dames du Sud, habillée ainsi.), et elle s’était accrochée à elle.

 

Presque comme si elle avait _peur_ de quelque chose.

 

Ce qui était étrange, puisque, de même, Arya Stark semblait n’avoir absolument peur de _rien_.

 

Et en effet, c’était bien la peur, une peur panique qui agitait la louve en ce moment même.

 

Oui, d’abord Bran, maintenant Theon...

 

Qui d’autre allait donc leur succéder ?

 

 _C’est assez_ , pensa-t-elle.

 

Oui, effectivement, c’était bien assez, il fallait que ça s’arrête, maintenant, elle refusait que quelqu'un d’autre _de sa famille_ ne souffre de ces crises inexpliquées, et c’est pour cela qu’en voyant Sansa surgir au dehors, elle s’était agrippée à elle.

 

Pour être sure et certaine que cette dernière était bel et bien _réelle_.

 

Et qu’elle allait bien.

 

Et qu’elle non plus n’allait pas se mettre à trembler ou à hurler sous ses yeux sans aucune explication logique et sensée, ou rationnelle.

 

S’il s’était agi de sa mère, ou de son père, ou d’un de ses frères, elle aurait fait de même.

 

Elle avait juste besoin d’une présence réconfortante, de quelqu’un pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

 

Elle en doutait de plus en plus.

 

« Theon, il... il a fait un malaise. Il a hurlé, sans aucune raison, comme...

 

\- Comme Bran tu veux dire ?

 

\- Oui, c’est ça...

 

Sa petite sœur tremblait toujours contre elle, et Sansa la serra dans ses bras, avant de doucement passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer.

 

Elle sentit lentement la panique l’envahir elle aussi.

 

Elle n’était pas leur mère, elle ne savait pas réconforter les gens en quelques mots, surtout sa petite sœur, qui lui était tellement opposée en terme de caractère...

 

Sansa n’avait jamais réellement su lui parler, à vrai dire, et pourtant, c’était vers _elle_ qu’Arya s’était tournée, et elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer, si ce n’est ânonner des paroles vides de sens que n’importe qui d’autre aurait pu lui dire.

 

Pourtant, elle tenta d’être forte et de la réconforter du mieux qu’elle pouvait.

 

C’était elle sa grande sœur, non ?

 

C’était à elle de la protéger.

 

« Arya... Tout va bien se passer, d’accord ? Je te le promets, tout ira bien. Theon va s’en remettre, j’en suis sure. »

 

Elle n’arrivait pas elle-même à croire en ses propres paroles, parce qu’elle n’en savait rien, mais la lueur d’espoir qui apparut dans les yeux d’Arya lui réchauffa le cœur.

 

_§§§§_

 

Catelyn Stark n’avait jamais vraiment aimé Theon Greyjoy.

 

Enfin, à vrai dire, personne ne l’aimait beaucoup à Winterfell et dans les alentours, à part Robb, mestre Luwin, Ned, ser Rodrik, Jory et Ros.

 

Il était un Fer-né, un otage, même s’il vivait chez eux depuis des années, en un sens , il était encore _l’ennemi_ , et il avait aussi un côté agaçant, ce qui n’aidait pas vraiment, même si elle lui faisait quant même raisonnablement confiance.

 

Mais, avec ce qu’elle avait entendu venant de la bouche de Robb, comme quoi une scène anodine entre deux gamins lui avait rappelé son passé sur les Îles de Fer, et que c’était _ça_ qui l’avait poussé à hurler de douleur, comme si on lui fendait le crâne, elle commençait à réviser son jugement sur le jeune garçon, un peu.

 

Par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux...

 

Son passé était-il donc _à ce point-là_ abominable ?

 

Elle espérait que non.

 

Elle ne connaissait pas Balon Greyjoy, mais de ce qu’elle en savait, il n’avait pas l’air d’être un très bon père, et ça expliquait sûrement pourquoi Theon avait hurlé comme ça, et le simple fait d’y penser lui glaçait le sang, et la mettait dans une terrible rage.

 

Elle ne savait pas ce qu’il lui avait fait autrefois, mais ça avait dû être horrible.

 

Ce. N’était. Qu’un. Gosse !

 

Bordel !

 

En tout cas, elle se jurait que, une fois qu’il serait réveillé, elle essaierait de faire en sorte qu’il se sente pour de bon chez lui ici, plus qu’il ne s’était jamais senti chez lui aux Îles de Fer...

 

(Ce ne serait pas bien difficile, mais cela, elle ne le savait pas encore.)

 

Catelyn ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait hurlé.

 

Elle espérait seulement qu’avec le temps le jeune garçon finirait par _oublier_.

 

Si du moins c’était possible...

 

_§§§§_

 

« Lord Stark ? »

 

Dans d’autres circonstances, Eddard aurait probablement pesté, ou même tout simplement soupiré d’être dérangé alors qu’il travaillait, mais l’air d’inquiétude qu’il vit sur le visage du maître d’arme de Winterfell et sur celui du neveu de ce dernier l’en empêcha.

 

« Ser Rodrik, Jory... qu’y a-t-il ? »

 

En un sens, il le savait déjà.

 

Le plus jeune prit l’initiative de poser la question à son seigneur.

 

« Ser, est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies ? À propos de ce qui est arrivé à Theon Greyjoy ?

 

Le seigneur de Winterfell hocha la tête, peiné également, comme les deux chevaliers.

 

Lui-même ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu’il venait de se passer.

 

\- Oui, effectivement. Il a fait un malaise, a tout d’un coup hurlé, et s’est évanouit... Selon mestre Luwin, ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

 

Immédiatement, le soulagement se saisit des deux hommes en face de lui.

 

Et Ned était au moins aussi soulagé qu’eux à ce sujet.

 

« Pouvons-nous aller le voir mon seigneur ? S’enquit le plus vieux des deux.

 

\- Oui, bien sûr, cependant je crains qu’il ne soit toujours inconscient. Vous pourrez aller le voir également une fois qu’il sera réveillé.

 

\- Après ce qui est arrivé à votre fils, que cela lui arrive à lui également, c’est plutôt... étrange fit Jory. Étrange, et... préoccupant.

 

Ned Stark poussa un soupir las.

 

\- J’avoue que je n’y comprends rien... Ça n’a pas le moindre sens. Ils semblent avoir été atteints du même mal pour différentes raisons, et mestre Luwin s’arrache les cheveux qu’il n’a plus à ce sujet, en essayant de résoudre ce mystère insoluble...

 

Les deux autres chevaliers esquissèrent un léger sourire.

 

\- En espérant que ces étranges évènements s’arrêtent dans peu de temps, conclut alors le seigneur de Winterfell.

 

\- Puissent les anciens dieux et les nouveaux le permettre, fit Rodrik, avant de le saluer, suivit par son neveu. Merci de nous avoir accordé votre temps ser, et bonne journée.

 

\- Bonne journée à vous également. »

 

Ils sortirent, et Ned enfouit sa tête dans ses mains pendant quelques secondes, avant de retourner à l’écriture de sa lettre.

 

Entre les étranges choses qui arrivaient dans sa maison, et les marcheurs blancs, il allait avoir beaucoup de travail dans les jours à venir...

 

_§§§§_

 

Bran avait terminé depuis longtemps à la fois sa discussion avec son père, avec Robb, et avec Theon quand il entendit quelqu’un frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

 

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de poser son livre sur son lit, et d’ouvrir la porte.

 

Il ne s’attendait pas le moins du monde à recevoir dans ses bras un petit garçon apeuré.

 

« Que... Rickon ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

 

Il tremblait, et jamais il ne lui avait semblé être aussi _petit_ qu’à cet instant précis.

 

Il se souvenait encore de lui, de son corps transpercé d’une flèche pendant la bataille des bâtards...

 

Non, se fustigea Bran mentalement, il ne devait pas repenser à _ça_.

 

« Ce qui vient d’arriver à Theon... ça t’es arrivé à toi aussi. Et j’ai peur que ça recommence. »

 

Oh...

 

Apparemment, la « crise » de Theon avait marqué les esprits plus qu’il ne l’avait prévu.

 

D’un autre côté, il n’était plus la corneille, il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui arriverait dans ce futur-là.

 

« Quand Theon a hurlé, est-ce que c’était aussi affreux que quand toi tu t’es écroulé ? »

 

_Certainement pas aussi affreux que quand Theon était à Fort-Terreur..._

 

Ah Theon, pauvre Theon, qui avait été brisé en mille morceaux, mais qui, comme Sansa, s’était reconstruit et s’était relevé.

 

Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir, après tout...

 

Theon, qui avait été marqué dans sa chair, qui avait tellement souffert, _trop_ souffert.

 

Et qui, pourtant, malgré cela, malgré Ramsay Bolton, était toujours là.

 

_Chaque blessure laisse une cicatrice, et chaque cicatrice raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui dit : J’ai survécu._

 

Ces deux phrases aurait pu s’appliquer à Theon (autant qu’à Sansa d’ailleurs), pensa Bran, parce que c’était ce qu’il était.

 

Un survivant.

 

Et comme tout les autres membres de sa famille, il avait bien l’intention d’aider le Fer-né à arrêter de simplement survivre pour pouvoir enfin recommencer à vivre.

 

Il réconforta son petit frère et le berça jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ne s’endorme, apaisé, et que Bran ne le ramène jusqu’à sa chambre.

 

Fin du bonus.

 

**Prochain chapitre :** **On repart une dernière fois à Winterfell, avant de revenir à Port-Réal pour le chapitre d’après.**

 

 

 


	14. Ne pas perdre de temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi des Mille-Prompts : 25. Personnage – Robb Stark.
> 
> \- Collectionner les POP : Harley Quinn, La batte : Écrire sur Severus Snape et ses potions ou sur un personnage qui a une arme attitrée (Theon et son arc).

_Le Neck, Fort-Griseaux._

 

Au loin, au Sud de Winterfell, dans le Sud du Nord, dans la demeure des Reed, tandis que Bran Stark calmait Théon Greyjoy en se baladant dans son esprit, et que Meera Reed s’entraînait au tir à l’arc, Jojen, qui la regardait faire, sentit soudainement ses yeux se révulser d’eux-même dans leurs orbites.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa sœur se retourna, et lâcha son arc en constatant que son petit frère était en train d’avoir une vision.

 

Elle le regarda, inquiète et le cœur battant.

 

Qu’était-il en train de voir ?

 

Allait-il avoir une autre crise ?

 

Par chance, quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur état normal, et elle soupira de soulagement.

 

Elle s’assit à côté de lui.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

 

\- Quelque chose... d’inattendu. Brandon Stark, ses pouvoirs de zooman se sont réveillés. Il vient de s’en servir pour la première fois pour posséder un être humain.

 

Meera sursauta, surprise.

 

\- Oh, vraiment ? Je croyais que, d’après tes visions précédentes, ses pouvoirs étaient censés se manifester plus tard.

 

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, au moins aussi perdu qu’elle (ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné).

 

\- Hé bien j’avoue ne pas comprendre comment c’est arrivé... Peut-être que quelque chose de grave est arrivé, qui a fait que ses pouvoirs se sont réveillés d’un seul coup, comme ça... Je ne vois pas d’autre explication.

 

\- Le pauvre... compatit Meera. Il n’a probablement pas dû comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait...

 

Son frère fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Je ne crois pas, non... Bien au contraire, il avait l’air de plutôt bien s’en tirer, et de savoir parfaitement ce qu’il faisait, aussi étrange que cela paraisse. Il a également exercé ses pouvoirs sur un corbeau il y a quelques heures, je crois.

 

\- Mais... comment cela se fait-il ? Si c’est la première fois qu’il le fait, comment peut-il déjà parfaitement s’en servir ? D’ordinaire, il faut des années, ou au moins plusieurs mois avant de maîtriser ce don. Enfin, d’après ce que j’en sais. Alors, pourquoi ?

 

\- Aucune idée... avoua-t-il. Et je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire. Ce que je sais, c’est qu’il est temps pour nous d’y aller.

 

\- Allez où... A Winterfell ? Demanda alors Meera, soucieuse. Jojen... tu es _sûr_?

 

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que son petit frère en parlait sérieusement, comme d’une chose à faire impérativement d’ici quelques temps, et Meera avait du mal à être de son avis.

 

Elle croyait en ses visions, c’est vrai, mais elle n’en avait jamais eu elle-même, il était donc assez difficile pour elle d’être sure et certaine qu’il avait raison.

 

Et pourtant, malgré cela, elle était quant même prête à le suivre partout.

 

Il était son frère, après tout.

 

Et elle croyait en lui.

 

Et si il pensait qu’il devait faire cela, aller à Winterfell, pour une mission dont elle ne comprenait pas encore très bien tout les enjeux, soit.

 

Elle irait avec lui.

 

\- Oui... Père compte nous y envoyer dans un futur prochain de toute façon, autant prendre les devants et y aller le plus rapidement possible.

 

\- Cela nous prendra des mois si nous y allons à pied, lui fit remarqua sa sœur.

 

\- Nous devons y aller à cheval dans ce cas-là... »

 

Meera cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, estomaquée.

 

Elle et son frère, ainsi que tout les autres Paludiers ne montaient _jamais_ à cheval.

 

Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient tout deux appris à le faire, quelques années plut tôt, et ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien, mais dans des circonstances normales, jamais ils n’auraient envisagé la possibilité, l’un comme l’autre.

 

Les choses devaient être _vraiment_ graves pour que son frère en vienne à proposer cela.

 

« Jojen... il y a autre chose, n’est-ce pas ? Quelque chose qui te tracasse... Si ce n’était pas le cas, je suis certaine que tu ne ressentirais pas ce besoin urgent d’aller à Winterfell. Que s’est-il passé d’autre ?

 

\- Quelque chose a changé, répliqua-t-il alors, un air soucieux sur le visage. Il paraissait encore être un peu perdu, également. Mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement.

 

\- Et est-ce que c’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

 

Il prit un air pensif, se reperdant pendant quelques secondes dans ses visions.

 

\- Je ne le sais pas encore Meera, répondit-il. Mais les choses ne sont plus comme elles devraient l’être. Et ce n’est pas _normal_.

 

\- A ce point-là ?

 

\- Et je ne sais pas quoi en penser, j’ai l’impression... que plus rien n’est comme avant, que les choses ne sont plus comme elles sont supposées être, mais d’un autre côté, ça m’a l’air d’être pour le mieux, et en même temps, tout est tellement devenu _flou_ , que... je suis perdu. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, à part... A part aller à Winterfell. Peut-être que j’y trouverai mes réponses.

 

Meera se força à sourire.

 

\- Très bien... si tu en as besoin... si c’est vraiment capital, alors... Nous irons à Winterfell.

 

Le sourire que lui envoya Jojen était faible, et ses mains tremblaient encore, mais au moins, il paraissait rassuré, et c’était tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de Meera.

 

\- Merci grande-sœur. _Merci_. »

 

A aucun moment il ne lui révéla que sa vision du jour précis de sa mort était l’une des choses qui venait de disparaître, une de ses certitude d’autrefois et qui n’avait désormais plus lieu d’être.

 

C’était à la fois effrayant et rassurant, en un sens.

 

Il se demanda si Bran Stark avait quelque chose à voir avec cela.

 

_§§§§_

 

A Winterfell, avant que Bran n’ait sa discussion avec son père, il avait fallu ramener Theon au château, alors que celui-ci était toujours inconscient, et juché dans les bras de Robb, qui était toujours aussi blême et inquiet que quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

Et comme tout le monde, il n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé.

 

Pourquoi Theon avait-il hurlé comme cela, sans prévenir, et pourquoi s’était-il effondré ?

 

Pourquoi, par les Sept Enfers, s’était-il _excusé_?

 

Ça n’avait pas le moindre sens, et la seule raison qui faisait que Robb n’était pas en train de paniquer était le fait qu’Arya elle-même était terriblement bouleversée par ce qu’il venait d’arriver.

 

Il est vrai qu’entre ça et la « crise » de Bran advenue la veille, les choses étaient vraiment bizarres en ce moment à Winterfell.

 

C’était la deuxième fois qu’elle assistait à ce genre de chose, en pire cette fois-ci.

 

 _Évidemment_ qu’elle était effrayée.

 

Elle n’avait que onze ans, après tout.

 

La petite fille s’était réfugiée dans les bras de Jon, qui essayait du mieux qu’il pouvait de la rassurer, difficilement par ailleurs, puisqu’il n’avait lui-même aucune idée du pourquoi du comment de cette situation.

 

Bon, au moins, Theon n’avait pas l’air d’être blessé, c’était déjà ça.

 

Et pourtant, il avait _hurlé_ comme si son crâne avait été en train d’exploser.

 

Comme si il était en train d’endurer la pire des souffrances.

 

Et Jon, tout comme Robb, ne se posait qu’une seule et unique question.

 

 _Pourquoi_?

 

Bran avait surgit de nulle part, demandant d’une voix inquiète si Theon allait bien, et si Jon avait pensé un moment à lui demander pourquoi il n’était pas avec mestre Luwin, cette question lui sortit assez rapidement de l’esprit.

 

Ce dernier sortit lui-même dans la cour de Winterfell, pour voir ce qu’il se passait, et un air soucieux apparut immédiatement sur son visage.

 

« Mon seigneur ? Demanda-t-il à Robb. Que se passe-t-il ?

 

En effet, comprit rapidement Jon, la situation était plus que bizarre, d’un point de vue extérieur, Theon qui était dans les bras de Robb, et qui semblait tellement petit comme ça, ramassé sur lui-même, tellement _misérable_ aussi, alors qu’Arya elle, était toujours dans ses bras à lui.

 

\- Mestre Luwin, fit Robb avec un soupir de soulagement, les traits de son visage se décrispant légèrement, alors qu’il regardait le mestre en face de lui comme si il était la solution à tout ses problèmes. C’est Théon, il s’est évanoui. »

 

C’était presque _trivial_ de présenter les choses de cette manière, et pourtant c’était terriblement exact, mais le fait est que cela ne disait rien sur la _terreur_ qui les avait saisis tout les trois quand Theon s’était effondré.

 

Luwin fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Oh... je vois, répondit-il, n’ayant toujours aucune idée de ce qu’il était advenu. Comment... comment est-ce arrivé ?

 

\- Je n’en sais rien, fit Robb...

 

\- Il est tombé par terre, s’exclama immédiatement Arya, de nouveau sur la terre ferme, qui tremblait encore de peur et d’incompréhension, il s’est mis à trembler de tout son corps, puis il a commencé à hurler, d’un seul coup, sans raison apparente... Et ses yeux se sont révulsés, il ne répondait plus à nos appels. Il... C’était vraiment effrayant, ajouta-t-elle au bord des larmes, comme quand Bran...

 

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase, et elle fondit pour de bon en larmes quand Bran vint la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

 

Dieux, il ne s’en lasserait jamais, de les étreindre, de les serrer contre lui, dans ses bras, pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient bels et bien _réels_.

 

\- Ne t’en fait pas Arya, lui chuchota-t-il, la crise est finie maintenant. C’est _terminé_.

 

\- Très bien, je commence à y voir plus clair, fit le mestre. Robb, suivez-moi jusqu’à sa chambre, je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit en réalité, je dois avouer ne pas trop comprendre ce qu’il vient d’arriver... C’est très... étrange. »

 

Oui, étrange était le mot.

 

Robb le suivit et ils grimpèrent tout deux quatre à quatre les escaliers, jusqu’à arriver à la chambre de Theon, qui ne s’était toujours pas réveillé, pour la plus grande inquiétude de Robb.

 

Bran, quant à lui, était allé voir son père, tandis qu’Arya était encore avec Jon, et qu’ils informaient tout deux les autres habitants de Winterfell de ce qu’il venait de se produire.

 

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre du Fer-né, mais, alors qu’il tentait de le déposer sur son lit, Robb eut la surprise de constater que Theon s’accrochait désespérément à lui, et refusait de le lâcher, comme s’il avait peur qu’on l’arrache à lui et que quelque chose de mal ne lui arrive si jamais ils étaient séparés l’un de l’autre.

 

Luwin se mit à sourire.

 

« Hé bien mon seigneur, dit-il, amusé, il se raccroche à vous comme un forcené dites-moi... Presque comme si il avait peur de vous perdre... C’est touchant en un sens. »

 

Il n’ajouta rien d’autre, et ne vit pas que Robb était en train de devenir aussi rouge qu’une brique, avant qu’il ne bafouille quelques mots incompréhensibles, embarrassé, tandis qu’il forçait Theon à le lâcher, et qu’il l’allongeait sur son lit.

 

Par chance, son rougissement s’estompa très vite, contrairement à sa gène, et il se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises, tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

 

Après tout, cela ne voulait rien dire, pas vrai ?

 

Juste un mouvement inconscient, qui n’avait aucune vraie signification, ni pour l’un ni pour l’autre.

 

(Oui, Robb, _bien sûr_...

 

On va te croire...)

 

Mestre Luwin commença à examiner Theon, tandis que Robb, lui, s’était assis dans un fauteuil, les poings serrés, presque incapable de rester calme, au vu de ce qu’il venait de se passer, de ce fait, il ne tint que deux minutes avant de finalement demander :

 

« Alors ?

 

\- Je ne trouve rien ser... Theon a l’air d’être en parfaite santé, il semble être un peu fatigué, et il a très certainement besoin de repos, mais en dehors de cela... je ne constate rien d’anormal.

 

\- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ? Que la même chose arrive _en l’espace de deux jours_? D’abord mon frère, maintenant Theon ! C’est à n’y rien comprendre !

 

\- Je suis aussi perdu que vous mon seigneur. Et je vous le répète, il n’y a rien que vous ou moi puissions faire pour lui... Si ce n’est attendre qu’il se réveille.

 

Robb se força à se calmer, sans grand succès, et il tenta de sourire, hochant la tête.

 

\- Merci mestre Luwin. Vous pouvez y aller si vous le désirez, je vais veiller sur lui.

 

Luwin fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois.

 

\- Êtes-vous sûr mon seigneur ? Je pourrais charger quelqu’un de le faire si vous le voulez...

 

\- Oui, je suis sûr, répondit le noble d’une voix ferme.

 

Le mestre le salua.

 

\- Très bien, comme vous vous voudrez... Je vais faire part des nouvelles à votre père, votre mère et aux autres habitants de Winterfell.

 

\- Faites-donc, lui répondit le loup d’une voix absente, déjà entièrement focalisé sur Theon. »

 

Luwin sortit et ferma la porte, tandis que Robb essayait de se calmer, regardant le fer-né qui avait repris une respiration plus apaisée.

 

Puis, en un geste à la fois naturel et hésitant, il prit sa main dans la sienne.

 

« Réveille-toi s’il te plaît... murmura-t-il. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Quelques heures après avoir fini de parler avec son père, Bran se rendit à son tour dans la chambre de Theon, afin de lui parler et de mettre certaines choses au clair.

 

Robb était encore là, toujours aussi inquiet, et Bran n’était même pas surpris.

 

Ce n’était un secret pour personne que son grand frère était la personne qui se souciait le plus de Theon à Winterfell.

 

Encore que, avec ce qu’il venait de se passer, peut-être cela allait-il changer.

 

Le petit garçon ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Robb serrait la main de Theon dans la sienne, fort, comme si il avait peur qu’on ne le lui arrache.

 

Ce n’était pas ses affaires, après tout.

 

Il se contenta de s’asseoir en face de son grand-frère.

 

« Il ne va pas s’envoler, tu sais...

 

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il se passe Bran, lui avoua Robb. D’abord toi, maintenant lui... Qui sait si quelqu'un d’autre ne sera pas bientôt touché par une autre « crise » de ce genre.

 

\- Cela n’arrivera pas, affirma Bran.

 

Son grand frère ricana avec tristesse.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?

 

\- Je le sais, c’est tout.

 

Son grand-frère se mit à sourire, haussant les épaules.

 

\- Si tu le dis... fit-il, à moitié convaincu.

 

\- Tu peux aller te reposer tu sais, ajouta Bran en voyant son frère se frotter les yeux. Theon ne t’en voudra pas je pense si tu abandonnes son chevet ne serait-ce que pour deux ou trois heures. Ce serait mieux que tu te reposes, tu ne crois pas ?

 

Il se souvenait de ce que mestre Luwin lui avait dit, peu de temps après son réveil, concernant sa mère et le fait qu’elle était restée près de lui, attendant son réveil, pendant _des semaines_.

 

Il comprenait que Robb soit inquiet, mais ce n’était pas comme si Theon était en danger de mort non plus.

 

Robb hocha la tête, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

 

Bran dut attendre une heure avant que Theon ne se réveille, et la situation lui semblait bougrement familière.

 

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Theon était dans un état un peu plus critique, et qu’il était lui-même beaucoup moins en colère qu’avant.

 

« Bran ? Qu’est-ce que tu... C’est toi qui est rentré dans ma tête tout à l’heure ? Demanda-t-il, encore un peu perdu et confus.

 

\- Oui... Je suis un zooman après tout, ça fait partie de mes aptitudes.

 

\- Merci de l’avoir fait, sans toi, je ne sais pas si j’aurais arrêté de hurler à la mort...

 

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as crié Theon ?

 

Le fer-né se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

 

\- Je les ai vus... fit-il, la culpabilité omniprésente dans son regard. Les deux garçons de ferme que j’ai fait tuer pour les faire passer pour toi et Rickon... Je les ai vus, et d’un seul coup, dans ma tête, tout a explosé.

 

 _Oh_...

 

Oui, évidemment, ça faisait totalement sens désormais.

 

Et il y avait une autre question que Bran ne lui avait jamais posée.

 

\- Est-ce que tu l’aurais vraiment fait ? Si toi et tes hommes vous nous aviez retrouvés, est-ce que tu nous aurais exécutés ? Est-ce que tu nous aurais _vraiment_ tués ?

 

Theon sursauta et blêmit instantanément.

 

\- J’aimerais pouvoir te répondre non... J’aimerais pouvoir en être sûr, seulement... Je ne sais pas. Je pense que... je vous aurais gardés comme otages au lieu de vous tuer. Comme moyen de pression. Un prêté pour un rendu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... En fait je n’en sais rien... La réponse est probablement oui.

 

Bran hocha la tête.

 

Oui, c’était bien ce qu’il lui semblait.

 

Il ne savait pas s’il devait être rassuré ou effrayé.

 

Enfin, c’était du passé après tout.

 

\- Il y a autre chose... Quand j’étais dans ton esprit, je t’ai entendu parler, je t’ai entendu hurler, alors dis-moi Theon... est-ce que tu veux vraiment mourir ?

 

\- Oui et non... répondit le fer-né, les mains tremblantes. Quand j’étais perdu dans ma propre tête, j’avais le sentiment d’avoir été propulsé directement dans les sept enfers... Tout était était tellement sombre, tellement _froid_... Oui, j’ai eu envie de mourir. Et je me suis dit... qui d’autre que Robb aurait pu le faire ?

 

\- Tu ne le penses pas vraiment ? N’est-ce pas ?

 

\- Bien sûr que si... Et de toute façon, c’est ce qu’il se serait passé non ? Sans... sans les Noces Pourpres, et si je ne m’étais pas retrouvé à Fort-Terreur, j’aurai été exécuté pour trahison. Et c’est Robb qui m’aurait tranché la tête, de toute évidence. »

 

Bran aurait aimé pouvoir dire le contraire.

 

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit ? Quand j’étais dans ta tête ?

 

\- Tu m’as demandé de vivre...

 

\- Exact. Alors écoute-moi bien, je sais que tu ne vas pas oublier de sitôt ce que tu as fait ou ce que tu as subi aux mains de Ramsay. Oui, tu as fait des conneries, tu as agit en connard, mais tu as suffisamment payé pour ça et ce n’est jamais arrivé. Je t’ai pardonné. Et, crois le ou non, il y a des gens ici qui tiennent à toi. Tu as ta place ici, _et tu n’es pas seul_. Et je ne parle pas que des gens de Winterfell, ta sœur Yara elle aussi, de ce que j’ai vu d’elle, a l’air de vraiment être attachée à toi.

 

\- Je l’ai abandonnée quand elle avait le plus besoin de moi, tu penses réellement qu’elle a encore envie de me revoir après ce que j’ai fait ? Ou plutôt ce que je n’ai _pas_ fait ?

 

\- Et qu’est-ce tu aurais pu faire exactement ? Te laisser tuer par Euron ? Tu n’avais aucune chance Theon ! Tu étais seul, et il avait ta sœur à sa merci ! Personne n’aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit de productif dans cette situation ! Je suis sûr qu’elle ne t’en veux déjà plus. Tu es son frère, si elle est venue te chercher à Fort-Terreur alors que vous n’étiez pas si proches que cela à l’époque, je suis certain que ce n’est pas ça qui l’empêchera de se battre pour toi. Comme chacun d’entre nous.

 

\- Je...

 

\- En clair, _je t’interdis de mourir_. Theon, tu es comme... non, _tu es_ un frère pour moi, c’est clair ? Donc si tu crois t’en tirer comme ça, tu te trompes... Aucun de nous ne te laissera mourir, d’accord ? Et nous ferons tout pour que tu te sentes de nouveau chez toi ici. Comme avant.

 

Theon eut un léger sourire.

 

\- J’imagine que je peux essayer. Même si je pense que je me sentirai mieux une fois que j’aurai envoyé une flèche en verredragon en plein dans le crâne d’un marcheur blanc. Enfin, si ça existe du moins...

 

Bran sursauta.

 

\- Le verredragon, murmura-t-il. »

 

 _Bon sang, mais c’est bien sûr_.

 

Il aurait presque pu se frapper lui-même, alors qu’il réalisait qu’il avait oublié le plus important.

 

_Il n’avait pas expliqué à son père quelle était la manière de détruire les marcheurs blancs._

 

Ça, plus le feu et l’acier valyrien, et bien évidemment, à quoi cela servirait-il de prévenir les soldats de la garde de nuit sur la menace qu’ils allaient avoir à affronter si ils n’avaient aucune idée de _comment_ _détruire_ la menace en question ?

 

C’était un combat perdu d’avance...

 

« Excuse-moi Theon mais il faut que j’y aille. Maintenant. Je viens de me souvenir d’une chose importante que je _dois_ dire à mon père. Ça va aller ?

 

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas à l’article de la mort non plus, plaisanta l’archer.

 

Bran sourit.

 

\- Heureusement que non... Bon, je te laisse, on se voit ce soir. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Ned Stark était dans son bureau quand son fils y entra, après avoir frappé à la porte.

 

« Père, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

 

\- Bran, je suis occupé... Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Theon ?

 

\- Je l’ai vu, il s’est réveillé, il va bien...

 

Son père haussa un sourcil sceptique, avant de recommencer à écrire.

 

\- Tant mieux dans ce cas...

 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites Père ?

 

\- J’écris une lettre à ton oncle Benjen, au sujet de ce que tu m’as raconté plus tôt. Même si je doute qu’il me prenne réellement au sérieux... »

 

Oh oui, c’est vrai, une autre chose que Bran avait momentanément oublié. À savoir, le fait que son oncle était vivant, et qu’il n’était ni perdu ni en train de se transformer en marcheur blanc.

 

Et avec un peu de chance, ça n’arriverait jamais.

 

« Justement, je suis là pour ça... Je ne vous ai pas tout dit tout à l’heure, au sujet des marcheurs blancs...

 

\- Bran, écoute...

 

\- Je sais comment les détruire. Je sais comment les combattre.

 

Son père croisa les bras.

 

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? »

 

Il ne le croyait toujours pas, et vraiment, Bran aurait pu en _hurler_ tellement la situation le désespérait.

 

Il n’avait que dix ans après tout.

 

Qui écouterait les paroles d’un petit garçon disant que la fin du monde était pour bientôt sans croire que ce n’était que des craintes d’enfant ?

 

Sept ans.

 

Ils avaient environ sept ans pour essayer de s’unir face à la menace qui s’annonçait, sept ans avant que les choses ne s’emballent et que la Longue Nuit ne commence.

 

Peut-être plus, si Daenerys ne perdait pas Viserion...

 

« Avec du feu. Ou de l’acier valyrien. Ou du verredragon. Un autre élément le frappa alors. Il y a du verredragon à Peyredragon, _beaucoup_ de verredragon... Et... c’est Stannis Baratheon qui en a la charge, pas vrai ? Alors, si pouviez également lui écrire pour lui demander la permission d’extraire du verredragon pour en faire des armes pour équiper les soldats de la garde de nuit... Je vous jure que je dormirais plus tranquille. Et vous aussi.

 

\- Bran, est-ce que tu es sûr de...

 

\- Père, _je vous en pris_! Essayez au moins ! _S’il vous plaît_!

 

Peut-être que ce fut la terreur dans les yeux de son fils qui poussa Eddard à finalement accepter.

 

Qu’avait-il à perdre de toute façon ?

 

Les frères jurés de la garde de nuit ne diraient clairement pas non à de nouvelles armes.

 

\- Très bien... je le ferai. Tu as ma parole. »

 

Bran se mit à sourire et se réfugia directement dans les bras de son père.

 

Non, c’était bien la vérité.

 

Il ne s’en lasserait jamais.

 

« Merci père... »

 

Ned se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, sans répondre.

 

Par les Sept...

 

Que se passait-il donc en ce moment à Winterfell ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Theon n’aurait pas dû être surpris de voir Robb débarquer dans sa chambre peu de temps après le départ de Bran.

 

Il avait l’air reposé, et son visage s’illumina quand il vit que Theon était réveillé.

 

Le fer-né sentit une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l’envahir, avant de tenter de l’écarter de lui, pour de bon cette fois.

 

Peut-être que Bran avait raison en fin de compte.

 

Peut-être qu’il la méritait bel et bien cette foutue seconde chance.

 

Le futur seigneur de Winterfell prit place sur le même fauteuil dans lequel il était quelques heures plus tôt, et son visage reprit immédiatement un air sérieux.

 

« Theon... Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

 

Répondre « rien du tout, pourquoi ?, aurait clairement été du foutage de gueule, et Theon en avait parfaitement conscience.

 

Mais comment expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé ?

 

Comment mettre des mots sur ce qu’il venait d’expérimenter ?

 

La culpabilité, la douleur, la colère, l’envie de mourir...

 

Là non plus, Robb n’aurait pas compris.

 

Personne à part Bran (et Yara, et peut-être aussi les deux autres personnes qui avaient été renvoyées avec eux à cette époque) n’aurait pu le comprendre.

 

\- Je... je ne sais pas, mentit-il.

 

\- Theon... je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure, et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui est arrivé, mais... tu as _vu_ quelque chose, de toute évidence, puisque d’après mestre Luwin, tu n’es pas blessé physiquement ou quoi que ce soit...

 

 _Mais en revanche, mon esprit est brisé_ , pensa-t-il amèrement.

 

\- Et de plus, tu n’es pas du genre à hurler pour rien, et... tu avais _vraiment_ l’air mal en point, de toute évidence. Alors dis-moi, qu’est-ce que tu as vu ?

 

Theon soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.

 

Que pouvait-il bien répondre ?

 

Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien être presque aussi « désagréable » que ce passé qu’il n’avait jamais réellement vécu ?

 

Hé bien, son véritable passé, tout bonnement !

 

Même si ce n’était rien par rapport à l’horreur vécue à Fort-Terreur puis à Winterfell en tant que Reek.

 

Il releva la tête.

 

\- Ça va sûrement te paraître stupide et absurde, mais... c’est en voyant ces deux gosses, là, qui jouaient devant nous... Vu qu’on avait reparlé de ma famille il y a pas très longtemps, les voir comme ça, ça m’a.. rappelé des souvenirs de mon enfance sur les Îles de Fer... Des mauvais souvenirs.

 

\- Mauvais à quel point ?

 

\- Très mauvais... Hum... _Vraiment_ très mauvais.

 

\- J’imagine que tu ne veux pas en parler... »

 

Theon faillit se mettre à pleurer.

 

Comment se faisait-il que... que Robb le comprenne aussi bien ?

 

En fait... il _était_ en train de pleurer.

 

 _Encore_.

 

C’était vraiment une manie en ce moment...

 

Peut-être était-ce aussi parce que c’était la première fois que quelqu'un l’écoutait réellement sans le juger (Yara était super, vraiment, mais elle n’avait pas vraiment été à l’écoute après son retour. Non pas qu’il ait réellement eu envie de parler... de _ça_. Et ils avaient autre chose en tête de toute façon.)

 

« Non, marmonna-t-il entre deux sanglots. Pas le moins du monde. »

 

Robb ne comprenait pas.

 

Pas complètement, après tout, ce n’est pas comme si il avait tout les détails non plus.

 

Il n’était pas sûr de savoir ce qui mettait Theon dans cet état, mais ça n’avait _aucune_ importance.

 

Ce qui comptait, c’est que le fer-né avait besoin de lui.

 

S’asseyant sur le rebord du lit, il attira Theon jusqu’à lui, le serrant contre lui.

 

« Écoute-moi... tu n’es plus à Pyk, maintenant, tu vis ici, à Winterfell... Et je le répète, _tu es chez toi ici_. Ne l’oublie jamais. »

 

Oh, il n’était certainement pas prêt de le faire...

 

« Merci Robb, murmura-t-il. _Merci_. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Alors qu’il descendait dans la grande salle de Winterfell, Theon eut la surprise de voir les regards se tourner vers lui.

 

Il fut d’autant plus surpris quand différentes personnes vinrent le voir pour lui parler et lui demander comment il allait, et il se figea quand Arya vint se jeter dans ses bras en lui disant à quel point elle avait eu _peur_ pour lui.

 

Jamais il ne s’était à ce point sentit à la maison.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit plutôt calme, Theon tomba sur une figure familière, tentant de s’entraîner au tir à l’arc, seule.

 

Arya, bien évidemment.

 

En la voyant rater son objectif de très peu (à savoir, le cœur de la cible en face d’elle), il pouffa légèrement et elle se retourna.

 

Son visage arborait un air boudeur, et elle baissa son arc.

 

« Tu comptes me dénoncer à Mère ou à Septa Mordane ? Demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

 

Il croisa les bras, souriant toujours, amusé par son attitude de guerrière.

 

Dieux, elle lui rappelait tellement Yara.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ?

 

Elle laissa tomba son arc à terre, et il s’assit juste à côté d’elle.

 

\- Parce qu’elles désapprouvent. Elles diraient que ce n’est pas comme ça qu’une dame est supposée se comporter, qu’une dame n’a pas à apprendre le tir à l’arc, ou le combat à l’épée, mais seulement la couture, et toutes ces choses que je déteste ! Si être une dame signifie ne pas faire ce pour quoi je suis douée et ce que j’aime, alors je ne veux pas être une dame !

 

\- Si qui que ce soit lui sortait un tel discours et voulait l’empêcher de se battre, je suis sûr que ma sœur ne serait pas le moins du monde d’accord... Et qu’elle le prendrait très, _très_ mal. Je plains le pauvre diable qui essaierait de lui dire cela.

 

Les yeux d’Arya se mirent alors à briller.

 

\- Tu as une sœur ?

 

Ah oui, c’est vrai qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa famille aux Stark.

 

\- Yep... Une grande sœur, elle s’appelle Yara.

 

\- Et... elle est comme moi ? »

 

Cela frappa alors soudainement Theon.

 

Le fait est que oui, Arya ne se comportait pas en dame pour emmerder tout le monde, par simple rébellion mais parce que... ce n’était pas _elle_ tout simplement, contrairement à Sansa, qui, elle, savait bien mieux s’y conformer.

 

Arya Stark ne s’était jamais réellement sentie à sa place dans le rôle qu’on tentait de lui assigner, et si elle avait connaissance d’autres femmes comme elle, peut-être que ça l’aiderait à se sentir mieux et moins « bizarre », en quelque sorte.

 

Et, maintenant qu’il avait côtoyé sa grande sœur et l’avait vue combattre (tout comme il avait aussi vu Brienne de Torth, Lyanna Mormont et quelques guerrières de l’Île aux Ours, brièvement), il savait que non, Arya n’était définitivement _pas_ la seule fille ou femme à vouloir savoir se battre.

 

« Oui, exactement. Bien qu’elle est très certainement meilleure que toi, étant plus expérimentée. Elle est sûrement meilleure que moi aussi, admit-il très facilement.

 

\- Vraiment ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle sait faire au juste ?

 

\- Elle sait naviguer depuis qu’elle est petite, elle monte à cheval, elle sait se battre à l’épée, elle tire à l’arc aussi bien que moi de ce que je sais... Et elle commande son propre navire. »

 

Il n’était pas censé le savoir à l’époque, n’ayant pas communiqué avec elle depuis ses dix ans, mais Arya n’était pas censée le savoir elle non plus, et voir son visage s’illuminer d’un sourire ravi lui suffit à ne pas regretter cette révélation.

 

« Et je pense également, ajouta-t-il, que les Aspics des sables et les femmes de l’Île aux Ours ne seraient pas d’accord non plus sur le fait que les femmes n’ont pas à apprendre à se battre.

 

\- Qui ?

 

\- Tu n’as qu’à demander à mestre Luwin de t’en dire plus à leur sujet, je suis sûr qu’il en saura plus que moi à ce sujet. »

 

Il faillit se mettre à éclater de rire en voyant l’air intéressé d’Arya.

 

Le mestre allait tellement le _haïr_ pour avoir dit cela.

 

« Mais, elles vivent tout loin de Winterfell, pas vrai ? Demanda finalement Arya, attristée. Alors elles ne pourront pas m’apprendre quoi que ce soit.

 

\- Hum certes... En ce qui concerne le combat à l’épée, je ne pense pas pouvoir rivaliser avec Jory ou Rodrik Cassel, mais je crois que je pourrais t’aider à améliorer en ce concerne le tir à l’arc. Même si tu es déjà plutôt douée, je dois le reconnaître.

 

Les yeux d’Arya brillaient de mille feux désormais.

 

\- Vraiment ? Tu... tu ferais ça ? Réellement ?

 

\- Oui, bien sûr... Je ne vais pas laisser la sœur de Robb s’entraîner toute seule, même si tu débrouilles déjà très bien. »

 

A nouveau, Arya se jeta sur lui sans hésitation pour le serrer dans ses bras.

 

« Merci Theon... »

 

Il lui rendit son étreinte, et se rendit compte qu’il pourrait très rapidement s’y habituer.

 

Ils s’entraînèrent tout deux au tir à l’arc durant les trois heures qui suivirent.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Theon ?

 

L’archer se retourna, surpris de voir Jory Cassel se diriger vers lui.

 

\- Bonjour Jory... Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

 

\- C’est Robb qui m’envoie... Apparemment, tu as reçut une lettre, Robb et Jon t’attendent à la volière.

 

\- Oh ? Très bien, merci, je vais y aller. »

 

Il salua Jory et Arya, avant de se rendre d’un pas pressé à la volière.

 

Il savait déjà parfaitement qui lui avait écrit.

 

Oui, dans son cœur, il le savait, ce message ne pouvait venir que de Yara.

 

Contenant de bonnes nouvelles, du moins, il l’espérait.

 

Il avait tellement hâte de revoir sa sœur...

 

 _A suivre_...


	15. N’ai pas peur.

\- **Défi des Mille-Prompts :** **5** **.** **Personnage –** **Brienne de Torth** **.**

 

**\- Collectionner les POP : Harley Quinn, u** **ne femme atypique : Écrire sur Bellatrix Lestrange ou sur une femme qui a un drôle de caractère** **(** **Brienne** **.)**

 

« Bien... tout d’abord Lady... pardon, _ser_ Brienne, comment allez-vous ?

 

\- Bien, répondit la femme chevalier, enfin, aussi bien qu’il est possible d’aller après tout ce qu’il nous est arrivé. Et vous ?

 

\- Oui, effectivement. Je vais bien... je crois. Un peu secoué en tout cas, un peu comme vous j’imagine...

 

\- En effet, je ne le nie pas. Dites-moi ser... pouvons-nous parler librement ici ? Je ne sais peut-être pas beaucoup de choses sur Port-Réal, mais ce que je sais, c’est que tout le monde espionne tout le monde à la capitale. Alors ? Cet endroit est-il sûr ? »

 

Tyrion eut un sourire amusé.

 

Bien, au moins, elle savait dans quoi elle mettait les pieds.

 

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je m’en suis assuré. Les espions de Varys, de ma sœur ou de Littlefinger ne viennent jamais par ici, et de toute façon, ils n’ont aucune raison d’espionner un simple nain qui n’a aucun pouvoir et aucune influence ici, fut-il le frère de la reine... Après tout, je ne suis qu’un membre de la cour, amateur de prostituées, de vin et de livres ! Ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

 

Voilà une chose qui ne lui avait pas manquée, à savoir la piètre opinion que les autres avaient de lui, en dehors de son frère, de Tommen, de Myrcella, et de Varys peut-être (encore que, ils n’étaient pas vraiment amis non plus à l’époque).

 

Même si d’un autre côté, cela lui permettait de passer pour quelqu’un d’inoffensif auprès de la plupart des gens.

 

\- J’espère que vous savez déjà que vous êtes bien plus que cela, l’interrompit Brienne. Que vous êtes bien plus que ce que les gens voient en vous.

 

\- Je l’espère en tout cas. Bien, par quoi commençons-nous ? Le fait est que nous allons avoir beaucoup de choses à penser et à faire dans les jours à venir, au point que ça me donne déjà mal au crâne rien qu’en y pensant. Et pour une fois, ce n’est pas à cause du vin...

 

Brienne pouffa légèrement, avant de reprendre rapidement son sérieux.

 

\- C’est la femme rouge qui nous a tous ramenés jusqu’ici, à cette époque... Nous devons aller la voir, dans les plus brefs délais, afin de nous assurer qu’elle est bien de notre côté... Ou du moins pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu’il est dans son intérêt de l’être.

 

Tyrion la regarda avec surprise, et elle soupira.

 

\- Je n’aime pas cette femme, annonça-t-elle directement, c’est vrai, mais je ne peux en aucun cas nier que sa magie est puissante. Sans elle, nous serions sans doute tous déjà morts. Et même si je la hais, le fait est qu’elle n’a encore rien commis de préjudiciable. Pour l’instant.

 

Tyrion le savait déjà, la guerrière n’hésiterait pas une seule seconde à exécuter la prêtresse si jamais il s’avérait qu’elle était un danger pour les sept couronnes.

 

\- Et nous ferons tout pour que ce qui est arrivé ne se produise pas une seconde fois... Empêcher la mort de Renly Baratheon, celle de la petite Shireen également...

 

\- Sans oublier tout ces pauvres malheureux brûlés au nom du Maître de la Lumière...

 

\- Oui, c’est vrai. Bien que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c’est probablement la magie du dieu rouge qui nous a permis de revenir ici... Il semble qu’il y ait une part de vrai dans les croyances de Mélisandre. Ne nous reste plus qu’à démêler le vrai du faux, marmonna-t-il. »

 

En parlant du voyage dans le temps...

 

Il y avait quelque chose que Tyrion se demandait depuis son réveil, et il n’avait pas encore eu de réponse à sa question.

 

C’était le parfait moment pour l’avoir.

 

« Par ailleurs, Brienne... Je voulais vous parler de ce qu’il s’est passé, dans... dans le futur, quand vous avez combattu les marcheurs blancs, avant que le sort de Mélisandre ne nous transporte ici.

 

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

 

\- Oui ? Quoi donc ?

 

\- A un moment, au cours de la bataille, durant le combat... Vous vous êtes mise à crier, à hurler... Brienne... pourquoi avez-vous hurlé ? »

 

La femme chevalier se raidit immédiatement, et son souffle s’arrêta pendant quelques secondes.

 

En voyant l’air de détresse qui apparut alors sur son visage, le nain regretta immédiatement d’avoir posé la question.

 

Des larmes apparurent également au coin de ses yeux, des larmes qu’elle eut bien du mal à contenir.

 

Elle serra alors les poings.

 

« Brienne, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

 

\- _Je l’ai vu mourir_ , lâcha-t-elle enfin, la respiration toujours un peu erratique.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Votre frère... Nous nous battions ensemble, lui, Podrick et moi, et... il était juste devant moi, quand un marcheur blanc est apparut devant nous deux, et Jaime... il l’a transpercé, mais un autre est arrivé, et... je n’ai pas été assez rapide. Il est mort devant moi, juste sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse rien faire ! Comme... comme Renly. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je me suis mise à hurler. »

 

Qui aurait cru qu’ils en arriveraient là un jour ?

 

Que l’une des femmes les plus honorables des sept couronnes ait pu s’attacher à ce point-là à un des hommes les plus méprisés de ce même royaume, c’en était presque amusant.

 

Mais Tyrion, en la voyant aussi bouleversée (et ce pour la première fois), n’avait pas la moindre envie de rire.

 

« Écoutez Brienne, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour réconforter les gens, et ce que je vais vous dire risque de vous paraître creux, mais... Jaime est _vivant_ désormais. Et il va bien. Je sais que ça ne change rien à ce que vous avez vu, mais...

 

\- Merci Tyrion... Vous essayez de faire de votre mieux au moins. Elle s’essuya alors les yeux, désormais calmée. Bien, alors, par quoi commençons-nous ? Vous avez raison, nous avons beaucoup de travail qui nous attend. En plus de nos obligations habituelles. J’ai dit à ser Renly que j’étais là pour devenir chevalier... Je sens que ça risque d’être plus difficile que prévu. »

 

Tyrion se surprit à sourire.

 

« Vous êtes forte Brienne. Bien plus forte que certains, plus forte que vos détracteurs, que ceux qui vous pensent incapable de devenir chevalier. Qu’ils aillent tous se faire voir.

 

Brienne sourit alors à son tour.

 

\- Et après ça, vous ne savez pas réconforter les gens ? Le taquina-t-elle. »

 

Ils ricanèrent tout deux.

 

Dieux, que les prochains jours allaient être _compliqués_.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle te voulait ?

 

Renly haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

 

\- Elle voulait savoir où se trouve Lord Tyrion...

 

\- Tu es sûr que ce n’était pas toi qu’elle voulait voir ? »

 

Le Baratheon se retourna vers son amant, avant de hausser un sourcil étonné, et il sourit en percevant la jalousie dans sa voix.

 

« Tu ne serais pas jaloux toi par hasard ?

 

Loras se rembrunit immédiatement.

 

\- Moi ? Jaloux ? Non, pas du tout. »

 

L’autre noble se mit à doucement rire, avant de l’enlacer.

 

« Mon amour, tu n’as jamais su bien mentir... De quoi pourrais bien tu être _jaloux_  ? J’ai dansé autrefois avec elle, sur Torth, c’est vrai, mais ça n’a aucune importance. Et même si elle avait le béguin pour moi, qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? C’est _toi_ que j’aime.

 

\- Je ne... Il soupira, avant d’enserrer d’autant plus le frère du roi dans ses bras. Bien sûr que je suis jaloux... je suis jaloux de toutes ces femmes qui peuvent se trouver à tes côtés sans que personne n’y trouve rien à redire, alors que lorsqu’il s’agit de moi, c’est une autre histoire... »

 

Renly, soucieux, prit alors son visage entre ses mains, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 

Il y avait de l’amertume dans les yeux de Loras, et un peu de tristesse, aussi.

 

Il semblait prêt à pleurer.

 

Il n’était pas jaloux de Brienne en elle-même, non, mais plutôt de ce qu’elle _représentait_.

 

C’était une femme, et de part son statut, elle aurait pu prétendre à la main du jeune Baratheon s’il lui en avait pris la fantaisie, même si elle faisait partie d’une maison mineure de Westeros.

 

Et ce n’était pas le cas de Loras, parce qu’il était _un homme_.

 

« Ce que nous avons ensemble... lui murmura alors le noble... Ce que nous sommes... Ça ne te suffit pas ?

 

Un léger sourire prit place sur le visage du Tyrell.

 

\- Si... bien sûr que si, je... je suis heureux avec toi Renly. _Vraiment_. Mais... pardon si ça te semble égoïste, ou déraisonnable, mais... je voudrais avoir _plus._ Je voudrais ce que tout le monde a. J’aimerais pouvoir montrer à tout le monde à quel point je t’aime, que tout le monde puisse savoir que tu es à moi, et que je suis à toi.

 

Que nous sommes tout les deux heureux ensemble, et qu’on les emmerde tous, ton frère Robert le premier ! Je voudrais ne plus être obligé de me taire, de me cacher, de ne plus avoir à serrer les dents à chaque fois que j’entends une remarque insultante ou dégradante, sur... les gens comme nous. J’aimerais avoir le droit de leur dire d’aller se faire foutre... J’aimerais pouvoir faire tout ça et ne pas être pointé du doigt à cause de ce que je suis, ce que _nous_ sommes. »

 

Renly lui envoya un regard amoureux et attristé, avant de longuement et langoureusement l’embrasser.

 

« Tu sais bien qu’on ne peut pas faire autrement...

 

\- Renly... je ne te reproche rien, d’accord ? Seulement, en voyant toutes ses femmes qui tournent autour de toi, chaque jour qui passe, en espérant devenir un jour la dame d’Accalmie... Ça me rend malade.

 

\- Aucune de ces femmes ne compte à mes yeux, et aucune ne prendra ta place. _Jamais_. C’est une promesse, tu m’entends ?

 

\- Et si jamais tu n’avais pas le choix ? Que Robert ou n’importe qui d’autre qui en a ce pouvoir finisse par te forcer à le faire ? »

 

Le cerf savait déjà que s’il lui promettait que jamais il ne se marierait avec une femme à cause d’un mariage arrangé, ce serait un parfait mensonge.

 

Après tout, l’idée d’un mariage entre lui et Margaery Tyrell commençait à fleurir dans l’esprit des uns et des autres, et ils savaient tout deux que ce serait probablement inévitable.

 

Au moins, pensa Renly, si il épousait Margaery, ce serait moins pire que d’épouser quelqu'un qui ne savait _pas_ pour sa relation amoureuse avec Loras.

 

Avec un peu de chance, elle serait plus tolérante que d’autres à sa place, et leur romance clandestine ne le deviendrait pas plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

 

« Écoute moi Loras, même si cela arrive... Il y aura toujours une place pour toi d’accord ? Je te le promets. »

 

Malgré ses doutes, Loras essaya de sourire.

 

Après tout, ils n’en étaient pas encore là, non ?

 

Autant qu’ils profitent encore un peu de ce qu’ils avaient ensemble.

 

« Toujours ?

 

\- Toujours. C’est promis. »

 

C’était au moins une chose que Loras pouvait se permettre de croire...

 

« Par ailleurs, ajouta Renly, je ne pense pas Brienne puisse vraiment être un danger... pour nous.

 

\- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

 

\- Elle m’a dit qu’elle me souhaitait d’être heureux... Qu’elle _nous_ le souhaitait à tout les deux.

 

Loras se raidit, inquiet.

 

\- Tu penses qu’elle...

 

\- Non Loras, ne t’inquiète pas, elle ne le dira à personne, j’en suis sûr. Elle n’est pas Littlefinger, elle n’est pas comme toutes ces vipères de la cour... J’y vis depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand quelqu'un joue la comédie, et quand quelqu'un est vrai dans ses paroles...

 

Vois-moi comme un naïf si tu veux, mais... Cette femme était _sincère_ , de cela j’en suis certain. Elle ne dira rien à personne, répéta-t-il. Et au moins, cela veut peut-être dire que nous avons une alliée véritable à la cour. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Nous ne le sommes plus. »

 

Ça par contre, Loras avait plus de mal à le croire.

 

Mais si son amant y croyait...

 

Peut-être se pouvait-il permettre d’espérer qu’un jour, grâce à des gens comme Brienne, ils n’aient plus à se cacher...

 

_§§§§_

 

Jaime savait d’avance qu’il allait détester cette conversation.

 

Il détestait Robert déjà, ce qui n’était pas vraiment un bon début.

 

Mais bon, il n’allait pas revenir sur toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu’il haïssait ce gros connard de roi, il n’était pas là pour ça.

 

Il était là pour Lancel.

 

Parce que son frère lui avait confié une mission.

 

Une mission qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point, d’ordinaire il faisait tout pour croiser le moins possible le roi, excepté quand ses obligations le forçaient à être en sa présence, donc oui le fait d’être obligé d’aller le voir _de lui-même_ pour lui parler n’était pas une chose qui le rendait très joyeux.

 

Lancel lui-même n’était par chance pas dans les parages, probablement en pause, ou quelque chose comme ça.

 

Il espérait sincèrement que l’écuyer allait mieux depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu.

 

C’était Tyrion qui avait raison : il ne méritait pas de devenir comme lui.

 

Il ne méritait pas de perdre toutes ses illusions, pas tout de suite, _pas comme ça_.

 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte des appartements du roi, qui ne l’était que de nom, puisque ce n’était clairement pas lui qui gouvernait vraiment le royaume.

 

Non pas que Jaime s’en soucie réellement, du moment que le roi en place n’avait pas pour projet de tout faire cramer, ça lui allait très bien.

 

Bon, premier bon point, aucun gémissement ne parvenait pour l’instant aux oreilles du Régicide, avec un peu de chance, le roi était en ce moment seul et non en charmante compagnie.

 

C’était rassurant, il n’aurait donc pas à extirper le « roi » des bras d’une quelconque prostituée.

 

Un « Entrez » suivit son geste quelque secondes plus tard et résonna dans l’air.

 

Jaime prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se résoudre à entrer pour de bon.

 

Voilà, ça recommençait, il allait devoir remettre son masque, le masque du garde royal, qui faisait semblant de respecter son roi, celui qui avait été si douloureux à porter au temps d’Aerys.

 

Il détestait faire ça.

 

Il détestait être obligé de tout le temps _faire semblant_.

 

À part quand il se trouvait avec Tyrion ou Cersei, ou avec ses... ses enfants (Tommen et Myrcella en tout cas), il n’avait jamais la possibilité d’être complètement lui-même.

 

Affalé sur son fauteuil, Robert posa son verre emplit de vin sur la table en le voyant arriver.

 

« Régicide ! Brama le Baratheon. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

 

Jaime ne put s’empêcher de grimacer en entendant ces mots.

 

Il détestait quand on l’appelait comme ça, comme si c’était devenu son titre, à la place de chevalier, ou de ser.

 

Est-ce que les gens croyaient réellement qu’il allait finir par _oublier_ qu’il avait tué Aerys si on ne le lui rappelait pas en permanence ?

 

Il laissa la remarque glisser sur lui comme l’eau sur les plumes d’un canard, mais le fait est que, après dix-sept ans à s’être fait appelé comme ça, il avait appris à faire semblant de s’en foutre.

 

Il avait arrêté d’être en colère depuis bien longtemps, ou du moins il la cachait bien, cette amertume qu’on le blâme encore pour ça, que personne n’ait jamais été reconnaissant à son égard, alors qu’il n’avait fait que ce qu’il pensait être _juste_.

 

Il avait fini par se résigner, et au fil du temps, il était vraiment devenu cet _homme sans honneur_ que l’on voyait en lui, à son grand désarroi.

 

Mais bon, que pouvait-il faire d’autre exactement, quand tout le monde pensait que c’était ce qu’il était, à part se conformer à la vision que les gens avaient de lui ?

 

Ce n’est pas comme si il pouvait leur prouver qu’ils avaient _tort_...

 

Enfin, bref...

 

Il secoua la tête, et se força à sourire.

 

« Sire, fit-il en s’inclinant devant le roi, qui ne sembla même pas y faire attention, alors qu’il reprenait une gorgée de vin. Je suis ici pour vous parler de votre écuyer, Lancel.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ce petit con ? »

 

Jaime leva les yeux au ciel.

 

Vraiment, Robert était... charmant quand il le voulait.

 

( _Gros con_ , pensa le chevalier en serrant les dents, tentant de ne pas faire transparaître sa colère naissante.)

 

« Rien, fit-il avec calme, enfin pas que je sache. Depuis combien de temps Lancel est-il à votre service ?

 

Le roi haussa les épaules.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? Et qu’est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre depuis quand ce petit merdeux bosse pour moi ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre _à toi_ Lannister ?

 

Oh par les Sept, c’était vraiment dur de rester contenu là...

 

\- Hé bien, il s’agit de mon cousin, je pense que ça me regarde, répondit-il avec un ton glacial.

 

Robert, reprenant une nouvelle gorgée de vin, se mit alors à ricaner et en renversa la moitié sur sa barbe, avant de s’essuyer la bouche avec sa main, sous le regard écœuré de Jaime.

 

( _Étouffe-toi donc avec, gros porc_...)

 

 _-_ Ah oui, c’est vrai j’en avais presque oublié que je n’étais presque plus entouré que de Lannister désormais, ironisa-t-il. Hum... six mois, un an peut-être... C’est ta chère sœur qui me l’a imposé... dit-il avec un ton grinçant.

 

\- Êtes-vous satisfait de son service ?

 

Il le regarda avec un air soupçonneux.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Parle sans détours, _Régicide. »_

 

Pour la peine, Jaime lui aurait bien envoyé son poing dans la gueule.

 

« Je voudrais le faire entrer au service de Ser Barristan Selmy.

 

Un air d’intérêt apparut sur le visage du roi.

 

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

 

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu’à le convaincre de laisser Lancel partir, mais sans l’insulter.

 

Sans lui dire qu’il n’avait plus rien d’un vrai chevalier et que Lancel n’apprendrait jamais rien en travaillant pour lui.

 

(Ce qui était... tout à fait exact.)

 

« Ser Barristan n’a pas eu d’écuyer depuis un certain temps, le royaume est fort heureusement en paix depuis des années, et les tournois se font rares ces derniers temps... Il ne serait pas bon que le meilleur chevalier du royaume voit ses talents s’émousser par manque de pratique... Avoir un jeune écuyer valeureux à son service lui permettrait d’éviter cela.

 

Et votre majesté a elle-même beaucoup trop de choses à penser et à faire pour avoir le temps d’entraîner efficacement Lancel. Vous ne pouvez nier que Barristan Selmy est tout désigné pour cette tâche. Et je suis certain que vous saurez rapidement retrouver un échanson qui vous servira aussi bien voire mieux que Lancel. »

 

Si Robert perçut l’ironie dans sa voix, il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

 

Puis, le roi hocha finalement la tête.

 

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment on peut être pire que lui... Très bien Lannister, tu m’as convaincu, si Barristan accepte de l’entraîner, alors je lui laisse ce gamin, qu’il en fasse ce qu’il veut.

 

Jaime grimaça une nouvelle fois, soulagé que la conversation soit enfin terminée, remarquant malgré tout qu’à aucun moment le roi n’avait demandé l’avis de Lancel, qui était quant même un des premiers concernés...

 

Peut-être avait-il déjà conscience qu’il traitait mal le jeune lion et que ce dernier avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne plus vouloir être son écuyer ?

 

Ouais... non, c’était sûrement trop demander.

 

Il s’inclina une nouvelle fois, ayant hâte de sortir de la pièce.

 

Toutes ces courtoisies hypocrites lui donnaient envie de vomir...

 

« Merci Sire...

 

Et, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir, il entendit Robert déclarer :

 

\- Pour une fois que tu proposes une bonne idée Régicide... Ça change. »

 

Entendant la pique (complètement gratuite par ailleurs), Jaime se raidit et se figea sur place, serrant les poings et les dents, tentant de toutes ses forces de ne _pas_ se retourner pour foutre son poing dans la gueule de Robert.

 

Il ne se retourna pas, et sortit sans un mot.

 

Une fois que Jaime se sut loin du roi, des serviteurs et de n’importe qui d’autre qui aurait pu le voir, alors qu’il était maintenant hors du Donjon Rouge, il balança son poing dans le mur le plus proche.

 

 _Ah, si seulement_...

 

Il n’acheva jamais sa pensée.

 

Seulement quoi au juste ?

 

Il y avait tellement de choses qu’il regrettait dans sa vie actuelle qu’il n’aurait pas su par quoi commencer.

 

Le chevalier n’avait pas vraiment la tête à aller voir Lancel pour lui faire parvenir la bonne nouvelle, il risquait plus de lui faire peur qu’autre chose en étant dans cet état de rage et de colère, et il savait d’ors et déjà qu’il mettrait un bon bout de temps avant de se calmer.

 

Cersei étant probablement occupée à il ne savait pas quoi, il se décida à aller voir Tyrion.

 

Après tout, autant qu’il soit le premier au courant de ce qu’il venait de se passer, et qui sait, cela lui permettrait peut-être de se changer les idées...

 

_§§§§_

 

« Qu’est-ce qui a commencé toute cette histoire à votre avis ? Avant même la guerre.

 

\- La mort de Jon Arryn, répliqua immédiatement Tyrion avec un air sûr. C’est son assassinat qui a petit à petit propulsé les Sept Couronnes dans le chaos le plus total... C’est comme ça que tout a commencé en tout cas. Sans cela, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes.

 

\- Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas... Les marcheurs blancs auraient fini par fondre sur nous, et Daenerys aurait continué son périple à Essos, avant de venir à Westeros. Et les nobles auraient continué de s’entre-déchirer les uns les autres pour la moindre parcelle de pouvoir. Vous pensez réellement que la survie de la Main du Roi aurait changé tant de choses que cela ?

 

\- En tout cas, si nous voulons réussir à conserver un semblant de paix, fit Tyrion en grimaçant, nous allons devoir essayer de le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible... Tout en faisant en sorte qu’il ne découvre pas la vérité sur mes neveux et ma nièce. Et en tentant d’empêcher Robert de mourir, malgré le fait que je ne l’aime pas. Mieux vaut ça que Joffrey au pouvoir ou une guerre de succession dans le cas où l’inceste serait découvert...

 

\- Vous pensez qu’il serait prêt à abandonner le trône ? Robert, je veux dire.

 

Tyrion se figea, interdit.

 

Il n’y avait _jamais pensé._

 

\- A vrai dire, confia-t-il à la jeune femme, j’ai côtoyé, au cours de ma vie, tellement de gens incapables d’abandonner le pouvoir, que l’idée ne m’a jamais traversé l’esprit. Peut-être... Pourquoi ?

 

\- J’ai beaucoup réfléchi à cela depuis le début de la guerre des cinq rois... Tout le monde veut le trône, tout le monde veut le pouvoir. Ne serait-il pas mieux pour tout le monde que _personne_ ne monte sur ce fichu trône et que le pouvoir ne soit pas dévolue à une seule personne mais... partagé ?

 

\- C’est une bonne idée, je suis d’accord, seulement je pense que si nous arrivons déjà à mettre tout les nobles de Westeros plus ou moins d’accord, nous aurons déjà fait un grand pas en avant. Avez-vous la moindre _idée_ du nombre de divergences d’opinions ou des conflits qu’il va nous falloir régler ?

 

Je veux dire... imaginez-vous mettre dans une seule pièce Ned Stark, Balon Greyjoy, mon père, Oberyn Martell, Robert Baratheon, Olenna Tyrell et Daenerys Targaryen sans qu’ils n’aient tous envie de s’étriper les uns les autres ?

 

\- Effectivement, il nous reste ça à régler... Et bien d’autres choses.

 

\- Oui, c’est vrai... Tout d’abord, nous devons empêcher Jon Arryn d’apprendre la vérité... et empêcher Littlefinger et Lysa Arryn de mener leurs plans à bien. Je vais essayer de me charger de Jon Arryn, quand aux deux autres... Lancel m’a déjà servi d’espion par le passé... enfin, dans le futur, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Peut-être qu’il acceptera de le faire à nouveau.

 

\- Et d’espionner aussi votre sœur, si celle-ci réessaye de faire assassiner son époux.

 

\- Lancel n’est qu’un pion pour elle, qu’elle a placé auprès du roi, d’ailleurs, elle risque de prendre mal le fait que notre cousin ne sera bientôt plus au service du roi...

 

\- Qui d’autre pourrions-nous envoyer les espionner exactement ?

 

\- J’avais pensé à Podrick également.

 

\- Podrick ? Savez-vous où il se trouve en ce moment ?

 

\- Quelque part à Port-Réal je dirais... La capitale est grande vous savez, je ne sais pas où se trouve tout le monde. Il faudra aussi que je demande à Varys, en plus de le chercher lui, de chercher Bronn également s’il le peut, il pourrait lui aussi nous être utile.

 

\- Alors c’est entendu, nous allons surveiller et faire surveiller les agissements de ces trois personnes, puis, une fois que nous serons sûrs qu’elles sont bien observées, nous irons à Winterfell pour nous entretenir avec les autres. Cela vous convient-il ?

 

\- Parfaitement, mais tout d’abord il nous faut effectivement avoir des yeux et des oreilles dans toute la ville, et auprès des trois personnes que nous venons de citer... Une fois que cela sera fait... »

 

Il se tut brusquement, entendant la porte menant à cette partie de la bibliothèque grincer et s’ouvrir.

 

Et, quelques secondes plus tard, Brienne se figea sur place, tétanisée.

 

Car la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce et qui se dirigeait vers eux n’était nul autre que Jaime Lannister en personne.

 

 _À suivre_...

 

**ND’A :** **Que puis-je dire par rapport au prochain chapitre, si ce n’est... Braime, Braime, et encore du Braime ?**


	16. On se connaît ?

**\- Défi du Mille-Prompts : 10. Personnage – Varys.**

 

« Ah Tyrion, te voilà enfin, j’ai dû crapahuter dans tout le Donjon Rouge pour te trouver, c’est pas trop... tôt. »

 

Jaime resta figé pendant quelques secondes en voyant que son petit frère n’était absolument _pas_ seul.

 

« Oh, pardon... Est-ce que je dérange ? »

 

 _Oui_ , faillit répondre immédiatement Tyrion, en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

 

Il aimait son frère, _vraiment_ , mais là, ce n’était réellement pas le moment.

 

Le nain se tourna vers Brienne, et ce qu’il vit le stupéfia.

 

La jeune femme était littéralement _figée par la peur_.

 

Jamais il ne l’avait vue comme cela, jamais il n’avait vu ce genre de regard tout court, mélange de joie, de choc, de tristesse, mêlé d’incompréhension et... oui, de _peur_.

 

Comme si elle ne s’attendait définitivement _pas_ à revoir Jaime Lannister.

 

Pas comme ça en tout cas, pas si tôt.

 

Elle n’était pas suffisamment préparée pour ces « retrouvailles », de toute évidence.

 

Et Tyrion, dans ses yeux, voyait aussi, bien caché derrière la peur, l’amour brûler.

 

Il l’avait toujours plus ou moins su avant leur départ au Mur, les sentiments de la femme chevalier vis-à-vis de son frère étaient plus qu’amicaux.

 

Il en avait la preuve maintenant.

 

Brienne, quant à elle, n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’elle voyait.

 

L’homme qu’elle aimait était là, devant ses yeux, _vivant_.

 

Elle se sentit revivre.

 

À cet instant précis, peu importe qu’il ne se souvienne pas d’elle, que tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble n’existe plus, ne signifie plus rien pour personne, si ce n’est pour elle-même, cela ne comptait plus.

 

Il allait bien, c’était la seule chose qui importait réellement.

 

Mais en sens, le revoir faisait terriblement mal, pour deux raisons.

 

Tout d’abord, elle n’était pas le moins du monde préparée à cette rencontre/ces retrouvailles, alors que, quand elle avait revu Renly, elle avait eu droit à quelques secondes de préparation, voire une ou deux minutes, et même là, ça avait été terriblement douloureux.

 

Et de plus... la mort de Renly, elle avait fini par s’y faire, par l’accepter, elle avait fait son deuil depuis longtemps, même si ça avait été douloureux.

 

Les années avaient passé, elle était allée de l’avant, et son cœur avait guéri.

 

Mais Jaime...

 

Pour elle, de son point de vue, Jaime Lannister était mort _trois jours plus tôt_.

 

Bien trop tôt pour qu’elle ait pu s’en remettre.

 

Elle devait sûrement arborer sur son visage la même expression pleine de stupeur et d’incrédulité que ceux qui avaient vu Jon Snow revenir à la vie après s’être fait tué par les frères jurés de la garde de nuit.

 

Encore que, ce jour-là, certains étaient au courant de ce que la femme rouge était en train de faire.

 

Et surtout... elle n’arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot pour saluer ser Jaime, ni même faire le moindre geste, pas même pour se lever et effectuer une malhabile révérence, rien du tout.

 

Jaime, quant à lui...

 

Oh, par les Dieux, ça aussi ça faisait tellement mal...

 

Il la regardait, comme si elle était une parfaite étrangère (ce qu’elle était d’ailleurs. Logique. Douloureux, certes, mais logique.), et dans ses yeux, il n’y avait plus rien du respect, de la tendresse, de... l’admiration d’autrefois.

 

En revenant dans le passé, elle avait à la fois gagné, et tout perdu.

 

Le Régicide, quant à lui, regardait l’étrange créature devant lui, ne prêtant même plus attention à son petit frère, réalisant soudainement qu’il avait déjà vu cette... femme, quelques heures plus tôt.

 

Ce n’était pas vraiment le genre de rencontre qu’on oublie vite, même si elle n’avait duré que quelques secondes.

 

Il fronça les sourcils, remarquant à peine la manière dont elle le regardait, ayant appris au fil des ans à faire abstraction du regard des autres, sauf quand ils faisaient partie de sa famille.

 

Si il y avait prêté attention, peut-être aurait-il compris qu’il n’y verrait pas de mépris, comme d’ordinaire, contrairement à ce qu’il aurait pu croire.

 

Il se mit à sourire, gardant sur son visage le masque de politesse qu’il arborait en permanence, et qui lui collait presque à la peau à force.

 

« On se connaît, non ?

 

À ces mots, Brienne sentit son cœur être agité d’un espoir stupide, avant qu’il ne rajoute :

 

\- Je vous ai croisée tout à l’heure, à votre arrivée à l’entrée de Port-Réal, continua-t-il avec son sourire faux. Vous n’êtes vraiment pas passée inaperçue, ajouta-t-il, et Brienne comprit rapidement qu’il se retenait _vraiment_ de faire un commentaire sur son armure, ce qui la sortit un peu de sa torpeur.

 

La simple idée qu’elle ne puisse n’être de nouveau qu’une _blague_ à ses yeux, une parodie de chevalier, suffisait pour réveiller sa colère.

 

\- Est-ce mon accoutrement qui vous a choqué ser ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brûlants de rage, les poings serrés. »

 

Tyrion sursauta alors, n’imaginant pas que les premiers mots de Brienne à Jaime dans cette nouvelle réalité seraient ceux-ci, juste avant de se mettre à sourire.

 

Amoureuse ou pas, cette dernière était toujours décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

 

C’était... appréciable.

 

Jaime cligna des yeux, surpris également, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

 

Il était plutôt rare qu’on lui tienne tête, si à nouveau, on exceptait les membres de sa famille.

 

Et cette étrange femme semblait prête, hé bien, à se battre vaillamment et à ne pas se laisser insulter ou intimider.

 

C’était... agréable.

 

Étrangement.

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

Peu importe après tout, qu’elle ne porte pas une robe, qu’est-ce qu’il en avait à faire franchement ?

 

Ce n’est pas comme si c’était _à lui_ de lui dire quoi porter...

 

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, cela m’a... surpris. Vous pouvez vous habiller comme bon vous semble, ce n’est pas moi qui vais vous en empêcher. Mais tout le monde risque de ne pas réagir comme moi... Il s’agit de Port-Réal, ce n’est pas Dorne ou l’Île-aux-Ours ici, vous allez très certainement entendre des remarques à ce sujet.

 

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous exactement ser ? Une enfant ignorante du monde qui n’a jamais rien connu ? Je reçois des remarques sur mon physique et ma tenue depuis _des années_. Vous ne m’apprenez absolument _rien_. »

 

C’était très étrange, elle devait le reconnaître.

 

Elle avait l’impression de se retrouver aux débuts de sa « relation » avec Jaime, mais en moins... violent, disons, ce qui était logique, puisqu’ils n’étaient pas ennemis, ce qui était le deuxième bon point quant au fait d’être revenue dans le passé, juste après le fait que Jaime était de nouveau _vivant_.

 

Et Jaime était toujours l’homme insupportable qu’elle détestait autrefois, sauf qu’elle savait désormais ce qui se trouvait derrière le masque du Régicide.

 

Qui sait, peut-être qu’un jour elle arriverait à briser ce foutu masque, une seconde fois, une fois pour toute.

 

Tyrion décida alors d’intervenir, avant que cela ne finisse par dégénérer.

 

« Bien... Jaime, je te présente Lady... Non, vous savez quoi, qu’ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! Toujours pas adoubée ou pas, je m’en tape... Mon frère, voici _ser_ Brienne, annonça-t-il sous les regards stupéfaits de Jaime et Brienne. Elle est venue à Port-Réal afin de tenter de devenir chevalier. »

 

Autant jouer franc-jeu tout de suite, non ?

 

Jaime eut une réaction tout à fait appropriée.

 

Il éclata tout bonnement de rire, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la rage de Brienne, comme autrefois, au camp des Stark, dans la cage du prisonnier, quand il lui avait balancé de nombreuses piques pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, ou même encore après, sauf que cette fois-ci, c’était réellement _blessant_.

 

Parce qu’elle savait qu’il était bien plus que cet homme arrogant, mais qu’elle n’avait _aucune_ _raison_ de le savoir.

 

Et lui-même n’avait aucune raison valable de lui faire confiance, si l’on exceptait la confiance que Tyrion plaçait en elle, bien sûr, qui pourrait peut-être le pousser à la prendre au sérieux.

 

Alors quoi...

 

Il ne l’en croyait pas capable, c’est ça ?

 

« Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire, mon très cher frère ?

 

Ce fut sûrement à cet instant que Jaime comprit qu’ils étaient _sérieux_ tout les deux, et son rire s’arrêta brusquement dans sa gorge.

 

\- Vous... vous voulez devenir _chevalier_?

 

\- Oui, effectivement, répliqua Brienne. Quoi donc, vous riez parce que je suis une femme et que ma démarche est absurde ? Que vous m’en pensez incapable ?

 

\- Oh non ma dame... hum... ser... Brienne... Je pense que j’aurais réagi de la même manière face à n’importe qui d’autre, seulement, je voudrais savoir... Pourquoi ? »

 

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 

La femme chevalier savait déjà que le chevalier avait lui-même perdu toute foi en ses devoirs de chevalier, qu’il ne croyait plus en _l’honneur_ , pas avec le monde pourri dans lequel ils vivaient tous, pas après tout ce qu’il avait pu traverser, sous les règnes d’Aerys et de Robert.

 

Lui faire une petite piqûre de rappel ne lui coûterait rien, de toute évidence.

 

« Avez-vous donc oublié les voeux que vous avez prononcé ser Jaime ? Défendre les pauvres gens, les innocents, les nécessiteux, ceux qui ont besoin d’aide... Ceux que vous avez _trahis_! Que vous cessé de défendre et d’aider... »

 

Oh...

 

Ça aussi c’était franchement inhabituel, pensa Jaime avec une certaine stupéfaction.

 

C’était la première fois qu’on le condamnait non pas pour son crime de Régicide, mais pour avoir cessé d’agir comme le chevalier qu’il était, ce qui était... plutôt exact pour dire vrai.

 

Depuis qu’il avait tué Aerys en réalité et était désormais une des personnes les plus méprisées des sept couronnes, en fait...

 

 _J’ai tué le roi fou pour sauver la population de Port-Réal et le royaume en général, j’ai fait ce que je pensais être_ juste _, j’ai fait_ mon devoir, _est-ce que ça ne compte pas_ ça _au moins_?

 

Non, bien sûr que non, cela ne comptait pour _personne_.

 

Et probablement pas non plus pour cette femme qui avait l’air d’être attachée à l’honneur autant que Ned Stark lui-même l’était, ce qui la lui rendit immédiatement antipathique.

 

Il détestait les donneurs de leçons, et elle avait bien l’air d’en être une.

 

Oui, bien évidemment, pour elle, il ne méritait plus d’être appelé chevalier, d’être un _véritable_ chevalier, il avait tué son roi après tout, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

 

Oui, un roi c’est vrai, son souverain, son _suzerain_ , à qui il avait prêté _serment_ , mais qui avait tué, brûlé, qui avait battu et violé sa femme à de nombreuses reprises, et qui n’avait jamais été jugé _uniquement_ parce qu’il était roi et qu’il avait tout les droits...

 

Mais que faire dans ces cas-là ?

 

Que faire quand le roi était un monstre, que les lois, les règles et les serments devenaient plus des entraves qu’autre chose, et que suivre son devoir conduisait à _accepter_ que des crimes odieux soient commis ?

 

Si avoir de l’honneur signifiait bel et bien suivre des règles stupides, contraignantes et sans aucune morale, alors soit, qu’on l’appelle l’homme sans honneur, il n’en avait rien à foutre.

 

Il se mit à sourire ironiquement, la fusillant du regard, qu’elle soutint sans peine.

 

Il ne pouvait le nier, cette femme avait du cran.

 

« Et vous pensez donc réussir à faire mieux ?

 

\- Je ne prétends pas être meilleure que qui que ce soit, ser Jaime, lança-t-elle. Mais je peux essayer de faire de mon mieux pour améliorer la vie des gens qui ont besoin d’être aidés, d’être défendus, de tout simplement _croire en quelque chose_ , contrairement à vous qui semblez ne plus croire en rien... »

 

Et elle était modeste en plus !

 

Jaime, à vrai dire, trouvait sa croyance naïve en l’ordre de la chevalerie et ses préceptes presque _touchante_.

 

Il avait l’impression de se revoir à seize ans, avant de prononcer ses voeux, _avant_ de comprendre qu’il s’était fourvoyé, et que ce qu’il devait faire n’avait _rien_ d’honorable.

 

Et que c’était même le contraire.

 

« Hé bien je vous souhaite bonne chance... _fillette_.

 

Brienne frissonna immédiatement en ré-entendant ce surnom que le régicide s’était plut à lui donner au fil des années, mais pas de peur.

 

Apparemment, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais vraiment.

 

Elle ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble, et répliqua :

 

\- Vous pensez donc que je vais échouer ?

 

\- Je n’en sais rien, je ne suis pas médium... Si il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, en revanche, c’est que vous ne conserverez pas votre foi dans la chevalerie très longtemps... »

 

Et soudain, Brienne la vit, dans son regard, la petite fissure derrière le masque, ce qu’il s’efforçait de cacher, son désespoir, sa désillusion, sa _fatigue_.

 

Elle vit tout cela, même si cela ne fut que brièvement, et elle sentit une vague d’amour la traverser.

 

Brienne commençait peu à peu à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle était tombée amoureuse de l’homme en face d’elle, même s’il n’était pas exactement le même que celui qu’elle côtoyait encore quelques jours plus tôt, ils étaient bel et bien _la même personne_.

 

« Auriez-vous peur pour moi ? Ironisa-t-elle, sachant très bien que ce n’était pas le cas, se plaisant malgré tout à s’imaginer que, peut-être, c’était la vérité, un peu.

 

Il haussa les épaules, avec un air de fausse nonchalance.

 

\- Je vous préviens seulement... _ser._ Bientôt vous comprendrez pourquoi... je ne crois plus en tout ça. Vous aussi vous deviendrez comme moi, un jour...

 

Il n’avait pas envie qu’elle devienne comme lui.

 

En fait, il n’avait pas envie que _qui que ce soit_ devienne _jamais_ comme lui, cynique et sans plus aucune illusions ou rêves, mais il le savait déjà, ce n’était qu’une question de temps.

 

Elle se mit à sourire à son tour.

 

\- Nous verrons cela... _ser_. »

 

Tyrion, quant à lui, qui avait été laissé complètement de côté pendant la conversation (à croire qu’ils avaient fini par complètement oublier sa présence), marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante :

 

« Je comprends mieux le sens de la réplique de Bronn à Podrick quand vous étiez tous à Vivesaigues maintenant que je viens de voir ça. »

 

Si Brienne l’avait entendu, elle l’aurait probablement fusillé du regard, et Jaime n’aurait rien comprit.

 

Il ricana alors tout seul, pour lui-même.

 

Par les Sept, ça allait être foutrement _long_.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Au fait Jaime, lança-t-il alors, pourquoi es-tu là ?

 

Jaime cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, semblant avoir presque oublié la raison de sa présence dans la bibliothèque, avant de reprendre ses sens quelques secondes plus tard.

 

« Ah oui, c’est vrai ! Je suis venu te voir pour te parler de Lancel.

 

Puis, il regarda avec méfiance Brienne, comme si il ne voulait pas qu’elle assiste à la conversation.

 

Tyrion leva les yeux au ciel.

 

« J’ai toute confiance en ser Brienne, Jaime, tu peux parler devant elle, elle ne divulguera rien à qui que ce soit.

 

Il eut un regard sceptique, avant de continuer.

 

\- Bien, si tu le dis... Bref, je suis allé parler à Robert... enfin, au _roi_ Robert, se reprit-il en grimaçant, comme tu me l’as demandé.

 

\- Ah ! Et donc ?

 

\- Il accepte que Lancel ne soit plus son écuyer et qu’il soit celui de ser Barristan Selmy désormais.

 

\- Hé bien, c’est parfait tout ça ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

 

\- Cependant, rajouta son grand frère, il faut que Barristan soit d’accord pour ça. Et tu m’excuseras, mais je n’ai pas vraiment la motivation pour aller lui parler, alors j’aimerais bien que tu t’en charges toi-même.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

\- Déjà, parce que c’est ton idée... Et puis, tout simplement parce que Barristan Selmy ne m’aime pas beaucoup... Je l’admire, mais la réciproque n’est en aucun cas vraie... Je ne pense pas qu’il m’écoutera. Alors que toi... Il n’a aucun grief particulier contre toi, ça devrait marcher.

 

\- Oh, je vois... Bien, d’accord, j’essaierai, enfin, en espérant qu’il accepte.

 

\- Tu es un bon négociateur, petit frère, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. »

 

Tyrion se permit un léger sourire.

 

« De la flatterie Jaime ? Je ne pensais pas que tu t’abaisserais jusque là...

 

\- Très drôle Tyrion, répliqua-t-il, en souriant malgré tout.

 

\- Très bien, je le ferai... Maintenant, est-ce que tu as autre chose à dire ?

 

\- Hum... non, pourquoi ?

 

\- Parfait, dans ce cas peux-tu nous laisser s’il te plaît ? Ser Brienne et moi nous avons à discuter de choses importantes... »

 

Jaime fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris, avant de hocher la tête.

 

« Comme tu veux... Je vous laisse donc tout les deux tranquille... Ser, fit-il en saluant Brienne d’une révérence – son ton étant moins moqueur que plus tôt –, je vous souhaite à tout les deux une bonne journée. »

 

Et il sortit.

 

Alors, Brienne s’autorisa à poser pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation ses mains sur la table.

 

Elles tremblaient toujours...

 

_§§§§_

 

« Brienne, déclara aussitôt Tyrion une fois que son frère fut sorti, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

 

A sa grande surprise, il la vit qui commençait à pleurer.

 

Comme si elle laissait enfin s’écouler les larmes qu’elle avait retenues ces derniers jours.

 

« Je... Tyrion, c’est arrivé _il y a seulement trois jours_. Je pense seulement que j’ai besoin de temps pour m’en remettre, c’est tout...

 

\- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, question stupide, désolé. »

 

Pendant ce temps, Jaime se posait une foultitude de questions quant à cette étrange rencontre, et au fait qu’une femme aussi... hé bien, _étrange_ , soit une fréquentation de son frère, alors qu’il ne lui en avait jamais parlé avant.

 

Et la plupart du temps, son frère lui disait _tout_ ou presque, et cette cachotterie n’était en rien ce à quoi il était habitué.

 

Des dizaines de théories s’échafaudèrent alors dans son esprit, avant qu’il ne les laisse de côté, décidant que ce n’était pas ses affaires.

 

Enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’il repense à ce qu’ils s’étaient dits, lui et lady... enfin, ser Brienne, et qu’un détail de la conversation en particulier ne finisse par l’interpeller, sans qu’il puisse exactement mettre le doigt dessus.

 

 

Et soudain, la révélation le frappa par surprise, avec la même force qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

 

Même si elle semblait le mépriser au moins autant que tout le monde à la cour, hé bien...

 

À aucun moment de la conversation la jeune femme ne l'avait appelé Régicide.

 

Était-ce à cause de la présence de Tyrion, parce que ce dernier l’avait déjà prévenue sur le fait qu’il détestait ce surnom ?

 

Il n’en savait rien.

 

Mais, aussi absurde que cela soit-il, ce simple constat lui réchauffa le cœur.

 

_§§§§_

 

« J’imagine qu’il ne me reste plus qu’à aller supplier à genoux Barristan de prendre Lancel comme écuyer... marmonna Tyrion, prenant un air faussement affligé, afin de dérider la pauvre Brienne, ce qui marcha plutôt bien.

 

\- Il vous écoutera je pense... Vous saurez le convaincre, votre frère a raison, vous êtes un bon orateur de ce que je sais. »

 

Le nain eut un léger sourire.

 

« Il paraîtrait, oui... En revanche, je sais d’ors et déjà que le roi Robert ne sera jamais convaincu de l’existence des marcheurs blancs, à moins qu’on ne lui apporte une preuve, un peu... comme pour tout le monde dans le royaume en fait, maintenant que j’y pense.

 

\- Oui, ça aussi ça risque de nous poser problème...

 

\- Par ailleurs, pour réveiller les consciences, il faudrait que... Puis, il ferma les yeux brièvement, se souvenant enfin de quelque chose. Le verredragon, fit-il. Il y en a beaucoup à Peyredragon, si j’envoie une lettre à Stannis Baratheon, lui demandant si nous pouvons exploiter son verredragon, peut-être se posera-t-il quelques questions salutaires, et peut-être que notre tâche ne sera pas si compliquée que cela... »

 

(Pauvre Stannis qui allait recevoir en moins d’une semaine plus de lettres et de sollicitations qu’en dix-sept ans...)

 

« Et il faudrait aussi lui dire que nous voudrions un entretien avec la femme rouge, si jamais elle se trouve déjà à ses côtés. Tyrion... continua alors Brienne, vous avez bien conscience que la destruction des marcheurs blancs ne signifiera pas la victoire, n’est-ce pas ?

 

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

 

\- Analysons un peu la situation catastrophique qu’était la notre il y a encore à peine trois jours... Nous étions en sous-nombre, face aux marcheurs blancs, en danger de mort...

 

Si nous avions gagné, ce qui est plus qu’improbable, votre sœur aurait envoyé contre nous ses soldats de la Compagnie Dorée, et il y aurait eu _encore plus_ de morts ! Parce qu’elle avait refusé de faire une trêve nécessaire pour sauver l’humanité et notre monde... Et si nous avions perdu, ça aurait été la même chose, _en pire_! L’humanité aurait perdu, et le plus étrange dans tout ça, c’est que j’ai l’impression que la situation est presque aussi désespérée qu’à l’époque. Parce que nous sommes toujours autant désunis maintenant, voire plus ! C’est même pire, puisque les monstres au pouvoir sont encore vivants...

 

\- Joffrey n’est pas roi. Pas encore. Et Cersei n’est pas seule au pouvoir. C’est une des rares bonnes choses à saluer. Mais vous avez raison à ce sujet-là Brienne... Que proposez-vous dans ce cas-là ?

 

\- Je n’en sais rien ! S’ exclama la femme chevalier. Si même en _voyant la mort en face_ , votre sœur n’a pas su mettre de côté ses ambitions, alors qui est-ce qui le fera sans aucune preuves ? J’ai peur, voilà, j’ai peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs, et que tout ce que je tenterai puisse ne pas marcher me terrifie d’avance ! Je suis fatiguée Tyrion, fatiguée de me battre contre le vent, et la simple idée que tout mes efforts puissent ne servir à rien me rend malade ! »

 

Elle termina sa tirade, avant que Tyrion, compréhensif, ne finisse par lui sourire.

 

« Vous êtes une grande guerrière, Brienne de Torth... Vous avez sauvé Sansa Stark, et vous l’avez ramenée chez elle... Vous êtes quelqu’un de bien, vous êtes forte, et aucun de vos efforts n’ont été vains. Vous avez échoué, oui, mais comme tout le monde. Alors écoutez-moi, vous et moi, nous allons réussir à faire entendre raison à tout ces crétins de dirigeants des sept couronnes, c’est clair ?

 

Elle s’autorisa également à sourire.

 

\- Je crois... que cela me convient.

 

\- Tant mieux... Parce que nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche dans les prochaines semaines. L’union des sept couronnes ne se fera pas comme ça. Si tant est même que nous y arrivons un jour... »

 

Mais ils y arriveraient, pas vrai ?

 

Il n’avait pas vécu toutes ces épreuves pour que tout soit gâché par un petit connard sadique, et une bonne douzaine de nobles bornés.

 

« Bien, hum... je pense que nous avons fait le tour... Enfin, pas vraiment, mais disons que nous ferions mieux de faire une pause maintenant, et nous reprendrons ça plus tard... Au fait, maintenant que j’y pense, où dormirez-vous cette nuit et les nuits qui suivront ?

 

Brienne haussa les épaules.

 

\- Je comptais prendre une chambre dans une auberge à proximité du Donjon Rouge et au cœur de la capitale, pourquoi ?

 

\- Quoi ? Oh que non, vous n’en ferez rien, je vous en prie, vous êtes une invitée de marque ! Vous logerez au Donjon Rouge comme nous tous, ce n’est que justice, vous n’aurez pas à dépenser inutilement votre argent.

 

Je vais faire en sorte de vous trouver une chambre par ici. Et comme ça, si jamais je sais d’avance où vous logez, je n’aurai pas à fouiller chaque auberge de Port-Réal pour vous trouver. Ce qui permettra à mes petites jambes de ne pas trop se fatiguer. »

 

Brienne accepta, et Tyrion dût cacher son air calculateur.

 

La raison derrière sa demande n’était pas seulement pratique, non, en fait, il souhaitait également faire en sorte que son cher frère et cette toute aussi chère Brienne passent le pluuuussss de temps ensemble possible, pour une raison qu’il n’est même pas nécessaire _d’expliquer_.

 

Et quoi de mieux que de les faire cohabiter dans le même endroit, où ils avaient le plus de chance de se croiser tout les jours ?

 

Ah ah, son plan était _brillant_.

 

« Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, je viens de me souvenir que les chevaliers et les écuyers ont entraînement demain... D’un côté, cela permettra à Lancel de faire ses preuves, et à ser Barristan de voir où il en est, et de votre côté, vous pourrez montrer à tout ces abrutis que vous êtes bien meilleure qu’eux ! À part en ce qui concerne cinq ou six chevaliers qui sont à peu près aussi doués que vous l’êtes.

 

\- Je dois vous avouer que cela me manque... de me battre juste pour me battre et montrer mes compétences, au lieu de me battre pour ma vie.

 

\- Hé bien dans ce cas-là c’est entendu ! Maintenant, Brienne, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je vais devoir y aller, il faut que j’aille parler à Lord Varys au plus vite. »

 

Et sur ces mots, Tyrion sortit de la bibliothèque.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Lord Varys ! S’exclama le nain en revoyant le maître des chuchoteurs pour la première fois depuis... pas si longtemps que ça, en fait, mais _ce_ Varys là, il ne l’avait pas vu depuis à peu près sept ans.

 

\- Lord Tyrion, répondit alors l’eunuque. Que me vaut donc le plaisir de votre visite ?

 

\- Je vais faire vite, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai à faire ailleurs, et je suppose que vous aussi. Il faillit faire un commentaire sur ses petits oiseaux, et sur le fait qu’ils devaient avoir beaucoup à lui dire, avant de se raviser. J’aurais besoin de votre aide pour retrouver deux personnes.

 

\- Oh... Et qui donc ?

 

\- Un mercenaire nommé Bronn, et un jeune garçon qui s’appelle Podrick Payne, il s’agit du cousin d’Ilyn Payne, le bourreau du roi, comme vous le savez déjà. Je souhaiterais les faire entrer tout deux à mon service.

 

Pendant quelques secondes, le nom et le visage de Shae envahirent également son esprit, avant qu’il ne secoue la tête.

 

Il savait déjà que c’était une mauvaise idée.

 

\- Et pourquoi donc pensez-vous que je suis la personne la mieux placée pour cette tâche ?

 

\- Allons Varys, ne soyez pas si modeste... Tout le monde sait déjà que vous espionnez tout le monde ici, retrouver deux personnes devrait être parfaitement dans vos cordes.

 

\- Certes oui, je le reconnais, mais dites-moi, qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien me faire accepter de vous aider ?

 

Tyrion se rembrunit immédiatement, réalisant que oui, effectivement, à cette époque, lui et Varys n’avaient pas encore cette relation de respect, de confiance, et, osait-il le dire, _d’amitié_.

 

\- Croyez-le ou non lord Varys, mais ce que je fais, et qui pourra certaines fois peut-être vous paraître étrange, je le fais pour le _royaume_. Rien d’autre. Alors, même si vous ne me connaissez pas vraiment, je vais vous demander de me faire confiance. »

 

L’eunuque le jaugea pendant quelques secondes, sans que rien sur son visage ne trahisse ses pensées, comme de coutume.

 

Tyrion savait très bien que gagner la confiance de Varys serait compliqué, mais ce dernier était un espion hors pair – et un bon ami – et Tyrion _savait_ qu’il aurait besoin de lui dans ce futur que lui et Brienne essayaient désespérément de sauver, de _construire_.

 

« J’imagine que votre requête est légitime ser Tyrion... J’enverrai un de mes petits oiseaux pour les rechercher dans les prochains jours, où qu’ils soient.

 

L’ancienne main soupira de soulagement, et il salua l’autre homme.

 

« Je vous remercie lord Varys, je vais maintenant vous laisser, il faut que j’aille parler à ser Barristan Selmy à propos de mon cousin. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

 

L’eunuque le regarda partir avec un air sceptique sur le visage.

 

Quelque chose avait changé chez Lord Tyrion, de toute évidence, et il n’arrivait pas encore à déterminer quoi.

 

Le noble, quant à lui, souriait.

 

Même si c’était lentement, pour la première fois depuis son retour, il avait l’impression qu’il _avançait_ , enfin.

 

 _A suivre_...

 

**ND’A :** **Dans le prochain chapitre devrait apparaître un nouveau personnage** **... A vous de deviner de qui il s’agit : Je suis une femme noble, issue d’une des familles les plus méprisées des sept couronnes, je n’apparais que dans les livres, j’ai notamment été brièvement mariée à un certain moineau, je suis, je suis !**

 

**(La première personne qui trouvera la bonne réponse aura droit de demander un bonus...)**


	17. Je suis fatigué.

\- **Défi du Mille-Prompts : 11.** **Personnage – Tyrion Lannister.**

 

**-** **Si tu l’oses... : 1** **2\. Chaussettes.**

 

**-** **Toujours plus : 2 défis fusionnés.**

 

Tyrion commençait un petit peu à fatiguer, pour être honnête.

 

Il était à peine seize heures de l’après-midi, et pourtant, il avait déjà discuté longuement avec Brienne, un peu avec Lord Varys, il avait rédigé sa lettre pour Stannis Baratheon et venait de l’envoyer, et il lui restait encore à parler à Ser Barristan Selmy.

 

Vraiment, il aurait aimé faire une pause, mais ce n’était pas le moment.

 

Ce n’est pas comme si il avait le temps.

 

Quittant la volière, il se rendit jusqu’aux appartements du roi Robert, qui étaient gardés par Barristan qui était seul à cette tâche, Jaime étant il ne savait où.

 

Probablement avec Cersei, pensa Tyrion en grimaçant.

 

Et en entendant les bruits qui provenaient de la pièce, il bénit tout les dieux qu’il connaissait de la chance qu’il avait de ne pas avoir à y entrer.

 

« Ser Barristan ? Lança-t-il d’une voix forte, tirant le vieux chevalier de ses pensées. Je m’excuserais bien de vous déranger dans votre travail, mais de ce que je vois, vous n’avez pas grand-chose à faire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé. J’aurais deux ou trois choses à vous dire, si jamais vous avez le temps, bien sûr...

 

Barristan sourit à son tour.

 

\- Lord Tyrion... Je ne peux pas vraiment quitter mon poste, je le crains.

 

\- Oh, allons, vous n’allez pas me dire que le roi va avoir besoin de vous de façon urgente dans les minutes à venir... Sa majesté est assez occupée pour l’instant, je doute qu’il vous en veuille si vous vous absentez pour deux ou trois minutes.

 

Le chevalier hocha alors la tête.

 

\- Je vous suis... »

 

Ils sortirent du Donjon Rouge, et firent quelques pas avant que Tyrion ne reprenne la parole.

 

« Que pensez-vous de mon cousin Lancel ?

 

Le Lord Commandant fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment où le nain voulait en venir.

 

\- Je ne le connais que peu... J’ai dû le croiser deux ou trois fois, en train de servir le roi Robert, mais en dehors de cela... Je ne sais rien de lui. Il m’a l’air d’être un brave garçon, pourquoi ?

 

Bien, au moins, Selmy n’avait aucun a priori contre le jeune homme, c’était un bon début.

 

De là à ce qu’il accepte de l’entraîner et de faire de lui un chevalier, en revanche...

 

\- Comme vous le savez déjà, mon cousin Lancel travaille comme écuyer – enfin surtout échanson – au service du roi Robert. Et je n’irai pas par quatre chemins : celui-ci le traite atrocement mal... En fait, Robert traite globalement mal presque tout le monde, quand on y pense deux secondes, mais c’est un autre débat. J’ai chargé mon frère Jaime de lui demander que Lancel ne soit plus à son service, et il a accepté, à une seule condition...

 

\- Que ce soit moi qui me charge de ce jeune écuyer ?

 

Tyrion faillit éclater de rire.

 

\- Vous comprenez vite ser, c’est appréciable... Oui, en effet, c’est bien le sujet de ma requête. Qu’en pensez-vous ?

 

Le chevalier haussa les épaules.

 

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire en vérité. Je n’ai jamais vu votre cousin se battre à l’épée, j’ignore tout de ses compétences, et surtout, voudra-t-il de moi comme professeur ?

 

 _En ce qui concerne ses aptitudes au combat, j’ai bien peur qu’il soit rendu au même point qu’à son arrivée à Port-Réal_ , pensa Tyrion en grimaçant.

 

Et en entendant la fin de sa phrase, le Lutin éclata définitivement de rire.

 

\- Navré de vous contredire à ce sujet, ser Barristan, mais je pense très sincèrement que, à part la Montagne, ou son frère, le Limier, _n’importe_ _qui_ de _compétent_ conviendrait à Lancel... Sans compter que vous n’êtes pas n’importe qui ser, vous êtes un chevalier émérite, et sans vouloir apparaître comme un flagorneur, je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, et que mon cousin se trouvera bien mieux avec vous qu’avec mon beau-frère. »

 

Un silence se fit, pendant lequel Barristan sembla y réfléchir sérieusement, avant que Tyrion ne finisse par reprendre la parole.

 

« En fait, j’aurais une proposition pour vous. Demain, les chevaliers et les écuyers s’entraîneront tous ensemble, cela vous donnera toute latitude pour juger des compétences de Lancel, vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance avec lui, et vous saurez si vous avez envie de le prendre à votre service ou non.

 

\- Et si jamais je refuse ?

 

Honnêtement, Tyrion n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cette possibilité.

 

\- Hé bien... Je le prendrai à mon service dans ce cas-là... Lancel n’en sera pas plus heureux, mais j’ose penser que je le traiterai mieux que ne l’a fait Robert... Ou bien, je demanderai à Brienne de le former, je suis sûr qu’elle sera parfaite pour ça... Et qu’elle saura assumer deux écuyers... Fit-il, pensant également à Podrick. Je vous la présenterai demain, vous verrez ser, elle est formidable, ajouta-t-il en voyant l’air perplexe sur le visage du chevalier.

 

\- Je... très bien, ça me semble tout à fait raisonnable... Vous pouvez dire à votre cousin que je serais d’accord pour le prendre à mon service en tant qu’écuyer... Une fois qu’il aura prouvé sa valeur.

 

\- Très bien ser, merci pour votre temps... Je vais de ce pas l’en informer. Passez une bonne journée. »

 

Il laissa le chevalier retourner à son poste, et partit, à moitié satisfait de la conversation et de l’issue de cette dernière.

 

Il aurait bien voulu que ce dernier dise oui immédiatement, mais il pouvait comprendre ses réticences, il ne connaissait pas Lancel, il ne savait rien de ses compétences en tant qu’apprenti chevalier...

 

Et Tyrion réalisa soudainement à sa grande surprise que... lui non plus.

 

En vérité, il n’avait _jamais_ réellement vu Lancel se battre...

 

A nouveau, il n’avait que peu fréquenté son cousin avant que celui-ci n’arrive à Port-Réal, avant son voyage vers le Nord, il en était de même, et après son retour, la seule fois où Lancel s’était réellement battu, c’était durant la bataille de la Néra, durant laquelle il avait été blessé par une flèche assez tôt...

 

Pas vraiment suffisant pour pouvoir déterminer s’il était doué ou non dans les arts de la guerre et du combat à l’épée, ou en tournoi, ou au tir à l’arc, ou à n’importe quoi d’autre qui incluait le fait de se battre contre quelqu’un.

 

En somme, pour ce qu’il en savait, Lancel pouvait tout aussi bien être un complet incapable qu’un excellent combattant...

 

Ou même juste un guerrier moyen...

 

Bref, il n’en savait rien, et il n’avait plus qu’à attendre le lendemain, pour voir ce que son cousin avait à montrer.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il était l’heure de manger quand Tyrion parvint enfin à dénicher son cousin, celui-ci ayant été _introuvable_ durant toute la journée.

 

N’arrivant à rien, il avait fini par abandonner, presque près à croire que son cousin était dans un des bordels de Littlefinger, avant de se raviser.

 

Ce n’était pas le genre de son cousin après tout...

 

Entrant dans la salle à manger, l’ancienne Main la trouva pleine à craquer, emplie de gens de la cour, certains qu’il n’appréciait clairement pas (Robert, Littlefinger, Lysa Arryn, Pycelle, sa sœur, Joffrey), d’autre qui lui étaient indifférents (Renly et ser Loras, Jon Arryn, et plein d’autres), et d’autres qu’il appréciait (son frère, Brienne, ser Barristan, Varys, Tommen, Myrcella, Lancel, et... c’était à peu près tout, s’il ne se trompait pas), et quand il vit enfin son cousin, il ne put s’empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

 

« Ah, Lancel, s’exclama-t-il, ne prêtant même pas attention à la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de lui avec un verre de vin à la main, enfin te voilà ! Je t’ai cherché partout, où étais-tu donc passé ? Oh, après tout, peu importe, comment vas-tu ? »

 

Il ne prit pas une seule seconde garde au léger rougissement qui colorait les joues de son jeune cousin, pas plus qu’il ne vit le sourire de la jeune femme non loin de lui, qu’il finit par remarquer à ce moment-là.

 

Tyrion l’examina pendant quelques secondes, avant de brusquement la reconnaître.

 

Une jeune femme jolie, bien que possédant les traits caractéristiques de la famille Frey, de beaux yeux marrons, un sourire amusé et mutin sur le visage, et qu’il se souvenait avoir vu à deux ou trois reprises...

 

 _Amerei Frey_...

 

L’un des rares membres de la famille Frey qu’il appréciait un tant soit peu, enfin, en dehors de ceux dont il ignorait l’existence...

 

Il se souvint alors que c’était _elle_ que son cousin était supposé épouser, avant que celui-ci ne devienne un Moineau et que le projet ne tombe finalement à l’eau.

 

Une femme charmante, impertinente, drôle, qui n’avait définitivement pas sa langue dans sa poche, et qui n’avait honte de rien...

 

Un peu comme lui en somme...

 

Ce n’est que là qu’il remarqua les joues rouges de Lancel, et d’à quel point Amerei paraissait amusée, et il fronça les sourcils, un peu confus.

 

_Oh..._

 

« Excusez-moi... mais est-ce que j’interromps quelque chose ?

 

\- Oui, fit immédiatement Amerei, souriant toujours.

 

\- Non cousin, pas de tout, répondit Lancel en même temps. »

 

Okay, très bien, Tyrion n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il s’était passé, mais en tout cas, il savait seulement qu’il n’avait pas envie de savoir ce que c’était et que ce n’était pas ses affaires.

 

Amerei pouffa, murmura un « comme c’est mignon » amusé que les deux hommes entendirent, et qui ne fit qu’accentuer le rougissement de Lancel.

 

D’accord, il commençait un peu à comprendre...

 

Par certains aspects, maintenant qu’il y pensait, Amerei Frey pouvait ressembler à un Oberyn Martell ou une Ellaria Sand bis, et Lancel étant... Lancel (enfin, le Lancel du passé, donc avant qu’il ne se retrouve dans le lit de Cersei après la mort de Robert et ne commence à perdre son innocence), il avait dû être gêné par quelque chose qu’elle avait dit.

 

Enfin, il le supposait.

 

« Très bien, dans ce cas... Lady Amerei Frey, c’est ça ? Il vit clairement la surprise sur son visage, elle ne devait pas être habituée à ce qu’on la reconnaisse... Ou a ce qu’on l’appelle lady, vu que c’était plutôt « Ami corps de garde » auquel elle avait droit en règle générale... Puis-je vous emprunter mon cousin quelques minutes ? Je vous le rendrai après, promis.

 

Ne se défaisant pas de son sourire, elle hocha la tête.

 

\- Je vous en pris faites... Je vais aller m’installer, le repas va bientôt commencer de toute façon... »

 

Elle adressa un clin d’œil à Lancel, et dieux, Tyrion dut vraiment faire un effort incommensurable pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant les joues de Lancel devenir aussi rouges que des briques.

 

Il trouvait cela étrangement... adorable, en fait.

 

Le jeune homme avait l’air d’avoir déjà le béguin pour elle, et était terriblement gauche à ce sujet, c’était plutôt mignon, et il comprenait mieux le commentaire d’Amerei.

 

Alors que la jeune femme s’éloignait, et que le jeune écuyer, presque inconsciemment, la regardait une dernière fois, Tyrion déclara :

 

« On dirait que tu as fait une jolie rencontre aujourd'hui Lancel...

 

\- Oh non cousin, ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez, balbutia Lancel avec un air horriblement gêné sur le visage.

 

\- Ce que tu fais en privé ne me regarde pas du tout Lancel, tu n’as pas à te justifier, ne t’en fais pas... Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça de toute façon. J’ai parlé à Ser Barristan tout à l’heure, il attend de te voir faire tes preuves demain à l’entraînement avant de décider si oui ou non il te prendra sous son aile...

 

\- Vous... vous voulez dire qu’il n’a pas refusé ?

 

Tyrion haussa un sourcil étonné.

 

\- Non... Mais il n’a pas dit oui non plus. Pourquoi, tu t’attendais à ce qu’il refuse immédiatement ?

 

\- Hé bien... je ne suis personne à Port-Réal, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi un chevalier aussi prestigieux que ser Barristan voudrait me prendre comme écuyer.

 

\- Pour t’apprendre le maniement des armes, tout simplement, et pour qu’à terme, tu puisses devenir chevalier... Si c’est bien ce que tu veux, bien sûr...

 

Les yeux de Lancel se mirent alors à briller.

 

\- Évidemment, ce serait un honneur... Je... merci Tyrion, sincèrement... Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous... tu fais tout cela, mais merci infiniment.

 

Les yeux de Lancel brillaient de larmes de joie contenues, et Tyrion se sentit véritablement _heureux_ à l’idée d’avoir réussi à amener un tel air de joie sur le visage de son cousin.

 

\- Bien... Dans ce cas-là, puisque tout est réglé, je vais te laisser retrouver ta charmante amie... »

 

Lancel rougit de plus belle, et Tyrion eut un sourire malicieux.

 

« Je... à ce sujet... Puis-je me retirer dans mes appartements ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer cette conversation...

 

Tyrion ne put s’empêcher de croiser ses bras.

 

\- Alors quoi, elle t’a donc choqué à ce point-là ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit exactement ?

 

\- Ce n’est... pas important. Je ne suis juste... pas à l’aise.

 

\- Pas à l’aise avec elle ?

 

\- Oh non pas du tout, c’est une femme tout à fait charmante, seulement...

 

\- Quoi donc, s’en amusa Tyrion, elle t’a fait une proposition indécente ou que tu juges comme telle ? »

 

Si il pensait que son cousin ne pouvait pas plus rougir, il réalisa rapidement qu’il se trompait.

 

« Oh... elle _t’a_ fait une proposition indécente... Je vois... Et donc ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé réagir ! Je... enfin...

 

\- Tu te poses trop de questions Lancel, la plupart de ceux que cette chère Amerei Frey aurait abordés ainsi n’auraient pas hésité une seule seconde à accepter si du moins ils étaient intéressés... Et si jamais tu as peur de lui prendre son honneur, ajouta-t-il en ricanant, je pense que c’est le cadet de ses soucis...

 

\- Mais enfin, cousin Tyrion, ce ne serait pas correct ! S’emporta Lancel, et Tyrion se remit à sourire.

 

\- Ah si seulement tu avais plus d’expérience Lancel. Tu sais, Robert a baisé plus de putains qu’il n’a jamais baisé ma sœur, et je ne pense pas vraiment qu’il ait grandement perdu son honneur à cause de cela. Allez, va, je vais essayer de lui tenir compagnie, tu peux aller te remettre de tes émotions... »

 

L’écuyer, toujours aussi rouge, prit la poudre d’escampette, et le nain eut un petit rire amusé, mais pas moqueur.

 

En fait, Lancel se comportait en ce moment même comme... oui, il avait tout à fait l’air d’être tel qu’on se représentait les jouvencelles, enfin, telles qu’elles étaient supposées être, naïves et innocentes...

 

Et l’écuyer correspondait parfaitement à cette description, et c’était une attitude qu’il avait fini par perdre une fois que Cersei l’avait mis dans son lit (il fallait vraiment qu’il arrête de penser à la vie sexuelle de sa sœur, c’était la deuxième fois de la journée, merde ! Enfin bon, ce n’était pas de sa faute si elle s’était tapée leur cousin !)...

 

Encore que...

 

Non en fait...

 

Un peu comme Sansa Stark, Lancel était resté plutôt naïf pendant un certain temps, mais contrairement à la nordienne, il n’avait pas reçu de réelle baffe dans sa gueule pour lui faire voir la réalité en face, comme voir son père être exécuté par exemple.

 

Enfin, jusqu’à la bataille de la Néra.

 

Ah oui, et sans oublier le fait qu’il s’était fait jeter par Cersei comme une paire de vieilles chaussettes usagées.

 

Ça n’avait pas dû aider.

 

Laissant ces pensées désagréables de côté, il prit place à côté d’Amerei Frey, qui avait un air mélancolique sur le visage.

 

« J’ai bien peur d’avoir fait fuir votre cousin mon seigneur...

 

\- En effet oui. Que lui avez-vous donc dit exactement ?

 

\- J’ai peut-être été... _trop directe_.

 

 _Non, vous croyez_?

 

Enfin, le fait est qu’elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la mentalité de Lancel non plus, lui-même avait encore un peu de mal à le faire, et pourtant, c’était son cousin.

 

\- Trop directe... _Trop directe_? Hé bien oui, je le pense également... Je veux dire... Lady Amerei, il s’agit de _Lancel_!

 

\- Et ?

 

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai... Disons que ce n’était probablement pas la bonne approche. Si je puis me permettre. Vous avez peut-être été un peu trop... rentre-dedans.

 

\- Bien, très bien, j’irai m’excuser vis-à-vis de votre cousin demain, si jamais je l’ai mis mal à l’aise.

 

\- Je vais être franche avec vous à ce sujet Amerei... Est-ce que vous voulez vous faire mon cousin, ou apprendre à le connaître ?

 

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

 

\- Je m’ennuie, annonça-t-elle directement. Mon époux est mort, et depuis, mes parents m’ont envoyée ici pour que je m’en trouve un autre... ce qui n’est pas le moins du monde dans mes projets, pour être honnête. Je suis tombée sur votre mignon cousin, nous avons sympathisé, discuté, et j’ai probablement été un peu trop... entreprenante, j’imagine.

 

\- Vous êtes allée un peu trop vite, effectivement.

 

\- Disons que pour une fois que j’avais réussi à éloigner ma gardienne de moi pendant quelques temps, j’ai eu envie de prendre du bon temps, discuter avec quelqu'un me semblait être un bon début.

 

\- Attendez... quoi ?

 

\- Vous croyiez sérieusement que mes parents auraient été assez stupides pour me laisser aller à la capitale _toute_ _seule_  ?

 

\- J’avoue que je n’y avais pas pensé... Où est-elle maintenant ?

 

\- Aucune idée et je m’en moque bien... Mais vu votre réputation, fit-elle avec malice, je pense qu’elle risque de revenir vite si jamais elle voit que je suis avec vous. Et depuis que je suis arrivée à la capitale, je n’ai pas réussi à coucher avec qui que ce soit... Elle ne me laisse presque jamais libre de mes mouvements. En somme, c’est peut-être mieux si je ne reparle plus à votre cousin.

 

\- Oh... Et pourquoi donc ?

 

\- Mon honneur, ma « vertu », tout ces mots vides de sens dont je me fiche complètement, inventés par des connards qui voudraient m’empêcher de faire ce qu’il me plaît, on peut dire que tout ça, c’est derrière moi... Pour le grand malheur de mes parents, ajouta-t-elle, railleuse.

 

\- Et... quel rapport avec Lancel ?

 

\- Je me faisais juste la réflexion que... Si jamais je couche avec lui et que cela s’ébruite, je serai encore plus mal vue qu’avant, mais lui n’aura rien. Et il me laissera tomber comme si j’étais la dernière des putains. »

 

En entendant cela, Tyrion sentit la révolte gronder en lui.

 

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dire ça.

 

Lancel était beaucoup de choses, c’est vrai, mais il n’était clairement pas un sombre connard...

 

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas... Moi non plus à vrai dire, reconnut-il. Seulement, s’il y a bien une chose que je sais sur lui, c’est que... Non, Lancel n’est pas _comme_ _ça_.

 

\- C’est un _homme_! Lâcha-t-elle avec amertume, forte de son expérience passée. C’est ce qu’ils font tous au bout d’un moment. Vous croyez réellement que mes anciens amants se sont jamais battus pour moi ?

 

\- C’était des connards, d’accord... Il y en a partout. Lancel est quelqu’un de bien. En fait, je pense que... en un sens, ce serait presque le contraire qu’il faudrait craindre.

 

\- Comment cela ?

 

\- Vous risqueriez de lui briser le cœur. Et votre propre cœur pourrait aussi être brisé dans le processus si jamais les choses se terminent mal...

 

Le regard d’Amerei se chargea d’une émotion contenue.

 

\- Vous... vous essayez de me protéger ?

 

\- J’essaie de vous protéger tout les deux du mieux possible...

 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez exactement ?

 

\- Il y a peu de temps, j’ai réalisé que je m’étais trompé sur beaucoup de choses. Je vais encore être franc avec vous. Je déteste l’ambiance de la cour, je déteste ces foutus hypocrites, et j’aimerais que Lancel soit heureux. Et vous êtes une des personnes les plus vraies et les plus sincères que j’ai rencontrées depuis longtemps. Peut-être que je m’avance un peu trop, mais si jamais vous arrivez à trouver le bonheur ensemble, hé bien... je vous le souhaite sincèrement, à tout les deux.

 

\- Moi-même Lord Tyrion, vous me semblez être une des personnes les plus drôles et distrayantes que j’ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer... Je pense que vous et moi, nous allons beaucoup nous entendre, déclara-t-elle en levant son verre, avant de trinquer avec lui.

 

\- Moi de même, Lady Amerei, répondit Tyrion en souriant. »

 

 _A suivre_...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Bonus 4 : Port-Réal.

**ND’A : Bien, trois personnes ont répondu à ma petite devinette, j’ai donc décidé de faire trois bonus différents, et comme tout le monde a voulu quelque chose sur des personnages vivants à Port-Réal, j’ai décidé de tout regrouper dans le même texte...**

 

**Donc ce bonus est pour Marina Ka-Fai, qui voulait un bonus sur Lancel** **(noooonn)** **, pour Almayen, qui voulait quelque chose sur le Braime** **(qui est surpris ?)** **, et pour** **KawaiUma, qui voulait voir Podrick apparaître (et c’est là que j’ai réalisé qu’il n’était pas encore apparu, contrairement à Bronn.** **Faudra que je fasse réapparaître Bronn à un moment d’ailleurs.** **)**

 

**En tout cas, merci à vous d’avoir participé,** **et merci aux personnes qui suivent cette fic et qui commentent.**

 

**-** **Défi du Mille-Prompts :** **21\. Personnage – Aerys Targaryen.**

 

**\- Collectionner les POP :** **POP n13 : Oliver Queen. Son identité secrète : Écrire sur le secret de Severus Snape ou sur un personnage qui dissimule quelque chose** **.**

 

**\- Si tu l’oses :** **15\. Sources chaudes.**

 

**-** **Prompt of the day : Sauver.**

 

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 4 défis.**

 

_Où Amerei trouble Lancel, où Brienne se souvient, et où Podrick essaie de comprendre ce qu’il lui arrive._

 

Pour parler très franchement, Amerei Frey, depuis qu’elle vivait à Port-Réal, s’y faisait royalement chier.

 

Elle n’avait presque aucune liberté de mouvement, même si son « chaperon » était majoritairement simple à éloigner d’elle (enfin, quand elle avait de la chance), elle n’avait globalement rien à faire (enfin, à part chercher un époux, et... ouais sa motivation était principalement proche de zéro), et les personnes avec qui elle parvenait à discuter la regardaient soit avec mépris, soit avec indifférence.

 

La jeune femme avait réussit à s’éclipser dans la journée pour aller dans un des bordels de Baelish, histoire de s’amuser un peu, mais elle avait été très rapidement retrouvée par sa gardienne, une coincée du cul qu’Amerei ne pouvait pas encadrer...

 

Bref... elle avait passé une mauvaise journée.

 

Et la soirée risquait d’être au moins aussi morne et ennuyeuse, même si « l’emmerdeuse » (comme la surnommait courtoisement Amerei dans son for intérieur) n’était pas dans le coin actuellement.

 

Cependant, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à prendre place, elle avait été interpellée par la vue d’une chevelure blonde qui se détachait du reste.

 

Une chevelure blonde, des yeux verts, de riches habits, mignon, un air mélancolique sur le visage...

 

Pas de doute, c’était un Lannister.

 

Elle s’était levée, bien décidée à tromper l’ennui avec n’importe qui, et à être sauvée de ce dernier, vérifiant si elle était bel et bien tranquille, et en constatant que l’autre conne ne risquait pas de la faire chier, elle avait décidé d’aller... conter fleurette au jeune jouvenceau non loin d’elle, histoire d’avoir quant même autre chose à faire que de boire du vin toute seule en déprimant sur l’ennui qui était peu à peu en train de la dévorer.

 

(Ce qui était à la fois pas très top, et d’un autre côté la seule activité qu’elle pouvait encore se permettre de faire quelques secondes plus tôt...)

 

Bon, si on exceptait le fait qu’elle s’emmerdait comme un rat mort, elle devait bien reconnaître que Port-Réal avait ses avantages, déjà, il y faisait bien moins froid qu’aux Jumeaux (c’est sûr, de ce point de vue là, la demeure de Walder Frey ne valait clairement pas Winterfell), de ce fait elle avait moins besoin de sources chaudes pour se réchauffer.

 

Et il y avait plus de bordels et plus de possibilités pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui s’envoyer en l’air, tout ça, dans le dos de ses parents.

 

Même si elle était encore sous surveillance, ce qui limitait beaucoup sa liberté de mouvement.

 

Ah, si seulement elle avait pu l’envoyer se faire voir chez les Dorniens cette foutue garce, elle aurait été bien plus tranquille...

 

Mais passons.

 

N’empêche, il lui faisait vraiment de la peine le petiot, tout seul comme ça, dans son coin, sans rien à faire, tandis que le roi Robert se beurrait la gueule en draguant toutes les servantes qui passaient (rien de nouveau sous le soleil, me direz-vous. Et au moins maintenant il serait plus là pour pourrir la vie au jeune écuyer...), il avait une mine si triste, et il faisait vraiment peine à voir également, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui et pas un autre.

 

« Port-Réal n’est définitivement pas tel que je l’avais imaginé, lui lança-t-elle en guise de salutation, surgissant dans la vie de Lancel Lannister tel un véritable ovni...

 

Enfin, plutôt comme une étrange créature n’ayant pas la moindre envie de rentrer dans le moule.

 

Lancel se mit à sourire avec tristesse.

 

\- Je ne peux qu’être d’accord avec vous, ma dame, avoua-t-il avec un air désabusé. Je dois admettre que ce n’était pas à cela que je m’attendais quand mes parents m’ont envoyé ici...

 

\- A quoi vous attendiez-vous donc ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que... j’espérais plus, j’espérais _mieux_. Vous savez, quand on a grandi comme moi à Port-Lannis, loin de tout, bercé par les exploits de célèbres chevaliers, mon propre cousin y compris, des chevaliers qu’on n’a jamais vus, qui semblent si loin et surtout si inaccessibles... Qu’ils sont célébrés et vantés comme courageux, intrépides, invincibles, et qu’on a surtout aucune raison de remettre ça en question...

 

Il est plutôt facile d’idéaliser ce qu’on a jamais vu pour de vrai, ce à quoi on n’a jamais été _confronté_... J’ai cru... j’ai vraiment cru que venir ici allait tout changer, que les choses seraient différentes, que j’apprendrais à devenir un grand chevalier à l’égale de ceux que j’admirais tant...

 

Et à la place, je n’ai été confronté qu’à un ivrogne se plaisant à m’humilier, à m’insulter, et ne m’apprenant rien, me frappant occasionnellement, ce qui n’a majoritairement provoqué que l’indifférence chez les uns et les autres, jusqu’à ce que mes cousins Tyrion et Jaime ne finissent par intervenir pour me sortir de ce pétrin...

 

\- J’en suis sincèrement navrée, déclara Amerei.

 

\- Et vous ? Lui demanda-t-il. Quelles illusions avez-vous donc perdues ? »

 

Elle se mit à sourire.

 

« Je suis Ami « Corps de Garde » Frey, lui annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Lady Amerei Frey, si je dois m’en tenir aux formalités d’usage...

 

Sa réputation de gourgandine (pour rester « polie ») la précédait partout où elle allait, dans toutes les Sept Couronnes, et elle avait à ce sujet probablement une réputation au moins aussi célèbre que celle d’Oberyn Martell, Ellaria Sand, des aspics des sables, Robert Baratheon et Tyrion Lannister...

 

Seule une personne quasi-ignorante du monde ou très, _très_ innocente pouvait ne pas connaître son identité.

 

\- Oh... Hum, certes, je... Qu’est-ce que cela signifie exactement ? L’interrogea-t-il avec innocence. »

 

La jeune noble haussa un sourcil perplexe.

 

D’accord... Ça c’était définitivement nouveau.

 

Elle aurait pu se taire, mentir, ne pas lui parler de sa réputation hautement sulfureuse, mais si Amerei était beaucoup de choses, elle n’était clairement pas une hypocrite en tout cas.

 

\- J’ai été envoyée ici par mes connards de parents parce qu’ils m’ont trouvée en train de folâtrer avec trois palefreniers dans les écuries, et ça ne leur a pas beaucoup plut...

 

\- Vous étiez en train de...

 

\- J’étais en train de baiser oui... Mes parents m’ont mariée de force quelques temps plus tard à un vieux croulant qui a eu l’amabilité de passer l’arme à gauche quelques mois plus tard, me laissant veuve et libre, enfin, jusqu’à ce que mes emmerdeurs de parents ne s’en mêlent à nouveau... Et me voilà ici, avec pour mission de trouver un bon parti qui m’acceptera, moi, la putain non professionnelle la plus connue du royaume ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un cynisme déconcertant.

 

Lancel se racla alors la gorge, avant de tousser un peu, de gêne sûrement.

 

\- Hum... oui, je vois... »

 

Et il fit alors une chose à laquelle Amerei ne s’attendait absolument _pas_.

 

Il se mit tout bonnement à _rougir_.

 

Cette fois-ci, Ami fronça alors les sourcils.

 

Ça aussi c’était tout sauf habituel.

 

D’ordinaire, quand les gens apprenaient qui elles étaient, ils avaient souvent deux réactions complètement opposées, soit le désir, soit le mépris.

 

Lancel, quant à lui, déjouait absolument tout les pronostics...

 

La gêne, elle n’y avait jamais eu droit, et elle trouva cela étrangement... mignon, presque... _adorable_.

 

(Oh par les Sept, que diable lui arrivait-il donc ?)

 

Et surtout... même une fois la gêne passée, il ne dit _rien_.

 

Pas une remarque, pas une seule insulte, pas un seul regard de mépris ou de dégoût, ou même de mouvement de recul, _rien_ _du_ _tout_...

 

« Et donc ?

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Vous, vous ne... vous n’avez rien à dire ?

 

Il rougissait toujours, mais sa gêne semblait s’être dissipée.

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

\- Non, enfin... C’est votre vie, pas la mienne, c’est _votre corps_ , vos choix, et puisque des gens comme mon cousin Tyrion ou le roi Robert font ce qu’ils veulent avec des prostituées, et que majoritairement personne n’y voit d’inconvénient, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas faire la même chose de votre côté. »

 

Amerei se figea brusquement.

 

Ces mots, jamais elle ne les avait entendus durant sa jeune vie, que ce soit de la part de ses amants, des membres de sa famille, ou des gens qu’elle avait rencontrés de-ci de-là, et en fait, en quelques mots, Lancel venait tout juste de résumer ce qu’elle pensait depuis toujours.

 

Amerei Frey n’avait jamais vraiment eu de coup de foudre à vrai dire, mais alors qu’elle entendait ces mots, elle eut la sensation qu’elle venait d’en avoir un à retardement pour Lancel Lannister...

 

Et une impulsion étrange en elle lui donna l’envie d’embarquer le jeune homme jusqu’à sa chambre et de ne _plus jamais_ le laisser en sortir.

 

(Enfin, uniquement s’il donnait son accord, bien évidemment.)

 

Mais bon, elle risquait de l’effrayer, le pauvre, si elle allait trop vite...

 

« Hé bien... c’est plutôt plaisant, merci à vous d’être aussi... ouvert d’esprit. En réalité, je n’ai pas vraiment perdu beaucoup d’illusions en venant ici, c’est juste qu’ici, à Port-Réal... je m’emmerde. C‘est vrai quoi, je n’ai aucun alliés, aucun amis, personne ne me respecte vu que je viens d’une famille que tout le monde méprise, que je suis une femme _que tout le monde méprise_ également... Bref, je suis aussi populaire à la cour que peut l’être un malade atteint de la grise-écaille au sein de personnes en bonne santé !

 

\- Pas à ce point quant même ! Protesta Lancel, voulant seulement la réconforter.

 

Amerei lui sourit avec attendrissement.

 

\- Oh, Lancel, vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir encore vu toute la laideur que le monde peut receler... Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous décourager, bien au contraire, je parle seulement par rapport à mon expérience personnelle... Votre innocence et votre candeur fond plaisir à voir, surtout pour une cynique comme moi...

 

\- Je ne vous pas connais pas lady Amerei, mais il me semble, après les quelques mots que nous avons échangés, que vous êtes quelqu'un de sincère, de _vrai_ , bien différent de ces hypocrites de la cour qui ne font que comploter pour gagner une petite parcelle de pouvoir... Vous voyez, je ne suis pas si innocent que cela.. fit-il en souriant.

 

Une étrange lueur apparut alors dans les yeux d’Amerei, que Lancel ne sut pas exactement identifier.

 

\- Oh, mais je vois ça, lui susurra-t-elle. »

 

Dire qu’elle avait été intéressée par Lancel au première regard aurait été... plutôt exacte, mais si cet intérêt était d’abord né du hasard, et un peu par défaut, maintenant, les choses avaient changé.

 

Parce qu’elle avait compris que, tout comme elle, le Lannister était bien plus qu’un beau minois.

 

Elle aimait bien ce gamin (qui avait le même âge qu’elle, maintenant qu’elle y pensais), il était gentil, un peu naïf certes, mais pas trop non plus, et lui au moins ne la méprisait pas ou ne la voyait pas juste comme... une fille aux mœurs légères...

 

Ça aussi ça changeait de d’habitude.

 

Sans compter son innocence et sa candeur qui ne le rendaient que d’autant plus désirable, de son point de vue, et selon elle, lui apprendre les plaisirs de la chair serait probablement une expérience des plus agréables pour eux deux...

 

« Dites-moi Lancel, lui chuchota-t-elle alors à l’oreille, que diriez-vous de continuer cette conversation dans ma chambre ? Enfin, si cela vous agrée, bien sûr... »

 

Elle le vit commencer à rougir de plus belle, balbutier quelques mots incompréhensibles, et il était encore plus mignon ainsi, et bordel, Amerei avait _vraiment_ envie de l’embrasser maintenant.

 

Mais bon, c’était peut-être pas vraiment le moment.

 

Cependant, avant même qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de lui demander si sa proposition l’avait mis mal à l’aise, Tyrion Lannister surgit alors, mettant fin à leur conversation.

 

Tant pis...

 

Ce serait pour une prochaine fois...

 

_§§§§_

 

Brienne ne se sentait définitivement _pas_ à sa place à la capitale.

 

Déjà, elle n’aimait pas Port-Réal, premier point.

 

Et de toute évidence, Port-Réal ne l’aimait pas non plus.

 

Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si elle ressentait un grand intérêt vis-à-vis de la capitale, ou de ses habitants – si l’on exceptait Jaime, Renly, Tyrion et Podrick – donc l’indifférence voire le mépris de ces derniers lui était parfaitement égal.

 

Puisqu’elle vivait désormais au Donjon Rouge, Tyrion avait voulu qu’elle assiste au banquet, afin que les gens de la cour puissent s’habituer petit à petit à sa vue, même si, au milieu de monstres de la nature tels que la Montagne ou le Limier, elle ne détonnait pas tant que cela, si ce n’est par sa tenue.

 

Et, étant donné que Tyrion n’était pas encore arrivé, que Podrick était seul les dieux savaient où et ne la connaissait ni des Andals, ni des Premiers Hommes (en clair : il ne la connaissait _vraiment_ pas), et que Jaime était occupé ailleurs (et ne la connaissait pas non plus), elle allait devoir s’occuper toute seule, en mangeant et en essayer d’ignorer ce qui se murmurait très certainement derrière son dos.

 

Désœuvrée, elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

 

C’était peu de temps après le début de la guerre contre les marcheurs blancs, quelque jours avant que... que Jaime ne trouve la mort.

 

Le siège avait bien commencé, et la guerre était partie pour soit durer pendant très longtemps, soit pour se terminer très rapidement en cas de victoire des marcheurs blancs.

 

En bref, ils étaient dans la merde.

 

Jaime avait eu la « bonne » idée de se faire blesser (superficiellement, certes, mais ça n’avait pas empêché Tyrion, Brienne et Podrick d’avoir peur pour lui.), et alors qu’elle le soignait, il avait commencé à parler de son passé à Port-Réal, durant la fin du règne du roi fou.

 

 _« Je pense que je ne savais pas suffisamment de choses sur le monde pour pouvoir mener ma mission à bien, à savoir servir le roi, sans finir par péter les plombs. Je n’étais tout simplement_ pas prêt _._

 

 _\- Jaime..._ Personne _n’aurait pu être prêt, c’est certain, pas pour faire... ça. Pas pour assister à ce que le roi vous a forcé à voir._

 

_\- Aerys était un véritable monstre. Je ne l’ai compris que trop tard. Et avant d’aller à Port-Réal, je pense que je n’en avais pas encore réellement conscience. Le savoir et le vivre, ce n’est pas la même chose. Tout ce que j’ai vu... tout ce qu’il a fait et que je n’ai pas pu empêcher... je me sens responsable._

 

_\- Vous étiez un gamin Jaime, et vous étiez seul ! Qu’auriez-vous pu faire ?_

 

_\- Rien je suppose..._

 

_\- Vous au moins vous avez fait quelque chose... Vous l’avez tué, vous avez sauvé Port-Réal... Ce que vous avez fait n’a pas été fait en vain, je vous l’assure... »_

 

_Maintenant que la blessure était pansée, Brienne s’apprêtait à repartir, avant que Jaime ne reprenne la parole._

 

_« Brienne ? Je crois que... je ne vous ai jamais dit merci._

 

_Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise._

 

_\- Merci... pour quoi ?_

 

_\- Vous m’avez sauvé, vous m’avez sauvé de moi-même, sauvé de l’influence toxique de Cersei, vous m’avez permis de redevenir l’homme que j’étais autrefois... ou du moins celui que je voulais être. Sans vous... je ne sais pas où je serai aujourd’hui. »_

 

_La femme chevalier sentit une douce chaleur l’envahir, bien différente du froid glacial de l’hiver amené par les marcheurs blancs, et elle se mit à sourire._

 

_Ils étaient proches maintenant, tellement proches – enfoncés dans un silence réconfortant et apaisant – que Brienne réalisa qu’ils auraient presque pu s’embrasser, là, tout de suite, avant d’entendre un bruit non loin, causé par Podrick qui venait de faire tomber son bouclier, ce qui les fit s’éloigner l’un de l’autre, brisant complètement le charme de ce court instant._

 

_À quelques mètres seulement, Tyrion ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel._

 

_Encore une occasion manquée..._

 

_Vraiment, quel mauvais timing..._

 

Et aujourd’hui, maintenant qu’elle y repensait, Brienne se disait qu’elle n’aurait sans doute jamais l’occasion de recréer un moment comme celui-ci maintenant, pas alors qu’elle avait perdu sans doute pour toujours son ancienne complicité avec Jaime.

 

Et cette constatation lui laissa un terrible goût amer.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Donc... Tyrion Lannister voudrait que je devienne son écuyer ? Moi précisément, et personne d’autre ? Demanda Podrick Payne avec circonspection à l’eunuque en face de lui.

 

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Varys, Lord Tyrion a expressément demandé à ce que ce soit vous qui soyez recherché pour entrer à son service... J’ignore encore pourquoi il veut vous employer vous précisément, je ne suis que le messager.

 

\- Excusez-moi de vous reposer la question, mais... pourquoi moi ? Je ne fais pas partie d’une des famille les plus prestigieuses des Sept Couronnes, et je ne pense pas que ce soit mon lien avec mon cousin qui ait permis à Lord Tyrion Lannister d’apprendre mon existence.

 

\- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, moi-même je comprends difficilement les décisions du frère de la reine en ce moment... En somme, il vous propose d’entrer à son service, tout simplement.

 

\- Oh... Je vois. »

 

Podrick ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, à vrai dire.

 

Cette nouvelle sortait littéralement de nulle part, il n’avait jamais rencontré ni même vu Tyrion Lannister, ne savait quasiment rien de lui si l’on exceptait ce que les rumeurs disaient de lui (pas vraiment une source fiable en somme...), si ce n’est qu’il payait bien ses domestiques et ses serviteurs (Lannister, argent, dettes, tout ça tout ça...).

 

En bref, il était pas mal perdu.

 

Et d’un autre côté, cela pouvait être une formidable opportunité, et ce n’était pas comme si il avait des masses de trucs à faire non plus.

 

« Dites-lui que j’accepte sa proposition, déclara Podrick au maître des chuchoteurs.

 

\- Très bien, je le lui transmettrai... Préparez-vous à commencer votre travail dès demain matin... »

 

Alors que l’Araignée se retirait, Podrick essaya de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu mener à cette décision finale.

 

Si on lui avait dit quelle avait été la série improbables d’évènements – incluant un voyage dans le temps – qui avait conduit à ce qu’il entre au service de Tyrion Lannister, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire.

 

Fin du bonus.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Fracasser les codes et le monde avec.

\- **Défi des Mille-Prompts :** **26.** **Personnage – Lancel Lannister.**

 

**-** **Si tu l’oses :** **14\. Saupoudrer légèrement/dépoussiérer.**

 

**-** **Collectionner les POP :** **POP n13 : Oliver Queen : Sa richesse : Écrire sur une famille de Sang-Pur ou sur un personnage riche (Tyrion Lannister).**

 

**-** **Prompt of the day : P** **rocrastination.**

 

**-** **Toujours plus : fusionner** **4** **défis.**

 

_Port-Réal._

 

_Le lendemain._

 

C’était une belle journée qui s’annonçait, pensa Brienne, et un grand jour pour elle également, le jour où elle allait devoir faire ses preuves face à tout le monde, en face du _roi_ lui-même (non pas que cela ait une grande signification pour elle), afin de montrer si oui ou non elle était digne _d’essayer_ de devenir chevalier.

 

C’était Tyrion qui en avait eu l’idée.

 

Dans un discours, qui était saupoudré légèrement d’ironie (comme toujours avec le Lannister), le nain s’était exclamé, devant le roi et quelques chevaliers, et même quelques autres membres de la cour, que, s’ils pensaient réellement qu’une femme n’était pas capable de les battre, hé bien, soit !

 

Ils n’auraient qu’à l’affronter, et prouver à la face du monde qu’ils étaient plus forts qu’elle !

 

Le nain avait déclaré cela dans le but de piquer leur fierté, avec succès.

 

En réalité, il n’y avait pas eu tant de monde que cela à _convaincre_.

 

Renly Baratheon, ainsi que Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Loras, mais aussi son frère Jaime, y étaient plutôt favorables, et même ceux qui étaient contre, se sentant offensés par les paroles de Tyrion, qui avait insinué qu’ils avaient _peur_ de perdre, avaient fini par accepter de combattre l’aspirante chevalier au cours de l’après-midi.

 

Et le roi avait également donné son accord.

 

Ça allait être un combat épique, de toute évidence, un combat anonyme également, puisque les divers chevaliers dissimuleraient leurs visages et leurs armoiries (même si certains d’entre eux seraient assez facilement reconnaissables, tel la Montagne, au hasard...).

 

Et Brienne était plus qu’impatiente.

 

Elle connaissait sa propre valeur, et durant les sept dernières années, elle avait gagné beaucoup d’expérience, une expérience qu’elle n’avait pas encore quand elle était devenue chevalier dans la garde royale de Renly Baratheon (une époque où elle était déjà _très_ puissante et douée à l’épée), et si elle ne pensait pas que ce combat était gagné d’avance, elle savait qu’elle avait toutes ses chances.

 

De plus, comme elle l’avait déjà dit à Tyrion, ce serait véritablement agréable de se battre uniquement pour prouver ses compétences, et pas seulement pour sa propre vie, et contre la mort, mais elle ne put s’empêcher de frissonner alors qu’elle repensait à l’horreur des combats contre les marcheurs blancs.

 

Mais les images s’effacèrent rapidement, alors qu’elle se remémorait le fait qu’ils avaient encore une chance de tout sauver.

 

Peut-être...

 

Alors qu’elle voyait Podrick en train d’essayer de l’aider à se préparer pour le tournoi/le combat/l’entraînement, elle se mit à sourire.

 

Le jeune garçon lui avait manqué, elle devait bien le reconnaître, et maintenant qu’elle le voyait ainsi, certes gauche, maladroit et beaucoup moins compétent qu’autrefois, mais _sain et sauf_ , c’était l’amusement, plus que l’exaspération qui l’animait en ce moment-même.

 

L’écuyer n’avait pas semblé être plus déphasé que cela en apprenant qu’il allait d’un côté être l’échanson de Tyrion Lannister (parce qu’on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes), mais que d’un autre côté, il serait aussi l’écuyer de la future (avec un peu de chance) Ser Brienne de Torth.

 

Un peu comme la dernière fois en somme, il paraissait simplement décidé à aider et à faire de son mieux, qu’il serve un homme ou une femme chevalier ne changeait pas vraiment grand-chose pour lui (servir Gregor Clegane aurait été beaucoup plus désagréable, à n’en pas douter...)

 

Il avait fallu qu’il s’y reprenne à plusieurs fois pour l’aider à se préparer, mais une fois cela fait, les choses sérieuses avaient enfin pu commencer.

 

Il allait en avoir des choses à faire, avec elle, pas droit à la procrastination.

 

Quelques heures auparavant, durant l’entraînement des autres écuyers, Tyrion, Amerei Frey, ainsi que Ser Barristan avaient tout particulièrement prêté attention à la manière dont Lancel Lannister se débrouillait face aux autres.

 

Et étonnement, le jeune garçon s’en était plutôt bien sorti.

 

Avant de le voir à l’œuvre, Tyrion avait craint que son cousin ne se plante complètement, ce qui aurait pu être logique, étant donné le fait que, contrairement à tout les autres écuyers contre lesquels il se battait (Podrick étant arrivé à la capitale seulement quelques semaines plus tôt, il était un peu à part), il n’avait eu personne pour lui apprendre à bien développer ses capacités, Robert étant... Robert, c’est-à-dire un gros con incompétent.

 

Oh, bien évidemment, il avait très certainement eu un maître d’armes avant son arrivée à la capitale, mais après un an à ne rien faire, il avait eu le temps d’oublier pas mal de trucs...

 

En clair, c’était pas vraiment gagné.

 

Il se défendit bien pourtant, et, s’il était moins bon que les autres qui avaient eu de meilleurs professeurs que lui (enfin, qui avaient _eu_ un professeur tout court...), il était malgré tout meilleur que ne l’était Podrick à ses débuts, avant que Brienne ne le reprenne en main et ne lui apprenne tout ce qu’il devait savoir.

 

Donc, en résumé, il n’était pas le meilleur de tous, mais c’était globalement moins pire que prévu (ce qui à nouveau, vu Robert, était un putain d’exploit...), et si Barristan (qui en avait vu d’autres) ne fut pas impressionné non plus, il parût être assez satisfait des prouesses de son futur écuyer.

 

« Lord Tyrion ?

 

\- Oui Ser Barristan ?

 

\- Je suis convaincu, votre cousin est plutôt prometteur, je pense pouvoir réussir à en faire quelque chose, c’est entendu, il sera mon écuyer. »

 

Ce n’était rien, en un sens, que cette nouvelle, comparé à tout ce qu’il devrait faire, ce que eux, les cinq personnes qui avaient été choisies, allaient devoir faire pour sauver le monde et l’empêcher de sombrer dans la Longue Nuit éternelle...

 

Ce n’était qu’un détail, certes, rien de plus, un tout petit changement probablement sans conséquences, mais pour Tyrion, c’était toujours mieux que rien.

 

Il allait améliorer la vie de Lancel, et avec un peu de chance, indirectement il empêcherait le jeune homme de subir son funeste et injuste destin.

 

Oui, ce n’était peut-être rien, mais depuis son retour dans le passé, c’était la première fois que Tyrion Lannister avait vraiment l’impression d’avoir de nouveau le contrôle sur quelque chose, même si c’était aussi futile que de faire en sorte que Lancel devienne l’écuyer de Ser Barristan Selmy...

 

Au moins, il avait le sentiment de ne plus être impuissant, il sentait qu’il pouvait changer les choses.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Hé bien cousin, félicitations pour ta performance ! En tout cas, tu es définitivement un meilleur guerrier que moi... Enfin, en même temps c’est pas trop difficile, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire amusé, se rappelant de la remarque de Bronn sur le fait qu’il était « un guerrier de merde », ce qui était plus que vrai. »

 

Lancel rit, et Tyrion remarqua soudainement une chose à laquelle il n’avait pas vraiment pris attention auparavant...

 

Depuis quelques temps, enfin, depuis que Tyrion était revenu à Port-Réal, quatre jours plus tôt, et surtout depuis qu’il lui avait fait dire par Jaime qu’il ne servirait plus Robert...

 

Hé bien, l’ancien moineau semblait sourire plus souvent...

 

Même si la veille il paraissait gêné durant le dîner, sur son visage ne transparaissaient ni la tristesse ni la peur, ce qui contrastait avec l’expression de son visage qu’il affichait quand il servait Robert, puis Cersei.

 

Enfin, surtout lorsque Robert était encore vivant, ses sourires étaient faux, et surtout...

 

Ses yeux étaient tellement tristes...

 

Mais là, dans son regard, quelque chose avait changé, et le nain ressentit un peu de fierté en se disant que c’était en partie grâce à lui.

 

Lancel paraissait _heureux_.

 

« Merci beaucoup cousin... j’ai fait de mon mieux pour m’entraîner le plus souvent possible, quand j’avais le temps...

 

Tyrion haussa un sourcil surpris.

 

\- Attends une seconde... Petit cachottier ! Ainsi donc, c’est pour ça que je ne te trouvais pas hier après-midi, tu t’exerçais ! Ah mais je comprends mieux alors... Tu y allais pendant ton temps libre ! En tout cas, je constate que cet entraînement a porté ses fruits, bravo, tu es en bonne voie pour devenir chevalier de ce que je vois !

 

\- Merci Tyrion, je suis vraiment heureux que Ser Barristan accepte de me prendre en charge...

 

\- Tu le mérites, crois-moi... »

 

En voyant Lancel brusquement rougir, Tyrion se dit immédiatement qu’Amerei Frey devait être dans le coin, puisqu’elle était la seule à provoquer cette réaction chez son cousin, pour ce qu’il en savait, et il trouvait cela à la fois drôle et adorable.

 

Il ne se trompait pas, et il faillit éclater de rire en voyant la jeune Frey arriver, en se disant qu’il commençait vraiment à bien connaître Lancel ainsi que ses réactions.

 

« Lord Tyrion ? Puis-je vous emprunter votre cousin quelques minutes je vous pris ? Demanda-t-elle, réutilisant la formule qu’il avait lui-même employée la veille. Je vous le rendrai dans quelques minutes, et ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous l’abîmer...

 

\- Oh mais je n’en doute pas... Je vais y aller, le combat des chevaliers va bientôt débuter, j’ai hâte de voir Brienne éclater tout ces connards... Faites attention à ne pas le traumatiser une nouvelle fois quant même...

 

\- J’essaierai. »

 

Tyrion faillit éclater de rire en voyant les deux jeunes gens se faire face, tandis que Lancel avait l’air d’être un canari sur le point d’être bouffé par le chat que se trouvait être Amerei Frey.

 

Ah, il n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir de nouveau s’amuser à Port-Réal !

 

« Lady Amerei, fit Lancel, la saluant poliment.

 

\- Bravo à vous pour votre réussite d’aujourd’hui, ser Lancel.

 

L’écuyer laissa échapper un léger rire.

 

\- Je ne suis pas encore chevalier ma dame...

 

\- Oh, mais je suis certaine que cela ne saurait tarder.

 

\- Les Sept vous entendent dans ce cas-là. Que faites-vous ici Amerei ?

 

Elle soupira.

 

\- Je suis venue pour m’excuser si jamais je vous ai mis mal à l’aise hier soir... Ce n’était pas mon intention. Et puisque mon approche non subtile n’a pas eu l’air de marcher, je souhaiterais que nous oublions tout ça, pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. »

 

_Oh..._

 

Ça aussi c’était nouveau pour Lancel, les gens qui s’excusaient auprès de lui, surtout pour un motif aussi futile que cela.

 

Après tout, ce n’était pas de sa faute à elle s’il était aussi prude qu’un septon...

 

Elle n’avait rien à voir avec la grossièreté de Robert, qui jurait à tour de bras sans avoir jamais peur de choquer qui que ce soit, ou du moins, s’en foutant royalement...

 

Ce n’était pas que sa proposition ne l’intéressait pas, c’était surtout que, hé bien... il ne se sentait pas _prêt_.

 

Et le fait qu’elle semble vraiment s’en soucier était plutôt réconfortant.

 

C’était rare qu’on lui demande son avis ou qu’on tienne compte de ce qu’il voulait...

 

« Oh, je... je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude lady Amerei et je... j’accepte vos excuses. Et je serais ravi d’être votre ami. Si c’est bien ce que vous voulez également.

 

\- Cela me convient parfaitement... »

 

_§§§§_

 

Tout comme lors de son combat contre Ser Loras, durant l’entraînement/le tournoi/le combat, Brienne de Torth montra sa force et sa valeur ainsi que ses compétences face aux divers chevaliers contre lesquels elle se battit.

 

Traduction : elle avait éclaté tout le monde – et avait réussi à faire jeu égal avec des mastodontes tels que la Montagne ou Barristan Selmy, qui étaient probablement les deux seuls chevaliers à être quasiment imbattables – et ce, à la surprise de tout le monde (Tyrion excepté).

 

Oui, en effet, à la grande stupeur de l’assemblée, elle avait défait la majorité de ses assaillants, presque sans montrer la moindre fatigue.

 

 _J’ai déjà combattu les marcheurs blancs pendant près de quatorze heures non-stop une fois, à côté, ça, c’est de la gnognotte_ , avait-elle envie de leur répondre.

 

Contre Jaime, elle ne s’était pas le moins du monde retenue par ailleurs, ressentant un certain plaisir à le combattre ainsi, dans un contexte bien moins empli d’hostilité, comme lorsqu’il était encore son prisonnier.

 

Et au cours du combat contre le Régicide, la jeune femme ne s’était jamais sentie aussi _vivante_ qu’à cet instant.

 

Oh, et elle avait gagné contre lui, cela va de soi...

 

Elle était Brienne de Torth après tout, et même si cela ne voulait rien dire pour les gens de la cour, cela signifiait beaucoup pour elle.

 

Et elle savait parfaitement qui elle était désormais.

 

Elle n’était pas Brienne la Belle, elle n’était pas un monstre de foire.

 

Elle était Ser Brienne, elle était un chevalier, une guerrière, une combattante, et si elle devait botter le cul de tout les connards arrogants et stupides qui se trouvaient sur son chemin pour le prouver, hé bien, elle le ferait...

 

Jaime, quant à lui était plutôt... intrigué par cette aspirante chevalier.

 

Non pas parce qu’elle était une femme (après tout, les femmes de l’île aux Ours ou celles de Dorne, ou même cette Yara Greyjoy des Îles de Fer étaient toutes de bons contre-exemples à ce sujet...), mais surtout parce qu’elle était une femme, _à Port-Réal_ , qui tentait de devenir chevalier.

 

Cette femme n’avait définitivement pas choisi la facilité...

 

En un sens ça lui plaisait, parce qu’elle ne comptait pas sur le fait d’être noble pour réussir à arriver à ses fins (pas comme d’autres...), mais uniquement sur ses propres compétences (bon le fait qu’elle soit une femme devait jouer, et justement, elle ne se contentait pas d’être une dame, alors que cela aurait été la voie de la facilité. La voie « normale » en quelque sorte), et il avait le sentiment, étonnement, que même si elle avait été un homme, elle en aurait fait de même.

 

Il y avait en cette femme une certaine noblesse d’âme, un certain honneur qui l’irritait au moins autant qu’il l’attirait vers elle, sans qu’il arrive réellement à comprendre pourquoi.

 

Peut-être parce qu’elle, contrairement à Ned Stark (qui était, avec Barristan Selmy, l’une des rares personnes réellement honorables qu’il pensait connaître), ne semblait pas être rivée à son honneur comme si presque rien d’autre au monde ne comptait...

 

Bref, elle était moins chiante...

 

(Certes, Jaime ne détestait pas Eddard Stark non plus, mais dire qu’il l’appréciait réellement n’aurait pas été très exacte.)

 

Et puis, il fallait dire que les chevaliers capables de le battre à plate couture lors d’un duel à l’épée se comptaient sur les doigts d’une main...

 

En somme, même s’il avait un peu de mal à l’admettre (il avait quant même sa fierté, que diable !), il était... impressionné, vraiment.

 

Ce qui n’arrivait pas souvent.

 

Voire... jamais en fait.

 

Et le fait est, il n’allait pas le nier, qu’en ce jour, Brienne de Torth, en plus de le battre, avait fait une autre chose extraordinaire.

 

_Elle avait gagné son respect._

 

Et, alors qu’elle l’avait aidé à se relever, après avoir enlevé son heaume, le sourire aux lèvres, il avait remarqué une chose à laquelle il n’avait pas vraiment fait attention avant.

 

Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus...

 

_§§§§_

 

Tyrion avait jubilé durant une bonne partie du combat, déjà parce que la présence de Brienne faisait chier un bon paquet de types que le nain ne pouvait pas encadrer, ensuite parce que la future femme chevalier avait éclaté les types en question.

 

Et enfin parce qu’il avait remporté un sacré pactole en pariant sur la victoire de Brienne (bon, il n’y avait que pour ses combats contre Gregor Clegane et Ser Barristan qu’il avait préféré s’abstenir, par prudence), sans compter que voir la mine déconfite de Littlefinger après la défaite de Ser Loras (et donc la sienne, indirectement) avait été un vrai régal...

 

Oui, vraiment, il s’était bien marré, et ça avait été une très bonne journée, et les commentaires d’Amerei pendant les combats avaient également vraiment été très distrayants.

 

Ah, il l’aimait vraiment bien cette gamine, et son petit béguin pour Lancel était plutôt mignon.

 

Et puis avec elle, on ne s’ennuyait pas.

 

Durant les nombreux combats de Brienne, il avait surpris le regard brûlant de colère et de haine que Cersei posait sur cette dernière et, si il en avait eu quelque chose à foutre d’elle (traduction : si sa sœur elle-même en avait jamais eu quelque chose à foutre de lui, ou même de l’humanité en général, parce que, même si ce n’était pas la Cersei qui les avait tous condamnés, elle était quant même la même personne...), il aurait peut-être remarqué que ce n’était pas du mépris, mais de la jalousie qu’il y avait dans son regard.

 

Elle, elle avait eu le droit d’apprendre à se battre.

 

Contrairement à elle...

 

Mais Tyrion, se souvenant de tout ce qu’elle avait déjà pu faire contre lui, tout ce qu’elle _ferait_ plus tard si on lui en donnait l’opportunité, n’y prêta pas attention.

 

En vérité, il s’autorisa même à sourire.

 

Et à vrai dire, lorsque Robert dut, bon gré mal gré, reconnaître les compétences de Brienne de Torth, et accepter qu’elle tente de devenir un véritable chevalier, le sourire du nain se transforma en rictus presque moqueur.

 

Ils venaient de mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière...

 

Et ce, pour sa plus grande satisfaction.

 

Oh, bien sûr, cela ne changerait très probablement rien, et il faudrait sûrement du temps (bordel, par les Sept, _beaucoup de temps_ plutôt) avant qu’à Port-Réal, et ailleurs, les choses finissent enfin par évoluer dans le bon sens.

 

Ouais, le fait que Brienne ait le droit de seulement _essayer_ de devenir chevalier (et elle allait réussir, il le savait) ne voulait absolument _rien_ _dire_ , tout comme le fait de devenir membre de la garde de Renly Baratheon n’avait pas changé grand-chose à la condition de la femme, ou aux carcans divers et variés qui dirigeaient leurs vies...

 

Tout comme l’action de Daenerys à Essos n’aurait sûrement (dans le pire des scénarios), à terme, peut-être pas servit à grand-chose et l’esclavage aurait fini par revenir, comme avant.

 

Enfin, il imaginait qu’il ne le saurait jamais...

 

Et oui, ça, c’était un autre problème qu’il allait devoir essayer de régler, à terme.

 

(Ça et le problème Littlefinger.

 

Ben oui, comment faire pour l’évincer, alors que celui-ci était le Grand Argentier du royaume - et que les Sept Couronnes lui devaient beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d’argent – sans que cela paraisse suspect ?)

 

Mais bon, une seule chose à la fois, et l’exploit de Brienne était déjà magnifique.

 

Et le fait est que le sourire heureux de la jeune femme en valait complètement la peine...

 

 _A suivre_...

 

**ND’A :** **Bon ben c’est pas tout ça, mais j’ai bien envie de revenir à Winterfell moi...**


	20. Bonus 5 : Winterfell

**\- Défi du Mille-Prompts : 182. Famille – Stark.**

 

**\- Si tu l’oses : 24. Féministes.**

 

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes :** **26\. « Je fais ce que je veux ! »**

 

**-** **Défi** **s** **des Belles Paroles : 30. « Je dérange parce que je suis différent. Et vous me dérangez parce que vous êtes tous pareils. »**

 

**\- Défi des** **45** **citations Hunger Games : 35. « Je me contemple dans le miroir en tâchant de me rappeler qui je suis et qui je ne suis pas. »**

 

**-** **Collectionner les POP :** **POP n11 : Lexa :** **Guerrière : Écrire sur Bellatrix Lestrange ou sur une femme qui est connue pour sa combativité.**

 

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 6 défis.**

 

**ND’A :** **Aujourd'hui, court bonus, la prochaine fois on verra la réception des différentes lettres...**

 

Où Arya pose des questions à mestre Luwin sur les Aspics des sables et les femmes de l’Île aux Ours, où ce dernier est juste confus, où Sansa apprend à mieux comprendre sa sœur, et où Luwin réprimande Theon pour avoir donné de mauvaises idées à Arya.

 

« Mestre Luwin ?

 

\- Qu’y-a-t-il Arya ? »

 

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Theon était parti récupérer le message qu’il venait de recevoir, et, sans professeur pour continuer de lui apprendre à tirer à l’arc, la petite fille, désœuvrée, était allée à la leçon d’histoire que donnait Mestre Luwin à Bran, Rickon et Sansa (Robb ayant déjà assisté à ces leçons-là quelques années plus tôt) et... elle était en retard, réalisa-t-elle, absorbée qu’elle avait été par sa conversation avec le fer-né.

 

En fait, elle avait même _oublié_ qu’aujourd’hui, Luwin était censé leur parler des différentes maisons de Westeros.

 

Elle allait en profiter pour dévier la conversation sur le sujet qui l’intéressait le plus : les femmes guerrières.

 

(Ou comment être féministe avant l’heure...)

 

« Et la maison Mormont ?

 

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Je... hé bien, oui, la maison Mormont est une des nombreuses familles nobles du Nord, et même si c’est une maison mineure, cela reste une maison importante, en effet... Cette famille réside sur l’Île-aux-Ours, leur emblème est un ours noir sur un champ de bois vert, et leur devise est...

 

\- Non, ce que je voulais savoir en fait, c’est... quel est le rôle des femmes là-bas ? »

 

Tandis que le mestre la regardait avec un air perplexe, tout comme Sansa et Rickon, Bran, lui, ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

 

Apparemment, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, et c’était pour le mieux, vraiment.

 

Le regard de mestre Luwin se fit alors soupçonneux.

 

« Dis-moi Arya, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela _maintenant_  ?

 

\- Hé bien... tout à l’heure, c’est Theon qui m’en a parlé quand... »

 

Elle se mordit brutalement la langue la seconde d’après.

 

Avouer les circonstances qui avaient amené à cette discussion, ça aurait été admettre ce qu’elle était en train de faire, et qui était complètement interdit.

 

« Quand je lui ai dit que nous allions étudier les grandes maisons aujourd'hui, mentit-elle immédiatement, essayant d’être la plus crédible possible, et Bran, qui se doutait bien qu’elle était en train de s’entraîner au tir à l’arc à ce moment-là, eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire face au mensonge flagrant de sa grande sœur.

 

Il... il a parlé de sa propre famille et de sa sœur, et de fil en aiguille, il a fini par rapidement évoquer les femmes de l’Île-aux-Ours... Et je voudrais en savoir plus à leur sujet... Que savez-vous d’elles exactement ?

 

\- Ah ! À vrai dire, les femmes de l’Île-aux-Ours me sont assez mal connues, je dois l’admettre. L’Île-aux-Ours est une île assez pauvre, et les femmes s’y battent très souvent aux côtés des hommes. Par ailleurs, depuis que Lord Jeor Mormont a rejoint la garde de nuit, c’est sa sœur, lady Maege Mormont, qui dirige les lieux. »

 

Les yeux d’Arya se mirent alors à briller de mille feux, et il regretta immédiatement ses paroles, craignant de lui avoir donné de mauvaises idées.

 

C’était tout ce qu’elle avait besoin de savoir.

 

« Alors... c’est vrai ? Elles apprennent vraiment à se battre ? Pour de vrai, elles apprennent à manier une épée, à tirer à l’arc, tout ça ? »

 

Luwin pouvait déjà presque entendre la question sous-jacente dans les paroles d’Arya.

 

 _Est-ce que ça veut dire que moi aussi je pourrais_?

 

Et ce n’était pas une bonne chose, pas du tout.

 

Sansa regarda alors sa petite sœur, estomaquée.

 

C’était la première fois qu’elle voyait un tel... enthousiasme, une telle flamme dans les yeux d’Arya, et elle réalisa qu’elle aurait voulu voir cela plus souvent en elle.

 

Arya était sa petite sœur, elle l’aimait, et la voir aussi maussade lors des leçons de Septa Mordane n’avait absolument rien de plaisant.

 

Oh, bien sûr, elle l’irritait parfois avec ses manières absolument pas dignes d’une dame, mais elle avait la certitude qu’elle s’assagirait en grandissant.

 

Ce n’était un secret pour personne que la jeune noble détestait la couture, la broderie, et toutes ces choses dans lesquelles Sansa excellait, mais son amour du combat était resté, jusque là, plutôt... secret.

 

Peut-être que, si Arya était si mauvaise dans ses travaux de couture, c’était peut-être non pas par paresse mais parce que ce n’était tout simplement pas son truc.

 

Sansa ne comprenait pas, elle, si sage et obéissante, qui se pliait aux règles dictées plus par convenance qu’autre chose, et qui n’arrivait pas à saisir le besoin qu’avait la jeune fille de se rebeller contre l’autorité et de ne pas accepter ce qu’on lui demandait de faire.

 

Maintenant, elle réalisa qu’elle comprenait, un peu.

 

« Hum... oui, effectivement, les femmes de L’Île-aux-Ours sont de redoutables guerrières, qui le sont devenues par nécessité, afin de pouvoir se défendre. »

 

Le sourire qui dévorait le visage d’Arya contrastait sévèrement avec l’air de profond ennui qui s’affichait d’ordinaire sur son visage lorsqu’elle brodait, et Sansa observa le changement s’opérer chez sa sœur avec fascination.

 

Alors quoi, c’était cela qu’elle voulait faire ?

 

Apprendre à _se battre_?

 

Mais... pourquoi ?

 

Elle n’eut pas le temps de se poser plus longtemps la question qu’Arya, les yeux toujours brillants d’excitation, enchaînait directement sur :

 

« Et les Aspics des sables Mestre Luwin ? Que savez-vous à leur sujet ? »

 

_Oh..._

 

Que voilà un sujet bien plus épineux à aborder...

 

Les femmes de l’Île-aux-Ours, au moins, apprenaient à se battre parce qu’elles n’avaient guère d’autre choix.

 

Les filles bâtardes d’Oberyn Martell, en revanche.

 

Ce serait plus compliqué à expliquer, sans compter qu’elles étaient incroyablement libres et indépendantes, de façon presque insolente, ce que les femmes du Nord n’étaient clairement pas.

 

Enfin, pas d’une manière aussi affirmée du moins...

 

(Encore que, Yara Greyjoy était l’exception qui confirmait la règle, un peu comme les femmes de l’Île-aux-Ours.)

 

Le mestre voyait bien que de nouvelles idées s’étaient implantées dans l’esprit d’Arya Stark, et cela l’inquiétait.

 

La simple pensée de voir le visage de son élève se décomposer quand elle comprendrait qu’elle ne pourrait _pas_ devenir comme ces femmes-là lui fendait déjà le cœur.

 

« Ce sont les filles bâtardes d’Oberyn Martell, expliqua-t-il alors. Elles aussi sont de grandes guerrières, qui...

 

Oui, il ne pouvait clairement pas évoquer les rumeurs au sujet de Dorne, et de la sexualité libérée de ces jeunes demoiselles, ils n’étaient encore que des enfants que diable !

 

Il se força à sourire.

 

\- Disons tout simplement que les mœurs à Dorne sont différentes de celles de Winterfell, ce qui explique qu’elles aient pu apprendre à manier des armes diverses.

 

Arya fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Mais, si ce genre de chose peut se produire à Dorne et sur l’Île-aux-Ours, pourquoi pas ici aussi ? D’ailleurs, pourquoi les femmes d’ici n’apprennent-elles pas aussi à manier les armes, afin de se défendre en cas d’attaque ? Comme les femmes de la famille Mormont le font déjà !

 

À dire vrai, Luwin n’y avait jamais réellement pensé en profondeur.

 

Les choses étaient comme elles étaient parce qu’elles étaient ainsi depuis toujours, point final.

 

C’était... dans l’ordre des choses, tout simplement.

 

\- Je suis navrée ma jeune dame ( _Je ne suis pas une dame_...), mais les règles sont différentes ici. Et même une noble comme vous ne peut pas les contourner... »

 

«  _Je fais ce que je veux_ ! Pensa Arya. »

 

Sauf que non, les choses ne marchaient pas comme ça...

 

Elle croisa les bras, boudeuse.

 

« Ce n’est pas juste... marmonna-t-elle.

 

\- Je sais Lady Arya, mais c’est comme ça que les choses sont, et vous ne pouvez rien y changer. »

 

Le regard d’Arya se chargea alors de colère.

 

« Hé bien puisque c’est comme ça j’irai vivre sur l’Île-aux-Ours ou à Dorne ! S’exclama-t-elle avant de sortir en claquant la porte, pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. »

 

Luwin soupira, s’attendant à une réaction de ce type de la part de la plus sanguine des deux filles Stark.

 

« Sansa, pourrais-tu aller parler à ta sœur je te pris ? Pour essayer de la calmer, et de la réconforter. »

 

Sansa faillit protester, et arguer qu’elle n’était sans doute pas la mieux placée pour cela, avant de se raviser.

 

Elle pouvait au moins essayer.

 

Et si elle échouait, hé bien, père ou mère s’en chargerait...

 

« Bien mestre Luwin j’y vais tout de suite... »

 

Luwin soupira et se pinça fortementl’arête du nez pour essayer de se calmer.

 

Par les Sept, la journée allait être _longue_.

 

Et il avait deux mots à dire à Theon Greyjoy...

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand Sansa entra dans la chambre de sa sœur, celle-ci était roulée en boule sur son lit.

 

Autant Robb, Jon, Bran et Theon étaient bel et bien au courant de ses compétences pour le combat (ou du moins du fait qu’elle tenait _absolument_ à apprendre à se battre, de toutes les manières possibles), sa grande sœur, en revanche, n’était pas vraiment au courant.

 

(Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si elles étaient toutes les deux suffisamment proches pour qu’Arya ait jamais eu l’occasion ou même l’envie de lui en parler.)

 

Oui, la future dame avait conscience qu’Arya avait un côté agressif et batailleur, elle était toujours très combative, et forte, cela, Sansa ne pouvait pas le nier, mais avant ce jour, jamais elle n’avait réellement _compris_ à quel point sa sœur était différente d’elle.

 

Et maintenant, oh que oui, elle le voyait très bien.

 

Arya n’avait de toute évidence pas posé ces questions au hasard, et Sansa n’était pas une idiote, si elle avait demandé cela à mestre Luwin, c’était parce qu’elle voulait savoir si ce qui se passait chez les Mormont ou chez les Dorniens pouvait également se produire chez eux, dans le Nord.

 

Conclusion : sa petite sœur voulait apprendre à se battre.

 

Et cela rendait Sansa extrêmement confuse.

 

Cela remettait en cause tout ce qu’on lui avait appris, tout ce en quoi elle croyait, et elle savait très bien qu’Arya n’avait _pas le droit_ de vouloir apprendre ce genre de choses, mais, en se remémorant les yeux brillants de la fillette quand le sujet des femmes guerrières avait été évoqué, elle décida qu’elle n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire en fin de compte.

 

« Pourquoi tu ne me l’as jamais dit ?

 

\- Dit quoi ?

 

\- Que tu voulais... enfin, tu vois quoi... »

 

Elle n’arrivait même pas à mettre des _mots_ là-dessus.

 

« Que tu avais envie d’être une guerrière.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »

 

Sansa eut l’impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage.

 

Et pourtant, sa petite sœur avait raison, en effet.

 

Qu’est-ce que ça aurait bien pu changer à quoi que ce soit qu’elle l’apprenne elle aussi ?

 

« Je pense que j’ai envie de le savoir, tout simplement. Parce que tu es ma sœur et que je tiens à toi, et que... Ça te tient vraiment à cœur, pas vrai ?

 

Arya se retourna vers elle, et hocha frénétiquement la tête, ce qui permit à Sansa d’apercevoir que cette dernière avait les yeux rouges.

 

Elle avait pleuré.

 

Encore.

 

Et en la voyant être aussi triste, Sansa sentit son cœur se serrer.

 

« Mestre Luwin a raison... Jamais père et mère ne me laisseront apprendre à me battre. Ils me diront que ce n’est pas pour moi. »

 

Sansa avait envie de la démentir, mais elle savait parfaitement qu’Arya avait raison à ce sujet-là également.

 

« J’ai essayé tu sais, j’ai vraiment _essayé_ d’arrêter d’aimer ça, j’ai essayé de ne plus vouloir me battre à l’épée, et me consacrer plus à la couture, et tout le reste, mais... ça n’a pas marché. Chaque jour qui passe, je me contemple dans le miroir en tâchant de me rappeler qui je suis et qui je ne suis pas. Parce que j’ai peur d’oublier, à force. Et je pense aussi à ce que l’on essaie de me faire devenir. Je ne veux pas être quelqu’un d’autre. Je veux juste être moi.

 

Je ne t’en ai jamais parlé parce que je sais que tu ne comprendrais pas... Qu’aucune de vous, vous les futures dames et lady en tout genre ne pourraient réellement me comprendre, parce que je ne vous comprends pas non plus. Je dérange parce que je suis différente. Et vous me dérangez parce que vous êtes toutes pareils. Peut-être que ce n’est pas vous le problème en réalité... Peut-être que c’est juste moi.

 

\- Je t’interdis de dire une chose pareille ! Si ces autres femmes peuvent devenir des guerrières émérites, je suis sure que toi aussi ! Et si c’est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, ce que tu _es_ , alors... accroche-toi. »

 

Lorsqu’Arya s’élança vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, Sansa réalisa alors qu’elle avait eu tort.

 

Elle savait réconforter les gens, en fin de compte.

 

« Theon a promis qu’il m’apprendrait à tirer à l’arc, s’exclama Arya, retrouvant son entrain et son enthousiasme, enfin, il va m’aider à me perfectionner, vu que j’ai déjà commencé à m’entraîner toute seule, après avoir vu Bran s’entraîner avec Robb, Jon et Theon... Je pourrais te montrer tu sais, si tu veux, je m’en sors déjà bien, je suis meilleure que Bran en tout cas ! Annonça-t-elle avec fierté.

 

\- Oh ça j’en suis sure... »

 

Les diverses « crises » subies successivement par Bran et Theon au cours des derniers jours (même si tout semblait aller mieux maintenant) leur avaient fait comprendre à toutes les deux que leurs petites querelles n’avaient aucun fondement et qu’elles devaient arrêter de se disputer pour rien.

 

Elles étaient différentes, certes, mais elles restaient des sœurs.

 

« D’ailleurs, tu pourrais venir avec moi quand je vais m’entraîner à l’escrime avec Mycah ! Bon on ne s’entraîne pas avec de vraies épées, mais avec des bâtons, mais tu vas voir, ce sera quant même amusant ! »

 

Puis, avant que Sansa n’ait eu le temps d’évoquer le risque pour elle d’abîmer l’une de ses robes, Arya ajouta :

 

« Je pourrai te prêter une de mes tenues de rechange si tu veux, j’en ai une qui est trop grande pour moi, comme ça tu pourras venir t’entraîner avec moi !

 

\- Hum... d’accord, fit Sansa après quelques secondes de réflexion, je viendrai avec toi, mais en échange, tu me promets d’essayer de t’appliquer dans tes travaux d’aiguille, d’accord ? Puisque de toute façon tu ne pourras pas y échapper... Et, alors que le visage d’Arya affichait une moue boudeuse, elle ajouta : Tu n’auras qu’à imaginer que c’est le visage d’un de tes ennemis que ton aiguille est en train de pourfendre. »

 

Arya se mit alors à sourire.

 

« Ça me semble être... une bonne idée.

 

\- Alors, deal ?

 

\- Deal ! »

 

_§§§§_

 

« Theon ? Est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques minutes ? »

 

Le jeune Fer-né, qui venait de terminer de discuter avec Ned Stark, et se rendrait maintenant vers ses appartements, avait une lettre dans les mains, et un air préoccupé sur le visage.

 

Ses yeux étaient également légèrement rouges, signe qu’il avait probablement pleuré.

 

Le mestre s’en inquiéta immédiatement.

 

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

L’archer hocha la tête.

 

« Oui... enfin, pas vraiment, disons que... j’ai reçu des nouvelles de chez moi... enfin, des Îles de Fer, qui sont... comment dire...

 

\- Préoccupantes ?

 

\- Douloureuses plutôt... mais pas vraiment surprenantes, à vrai dire, même si ça me fait quant même un peu mal au cul d’apprendre ça je dois l’avouer... En bref, c’est compliqué. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

 

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai... d’Arya.

 

\- Ah !

 

\- Oui, Theon, ah... J’imagine que tu sais déjà de quoi je veux te parler.

 

\- De ce que j’ai dit à Arya tout à l’heure ?

 

\- En effet.

 

\- Et vu votre tête, je ne pense pas que vous soyez venu pour me féliciter, ironisa Theon avec amusement.

 

\- Non, effectivement, répondit le mestre avec gravité. Tu n’aurais pas dû lui en parler, tu es en train de lui mettre de mauvaises idées dans la tête.

 

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui lui ai mis un arc dans les mains pour ensuite la faire s’entraîner à tirer à l’arc – et je dois avouer qu’elle est vraiment douée pour son âge. Sans compter que, comme je le lui ai déjà dit, les femmes guerrières sont monnaies communes sur l’ Île-aux-Ours ou à Dorne, et même dans un endroit comme les Îles de Fer, ma sœur a réussi à s’affirmer malgré son statut de femme. Vous voyez ? C’est possible.

 

\- Nous sommes à Winterfell, Theon, ce n’est pas comme ça que les choses marchent ici, dans le Nord... La place des femmes n’est ici pas la même qu’à Dorne ou sur l’Île-aux-Ours... »

 

Avant, Theon aurait été du même avis que lui (il n’y avait qu’à voir sa réaction quand il avait appris que ce serait Yara qui commanderait l’attaque : « Mais tu es une femme ! » Sans commentaire... Encore que c’était probablement principalement sa fierté blessée qui avait parlé), mais ses retrouvailles avec Yara avaient fini par faire évoluer son point de vue.

 

« Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que vous avez tort. Oui, Arya est une fille, et alors ? Elle a le droit d’apprendre à se battre elle aussi si elle le veut... D’accord, ce n’est pas considéré comme... convenable, mais qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre à la fin ! Vous devriez la voir tirer à l’arc, vraiment ! Elle est _faite_ pour ça !

 

\- Ici, à Winterfell, Arya peut apprendre cela, en effet. Mais qu’arrivera-t-il plus tard, quand elle aura goûté à cette liberté, et qu’elle devra retourner à son statut de dame qui n’a pas besoin de se battre ? Elle aura le cœur brisé, et elle sera terriblement malheureuse. J’essaie seulement de la protéger.

 

\- Et c’est très louable, mais croyez-moi, même si on l’en empêche, je suis sûr qu’elle trouvera un moyen de faire ce qu’elle veut... On parle d’Arya quant même ! Sans compter que si on la force à vivre une vie qui n’est pas faite pour elle, elle sera là aussi malheureuse comme les pierres, et ni vous ni moi ne voulons cela... Et elle serait bien capable de demander à aller sur l’Île-aux-Ours ou à Dorne, et là aussi... ce n’est pas une option que nous voulons voir se réaliser.

 

Je pense qu’elle a le droit de pouvoir faire ce qu’elle veut, même si ce n’est pas dans les règles... Alors, écoutez... Si jamais vous surprenez Arya en train de s’entraîner au tir à l’arc, ou à manier une épée qu’elle soit seule ou non... Faites comme si c’était pas grave, d’accord ? Parce que ça ne l’est pas, sincèrement. »

 

Luwin ne trouva rien à répondre, et Theon le salua avant de partir.

 

Fin du bonus.

 

**ND’A :** **Hum... vous vous souvenez quand j’ai dis que ce serait court ? Ouais ? Oubliez ça...**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
